Awakening - Ready for the Day
by Dubchick1
Summary: Starting a new life is hard enough but when you don't know the truth about the old one it's near impossible. 17 years old Tilley will soon come to learn the truth about her parents accident, her crazy Gran, the terrifying dreams and the man that is stalking her. Everything she has known will fall away to leave a flash of tansanite and a destiny that only she can fulfill.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Awakening

By Dubchick

Chapter One: Awakening

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

A screaming shriek pierced my ears.

Sitting bolt upright in bed, my hand extended, reaching for her, I gasped in the dry, warm air of the room, but she was gone. Desperation mingled with fear as my fingers found nothing but air. Then the sudden realization of my true situation washed over me as my wide eyes focused. Beads of sweat trickled down my terrified face as the dimly lit room replacing the frozen darkness of the forest.

A nightmare!

Another nightmare, but always the same ending. My tight shoulders sagged as the information seep through my brain. My eyes swept the familiar space; the desk strewn with papers and a small green light shining out from my laptop, the deep lounge chair stacked high with darkened clothes, the large chest of draws with each draw half open, t-shirts and sock sticking out. The full length mirror that I'd brought with me blackened by the night, and the new pine wardrobe that was more like an ornament than a useful item of furniture. My surroundings comforted me, helping distinguish reality from imagined horror. These dreams where coming too often, and where too real. They started a few months ago, about the same time as my move here, or maybe a little earlier, I couldn't quite remember in my dazed state. At first they were fleeting, mixed up in the other outlandish images that filled my head each night, but unlike all my other dreams these where reoccurring. Each new one coming with more detail, more sounds, more feelings, and more horror. This latest reincarnation was the worst one yet. Her scream turned my blood cold, like I was actually there watching the scene in the woods. I could feel her terror, but I couldn't do anything about it. I so desperately wanted to help her, to protect her, but what could I do? It was a dream, and even though it felt so real I knew I couldn't do anything to save her.

'Just a nightmare. Not real. Just a nightmare.' My breathing began to slow as I silently repeated my mantra. Taking in another deep soothing breath I sank slowly back into the bed, a shudder shooting up my back as the sweat covered cold sheets touched my bare arms, reminding me of the bitter cold of the forest. I turned over onto my side, and tucked myself into a fatal position, pulling the covers around me as another shudder swept along my spin. My mind was still full of her final chilling scream, but the warmth of the bed began to build, soothing me, relaxing me, pushing the sound away. Her shrill pleading shriek got steadily quieter in my ears as my pulse continued to slow, eventually returning to normal, as I took control of my frantic breathing. My heart seemed to fight against the slow lingering breaths that I fought to sustain. The silence of the darkened room still didn't make me feel completely safe, my wide eyes still searching for unseen dangers as my tied mind played tricks on me, momentarily seeing things amongst the shadows. The warmth of the bed started to over take my mine. My eyes grew heavy, my breathing shallowed and I drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

'Come on Tilley, Mum says you'll be late for college!' A loud shout came from outside the bedroom door, waking me with a start.

The light was streaming though the window, the curtains already opened some time

earlier in an attempt to rouse me from my sleep. I groaned, pulling the duvet over my head, eyes still tightly shut, willing the day to stay away. Surely it can't be that time already! I felt exhausted, the nightmare steeling any quality that the time sleeping had tried to offer, and the final part of the night not long enough for the quality to take affect.

In defeat I rolled onto by back, kicking the duvet off with my heavy, tied feet at the same time. Groaned again I swung my legs off the side of the - oh so comfortable bed - and stood with a jerky movement, my eyes still tightly closed. My stomach gurgled in the most uncomfortable way, not from hunger, defiantly not hunger! My feet dragged me in the direction of the door way, and the loud clanking of plates and cup coming from down stairs. I moved slowly, my body too tied to even try to work properly.

'Ouch!' I screamed, instantly opening my eyes, and squinting against the bright light that filled the room from the window behind me. Hopping up and down, I grabbed my throbbing toe with one hand and the arm of the offending chair with the other. The jolt of pain was excruciating, my small toe had glancing off the chair leg with more force than I though I had mustered. 'Stupid chair!' I spat out as the pile of clean washing, pilled high on top, still waiting for me to put away, toppled and landed like a sea of clothes in front of me.

I exhaled, 'Great start to the day.' I grumbled through gritted teeth still gripping my toe tightly in an attempt to dull the pain. Then limped off, through my bedroom doorway towards the bathroom, complaining as I went. After teetering on one foot to wash, dress and a little bit of tiding my room - which equated to pushing most of the clothes and any other mess under my bed - I limped down the stairs to the kitchen.

The narrow kitchen, brightly lit by the early autumn sun streaming in through the small window above the sink, was filled with the usual faces. I suppose now my family, but it was still hard to think of them in that way. They were little more than strangers, acquaintances at best. I knew the faces from Grans house, but would escape up into my room each time they visited. But that was in the past, now I was living with them twenty-four/seven, and it was something I was trying very hard to get used to.

Bill sat in his usual seat, at the head of the yellow topped kitchen table, his chair almost touching the units at the far end of the kitchen, drinking coffee from his usual blue china mug, reading the morning paper. His glasses pulled to the end of his broad noise, with his silvery grey hair, and the few remnants of brown that clung to the back of his neck, combed neatly to one side. Maggie in her navy work suit fussed over Emily, trying to get the twelve year old to eat her breakfast before the school bus arrived, as was the usual pattern in the mornings. Emily, now back at the table, sat opposite Bill, pushing with her spoon at the brown chocolaty glob that sat in her breakfast bowl. Her head resting on her hand, looking away from me, unable to see her expression, but I could guess the, leave-me-alone, look on her face. Her long auburn hair pulled back into a long plat. Her burgundy school uniform immaculately pressed, her blazer hanging on the back of her chair. Maggie rushed around the kitchen, putting things in two lunch bags, one for Emily, one for me.

I dropped my bag and jacket at the kitchen door. As I entered the room Maggie looked up.

'Morning! You decided to make an appearance then.' She teased walking around the table towards me. She was always smiling, always happy, unlike Bill who could be quite distant, rude even. Maggie picked her way past the back of Emily's chair, squeezing through the small space between it and the units that ran along the three walls. She raised her arm, putting her hand at the back of my head, pulling my face forward and down to kiss me lightly on the forehead. She'd done this nearly every morning, as far as I could remember, since I came to live with them in the small coastal town of Fraddon, some three months ago. In the beginning I didn't much want or encourage it, but now I didn't mind so much, it was familiar and reassuring. Her perfume wafted around her and up my nostrils as my face almost collided with her collar bone as she hugged me in. Her same auburn hair - the same colour but much shorter than Emily's - tickled against my nose.

'What would you like for breakfast?' she asked still smiling, turning, and making her way back around the table.

'Oh that's OK. I'll do it', I said rubbing away the tickle with the back of my hand.

'No, that's fine. I'll get you something. We'll just get in each other way.'

She was right. The room was small, the table too big for the space, and with everyone in there it made moving around difficult.

'Oh. Um, just coffee please.' I replied hesitantly taking my seat at the table, between the already seated pair. Bill looked up as I sat down, no reaction in his face. I smiled weekly, and looked back to Maggie as she spoke.

'Nothing to eat?' She stopped, looking up from where she was bent over looking in one of the kitchen draws.

I pulled up my nose like I could smell something bad and shook my head.

'No, not hungry. Didn't sleep too well and it's left me feeling a little… sick.'

Just hearing the word affected my stomach in a way that was not good.

Emily looked at me too now and I could see Bill, out of the corner of my eye, look up eying me with a curious expression.

'Are you OK?' Maggie voice was concerned, 'Stay home today if you're not up to going in.'

'I'll be fine', I replied shrugging my shoulder, 'just a bad dream.' The words didn't do the horribly nightmare justice, but I didn't want to worry her with my over active imagination.

'Is that what the screaming was about?' Emily asked her eyes glinting with sudden curiosity.

'Screaming!' Maggie echoed, panic in her voice.

So the scream had been me, not just the woman in my nightmare.

'I, I ….' I stumbled to say just as the door bell rang. My head swung around towards the ding-dong of the chime with a little bit of relief. 'There's Anna. I've got to go'. I said hastily. Saved by the bell, literally, phew!

I got up and started for the door, grabbing my bag and jacket as I went.

'What about your coffee?' Maggie called after me.

'I'll get something there. Bye!'

'Hey, your lunch', Maggie grabbed the bag from the counter, rushing around Emily to where I'd stopped in the doorway.

I took it giving her a reassuring smile. 'Thanks.' Turned and headed for the door before she could start to fuss.

Anna's distorted figure stood motionless in the obscured glass of the front door. I opened it wide; Anna was standing with her back to me, looking out over the small, pretty garden and onto the bright street beyond. She whirled around, a surprised look on her face as she warily eyed me up and down.

'Don't tell me you're actually ready!' she exclaimed, a small smile drifting across her lips and ending in a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

Punctuality wasn't my forte, though I did try - every day.

Her long golden blonde hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves. Her emerald green jacket matched her eyes exactly making them 'pop' in a way that my brown dull as dish water eyes could only ever dream about. She hadn't fully grown into her beauty yet, but when she did she would make the guys swoon in a way I could only imagine, and they swooned enough already! Her mom wanted to put her into beauty pageants since she was a small child, but she'd resisted out of pride rather than vanity.

'Yep for once, I'm on time, don't get used to it though!' I smiled playfully back, closing the door behind me.

Though the street looked warm, as the sun streaming down from the cloudless blue sky, an autumn nip was in the air that made me shiver, bringing back the memory of the shivering women in my nightmare. I pulled on my rather worn, denim jacket and tried to push the image away as my stomach reacted again. I slipped it on cringing against the cold fabric, waiting for my body heat to warm it up and in turn it to warm me up.

'Sorry about this Tills, but Mums taking us today.' Anna's expression was instantly glum, her eyes to the floor. Then her eyes quickly flashed up to look at the large navy blue Mercedes that waited at the curb in front of my house. The car almost silently ticked over, whilst Anna's mother checked her make-up in the driver's seat mirror.

'Dads taken my car with him, it needs some work. So I'm car-less until Friday evening when he gets back from the city.' She sounded mortified, like he'd taken away a vital part of her body for spite rather than care.

I glanced at the car. The familiar face of Anna's mum now looking back at us from the driver's side.

'Hi Mrs Withers', I said opening the back door, and slid into the leather interior, the heaters gently blowing warm air around my ankles.

'Hello Tilley.' Mrs Wither sang out, 'How are you?'

'Fine thanks. You?' I smiled back politely.

'Oh I'm alright Tilley. Thank you for asking, just playing chauffeur today, and the rest of the week from the sounds of it.' She smiled warmly, twisting her body around so she was looking at me in the back of the spotless car.

Anna groaned from the front passenger seat. Mrs Withers turned to Anna to see her disapproving expression.

'I only do it to embarrass her!' Mrs Withers said with a grin, twisting back towards me, as if it was our private little joke.

I smirked, but felt a little uncomfortable, like my smirk was a betrayal to Anna.

We arrived at college, my educational home for the past few weeks. The large grey stone exterior, with its glass double entrance doors quiet for the moment. The three mile drive to college that was located just outside of Fraddon in the large, relatively cosmopolitan City of Lancaster, had been frostier than the temperature in my dream last night. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere of the car I wasn't relieved to see the building, my work wasn't going well and I wasn't anxious to start where I'd left off on Friday afternoon, despite my looming dead line. My hasty escape this morning would make me early for class, a rarity for me as I had never been good at getting up in the mornings, let alone making anything on time. I said my goodbyes to Anna, and made my way through the main college towards the glass connecting corridor, then down another long corridor to the art department.

The studio was quiet and motionless. The first room, the sculpture department, deserted for the moment, was a large dusty space. Natural light flooded the room from the large skylights up high in the ceiling. Around the room stood motionless potter wheels, plinths with sculptures in various stages of development, and well used tools stood silently waiting for the life to return to the room, and that wouldn't be too long. I looked at my wrist to see the time, but in my haste this morning I'd forgotten to put on my watch. I walked through the room to the far side, where the door to the next studio stood open and walked through, my foot steps strangely loud in the silence. Still feeling unwell I strode to my small area of the studio, in the far corner of the second room. My area was pushed into a recess that looked like it may have been a storage cupboard some time before, but knocked through now in a bid to squeeze in more bodies into the ever shrinking room. My space was packed with easels, a desk, a chair and personal junk, but it was perfect. I was all by myself, away from the majority of the chattering gossip of the other students. I liked it that way. I was friendly when I needed to be, but I liked the solitude. It wasn't that I wasn't friendly, I just valued my privacy, and when you find it hard to trust people, friendships are hard work. When I was here, hidden in my quiet corner I could be me, free to express myself in a way that felt comfortable. This was a place I could create and escape the mundane, to a place of my imagination.

My large canvas stood on two low easels, spanned across them as the canvas was too large to successfully rest on just one. Bright colours; orange, gold, and red almost covering the white background, my work in progress - though the progress was slow in coming. It could have been the equivalent to a writers block, but I think it was more like my heart just wasn't in it. Various pictures and sketches were stuck to the wall behind where the easels stood. A print of Klints: The Kiss, central to the jumble. The images were supposed to evoke a mood, an emotions, a sense of what I was trying to capture in the oil painting in front of me. But it wasn't working, at least not up until last Friday. Hopefully I'd have more luck this week, even divine inspiration if I could get it, anything but nothingness.

My old wooded desk, scratched and gouged, well worn with students that had gone before me, was strewn with paint tubes, brushes, pencils and more sketches. The smell of linseed oil, white spirit and oil paint all mixed together hitting my nostrils and attacking down to the pit of my stomach. But a small groaning in my empty stomach was winning out over the subsiding sickly feeling. I threw my bag and jacket onto the clearest spot on my desk and pulling open my lunch bag. I grimaced. Nothing in there was light enough for a delicate stomach, sandwiches, crisps, fruit cake! I tossed the bag over the desk, landing next to my other belongings and turned to make my way to the canteen, maybe coffee would be just the right sort of medicine.

'Ah, Miss Waters, nice to see you so early…..' Mr Bram was standing in front of me as I turned around. He was the art department head, a tall man, spindly, who looked a bit too formal in comparison with the other lecture's in the department. He always wore a suit, ash grey, the same colour as his skin, with a darker pin strip, clean shaven, black short lank haired, with allot of grey leeching through, especially at his temples, and usually greasy. The worst thing about him was his manner, so abrupt and sly! I never felt as comfortable with him as I felt with the other staff members.

'Not leaving so soon I hope?' The slyness was even in his voice.

I'd had my run-ins with him, usually about my time management, or lack of it!

I smiled weakly only catching his eye for a second, then looking behind him to the open door.

'Just need a coffee to start the day.' I spoke as cheerfully as I could; he always made me feel like I was doing sometime wrong.

'Well don't take too long; don't want to be late…'

I smiled again and dodged around him just as he finished talking, '…again!'

My eyes rolled and a silent sight escaped my lips as I walked back through the open doorway. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull, but I didn't turn to look.

The canteen was deserted apart from a group of kids sat at one of the tables talking loudly, something about last night's game. At another table three girls sat with their back to the entrance, turning as I entered, though I would have recognized them anyway. They were all part of the art department. The Barbie girls, Anna and I had dubbed them as they usually always wore pink. Not that there's anything wrong with pink, but every day, in every items of clothing, jewellery, shoes, make-up! The blond - Sarah Andrews, short and slender. The brunette- Sam Turner, tall, olive skinned, beautiful and she knew it. And in the center, the ring leader, and queen of her own universe Rachel Pullen. A model-esc girl, tall, short blond hair, but with a narrow cruel face. They turned back into their huddle, a low whisper, then an eruption of laughter as they all turned back to look in my direction. I didn't have the time or the stomach for their juvenile behavior today.

I carried on, pretending not to notice and walked deeper into the large room. All the shutters where down at the food counter, the room dim in comparison to its usual bright, vibrant atmosphere of the lunch time rush. I strode over to the vending machine on the back wall, shoved my hand into the back pocket of my denim mini skirt and pulled out various silver and bronze coins. My finger traced down the buttons of the dispenser until I came to coffee - white.

'No! This is so not my day', I though to myself.

The button was red indicating the coffee was empty. I looked down the list again, hot chocolate; not good for a jippie tummy! Black coffee. Yuk! White tea. I begrudgingly pushed the button. The cup slopped out the bottom and the steaming liquid poured in. I picked it up and held it under my nose. It didn't give me the same satisfaction coffee would have, but it would have to do. The three girls glared at me as I walked back out of the room, but I was too interested in the hot tea to even begin to care. Though I did feel a rush of embarrassment tinge my skin, as a boy from the other table wolf whistled after me as I disappeared out the door. A secrete smile rose over my lips on the way back down the corridor. I wasn't used to the attention.

Back in the studio, now filling with the other students talking and preparing, I picked up the artists knife and started to prepare colours for my once white, plastic pallet, sipping the tea now and then, the hot liquid quickly steadying my stomach. As I worked, the low murmur of talking, laughing, and banging of hammer against chisel coming from the other studio, fell into the back ground. I tried to lose myself in my work, applying colours, scrutinizing my sketches, waiting for inspiration, even the divine kind. Time passed relatively quickly, but not allot of actual work got done. Instead I'd tried going over sketch books and the myriad of images that were stuck to the wall behind the canvas.

In time students drifted out of the studio until only a few other and myself where left.

'Hey, Tilley', a voice came from behind me, 'half day today remember.'

I spun around to see Anna grinning at me from the door way.

'Oh yeah, let me just finish up here. Won't be a moment.' Usually it was a Wednesday that was a half day, personal study time supposedly for the rest of the day, not that anyone did. But this week it had changed to Monday, some big meeting with all staff. I grabbed a plastic bag, pushing the little used pallet of colours in and twisting closed the open end. Shoved the brushes and knife into a glass of white spirit that was always ready on my desk, picked up my stuff, took a last look at my mornings work, and walked towards Anna waiting at the opposite side of the desk,

'It's looking good Tilley. Very dramatic!' She pulled a sarcastically serious face.

I automatically looked back at the painting, 'Thanks, still a lot to do, but its coming on.' No need to bore her with my 'writers block'!

'You OK?' She said studying my face, 'You up to eating, you look really white?'

My stomach was now best part recovered and I'd been feeling the weak hunger pangs for a while.

'Yeah, didn't get enough sleep last night, and missed breakfast, but I'm starved now. Let's get something to eat, but not on campus. Let's go to the Dallas Diner.'

'Sure.' Anna was always up for the off campus rout. The food in the college left a lot to be desired.

As we walked through the first studio it now quiet again. I threw my packed lunch at the big black bin just inside the studio entrance.

'Wouldn't be needing that then.' I muttered to myself.

The diner was full. Everyone came here. It had good food at cheap prices. A good combination for a poverty stricken student. The money I did have went on the essentials: canvases, paints and library fines! The bell on the diner door rang as we stepped through. A man near the entrance glanced up as we entered but went back to his book just as quickly. Tables were laid out uniformly; jutting out from the widows of the 'L' shaped room. A bit like an American diner in the old films, as the establishments name suggested, with tall stools around the long expanse of counter at the opposite side of the room. The smell of fried food, coffee and pastries was over whelming. My stomach growled ferociously as we squeezed onto the end of the already full counter, the red padded stools still warm from the last inhabitants. The waitress hurried over towards us.

'I'll be with you in one minute girls, OK?'

We both looked up smiling at her.

'OK' Anna and I replied in unison.

The short, thickly set woman, reminded me of the waitress out of the film Grease, with her red and white striped uniform, grey curly hair complete with a little hat, but her thick Welsh accent shattered the illusion. She threw a menu on the counter in front of us, and hurried back down the other side of the counters shouting something I couldn't make out.

Picking at my salad, I had aired on the side of caution as the last faint reminders of my delicate stomach lingered. Pushing as a tomato I silently pondered my morning's lack of work. Abruptly my mind changed to the nightmare of last night. It disturbed me again, the images that filled my mind, the sound of the shrill scream that I could still recall with precise clarity.

I felt a chill run down my spin, the night air was cool, almost frosty; but she wasn't aware of it, the fire of her fears raged against it. Her legs felt heavy, her heart beat hard against her chest. Exhaustion, coupled with desperation filled her head, but she had to keep moving. The black of the night, with its dimly lit moon, concealed behind the slowly moving clouds, were the only real cover she had. This didn't feel safe either, as it hide the darkened figure too. She crouched in the dark next to a large tree, waiting to hear something, anything that would give his proximity away.

A crack of a twig to her right.

Her head spun in response, her eyes straining to see anything against the shadows that moved with the passing clouds above the canopy of forest. The blood pounded behind her ears now making any clear recognition of sound almost impossible to pick up. She moved quickly and silently away from the direction of the sound, still listening for further signs of his approach. Then, another sharp echoing crunch from behind her. She crouched instantly, her eyes searching through the thick darkness. She gripped the trunk of a tree for support, and winced at the cold, she felt it now. Another sound. So close. She swallowed low as a glint of something icy blue told her he was just yards away. Her eyes began to burn like fire, and the relief of the tears that fell made it impossible to see.

Then another spine tingling noise from behind her. He was closing in, cornering her. A whoosh of air escaping from her lips. She turned and ran, stumbling over uneven ground, tripping over crags in the forest floor, not seeing where she was going, fear and desperation fueling her flight. Her foot caught something unseen and lurched forward, her hands finding a fallen tree trunk as she fell towards the frozen littered ground. Fighting to stay upright, she pushed against the cold bark. Another loud crack from too close behind her. She twisted her whole body around, her spine pushing hard into the solid, dead, invisible timber. A loud piercing sobbing scream rose up from her chest and escaped her lips as her eyes widened, now clear with horror at the ice blue lights that hover in the frigid night air. She filled my view as her hand reached out and…

A girl squealed somewhere in the diner, followed by thunderous laughter from a group of boys gathered on the other side of the room. I jumped so hard I nearly fell of the stool, and had to grab the counter to stay upright.

'Wow' Anna puffed. 'You alright?'

'Yes, just caught me by surprise. It's not been the best day so far.' I replied, the throb of my toe still lingering inside my converse.

Anna frowned. 'Why, what happened?'

I waved my hand dismissively. 'So many things, but the worst,' I hesitated, looking her in the face and bit my lip. 'I had that dream again; the one with the woman running in the forest, but it was even more vivid this time. It's just left me a bit…' I shrugged, '...shaken.'

'Have you told Maggie yet?' You could hear the concern in her voice.

'No, she doesn't need this. She's got enough on her plate what with Emily and Bill and Gran in the nursing home. She doesn't need to think I'm off my rocker too!' I laughed a little at that. Anna gave a little laugh too. But truth be told I didn't want to tell her.

'If there's anything I can do…would it help to talk or….? '

I spoke before she could finish. 'It's really not that major, don't worry about it. I'll be fine.' I tried to smile, didn't want _her_ to think I was crazy either!

I was used to dealing with things myself. Anna was the only really friend I'd ever had, apart from Gran, but that had all changed since…. I didn't want to think about it. Trusting people was something else I wasn't good at. My parents died years ago, and though Gran did her best, the fact that she was always so wary of people, all people, it kind of rubbed off on me. I'd been a loner all the way through school, kept to myself.

'People don't need to know the ins and outs of our life', Gran used to say. 'Our lives are a need to know basis.' Then she'd smile, but she really did think that way. Sometimes the way she was you would have been forgiven in thinking she was an army brat. With her regimental way, her sense of order, of privacy, almost secretive, and the way she never trusted anyone, not even the post man. The way we lived too, not staying in one place for too long, but never moving so far that we weren't close enough for Maggie to visit. But this made it hard to form friends, and if I did Gran's strange ways usually scared them off.

But with Anna it was different. For a start Gran wasn't around to give her opinion. Anna kind of pushed my buttons from the moment she had sat next to me on the induction day, but in a nice way. She was easy to talk to, always so eager to take me under her wing. At first it had intrigued me; she was so beautiful, popular and nice with it. Girls in school, if they where pretty and popular, weren't the kind of people you wanted to get on the bad side of. So I tended to stay out of there way, fly under the radar.

A hand pushed between Anna and me. She was just the type of girl I'd been thinking about, or at least a 'crone' of one of them. Sam Turner, one of Rachel Pullen's minions.

'I need the salt', she said with an acidic tone, not looking at either Anna or myself.

'Oh, and Rachel wanted me to tell you.' she said pulling away, salt shaker in hand, now looking directly at me. 'There was an 'incident' in the studio; your painting got knocked over...' She said the acid still noticeable in her tone, mixed with an unveiled layer of sarcasm on the last word. 'Sorry.'

'And you owe me for the dry cleaning bill too!' The second voice came from behind us. I turned towards its direction, the realization hitting me like a fist to the face. The shock and overwhelming devastation, churned in my suddenly nauseous stomach again. All my work, all my time, all my effort - wasted. My mind span in rotations, the nauseous feeling rising in my throat.

Rachel had the smuggest expression on her face, a half smile fluttered across her lips. The group of girls, all Barbie doll all three of them, suddenly erupted into high pitched laughter, all cackling in my direction.

My thoughts were wild. My eyes staring at the black tiled floor, shooting from one side to the other trying to make sense of the impossible news, seeing nothing, hearing the muffled laughter through my muffled thoughts. I could feel my hand ball into a fist, my teeth clench, the tears just waiting to fall. I slowly rose from my seat.

Anna caught my left wrist.

'Tilley, she's not worth it,' she whispered close to my ear, trying to pull me back down into my seat.

My head slowly turned. My eyes wide and wild as I gazed numbly at her pleading face and dragged in two big breaths of air, as I looked back towards the cackling girls, then back to Anna. I hesitated for a moment looking at Anna's still pleading eyes, my heart sinking as I grabbed my stuff, and stormed away from the now excruciating sound. My heart pounded in my ears, every eye in the dinner was on me as I pushed through the thick layer of bodies, fighting my way to the exit. It felt like wading through treacle. I thought it was going to last forever.

Eventually I made it out onto the street and started running. Tears filling my eyes making me half blind. My mind reeled. I just wanted to get away, away from the disbelief, the devastation I felt in the pit of my aching stomach. I kept on running without thinking. I could vaguely hear Anna calling after me, but I couldn't stop. It was like a dream, no, a nightmare. Everything went into slow motion.

The sound of screeching tires.

A shout.

A scream.

The large dark car hurtling straight towards me.

A gush of air escaping from my lips.

Shock.

Panic.

My scream.

Another gush of air, but not from me.

Then blackness, silence.

It seemed to last for a long time. Like being lost in a big dark hole that you can't get out of. Like a vacuum in space, the blackness went on forever, no glimmers of light anywhere.

Then a sense of flying through the air, but in the wrong direction, to the side, not propelled backwards from the car, but somewhere and by something else, something tight around my waste.

My mind couldn't make sense of it, but I couldn't open my eyes either.

I was twirling round in slow motion circles. Lost in a sea of blackness, with just the sensation of being held to tell me I wasn't alone.

I hit the ground still in unreal time, or so it felt. Another gush of air, but this time coming out of my mouth as I hit the floor, my head jerking backwards.

Then real time took over.

I realized my eyes where shut tight. Screwed up, afraid to open them. Maybe I was dead. Maybe the flying was my journey to the heavens, but would I land so hard on a cloud? Maybe it wasn't heaven at all, that's why my body hurt so much.

'Are you alright? Are you hurt?' Came a steady, low, but beautiful voice.

It was at my left ear, the cool breath flowing over my neck.

My eyes opened slowly, and my face was already turned in the direction of the sound.

First I saw his eyes. Blue, as deep as an ocean, soft as velvet, like tanzanite jewels sparking in the sun light. They swept over my face for a reaction, glancing over my body for a visual answer to the question. I watched them move, unable to break their hypnotic spell. Then they flicked back to mine, my embarrassment breaking their hold on me.

My eyes moved down, over his strong cheek bones, down past his nose, down to his lips, full and rich, and moving.

'Are you alright,' he said again, his voice as velvet as his eyes. Then his volume dropped like he was talking to himself. 'Please be alright.'

I moved my lips in response, nothing came out. I swallowed deeply, mentally checking for any sign of pain. I shook my head slowly. It was all I could manage.

His eyes washed with relief.

'Can you stand?'

I nodded.

As I began to move his right hand moved back around my waist, his other hand taking mine. His hand felt as soft as satin next to my skin. My hand shook, but not from the burst of adrenaline that flooded through my body from the moment I opened my eyes, but from the strange feeling that started to move through my hand. It wasn't exactly an electric shock, more like a low sustaining hum, a low voltage simmer that tingles at the edge of my fingers, where my hand lightly rested in his palm. My skin didn't do that. It must be coming from him, or maybe just shock. But the feeling increased as I made it to my feet, spreading over the whole of my hand, and the hum grew and warmed. The sensation continued to increase; it started to burn, to hurt. I looked down in shock, frowning as I instantly looked up into his eyes. The confusion on my face grew as I found his eyes were reacting in exactly the same way as mine. His brow furrowed. We stayed that way for one short second, lost in the pulsing fire. The mutual shock freezing us where we stood, and my breathing started to stagger.

Screaming erupted somewhere close. I was grabbed around the neck and dragged sideways. Anna sobbed into my ear, her hair blocking my view. The hand loosened around my waste, the fingers softly tracing along the exposed skin of my back, to the opposite side. The burning subsided in my extended hand as his fingers slipped from mine. I froze again, but he was gone.

Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come.

Please review what you have just read. This will help me to improve my style.


	2. Chapter 2 Watched

Awakening by Dubchick

**Watched**

Chapter 2

I lay back in the large red velvet occasional chair in the living room that stood just inside the doorway. The house in a rare silence, no one else was home. My eyes open, staring straight ahead, but not seeing anything of the space in front of me. My brow pulled together tightly, replaying the chain of events in slow motion in my head. Starting at the point of blackness, I could 'feel' it all so clearly. Confusion, fear, dread, every motion, every thought, but strangely also the exhilaration. This, coupled together with the tightening of my chest, restricting my breathing again, as it had earlier that day. His arm around my waste. My hand on his hand. His so smooth skin. The lightest touch, the warmth - the burning. Then its absence. I felt a loss. As if someone had died, or gone away never to return, almost how I'd felt that day when Gran was taken from me. It was silly I know, but I couldn't get away from it, couldn't shake it from my mind. It had been just the briefest of connections really, but its power compelled me to want more, even though the last of it seemed to be flaying my skin. It hurt, painful even. But the need outweighed the side affects. I didn't know him, didn't know where he'd come from, or where he'd gone, but all I could see was the eyes, smouldering, penetrating into the centre of me, like he could see my every though, every feeling, into my soul. They seemed to blaze like a fire behind the blue, the flames dancing, moving, licking up staring straight at me, holding me in their trance, but it wasn't necessary I could have gazed at them all day. The grief like state hit me from within, like a hand crushing my lungs. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. I wanted to curl up and cry myself to sleep. I wanted to be left to end my days thinking of them, because I couldn't see away of finding them again.

The phone rang, startling me, dragging me out of my waking dream. It sent a bolt through my gripped body. I jumped up quickly to grab the phone, hanging onto the door frame for stability.

'Hello.' I said breathlessly.

'Hey Tilley, it's me.' Anna sounding urgent on the other end.

'Hi Anna.' I answered subdued, the pull of my day dream trying to beckon me back in. I wanted to follow.

'Are you alright? I was worried. You left so quickly. You really had me scared. What happened?'

'Calm down Anna, you'll have a heart attack or something.' I was more alert now; the urgency in her voice was contagious. 'I'm fine. I don't know what happened really. I've just been going over it in my head. One minute we were having lunch and it seemed the next I was stepping in front of an on coming vehicle!' I sniggered, trying to make it sound amusing. It didn't work.

'You scared the hell out of me.' She yelled, the urgency in her voice not depleting. 'I was just coming out of the diner, and I saw you in the middle of the road. Didn't you see the car? I know you were upset about Rachel, but what were you thinking. I know it was a shock...' She hesitated and her tone dipped, '…but to do that.'

My mind reeling, searching for her reasoning. 'Hang on a minute. What are you talking about? Rachel?'

'Yes, Rachel. She ruined your painting, remember?' Anna sounded more confused that I was. 'And by the way, well done for not spreading her nose all over her face. Stella self control!' Anna added a little smug.

It took a moment for the memory to hit me. 'My painting,' I put my hand out to the chairs arm as my knees jellified, and lowered myself onto the seat. I swallowed deeply. I'd forgotten. How could I forget that? I stumbled over my thoughts.

'Till, are you there?'

'Yeah, yeah sorry.' _My painting_, I mumbled to my self under my breath, shaking my head to clear the fog, the whole diner scene quickly flashing through my mind.

'Oh no, my painting. Oh no!' The desolation rushed at me like a raging storm.

The tears started to fall, and as I spoke again I was sobbing.

'Oh I can't believe it. How could I forget that? Uh!' I exhaled and lead back in the chair. 'All that time, all that work.' I shook my head.

'Do you want to go to the studio now? See the damage?' Anna's tone now sympathetic.

I shook my head again. 'No, that can wait until the morning, I feel drained. I need to sleep.' I pressed my jaw tight, 'but…' I paused.

'What?'

'You said…' I tailed off remembering her words – 'I know you were upset, but to do _that_.'

'What?' Anna sounded nervous.

'Do you think I ran into the road on purpose?' My voice unsure, I sat up in the chair afraid of Anna response.

'NO!' Anna almost shouted, then her voice dipped, sounding uneasy as she continued. 'Well it did cross my mind, but only briefly. You took off from the diner and didn't stop.' Her speech quickening as she tried to explain. 'I know you've been having a hard time since you moved here, and what with your Gran. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I worry for you that's all. Please forget I said anything.' She sounded a little embarrassed too.

'Anna you don't have to worry about me, especially about doing something like that. I'm too much of a chicken to try something like that. Death by chocolate is more my style.' I tried to lighten the conversation again, laughing a little, but wanting to make sure that she knew I was sincere. I knew I wasn't the easiest person to get to know. I kept things to myself, I sometimes didn't respond it the most appropriate manner, and my trust issues had a lot to answer for, but I wasn't suicidal. In fact that had never, in my life ever crossed my mind, and especially now. Now that life seemed to be getting better, in a strange kind of way, the last thing I would be thinking about is ending it all over some stupid painting that I didn't really like anyway.

Anna laughed in return. Then there was a silence for an uncomfortable moment.

Anna spoke first with new vigour to her voice. 'Hey, who was the guy? He was incredible. He was so fast. He must have flung you both ten feet. You were so lucky.' She was gushing now.

Again, I shook my head, though she couldn't see, and frowned, creasing my brow.

'I don't know. I didn't even get a good look at his face properly. He was there one second and gone the next. Did you get a look at him?'

I could feel my pulse quicken, eager for her response, and happy with the change in the conversation.

'Not really, I did see him briefly, but he had his back to me most of the time. Cute from what I did see, maybe just a little older than us, may be early twenties.'

'I though you didn't get a good look.' I retorted with a sarcastic edge, a huge smile on my lips, my feet tapping unconsciously.

'I've got a good memory for faces, especially when there saving my best friends life.'

Best friend, that was nice. I smiled to myself.

'I haven't seen him around, maybe he's a new student at the college.' She continued.

'I hope I see him again, I'd like to thank him for being such as hero.' And that wasn't the only reason. I pictured his eyes again, closing my own, and inhaled deeply.

'So I'd better let you go then. Go and have a sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning - or my mum will! Bye Tills, sweet dreams.' Anna said in a resigned tone.

'Yeah, see you then. Bye.' I said opening my eyes to give her my full attention.

The phone went dead.

I got up and returned it to the base, and trudge off upstairs for a nap.

The sun was still intense coming through the open window in my messy room as I pushed open the door. I pulled my sleeve up to see the time, but of cause I'd forgotten to put it on my watch this morning. My bed side clock showed 2.32pm. It would be about two hours before anyone got home. Just enough time to nap before their presence made it impossible to think, let alone sleep. I lay on the bed, and closed my eyes.

A bang of a door woke me. It hadn't taken my any time at all to fall asleep. I'd not even had time to think about the days events before unconsciousness found me, I realised now. My lids reluctantly opened. The light in my room had faded, not dark, but not the bright glare of the day, and it was cooler now too, but my pool of sweat did not show any evidence of at. I sat up bundling my hair onto the top of my head, the cool air refreshing my tied clammy neck. There was a knock at the door, and it slide open slowly. Maggie's head peered around the corner.

'Hey', I said still tired, trying to focus, a yawn following swiftly.

'Catching up on your sleep?' Maggie said smiling, in a low voice.

'Yeah.'

'Feeling any better now? Sick feeling gone?' Maggie tilted her head.

'Yeah.' I repeated stifling another yawn.

'Dinners ready, you up to eating?'

My stomach groaned in response. I smiled. 'I'll be right there.'

I hurried off the bed, catching my alarm clock in the corner of my eye, 6.45pm. Wow I was tied. Then I continued into the bath room to wash my face. The cool cream tiles felt good beneath my sticky feet, though at first it felt too cold to stand, until the warm mingled with the cold, making a good combination where I stood.

I turned on the tap, my hand supporting my body as I leaned into the round glass basin, a modern addition of Maggie's to the tied old suit that had probably been here since the house was built.

Scooping up the water in my cupped hands I threw it over the hot clammy skin of my face. The water cooled instantly, running down my face and dripping off the end of my chin, and it did the job of waking me too.

As the water flowed from the tap I leaned my head down again for another handful of refreshing water to wash away the still radiating heat from my face and the sleep from my eyes.

Opening my water soaked eyes, something flashed in the reflection of the mirror in front of me, something that was behind me. I gasped, a little shocked, and turned to the small window that had been reflected in the mirror. I peered out through the obscured glass that was supposed to give privacy, but all it did now was obstruct my view. I opened the top latch wider and on tip toes peered outside. My heart pounded uneasily in my chest, but there was nothing there.

I put it down to my groggy eyes and a trick of the light as it bounced off the water in the basin. But I couldn't help checking again a few times after hastily grabbing the towel to dry my dripping face. Then I returned it back to its perch and ran down stairs, just a little spooked. My vivid imagination running away with me again.

The evening passed quickly. I tried to push the day's traumas to the back of my mind as I tackled the art history homework that was due tomorrow, but they came leaching though now and again anyway. I'd had this essay for two weeks, but as it was on the Bauhaus movement it didn't interest me enough to start it any sooner, and now with my determined frozen images of the day pushing there way back in, it didn't make it any easier. I pushed away from my bed and the desk that stood at the end of it and went to my open window, pulling the lace curtain out of the way, so it couldn't hinder the moving air that drifted past, and pushed the window wider, leaning out into the chilling night, welcoming the cool breeze, hoping it would clear my head.

I finished the paper, probably not as detailed as was required, but it had to be done and I did the best I could manage, under the circumstances. I threw my books and file on the floor, making a loud thud as they landed, the desk looking like it would collapse under the weight if any more was added to it's already heavy load. The deep sound made me jump, I froze listening for any other signs of life. There were none, everyone else was already asleep. I turned off the rooms light, climbed into bed, not pulling the covers too high, it was so hot there was no point. I brought my hands up behind my head looking at the fluorescent starts I stuck to the ceiling the first week I'd lived here, tiredness no where in sight. The moons light turned everything into a monochrome palette of colour, but I felt surprisingly alert. I enjoyed sleeping, and it usually came easily. Probably my nap earlier depriving me of the tiredness I waited for, I though to myself.

The frozen imaged drifted back into my mind, though the thought of my lost work disturbed me, it did not devastate me as it did upon hearing it for the first time. It was the pleasure the three 'Babies' had gotten out of it that disturbed me more. My jaw clenched as I remembered their laughter. Laughter at my pain. How could anyone be so cruel? I couldn't imagine doing that to my worst enemy. Not that I had enemies. Not that I'd done anything to warrant enemies. Had I?

I pushed my thoughts on. Then his eyes came into view, close, filling my perspective. A thrill of excitement stirred in my chest, like little butterflies fluttering inside me. It was quite irrational, to be so moved by a thought, but the rush sent a cool trickle down my spine as my breath caught in the back of my throat. I couldn't see anything else. The eyes tightened, the light dancing off the mesmerizing tanzanite pools of blue, so intense, so real, I wanted to reach out and touch them. I gazed at them in my mind, transfixed, unwilling to look away. It felt like being hypnotised, under their spell. Then as the moments passed I tried to refocus, to see the rest of his face. To see the whole of it. I concentrated, but there was nothing else but his eyes. Then a sharp, blood chilling scream. His head turned taking his eyes away instantaneously to the sound, his movement still not giving me anymore information. As he moved his head it was as if it had been an illusion. He faded into a smoky mist and disappeared. I gasped, I could feel my gaze widen. She, the woman from last nights dream, and so many other dreams was there in front of me. In the same final pose I saw her last night. Still screaming, hand stretched out towards me. She stopped abruptly, confusion on her face, as she caught sight of mine.

'Matilda! Tilley!'

My eyes flashed open.

'Tilley!' Emily was stood next to me, her hand on my arm shaking me lightly. I stared at her face feeling a little shocked from my pillow.

'Mum says it's time to get up.'

I took a moment to answer, not sure if this was a dream or reality. 'Yeah, Ok.' The words sounded wary.

She turned and slipped out the door, thudding on each step as she went down the stairs. I sat up rubbing my forehead with my hot clammy hand. I didn't know where the thinking had ended and the nightmare had begun, but I was glad it was over, but a little upset his eyes were gone. How masochistic was that!

I washed and dressed, grabbing my jeans and a top that was stuck out from under my bed. Must tidy that up, I thought to myself, then forgot it almost as quickly. I trudged down stairs, last night essay in hand.

Breakfast was the usual scene. I eat breakfast this morning, whilst talking to Maggie about the ruined painting, but didn't tell her about my near brush with death, or the hero that had saved me.

Emily sat chewing her cereal – marvelling, taking in every word like I was recounting a soap opera. Whilst Bill sat in silence again drinking his coffee and reading the paper, looking up every now and then, secretly watching me as I spoke. I saw him, but I didn't let him know.

'Do you think you'll be able to save it?' Maggie asked pouring orange juice into a glass in front of Emily.

'I don't know. I've not seen the damage yet.' I said shrugging my shoulders.

'I'm sure it will be fine.' She tried to convince me - forever the optimist.

I nodded, 'You're probably right.' I tried to sound convincing, but I don't think it worked, on me at least. I was starting to imagine various scenarios, the worst of which was that the painting was fine, and I'd have to continue the tortuous process of finishing it. I'd realised last night that this could be a blessing in discuses, a little bit of, dare I say it, luck!

Anna arrived and we left, her mum driving us again. Pulling up in front of the large glass entrance doors to the college, Anna and I got out of the car. I turned to give Anna my usually, 'See you later' but she grabbed my arm, looping hers through mine, and looking very determined.

'I'm coming with you - moral support.' She informed me, a serious look on her face.

'You really don't have to,' I interjected. 'I'll be fine.'

She didn't say anything; she just dragged me towards the doors, pulling it open and guiding me through. I sighed quietly, and she eyed my expression with a look of discern on her face. It told me wasn't fooling anyone today; because secretly I was totally relieved she stayed.

I took a deep breath as we got to the second door way, the one into my studio.

The room was busy with other students. I wasn't as early as yesterday.

I noticed straight away my desk was all moved about, nothing in its original place, most of everything pushed to one side. The glass that had had the brushes and knife in it was no longer there, but you could see where it must have tipped, and part of the old wooded desk had turned a milky white. I turned my attention to the easels. My eyes quickly falling on Anna for encouragement, as she stood next to me by my desk. She raised her one eyes brow and weekly smiled. I exhaled, walking around to the other side to where the easels stood, upright with the covered canvas on top. I put my hand out to pull the grey, paint stained cloth that covered the painting. With a little gulp of bile that rose in my throat, I pulled at the cloth. It slide off the canvas and landed in a heap on the floor.

My eyes widened, my mouth hung open.

Anna gasped lightly and quickly her head turning to see my expression from where she stood, still at my side.

I closed my mouth again, and nodding my head back and forth.

'OK,' I stopped nodding, it was as horrible as I'd imagined, in the best way.

The once colourful canvas was now a mix of jumbled colours, also grit, dirt, dust and a leaf from somewhere, all intermingled, and that was the good part. Half way down it was like someone had got my knife and taken the drying colour of by shear force.

'Can you do anything with it?' Anna whispered, aware that most of the room was watching us now.

I exhaled deeply. 'I can scrape it of and start again.' I said a little sarcasm in my voice.

'Oh!' is all she said.

I shook my head, 'It wasn't very good really. It's a chance for me to start again, to make it better.'

'You're taking this very well.' Anna sounded surprised, but cautious.

'When someone gives you lemon…..' I trailed off.

'…make lemonade and add some vodka!' Anna added, a snigger in her voice.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

A voice came from behind us, 'Then run off and causes a major pile up.' The acidic voice was unmistakable.

Anna and I both glanced over our shoulders; Rachel was just behind us, her expression as acidic as her voice, her arms folded over her chest, clad from head to toe in a dusky pink.

Robert walked into the room at the same time.

'That's enough. Thank you Miss Pullen, back to your work.'

Robert was one of my lectures, well kind of a mature volunteer helper. He was in the final year of his teaching degree, transferred from another college in the North, and came to help more often than he was in his own classes. He was one of the friendly ones and at the beginning a bit _too_ friendly. He walked over to us as Rachel returned to her work. He was mid to late twenties, tall, well built - in the right kind of way. Always wore Oakley shaded, always wore black and good looking - if that's your thing - and it was Anna's.

She blushed.

He noticed.

'You'll be late for your class.' He directed his words to Anna, with an amused smile.

She blushed a little more. 'I was just leaving.' She smiled to me, a silly girly smile and disappeared out the door. Roberts shaded eyes watched her go.

He came to stand next to me as I turned back to continue taking in the full extent of the damage.

'I'm so sorry this happened Tilley.' He said with sincerity in his voice, his shaggy dusty blond hair falling over one of his lenses. 'Rachel said it was an accident, but she couldn't explain why she was over here. I will be watching her; this isn't the first time something like this has happened recently. Any problems let me know, OK.'

I nodded and quickly smiled letting it fall from my lips just as quick.

'OK.'

He nodded once stiffly, turned and left the room. I watched him go, catching Rachel's eye as he walked past her desk. I stared at her until she looked away.

The first section of the day moved slowly. After cleaning up the devastation of my work space and rearranging everything back into its usual place, I sat at my desk with my sketch pad open, trying to keep to the original theme, but looking for more insight before I started again. The theme was loosely based around Kimlts painting: 'The Kiss.' An almost mosaic like painting, in the style of Art Nouveau. A romantic embrace of two lovers. A stolen moment. A powerful image. Gold was the main colour to the painting, with various other bright colours, green, blue, red, making up the mosaic quality. It was no good though. I couldn't get a handle on a new direction, the edge I wanted was lacking. I held my head in my hands and shook it from side to side, feeling just a little defeated. I gathered my things together and decided to continue this away from prying eyes that drifted away every time I looked in Rachel's direction. Maybe looking through some reference books would spark something off; it couldn't hurt at this point.

I shuffled out of the room noticing Rachel as I left. This time she didn't look up.

The library was a familiar place. Too warm in the heat of another scorching day, but it was quite and empty in comparison to other days. The books smelt good too! Musty, old, permanent. I threw my bag down on a table and walked over to the stacks that housed the art history section. It was long and towards the end, quite dark. Only a small high window offering any good light to the small desks beyond, that lined the wall at the very end. I started pulling books out, thumbing through, some times keeping one or two, replacing other back on the shelf. I continue doing this shelf by shelf, and as it became impossible to carry any more I decided to take what I had back to the table.

I must have been there about and hour or more, making notes, scribbling drawing, photocopying a few inspirational pictures, when the library slowly began to get steadily busier. Lunch time had arrived and I hadn't even noticed, my stomach not informing me in its usual way, I had been so engrossed. My eyes flicked up as the low murmur increases in volume. People milled around, chatting and talking excitedly. The librarian that sat at the main desk, shushing people as they went by. I began to tidy my things away, stacking a large pile of books to return to the section I had ransacked. I walked back down the still quiet book stacks nearly to the end, and replaced books, probably not in the correct places, as I went. Nearing the darkened end a sound caught my attention. I looked up towards the sound with a start. Right down at the very end of the stacks, stood where the tall bookcases ended and just before the desks begun, where it was the darkest, I could just make out a figure of a person. They stood, facing in my direction I thought, silhouetted by the light that fell from the high window. I squinted trying to see a little clearer, craning my neck forward. The figure seemed to be hooded, and the way their arms where pushed out made it look like they had their hands pushed into their pockets, but I couldn't be sure, and surely it was too hot for a hood?

The quietness around me suddenly seemed strangely eerie.

'Hello' I called.

They didn't move. They didn't say anything.

'Are you OK?' I said still straining to see a little more, my heart starting to pound just a little.

Again, nothing.

I took a slow step closer.

They turned and quickly walked around the end of the stack, disappearing from view. I jogged down to the end,a little spooked, but also a little shocked. My heart accelerated. When I got there, there was no sign of a hooded figure. I walked on past the other stacks checking down each one, and then out into the main floor. I quickly scanned the room, and my eyes swept to the exit door. Nothing, out of the ordinary that is. Other students sat at table just a bit further over, not reacting to or noticing my anxious expression, everyone in t-shirts and strappy tops. No hoodies raised or other wise in sight. My heart still pumping loudly behind my ears, as the nervous trembles of my hands subsided.

I returned to my desk via the bright side of the stacks, picked up my things, leaving the remainders of the books on the desk, and went to find Anna, warily looking around the room as I left.

My near death experience had been a hot topic today. I'd been stared at and pointed at, and now again as I walked through the short, glass sided connecting corridor that linked the art department to the main body of the college. I even stopped whispered conversation as I walked through the next corridor. Fresh gossip must be slow today!

As I reached Anna, lingering in the doorway of her psychology class, I could hear her loudly recounting her version of events. As she saw me approach she turned her body to face me with her left arm outstretched towards me saying,

'And here she is, the girl who could not be killed.' A huge smile on her face, as if she was introducing me onto a talk show.

I smiled rolling my eyes, stopping at her side. She put her outstretched arm around my shoulders, hugging me so tightly I nearly toppled over onto her.

A low snigger coming from her class mates that stood quietly watching Anna performance.

'Well, gotta go.' She announced pulling me through the gathering in the direction of the canteen. Her classmates parting as we marched through. Anna could be a bit of a queen bee herself, but she always used it in a nice way, not using it at the expense of others, unlike other 'pink' girls I could mention

Her arm still firmly around my shoulders she dragged me to the line of people waiting to find out what 'food' was on the menu today.

'How did it go, did you make lemonade?' A dry smile smoothed across her face.

I pulled my hair back, tucking it behind my right ear, and shrugged, 'No lemonade yet, still choosing the lemons.' I laughed one quite laugh; 'ha!' still feeling uneasy about events in the library and scanning the room, as if I would pick out the darkened figure from the sea of faces in front of me.

'You've got plenty of time though, right?'

'Until the end of the term. About ten weeks.' I sighed.

'Plenty of time', she encouraged. 'I know you'll do it.' She squeezed my shoulder.

I raised one eye brow. She didn't know my process. I hadn't really decided what I was doing with the old painting; let alone starting from scratch again. 'Oh well.' I thought to myself, 'if worst came to worst I'd go back to the original plan, and wing it as best I could.

'Thanks'. I offered, if only to make her feel better.

After lunch I had art history in the main building of the college, in one of the large auditoriums. The chairs spread out in rows that rose up higher the closer you got to the back of the room. A large interactive white board took up a lot of the front wall, were the lecturer stood as we filtered into the stuffy room. I gave in my assignment that I'd rescued from the bedroom floor. The lecture moved swiftly, despite the uncomfortable thick air of the room. To my delight we covered Klimt's painting of The Kiss, as well as other relevant artists work, Auguste Rodin, and his 'Kiss' sculpture, another favorite of mine. It's twining hard bodies that looked as soft as freshly fallen snow, a passionate embrace, trapped in time to kiss for eternity. Also one that I had not heard of before, a contemporary piece of work by Tsang Cheung-Shing called 'A Coffee-Kiss'. Two coffee faces kissing, created from the two spilt coffee cups that hung in the air.

'Brilliant - kissing and coffee, the perfect combination!' someone whispered behind me, but I had nothing to compare it to. I could identify with the coffee, but the kissing... The closest thing I'd ever come to kissing a boy was Mark Smith in the first grade, and that was a peck on the cheek, so that really didn't count.

The lecture drew to a close. My afternoon was over.

Anna had a late finish today. She had another two hours before her classes ended. So I decided to catch a bus into town and go to the gallery. Cram in as much information as I could, reduces my process time, so hopefully work could start sooner.

The bus was crowded, but luckily I'd managed to get a seat by the door. Kids piled on pushing their way to the back. I had to duck a few times to stop from being hit in the face with a bag or back pack as the owners squashed into the already too full bus. The doors closed and the bus lurched forward. It was hot again today - sticky. A warm breezed filled the enclosed space from the small open windows, bringing little relief. As I sat in my seat, feeling a little claustrophobic, bodies crammed into every bit of space in the isles. A strange sensation washed over me. Like someone was at my neck. Their warm breath touching the back of my ear. Eyes boring into the back of my prickling head. I turned, first looking at the girl who sat just feet behind me. She was talking wildly to her companion, who looked just as engrossed, hand gesturing furiously - not her, she was too busy to pay me any attention. My eyes moved past her, searching all the faces I could see. Most of whom where wearing sun glasses, so that made any investigation pointless, and none with their hoods drawn up over their heads. I turned shaking my head internally.

'I'm really loosing it!' I spoke to myself. 'What a freak!'

The bus pulled to the outskirts of the town's main shopping centre. A few more stops and it would be my stop. I tapped my finger next to the bell, waiting impatiently; eager to get of the sticky bus, the prickly seat fabric now starting to itch my sweaty back. At last I rang the bell, the bus gently pulled to a stop as I pushed my way through the few bodies that stood in front of the door.

On the street the temperature was no better. The Central Gallery of Contemporary Art and Museum, 'the jewel of the south-east', or so the web site had informed me the first time I'd looked at it, wasn't far. I arrived at the stone steps that lead up to the galleries entrance, and glanced around behind me again. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but there was no-one in sight. This end of town not the most popular with students looking for the bars or clothe stores that where all located at the other end. As I walked through the huge wooden panelled doors of the Edwardian style building, a great wave of cool conditioned air swept around my exposed skin sending welcoming goose bumps where ever it touched.

'Um.' I exhaled, the attendant smirking at my obvious relief.

I blushed a little, and continued along the large bright entrance foyer. The gallery was starting to feel familiar; I'd been here so often since I come to live in my new town. This time of day was a great time to come, most people still in work and no children running about because they where in school. The building would be quite, empty apart from a few tourists and die hard's who where always here.

Across the cavernous foyer, with its gleaming white tiled floor, that seamed to bounce the smallest shaft of light from the high off windows back up towards the vaulted ceiling, in so many different directions, it seemed bright on the dullest of days, was the glass show cases full of Clarice Cliff and Art Deco jewellery that lined the opposite wall. My eager eyes switched to the spectacularly beautiful marble staircase that stood beside one of the two milky white male sculptures, that where positioned either end of the long inertia. At the top of the elegant stairs began the first of the expansive gallery spaces. A few pieces of small notoriety belonged to the collection, but these where of no relevance today. I was here to see a visitor. A visitor that had been here for about two months and wouldn't be staying for much longer. A small group of oil painting from the Wallace collection in London has been on a short lone to the Gallery, one of the most exciting things I'd experience since living in this unexciting town. Each gallery had three walls on the right and three walls on the left, with the central wall of each twice the size of the ones on each side. An entrance and exit dividing the two sections, a brown leather bench seeming to float in the centre, killing the feng shui, but I don't suppose those rules where being followed here.

I sat down on the cold fabric of the bench, it raising a reoccurrence of goose bumps on my legs. The cool leather was pleasant, but I rubbed at my jeans in response. With my hand pressed into the expanse of seat behind me I lent back to study the large oil painting in front of me. Two lovers, their bodies entwined in their eternal, heartbreaking embrace. 'Francesca da Rimini', by Ary Scheffer read the glinting brass plaque at the side of the frame. Or 'The Ghosts of Paolo & Francesca appear to Dante and Virgil' as I now knew it. Not the happiest of stories, but a passionate one. Francesca's arm effortlessly holding Paolo, the billowing fabric draped around their naked bodies as they swirl in the whirlwind together. Of cause, I was romanticising it. There eternal doom in the second circle of hell wasn't appealing to me, or a theme for my work, but I could imagine more unappealing ways to spend eternity. I loved this piece. It evoked strong feelings, I felt breathless at the mere sight of it. I could sit and marvel over its splendour for hours. I'd found it after I'd decided on Klimt's painting as a basis for my own, now sabotaged work. But this was truly magnificent. I sat gazing at it, my hungry eyes pouring over every brush stroke, every subtle change in colour, the lover's faces, their lips, their eyes.

Then a shudder raced down my back. I flinched, goose bumps again not only over my legs but my arms too, and a sense of….. being watched.

Rubbing my arm I looked around swinging my head first this way, them that way. No one was there. No one was watching me. I hung my head and exhaled, but then a tiny squeak from the polished floor.

My head spun around. A figure that had not been there just a second before hurried away from the entrance. A hooded figure.

Confused for a moment I stared. Then it hit me, was it the figure from the library this morning? From what I could remember and what I had seen the proportions where similar. Ok, I couldn't be positive, but they where close enough that it made my pulse quicken.

I found myself rushing now from where I sat towards the fleeing figure. Over their shoulder they momentarily looked back, probably because of my heavy feet jogging after them. But they where hooded, just like before, but I couldn't make out the face.

'Excuse me.' I said my voice steady, but not a shout.

They quickly looked around again, but started walk faster.

'Excuse me,' I said again, but a bit louder, panic and anger starting to fill my tone, 'Hey you!' now I was shouting. My jog broke into a run.

So did the figures.

The figure reached the stairs, running down them as they went. I got to the stairs as the figure got half way down hitting the landing with a jump from two steps up. But I was gaining. As we ran, people started to notice, turning to the sound of the echoing noise from our feet on the highly polished marble steps as I too made the landing. The figure made the bottom step and ran for the door.

'Who are you' I shouted, furious now.

I reached the bottom step. As I did the figure turned to look over their shoulder for the last time. As they turned, their piecing blue eyes flashed, catching my attention. The same piecing blue eyes that had saved me at the diner yesterday? I couldn't be sure, but they where intense, not like any blue eyes I'd seen before.

I gasped, hesitated; my feet got all tangled up.

Loosing my balance, I twisted on my ankle as I plummeted down the remaining step and onto the floor beyond.

He continued running for the door.

I landed in a heap, panting for breath, the fall knocking the wind out of me. I pushed at the floor willing myself to stand. The slippery tiles wouldn't let me, as my feet gave way before I could even get them underneath me. Pushing on my arms, my upper body rose, staring in the direction I'd seen him only moments before, just in time to see the large heavy wooden door slowly swinging shut.

16

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Alone

Awakening by Dubchick

**Alone**

Chapter 3

Crashing through my bed room door, I threw myself on the bed, pulling the pillow to my face. The sobbing started immediately. Loud and deep in my chest, until it was almost painful. The sobbing turned to hysteria as the fear took control. The sound filled the silent house while a mix of memories filled my head. The shouting, the running, the falling, anger, fears, confusion and the flash of blue eyes like the sudden glare of sun light. But that was only today's drama. As the images swirled in my anxious mind the feelings overwhelmed my senses bringing back other memories, which involved the same emotions', which lay just under the surface. The duel memories intermingle until I did know where one set ended and the other began, making the pain even sharper. The thought of the last time I'd felt this devastated and out of my control.

My world felt like it was crashing in around me again, falling so hard I could not breathe, nor see, nor feel. This was the hardest day of my life, the day I was told about Gran. That day my world went black, even darken that the months leading up to it.

The news was about her…'condition'. About how she needed specialist care, care I couldn't give her, though I'd have tried if it meant we could stay together.

But I couldn't and my getting angry about it wouldn't help Gran, so I pushed my feeling down. Pretended to be strong, to be strong for Gran. But inside I was falling apart, so broken I started a stead retreat, withdrawing into myself. Building a wall pain couldn't penetrate. There was no-one to share my grief with, no-one except Gran and she was almost catatonic so she couldn't offer any words of wisdom that I'd always depended on. I was alone. Totally alone.

So I put on a good show, feigning acceptance, but the more I tried the more it ripped at my insides, like scooping out a pumpkin with a big, blunt spoon. Each new scoop of denial growing more unbearable, more excruciating, until it was impossible to concentrate on anything else.

But with Gran moving to a care home it meant I was homeless, or at least that would have seamed like a better option. But that wasn't an option, there was only one. I would need to live with another family who I barely knew. That I would have to move towns, away from everything familiar in my life, of cause that didn't mean leaving friends, I didn't have any. But leaving the house Gran and I had lived in for nearly three years, the longest we'd stayed anywhere, even if it wasn't exactly the nurturing environment that normal kids got it was all I had - all we had.

But with a blink of an eye everything changed. You would have thought I'd been used to things changing, but this time it was without the one person who always stayed constant – Gran. So with this news and Maggie's signature on a single piece of paper, my whole world was torn apart, and I knew things would never be the same again for Gran, or for me.

My head spun as these thoughts pushed the new ones to the side, not lessening their severity, just making them blur against the heavy load of the burden I'd been carrying for months.

I'd not felt so confused, so scared, so bewildered since - since that day. And now with the fear of some-one watching me from the shadows or lurking unseen, it fed the intense fears that came welled up, mixed with the buried hurt, insecurity, betrayal, and grief all combined and came out, rushing to the surface, meaning I couldn't contain them any longer, now I had to deal with them.

Now, not just my head, but the room seemed to be spinning. I was hyperventilating, my breaths coming too short, too fast. My body craving oxygen, but seemed unable to get enough. Scrambling to the edge of the bed I sat up, swinging my legs to dangle over the side of the mattress. Planting my hands either side of me I tried to focus, deeply breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, controlling each inhale and exhale of air. My body shook as the compulsion to race with shallow breaths fort against my momentarily composed mind. Common sense winning out over desperate misery.

The spinning slowed as the shaking subsided, just leaving a faint ringing in my ears. I sat there listening to my focused breathing for a long time, my shoulders hunched and my head hanging down. My thoughts full of Gran's lovely lined face, her grey hair, her washed out brown eyes, with their milky tinges. I imagined her how she used to be, strong, unbending, and stubborn. But her condition had improved in the past few weeks, and I took some comfort in that. But I knew she'd never leave her new home now, the move was permanent. I closed my eyes and imagined the loving smile she always wore for me before things got bad. I smiled back, her perfume filling my memory, like a freshly mowed meadow, spring in a scent. A tear escaped my already wet eyes, rolling down to my cheek. I miss her so much, I reminded myself and sighed.

A load knock on the door from down stairs startled me from my reminiscing. My head swept up as my body stiffened at the sound.

Galloping down the stairs a wave of shear terror hit me as if I'd run straight into it. From where I now stopped, riveted to the spot, five steps down the stairs, I could see a figure standing at the front door, the patterned glass casting the colours of their clothing into swirling patterns. My heart pounding behind my ears, the air seeming to whoosh back and forth through them. I took in a deep breath for courage and continued at a new cautiously slow pace. As I made my way down, through the clouded glass panel recessed into the front door I could make out the silhouette of what looked like a large male figure. I gripped the hand rail, my courage fleeing instantly. My mind reeled. Was it _him_? Could it be my….stalker!

The word made my knees week and my hand tremble. My body jerked as my legs turned to jelly.

But didn't stalkers usually watch from hidden places, not walk up to your front door and announce their presents?

Yes, that was right. It was the middle of the day too, and this wasn't a film on the movie channel and I wasn't blond and I wasn't a cheerleader!

All of this ran through my mind, but my hands continued to tremble anyway.

But just to be sure I'd put the security chain on. They never did that in movies and because they didn't it never ended well!

I pushed a loud gust of air out of my lips, trying to composed myself and continued, warily, for the door. Consciously the door opened until the chain bit.

'Hi', a cheery man peered through the gap. His navy baseball cap pulled down over his forehead shadowing his eyes. 'Got a delivery for you today.'

'Oh!' I herd myself murmur. His navy uniform with the bright red parcel delivery company emblem should have given it away to me sooner, as Bill worked for the same company had the same uniform, but I guess my mind was still catching up.

'It's kind'a biggy. Where do you want it?'

Absentmindedly my hand flitted to the chain, and then stopped as my scared mind skipped back in, and the fear suddenly returned.

I didn't know him; he'd shown me no I.D. He could be anyone.

I was starting to sound like Gran!

'Could you just leave it on the porch?' I said quickly my eyes darting around for a safe spot.

'You sure, I don't know what's in it, could be valuable.' He sounded confused, his brow drawn together.

'Yeah, yeah. It'll be fine.' My response matching the speed of my last. I flashed a quick smile. Nodding my head once.

'OK then, just need a signature.' He passed his electronic pad through the narrow opening the door. The sight of his hand coming at me made the hairs on my arm stand on end. I took it quickly, illegibly scribbled, and handed it back.

He took it back with a careful smile, looking up so his deep drown eyes were very visible from under this cap. As I saw them relief washed over me and my body relaxed.

'I'll just put it here for you then.' He paused, 'Look, are you sure? I can carry it in if you're worried it's heavy.' His voice almost pleading.

'Um, no that's fine. It'll be safe there.' I tried to smile, but my residual anxiety made it almost impossible.

As he walked away to get the parcel, I quickly closed the door, leaving the safety chain on, and quickly pushing the bolts across at the top and the bottom of the door. My heart began to race and the relief fell over me in cold waves. The hall started to sway gently, as my mind tried to shut down. I fort it. My body slide down the closed door, and the tears started to fall. They fell like ran, I didn't think they would stop. But it wasn't just relief I felt it was fear too, and disbelief that it was happening again. That my security was being taken out of my hands, out of my control. How could everything change so quickly? I'd asked myself this just a few months ago, and now something else was changing my stability, but this time in a different way. Fear consumed me, extruded from every pour. The weight of it crushing down on my head. Had he been watching me for a long time? And why was I being watched? Was it a power thing? Was I supposed to be the defenceless victim? Right at this moment that's exactly how I felt.

A thud from behind me made me jump, and my breath leapt against the centre of my chest -the parcel guy.

I got to my feet, wiping the still flowing tears with the back of my shacking hand as another blubber brought another wave streaming down my. Trying to push the tears away I bent in half, grabbing my knees, trying to control my breathing to calm the fear that gripped body. It began to work - slowly. I turned to double check the already secure door, then raced through the hallway to the kitchen to check the same on the back door, then disappeared up into my room …to hide.

The rest of the week was more of the same, always making sure I was with other people, never alone. Going to college with Anna was the easy part, she chaperoned me to the studio each day. I'd asked her to do it, but she would have done it anyway she was so worried for me and down right angry that someone would put me through this.

'How dare they!' She almost screamed, 'Taking away your confidence like this. We should call the police!'

I'd talked her out of that one, trying to convince her it could be all in my head and I didn't want to 'make a big deal of something that could be all in my freaky mind.'

She'd agreed to it, but was not happy.

When lunch times came around I made sure I was ready to leave the studio when a gang of kids where leaving, so I could tag along, making conversation with one or two so I didn't look like the kid who had no friends- a Billy no mates! Then I'd met Anna on the way.

Anna's late class was a bit of a problem, so we had decided I would join her lecture. Two hours of 'The origins of physiology' wasn't exactly what I would have chosen to do, but in the current climate of events I would grin and bear it. There were so many students in the auditorium that the lecturer would never notice an extra face. But he actually did. I lied and said I was a new student just transferred from another college. He fumbled with his tall stack of messy and disorganised paper work that sat on the edge of his large wooded desk that spanned most of the front of the room, as I insisted that my references had been sent ahead of me. He finally admitted defeat when he couldn't find my fictitious paperwork and allowed me to stay anyway.

'You were quite convincing', Anna congratulated me later. But there was two hours I was never getting back!

Anna was great, now that she had her car back she would stay with me until Maggie and Emily got in from school. As long as I had someone with me I felt safe and Maggie was pleased to have me around to chat with, rather than up me in my room with the music blaring. It was late at night, for the first couple of nights, which I found it hard to cope with. I kept my curtains shut and the window locked; it made my room hot and stuffy, and kind of like a prison, but if it gave me piece of mind I would grin and bare it. By the third night I was feeling defiant. Being a prisoner of your own making was hard to relive after those last few months with Gran, and I opened my window onto the latch, just so a little air could trickle through. By the next night, Anna's nagging and constant empowerment lectures had broken through my hard 'fear shell' and I swung the window wide, saying through gritted teeth into the night air, 'I won't be a victim.' Fury not fear starting to fill me now. Gran had always raised me to be independent and strong, and I managed to drag up those qualities however limited and convince myself she was right, though a little voice in my head kept saying, '_Are you nuts_?' But I just tried to ignore it. The cooling air felt good on my face and arms. It some how felt liberating, but I can't pretend that my heart didn't race just a little bit when ever something broke the silence, like a car or the ring of the telephone, or simply Maggie pocking her head around the door to say good night. But I was determined not to be a victim, and not be a prisoner in my own home, or bedroom at least.

I didn't tell my new family about what happened in the gallery. I'm not really sure why. Maggie had a lot on her plate, and to talk to Bill about this - well I couldn't even imagine where to start. He wasn't the most approachable of people. Also the fact that it kept crossing my mind that maybe I was blowing this all out of proportion, didn't help either. So I figured I'd keep it to my self, because the more people that knew the more real it would become'.

By Saturday I started to feel more myself. I'd had that same old nightmare again last night, so things were back to normal. But the dream had changed a little. His tanzanite eyes hadn't been part of the main feature this time, but I had seen one of the pursuers.

It was a man; his long black coat billowed in the icy breeze. He'd walked upright, not crouching and hiding like she had. From his posture, I decided, he was sure of his objective, the predator, not the pray. She was the pray.

He showed no sign of fear or anxiety, just cold confident. The whole dream was quite creepy, quite sinister, but considering this weeks events, it was hardly surprising my mind was playing out in this way.

Just then Maggie popped her head around the corner of my door. 'Five minutes and I'll be ready to go.'

'Yeah great, um, just coming.' I shouted back as she breezed back out again.

Today we were going to see Gran at the nursing home. It had been two weeks since I'd last seen her and the time apart was hard, but in some ways seeing her was harder. It just emphasized how much I missed her, now much I needed her. And to see her in her bewildered state was a little hard to bear. She wasn't the strong confident women I'd known growing up. Though her condition had improved with the medication, she wasn't the woman I knew.

The drive to the home took about two hours at the pace Maggie drove. She could have gone into a home that was closer to us, but the home she was in, , specialised in people with dementia, and it came highly recommended by all the people at the hospital.

Grabbing a book from beside my bed, I galloped down stairs to wait. Emily and Bill where already in the living room, Emily on the red chair, her full attention on the Xbox game she was playing, Mario I think, it never interested me to ask. Bill sat on the sofa. He looked up at the sound of my approach. As Emily had the only other spare seat in the room, I had no other choice of where to sit, and as Bill had seen me coming it would be rude to turn around and go wait in the kitchen, though I would have found it more 'comfortable.' I grit my teeth, and went to sit next to him, sitting as close to the arm of the sofa as possible, and as far from him as I could as I pretended to search through my book for my place.

'Looking forward to seeing your Gran?' Bill asked quietly, almost a whisper.

I looked around shock obviously showing on my face. I quickly tried to compose it with a small smile. 'Yes.' I said nervously, his question taking me by surprise. Him speaking to me was a surprise! I nodded just as nervously. My smile wavered, my tension too thick to conceal.

He smiled sheepishly, he was just as nervous as I was. 'She really misses you, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. I miss her too - so much.' I nodded, swallowing deeply, 'Not that I don't like being here.' I added quickly not wanting to sound ungrateful.

'No, that's Ok. I know what you mean.' He smiled sympathetically, and put his hand over my clenched fist that led on the sofa cushion next to me, he squeezed it lightly. 'It's hard not to be with the one person who makes your life make sense.' His eyes drifted and stared off into the nothingness of the room, not really talking to me anymore.

I frown not understanding. He was with Maggie. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be his 'one person'? And if not her, then who? Was he cheating? Quite frankly I didn't want to know, this was too weird already!

Maggie walked through the door, 'Ready then?'

She was looking down into her bag, fishing around. She pulled out her keys, looking up with an expectant expression. The tension in the room evaporated, and we were on our feet and out the door.

It was an uncomfortable car ride to the nursing home. The heat was blistering today. We had the windows open, but the thud-thud noise finally won out and they where closed up just enough to stop the sound, but the heat began to rage inside the small old car. I tried to read my book, anything to make the journey go faster, but it was no use. It was just too hot to read, to look out the window, to do anything. It didn't seem to affect everyone else the same way it affected me. Sweat poured off me like I was in the sauna with the steam turned up high.

Emily played on her DSi with annoyingly repetitive music coming out of her skullcandy headphones, the drown went on and on. Maggie chatted with Bill about this and that, seemingly resilient to the heat, it not affecting her driving one bit, she still went slow.

I gave up, fanning myself with my book rather than reading it, while my foot tapped idly on the worn rubber foot mat. Maggie's eyes caught my heated expressing through the rear view mirror.

'You alright back there Tilley? You look like you're in a bath of sweat. Are you feeling unwell? Have you got a temperate?'

My hand rose to my clammy forehead. Regular temperature, or so it felt. 'I don't think so.' I shock my head, jewels of perspiration raining down on my face.

'Have you ever gotten car sick?' She turned quickly to pass a worried eye over my face.

'No, never.' I shrugged, 'Don't worry. I'll be fine when I get into the fresh air.'

She smiled; I could see the side of her left cheek wrinkle. 'You let me know if you need me to stop. Ok?'

'Yep, no worries.' I assured her, blowing a gust of air up over my own face.

My head flopped in the direction of the fields flying past my window, as my over heating body slumped into the hot and prickly fabric of the seat. My fingers slowly drumming on the books cover, that was how on the empty seat between Emily and myself. The hedgerow whizzing past as we pulled from the motorway, onto the narrow winding country lanes that lead the final few miles to the nursing home. The endless green scenery seemed to blur into a long streak of colour, only changing every so often to the brown slats of a farm gate, or the terracotta of a lone cottage. Then, as if a gust of cooling air swept up over my uncomfortably baking body, the streak disappeared as the sparkling glints of blue sea appeared in the distance. I pulled my body upright, as if being the slightest bit closer could satisfy my need further. I opened the window wide, allowing the cooling breeze of the air to wash over my face and shoulders. Maggie's head turned in my direction immediately to the sound of the air turbulence banging against the edge of the window frame.

'You hanging on in there?' she asked turning back to look out of the wind screen.

'Better now, thanks.' I answered shouting back to be heard over the noise of the air batting against the car, then taking hold of the ancient window winder and turning the handle, returning the window back to it's original position. It was true, it had helped. But as the window closed the heat clung to me again, but this time not so tightly. The cooling scene disappeared behind another round of streaking green.

I sat back in the sticky seat, the dampness of the material momentarily feeling cold until my body quickly warmed it again. My idle gaze fixed on the head in front of me, as the coolness ebbed away. It turned every few moments, the conversation between Maggie and Bill continuing in the front of the car. He spoke to Maggie without any problem, or was it that he listened? That was his usually conversation style - listening. It made our conversation this morning all the more strange. The conversation had been the longest I'd ever had with him since moving to Fraddon. He even touched me! That was a first. I couldn't help think it was all a little weird. But come to think of it he never interacted very much with anyone in the house. He was kind of like the old Grandpa who sat in the corner and watched the world go by, but never joined in. He'd never so much as shook my hand since the day I'd come to live in his house, unlike Maggie who was definitely a 'touchy feely' person.

Though Emily had been fascinated with me at first, treating me like a big sister. I kind of liked it, but when our interests where so obviously in opposite direction her fascination waned. Not that we were on bad terms, just that she now treated me like I'd always been there, and that was fine too.

At last we arrived at , Grans new 'home'. Trundling through the large black metal gates that stood either side to the entrance of the car park, 's was a big old house, probably a house for a wealthy family with servants years ago. Built out of big lime stone blocks, large windows and an incredibly large dark wood front door, it was a truly magnificent site, almost stately. I could imagine it being used for a Bronte adaptation for the TV. Women in high wasted dressed, bosoms bulging over the top of their too flimsy bodices, and gentlemen in frock coats and riding boots.

The huge building was set in a large, pretty garden, a large expanse of lush green lawn, rose bushed clinging to the edges and loads of other flowers, the names of which I didn't know. Though I bet Maggie could have told me in English and Latin, she was the gardener in the family, and she was good at it too. Bee's and butterflies flitted from flower to flower, enjoying the nectar and the sun shine, way more than I was today. As we parked at the side of the building in the extensive graveled car park, I could see Gran sitting in the shade of a magnificent sycamore tree in the main part of the garden. A white ornate wrought iron garden table to her one side, with matching chairs placed around it. She was still, quiet, a lonely figure with her claret blanket over her knees, not the women I knew at all. Seeing her, watching her sitting quietly, watching her watching the day pass made the impossible journey worth while, though a tinge of sorrow tugged at my chest, but my excitement pushed its way past. As soon as the car stopped, even before the engine had cut out, I pushed opened my door, running over the gravel that gave way under my feet and onto the lush, green, bouncy grass to where she was. Maggie would have to go in and sign the guest book, and I couldn't wait that long.

Reaching Gran I sank to my knee's in front of her, throwing my arms around her waste, burying my face in the thin blanket that covered her knees. I held her tight, not expecting a response. She was usually lost in her own world, the doctors saying it was normal, 'she had her good days and her bad days.' But then she cried my name, 'Matilda,' she always called me by my full name. She bent over my body to hug me back just as tightly.

My hold trembled in response to her clear voice, and then I went back to the tight hug that I could have stayed in forever, a satisfied breath filling my chest.

Gran released her surprisingly strong grip as I sat up enough to look at her face. My eyes pooled with tears and I realized I was crying. She smiled, brushing then away with her fingers.

'I've missed you,' she said in a low steady voice.

'I've missed you too, you can't imagine.' And I didn't mean for just the two weeks since I'd seen her last, this was the most lucid I'd seen her in months. The touch of her hand on my face was reassuring, comforting. I looked up into her eyes, they were the eyes I'd always known, milky as always but focused, and this was not always so usual lately. My thoughts from the past week faded away.

Just then I heard foot steps on the path behind me, then they got quieter as they reached the grass.

Sliding to sit at Grans feet on her left side; I turned to see Maggie, Bill, Emily and a nurse strolling over towards us. The white uniform of the nurse was dazzling in the bright sun light, the rays seeming to give her a heavenly quality, like and angel. She was talking to them as they walked. Her face serious, until she turned to Gran, a smile appearing over beautifully dark skin.

'How are you Julia?' she asked looking directly at Gran. 'Its quite warm today, are you alright sat out here?' The thick shade from under the tree were we sat was actually quite cooling. Gran just smiled and nodded.

'Can I get you and your guests some refreshments?'

'That would be lovely, thank you dear.' Gran's voice so stable, it was reassuring to hear.

The nurse smiled and turned back to the house.

'Aunty, how are you?' Maggie bent down and kissed Gran lightly on the cheek, squeezing her gently around the shoulders, like she would break if she squeezed too hard.

'Well enough, well enough.' Gran nodded, smiling just a little again.

Emily was still playing on her DSi. Maggie pulled off her headphones and gave her a nudge.

'Hello.' Emily said sheepishly, raising her hand to give a little wave with her fingers.

Gran waved back, giving her a wink.

'Hello Julia.' Bill added 'It's so nice to see you out in the fresh air, rather than in your room.' He hugged her carefully and tried to take a step away, but Gran caught him by the elbows. She said something quietly into Bills ear. I couldn't hear, but I don't think I wasn't meant to, so I politely looked away.

'Here we are then.' The nurse was back, carrying a tray filled with teas cups, a white tea pot and milk jug, their flower design matching the cups, and a large pitcher of squash. The ice cubed gently clunking at the side of the glass jug as she set it down on the table next to Gran.

'Shall I pour?' she asked looking at Maggie.

'No that will be alright, I'll do it.' Gran's voice was not as pleasant now. The annoyance in it told me she was still in charge, and wouldn't be treated like an invalid. Go Gran!

The nurse's face spun in Gran's direction, looking apologetic. An uncomfortable smile flicked across her face. 'Of course.' She said, smiled, and quickly turned, returning to the house. I couldn't help but smirk.

Though we were with Gran for nearly three hours the time passed so quickly. We talked about her treatment, they where changing her cocktail of medication, trying out various ones to see what best suited her, though they didn't seem to be doing a bad job at the moment. We talked about Maggie job, Emily's school, Bills work and the fact that he had to work late most nights, and some times through the night too. Everyone also talked about my new home, college and Anna, but for the most part I let everyone else do the talking. It felt like a betrayal to sound happy with Gran in her present situation. But it all went by too fast. All too soon we were saying our goodbyes and the others were making there way back to the car. I lingered a little longer to say my goodbye in private. I clung to Gran again, each moment precious. When I lifted my head I was crying again. She cupped my face in her hands.

'You know I love you don't you?'

I nodded, the lump in my throat stopping me from answering. Her expression turned serious. 'And you know I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you, if I could stop it.' Confused I pulled my eye brows together, but nodded anyway, though a little mystified by the strange comment. She smiled now, all seriousness gone.

'I'll see you soon Gran, it's so nice to see you….' I hesitated and shrugged my shoulders, my eyes dropping as I played with my fingers, '…..as you. You know - normal.' I looked up to meet her gaze.

Smiling without a hint of anger and said, 'There's nothing wrong with me love. Everything I say is true, just because these, up themselves doctors haven't met an alien, they think I'm coo-coo.' She smiled wider, making me smile too.

'I know what you mean, so small minded.' I said sarcastically. We both laughed together.

Maggie's car spluttered into life behind me. Looking over my shoulder I added, 'I'd better go, she won't leave me hear, I haven't got that much good luck.' I tried to smile as I looked back at Gran again.

She grasped my hand as it hung at my side with her soft warm hands, 'You've had plenty of luck, and you've got plenty to come, I'm sure.' Her face went serious. 'Just follow your heart, and remember to act on your instincts.' She squeezed my hand gently; it fleetingly reminded me of Bill doing the same thing this morning.

'Go on you'd better go. I'll see you soon.' She pulled me down and kissed me hard on the forehead, putting her hand to the back of my head. She may have dementia but she was still strong.

I hugged her again, looking into her eyes one more time, then sprinted across the lawn, back to the car, turning and waving as I went.

I watched her until she disappeared out of the back of the car window. The lump in my throat getting bigger by the second, but I didn't let it show.

I sank in my seat, Emily back to her game, and Maggie and Bill, after a short while, talking quietly in the front of the car. I felt more at ease now, the journey down had me on edge, but seeing Gran so composed made me feel better about her being there alone. I reflected on the visit, remembering how well Gran looked, how normal she had seemed. Just as she had always been before. How in resent month she had not always been so well. Even before she had gone into the home, things had not been right for a long time. She had started to isolate us, restrict our movements, only allowing me to go to school, sometimes trying to stop that. Becoming very suspicious of people just walking past the house, suspicious of neighbors and even her niece Maggie, and Bill. She had started to talk about things become dangerous for us. She'd even spoken once about us moving abroad. She had begun standing guard in the night, and only sleeping in the day, as she said _they_ would probably come at night. When I asked her who was coming she had said,

'You won't believe me.' Shaking her head, turning to walk away from me.

I caught her arm, my eyes wild with worry, for her. 'Try me Gran.'

She turned back and looked deep into my eyes as she said in almost a whisper,

'The Guardians are coming.'

My hand instantly released her, my voice reaching two actives higher, 'The Guardians?'

I remember it sending a shiver down my back, though I didn't understand, it sounded sinister.

It was so hard to see her that way. I just wanted to make her well again.

'I know you don't believe me, but I've got to keep you safe. They'd never forgive me…' I remembered her saying, trailing off as the last bit was muttered to herself.

She was so exhausted by this point; I hoped that was all it was. A good rest and she would be back to the person she had been. The person I had always known. The person who had taken me in at the age of thirteen months, after my parents had been killed in a car accident.

We'd been travelling back home, she told me some years later, the breaks had failed as we came to a sharp bend on the country road. The car hit a tree, and spun out of control. I had been thrown from the car, in my car seat through the wind screen, but they had both died that cold night. After some confusion about next of kin I had been taken to Gran's and been with her ever since.

But when things started to get weird with Gran I wanted so much for her to be the strong one for me again. Though she has taught me self reliance it was always her I depended on. I sometimes played along with her increasing paranoia in the hope that some kind of normality would develop. But normality didn't resume. That night was when I had the dream for the first time, I remembered clearly now. No real images, just sounds, screams, and the forest racing through my mind. As time passed not only the dreams but the situation got weirder, until Maggie contacted the doctor, and within one week the crushingly bad news came.

Gran was so pumped with drugs or so deep into her mania, I didn't know which, that she didn't seem to understand what was happening until the day we were readying her to be taken to St. Dymphna's, the same day I moved into my new home. She had screamed and shouted, clambering from her wheel chair trying to get to me repeating over and over, 'I have to protect her, she's special. They will come and take her. Take her into the stars. I promised, I promised, I promised.' It terrified me, rooting me to the spot where I stood, thought I was over the other side of the room. I cringed away from her outstretched hand. Instantly feeling guilty for my actions, but I'd never seen her like that before. She was so desperate I almost believed her.

She broke down in tears as the doctor sunk a needle into her arm, her head dropped and quietness fell over the room.

Bill had accompanied her to the nursing home, whilst Emily and I went to my new home with Maggie. It was the worst day of my life, worse than when my parents died. I'd been too young to know then, or remember them so it had always just been a fact to me with no real emotion attached, but this was so different.

As these thoughts faded, another thought occurred to me, what Gran had said today about luck. I didn't feel lucky. I don't think I'd ever felt lucky. Not really.

Though I smiled to myself, I was lucky to know Gran that was for sure.

The car stopped, the engine cut out, we were home.

As we got into the house the phone was ringing. Maggie went to get it. I could hear her from the hallway.

'Hello. Oh hi. Yes we just got back in, do you want Tilley?'

Maggie's head peered around the corner of the living room door, phone against her ear. 'It's for you Tilley. It's Anna.'

I took the phone scratching the back of my sticky neck, 'Hi Anna, what's up?'

'Hey Tills, how was the visit?' Her voice sounded sympathetic.

'Actually it wasn't so bad; Gran was her old self today. It was nice to see.' I smiled as I said it.

'That's great news. I'm glad she's better.' Anna paused. 'Listen', Anna said changing the subject, 'the fun fairs in town this weekend. The highlight of Fraddons thinly packed social calendar, fancy going tonight, might be a laugh?'

'Um…' I screwed up my face, not feeling the enthusiasm that sounded like it poured out of Anna.

'Oh come on Tills, you've been cooped up in that house all week. We'll stick together; they'll be nothing to worry about.' She almost pleaded, 'And I've got some exciting news.' Her voice sang.

I sighed in defeat, knowing she was in one of her stubborn moods and wouldn't give up until I agreed. 'Yes, I'll come.' I replied not making any attempt to mask my lack of excitement.

Anna whooped for joy on the other end, 'I'll meet you at your house at eight.'

The sun was fading behind the clouds and the coolness of the early October evening was a welcome break to the mad heat of the day, not to mention the car earlier. The summer seemed to be stretching its fingers wide, unwilling to allow the autumn to break through. We walked to the fair ground arm in arm, Anna almost skipping she was so excited. It took about ten minutes from my house. Anna was her chatty self going on about her shopping trip today. She'd bumped into Robert, my lecturer, and they'd gone to have coffee. She gushed as she told me every word that passed between then, every look, every gesture. I smiled, I laughed, and I gushed in all the appropriate places. She was so caught up in her story that I don't think she would have noticed if I'd fallen asleep whilst I walked. But it was nice to see her so happy, being a proper teenager, caught up in herself. No problems and no past to haunt her. I enjoyed playing my part, in being part of her life.

As we got nearer to the fare ground the load thud of the music in the distance waffled towards us. The bright multi-colored lights twinkled against the darkening sky. As we approached the entrance the excitement began to fill my stomach. Butterflies flutter gentle at first, increasing to a crescendo as the throng of the crown overwhelmed my senses.

'I've never actually been to a fun fair before.' I said loudly over the thudding music that seemed to take the volume from my voice, and a little embarrassment.

Anna stopped and looked at me in surprise. 'Never?' Her eyebrows raised in shock.

'Ever!' I shook my head smiling, the colours of the lights dancing across my skin.

'How can you never have been to a fair?' Anna demanded, still in shock, her eyes narrowing like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

I shrugged, 'Gran didn't like them, too many people.'

'Well girl you're in for a treat.' She shouted back, linking my arm in hers again and picking up the pace.

As we pushed past the first few rides at the entrance the smell was intoxicating. Sweet and sugary mixed with diesel and exhaust fumes. Lights whizzed around in circles, other swung back and forth, blues and greens, reds and yellows. Rides screeched and spun. Slot machines rang out tunes and winnings. Kids screamed, laughed and shouted. The now defining music beat loudly, vibrating in my chest. It was quite bewildering, but in a good way. My heart beat rose as the restless excitement filled my body. I didn't know where to look next. My eyes swinging from one ride to another, to the slots to the food stall, candy floss, toffee apple, fizzy drinks. It was sugar heaven.

We pushed past crowds and heaved our way into the centre of the fair.

I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Like a small child on Christmas morning, not knowing where to start.

'There. That's the first one we should go on.' Anna pointed to a massive ferries wheel. Covered in bright colored lights against the now blackened night's sky. It seemed to hang there without any ground support, hovering above the earth like alien spaceship. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly were wearing big boots and they were stomping about making an uncomfortable, sickly feeling. I gasped in horror, my eyes widened. Heights were not my forte.

I instantly pulled against her arm, 'Are you kidding me. I don't want to die!'

'It'll be great, trust me, you'll love it.' She said pulling against me, smiling so hard it touched her glinting eyes.

She won the tug of war as my feet slipped. Anna half dragged me, my stomach flipping summersaults as we got closer and closer.

Before I knew it the attendant was lowering the safety bar, and Anna was bouncing up and down with excitement on the very unstable feeling seat next to me, we swung back and forth lightly.

There was a sudden jolt, and the wheel began to move pulling us backwards and up into the dark nights sky.

'Anna!' I screamed as the ride slowly wound into life. The close thudding music rendering my screams hopeless. My hands gripping the safety bar as if my life depended on it.

Anna just laughed next to me, still bouncing. The wheel picked up momentum, it rose and we where dangling in mid air. My eyes tried to focus on the people quickly getting smaller and smaller beneath my feet, the fear filling my stomach again. The roar of the music got quieter and the bright lights of the other rides became distant as we continued on our backwards accent into the night. Then it quickly all changed as my stomach flipped over, we'd reached the top. Anna screamed, making me jump again. She raised her hands laughing out of control, and we where now falling down, plummeting back down to the earth. I screamed in response, but not for the same reason Anna did. As we fell a strange delight washed over me, excitement grew, the air rushed passed my face, blowing my hair up and out. The scream that started in terror ended in exhilaration. It was truly liberating, any care, any worry I had been feeling two minutes ago, were gone with the overwhelming thrill I felt on the decent.

Then it all started over again, the people getting smaller and noise reducing. At the top of the wheel again, this time my wild screams matched the wide smile on my face, and echoed in Anna's as we watched each other, our eyes growing wilder as the air whistled past our grinning faces.

When the ride was over, we stumbled off, fighting to stand as we clung to each other giggling and staggering into the crowd.

'See, I told you you'd love it, didn't I!' Anna exclaimed triumphantly, still laughing.

'You were right, it was brilliant! Can we go again?' I laughed back. My head giddy with the excitement.

'Maybe later. Come on I'm thirsty. Let's get a drink'. She straightened, linking arms with me again.

We giggled our way over to a vender just a short way ahead. I orders two cokes and Anna looked around, people watching casually as we waited for them. She was still laughing and recounting my expression when she suddenly stopped and straighten to stiff stance.

'Isn't that the guy who saved you at the diner?' She stretched out her arm to point in the direction of the slot machines. Her face was serious, no hint of our previous hilarities.

My head span in the direction of her finger, my heart reacting to her words.

'Where?' My voice panicky.

'There. Next to the pin ball machine, by that motorbike. The guy in the hoody.'

The last word sent an icy shiver down my spin. My eyes quickly found him, and another icy shiver followed down the same path. He was facing away from us a little, so I could only see the side of his face. But in that instant he turned so his face was pointing in our direction, but he was wearing shades despite the late hour, though the area he was standing in was as bright lit, like day. Coloured lights flashed on and off as people played on the various slot machines and racing games around where he stood. All this made it difficult to see him with clarity, but I could make out that his stance was uneasy, like he didn't belong. He appeared tense. His face whipped around, from side to side, scanning the area, as if he was looking for someone. Looking for me?

My legs turned to jelly again, and I quivered slightly.

'Are you sure, you said you didn't get a good look?' I said not looking at Anna.

'I think so, yeah I'm sure –well I think so. Look, let's just go. If he is your starker it's best to ignore him.' Anna grabbed my arm trying to shove me in the opposite direction.

I stood my ground, shaking my head. 'No.' I was defiant, it even shocked me. I wasn't sure where my courage came from. 'I won't be a victim. I'm going to talk to him, wait here.'

'You've got to be joking.' Anna snorted, grabbing my hand.

'Anna please, you can still see me, just wait here. I'll be back in a minute.' I nodded to reassure her. Her lips drawn into a line on her face, she nodded but she wasn't happy. She released my arm.

My heart pounding, my legs still shaking and my hands doing the same, I began the short walk through the thick crowd of bodies to where he stood. I circled around, not taking a direct path. As I approached, everything else faded into the background, like we were the only two people there. He didn't notice me at first, as my circling brought me to stand just behind him. The thin cream hooded sweater he wore draped over his body echoing the defined shape of his upper arms, the sleeves rolled up exposing the creamy white skin of his lower arms, the manly coverage of hair. One hand pushed into the front pocket of his faced blue jeans. I stood there for what felt like an eternally, trying to find anything familiar from my possible three encounters with this person, but it was probably more like seconds until he turned to see me stood there, my face as serious as his appeared to turned when he saw mine, through he still wore the shades so it was hard to judge.

I tried to smile, still not sure if this was my savior from the diner, or my stalker from the gallery and library or none of the above.

'Hay.' I said suspiciously, but trying to hide it.

'Hay' he said back in the same manner. I couldn't get anything from his voice; there wasn't enough to make a comparison from our fleeting conversation outside the diner.

'Um, I know this is going to sound a bit strange.' I hesitated scrunching my face, not really believing what I was going to say next, so I changed it, 'do you know me?'

He looked awkward and shifted his weight, 'I don't think so.' He smiled uneasily, quickly. Still not enough.

'Are you sure. I mean do you go to college here? Do you live locally? My friend definitely thinks we know you.' I gestured towards Anna, who gazed back with frantic eyes.

'Uh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid she's wrong.' He sounded a little forceful, slightly annoyed. The tone was wrong, but possibly.

My hands trembled at the tone of his voice; though the air was cool I started to feel a little hot.

I frowned again, still astonished I was even here talking to this person. 'Would you mind taking off your shades? Our _friend_ has quite distinctive eyes. My fingers reached for his glasses. He pulled away, taking a step backwards and his hand coming up to defend his black glossy glasses.

'Hay! I don't know you, what do you want from me!' He retorted, now he was annoyed.

He turned to walk away. I wasn't about to leave it there. I had to know for sure, the last week had been so confusing, so terrifying that I couldn't let it go on any longer, and if this guy had some answered I had to get them.

I grabbed out, catching hold of his wrist. And it all happened again so quickly. The heat, the stinging, the searing hot pain as my hand lingered on his skin. His head turned violently in response; his glassed thrown from his face with the force, falling to the floor some distance away. His shocked face looking down at my hand, then up to my face. My reactions making me do the same. My eyes locked onto the place where the sun glasses used to be. My eyes widened as I gasped at the pure, deep, smoldering tanzanite that met my gaze. It was him. Here, in front of me. The shock made we dizzy for a second, as panic, rage, confusion spun in my head.

He tried to pull away; I gripped tighter against the burning.

'Who.' I tried to say but the questions all got tangled up into one. 'What?' I couldn't get it out. 'Why?'

'I can't,' he frowned, pulling his arm free, shaking his head, 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed the words before he turned and ran to the edge of the elevated platform. He leapt down the high step, pulling himself onto the motorbike that Anna had pointed out earlier. The bike roar into life, the crowd around him backed off, as the bikes revs increased, he turned to look back at me as I ran after him, my hand still pulsing with the heat. He turned back as the bike burst into motion, speeding away before I got close. Suddenly the rest of the noisy world came back into focus.

'Ahhh!' I screamed punching the air in frustration as Anna made it to my side.

We both watched as the bike's red tail lights disappeared out of the closest exit.

'It was him!' the frustration still in my voice as I turned to Anna. My heart thumping so hard against my ribs I thought it was going to breathe through.

'What did he say?' her voice anxiously toned.

'Nothing, he denied knowing me.' I was so angry, it was nearly a shout.

'Wow, calm down Tills. He's gone now. You stood up to him. You won, and you got a new pair of sunglasses.' Her face was shinning with her wide smile, as she threw his black glasses into my hand.

'Won! This isn't a game. I didn't win.' I was ranting now, as I caught the glassed in one hand. She was right through, I needed to calm down, people where starting to stare at my rather loud outburst, despite the deafening music all around.

I took in a deep breath and looked down to the floor.

'Hi guys!' a happy voice rang out.

I looked up to see Robert standing in front of us. His hair tousled over his eye as his smile withdrew from his face. 'Oh, everything Ok?'

I smiled weekly and shock my head, 'Yes fine, just not in the mood anymore.'

Anna grinned as she stood next to me, staring straight at Robert with his usual Oakleys spread across his eyes. What was with guys and shades, I though absently, and forgot it just as fast.

'I think we have to go.' Anna replied shrugging her shoulders.

'That's a shame; you said you might be here so I came to join in the fun.' He said only looking at Anna. He looked a little disappointed, so did Anna.

'Look, I need to walk this off. I think I'll go home.'

Anna dragged her eyes from Robert to look caringly are me, 'I'll come with you.'

'No' I relied quickly, 'I think its best I go alone.' It was true I needed time to calm down, and I didn't want to spoil things for Anna.

She took my hand, 'Only if you're sure.'

'I am. I'll talk to you tomorrow.' I smiled at her, then at Robert.

'Yeah tomorrow, bye Tills.' She let me go and watched as I jumped down from the platform at the same point my stalker/savior had taken moments earlier.

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the main exit.

As I walked down the quiet, dimly lit main road the odd car whizzed by me, often filled with kids, whistling and screams as it went by, the thud of music vibrating on the pavement. I swung the black glossy shaded around idly in my hand going over events, fuming inwardly that I didn't get the answers I wanted. I needed. I stretched out the palm of my other hand, now cooling, blowing onto my palm to take away the faint throb that still clung to it. Stopping under a street light I examined my hand expecting to see a burn mark or a blister, but there was nothing, not even the faintest of red marks. What was it that he could do? Burn people at will? Crazy, but it was real. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but there had to be a rational explanation, though I couldn't think of one for the life of me. I tried to think of anything that could do this type of thing: witches, wizards, stuff of myth. Static electricity - too weak - and if it could be static electricity wouldn't the hairs on my arm, or my head even stand up on ends? I was being ridicules.

As I stood under the glow of the yellow light my warm breathing made small puffs of steam, in the sudden chilly night air, or at least it seemed sudden to me. I became aware of car quietly, slowly - very slowly, approaching from behind me on the road. I looked over my right shoulder, trying to look casual, but my heart reacted to the sinking feeling that churned up my stomach. No loud noisy kids this time. No headlight either. The dark colored saloon crept down the road. I looked away, and started walking slowly in the direction of home, hoping it would just accelerate and drive past me, but it didn't. My slow walk picked up pace, so did the car. I nervously walked even faster, glancing over my shoulder as the car kept up with me.

I shouldn't have left Anna. I should have stayed with her. How stupid, I'd confronted my stalker, then done what any bimbo did in the movies, and decided to walk home - ALONE!

I quickly looked around me, no-one in front of me, no-one behind, no help available anywhere, not even a passing car on the other side of the road. My breathing grew heavy and the fear welled up inside me, the tears stung on the edge of my eyes. My walk broke into a jog; I wasn't trying to be subtle anymore. I looked over my right shoulder as the car headlight came on, and the car sped down the road towards me. It was gaining, and now I was running. My legs started to faultier as the jelly like consistence returned. As I looked over my shoulder again, the car was now within touching distance. A hand grabbed me, but not from my right as I might have expected where the car was on the road, but to my left. I was quickly pulled into a dark alley. The hands holding my shoulders firmly, whirling me around, and slamming my back into something hard, a wall, a door? My heart thundering in the darkness. The sound of tires squealing and accelerating away at great speed. We stayed silent, frozen to the spot as the sound of the car quickly faded away and the sound escaped into the distance.

There was a long silence as my brain made sense of what had just happened. The only sound that broke through the silence was two sets of heavy breathing. The nervous adrenalin making any normal breathing rate impossible.

The strong hands still held my shoulders tight, but I didn't struggle against them. I stood perfectly still, hoping my eyes would adjust, but it was no use, the blackness was total.

'Are you alright?' The voice asked low and calm.

My bowed head snapped up, straining to see through the black in front of my eyes, to try to see the person, but the exclusion of light from the ally made it impossible to see.

Another wave of panic froze my body again.

I knew that voice. I knew that question.

It was him.

He'd found me.

24

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Unique

Awakening

**Unique**

Chapter 4

He felt it. The shock as my body tensed, became as hard as stone.

The ally was pitch black, no light from anywhere, not even the dim street lights out on the main road pierced to gloom. So dark you couldn't see a hand in front of your face, if I could have moved my hand to check that is. The paving felt uneven under the thin soles of my shoes, like cobbles. An uneasy electricity seemed to flow from our body's to each other as the blackness hid our faces, mine a frozen wide-eyed stare.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' Came his voice in a quick apologetic velvet tone.

I couldn't speak, I could do anything. My heart pounded in my chest so hard it could have jumped right out of my mouth that sagged, then locked, at his words!

He hesitated seeming to rethink his hold. Letting his grip loosen and his hand lightly slid down my arms to my wrist, goose bumps rose under my thin jacket.

He pleaded voice composed, 'Please, I'm not going to hurt you,' but the urgency in it was unmistakable, 'but we need to get out of here. Before the car comes back. They'll work it out soon and we don't want to be here when they do.'

My jaw began to thaw. My mind able to question his words.

'They?' I thought, just moments before I whispered it. I shook my head to clear it and said it with more stress, 'They?'

'Yes, I'll explain. Just come with me now, we need to leave.' He tugged on my wrist leading me deeper into the blackened ally, vision still impossible. At first my brain shouted at me to run, but my legs wouldn't co-operate. There was something in his voice, something that convinced me I was better off with him than with who ever was in the car. We walked quickly, my heart still working over time, tripping over my jelly like legs and clumsy feet. Faint light reached the opposite end of the ally as we hurried towards it. I could see the motorbike he'd escaped on earlier standing under a street lamp on the other side of the illuminated street.

Quickly checking both ends of the street before we stepped into it, we galloped over the empty deserted road and across to where the powerful looking machine stood.

He threw his leg over the saddle and passing me a helmet as he turned back towards me as he shrugged into his jacket. I stood, unwilling to move, to fearful to stay, confused, silently debating my next move. But as he turned to face me his deep jewel like eyes where dazzling, they glistened in the street light, their tanzanite colour pooled, like ripples on water. His face seemed to shine against the black of his straight sleek hair. He was breath-taking; I'd not given myself time to truly notice it before. I'd been too keyed up in the fair ground. I was frozen again, but this time not with fear!

'Come on.' His voice smoothly demanding, 'Get on.'

I woke from my trance, still unsure if I was doing the right thing as I pulled on the helmet, and reluctantly threw my leg over the bike, but I didn't know where to put my hands.

'Here' he grabbed my wrists clasping them around his waist. I think I blushed, but luckily the full black helmet, with tinted visor disguised my hue.

He pulled on his helmet, and we took off as the bike roared into lift beneath us. The ferocity of the bike jolted me backwards. His now gloved hand gripped both of mine, securing me to his chest, around the leather jacket that he now wore. My body hunched behind his back, ducking out of the harsh breeze, more like a wind, and tried, impossibly, to keep as mush distance from his body as was possible at this speed. It didn't feel right to be holding him so tight, let alone the rest of my body pressed up against him. I was scared of him wasn't I? Wasn't I?

We flew through the night, his anxious eyes checking mirror, turning to each side, making sure we weren't being followed, I presumed. I did the same but only turning my head a little, worried if I moved too much I'd fall off!

The buildings whizzes passed as we continued through the quite street, my heart rate continued to thump, not from fear but from adrenaline. I'd never been on a motorbike before and the feeling of the wind rushing past me, excited me enough to make me forget to even be a little worried.

The streets slowly became familiar; though we'd taken a very long way around to get here. The engine slowed as we pulled into my road, it felt like walking speed, but after the speeds we'd being doing before we got here it probably wasn't a fare comparison. He pulled up to the curb and the bike gently slowed to a stop. I straightening, suddenly aware I had been resting heavily into him as he lowered the kick stand. We were a few hundred yards away from my house.

'You know where I live?' I murmured into the back of his head, suddenly comprehending the fact.

He didn't turn, just sat motionless in front of me.

I swung my leg over the bike so I was standing on the pavement, and moved in front of him. I questioned again but with more force, 'You know where I live. How?' suspicion now in my voice, the stalker feeling welling up.

He slowly removed his helmet, his ocean blue eyes pleading again, shifting from me to his helmet now resting on the bike and back again evading my glare. 'Yes... But it's nothing weird.' His eyes where almost hypnotic, my anger faded as I looked so deep I wondered if I'd ever be able to look away again. 'I'll explain. I promise, but I just need you to get inside for now. I need to know you're safe. I'll explain tomorrow.' He saw my furious face change, the distraction of the flame like flicker of his eyes making me forget my question.

'Please', he emphasized the word. That brought me back to reality; though his eyes still held me.

'OK, but you'd better come back. You've got a lot to explain, and I want some answers.'

Relief filled his face. 'I will.' He assured, nodding with a smile, 'Tomorrow, I promise. Now go on in. I'll watch until you get to the door.'

Turning quickly, but turned back, I remembered the bulge in my jacket pocket. Some where along the line the black sun glassed had been thrust into it, some where between the ally and the bike. I fished for them quickly and handed them to the motionless boy in front of me, smiling sheepishly.

'You might need these.'

The side of his lip twitched, I think it was amusement, but I didn't wait to see. I turned and jogged towards my house, looking back as few times on the way, the smirk slowly falling from his face.

The night air had turned cold and I shivered as I got to the door. The bike roared to life behind me, I turned in response. Moving slowly the bike glided down the road towards me, his eyes locked on me, his helmet still in his lap, then the rumbling became loader, and with a burst of acceleration he flew past, down the road and out of sight.

'Hi Tilley,' came a voice from the living room. Maggie was sat just inside the doorway, in the red velvet chair, whist Bill was stretched out on the leather sofa, snoring lightly.

'Did you have a good time? Anna not with you?'

'Yes and no.' I partly lied to the first part. 'We met some friends. Anna stayed and um…' I hesitated as I fumbled with my words. 'I came home with someone else.' That part was the truth, well all apart from the friend bit, that bit I wasn't sure about, but it wasn't a total lie. 'I'm going to bed now, I'm beet.' And that wasn't a lie either, all the anxiety and adrenaline had left me on an extraordinary low. I needed to be horizontal, before my body gave out on me.

My head rested against the soft warm pillow in my over warm room. I wish I'd cracked a few more windows before I left earlier, the room was roasting. My tied body melted into the sheets, whilst my mind wandered on the evens of the last few hours. I couldn't make sense of it. Big gaps in the information I needed made it hard to judge events accurately. Should I be scared of him, should I trust him? Who had been following me in the car, and why? I really didn't know. Maybe tomorrow I'd get my answers, if he came back. Would he come back? My thoughts clouded, tiredness overcame me.

A piercing 'crack' from behind me made me jump. I turned, my breath frosting in the cold night air as a gasp came from my mouth. The blackness confused me as another 'crack' echoed in my ears. My head turned sharply. Bewildered I tried to make sense of what was happening. Through the dense shadowy layer of trees I could see a dark figure walking boldly towards me, just an out line, no definition, hallowed for behind. His long blackened coat billowing in the harsh breeze. Then I recognized this place. The seated pose I was in. The cold, damp ground beneath my legs. The tree trunk at my back. Another sound made a rush of fear speed down my spine. I looked up, confusion plan on my face. The figure got closer as the dread started to build in my stomach, draining my strength, paralyzed by fear. Then the figure was there, right in front of me, close enough to touch. It bent over; the half shadowed face contorted in disgust, a glint of a dagger twinkled as it rose to strike. My eyes stretched wide with fear causing a smile to drag the sides of his mouth upwards. The smile was of cold, cruel pleasure. The blade glinted again as his hand swiftly struck down.

I woke abruptly, my eyes wrenched themselves open as I clutched my side, where the dagger would have struck, had I not woken. A scream had already burst from my lips, a long agonizing sound as the fear of the dream, then the realization of the safety of my room hit me. I stopped abruptly clasping my hand over my mouth.

Silence.

Then my room door burst open, light flooding in. Maggie stood there, shock and fear mixing in with the startled look on her face.

'What is it? Are you alright?' Her shoulders heaving with each labored panting breath.

I swallowed deeply. 'Yeah, sorry. Just a bad dream.' I replied still grasping my nightmare wound under the covers.

'Oh. Good. I don't mean good,' she shook her head, realizing her mistake. 'I mean are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine now. It was nothing, sorry to wake you.' I said screwing my face up still panting.

'Are you sure, this isn't the first time lately you've had bad dreams, and the security chain was on the door the other day when I got home.' It wasn't really a question. 'You know you can talk to me about anything. It's been a tough few months for you. I'll help in any way I can. You're safe here with us.' Her voice became sympathetic as she came to sit on the edge of my bed.

I moved to give her a little more room. 'No really I'm OK. It's just...I've been getting this reoccurring dream, well not quite reoccurring…' I trailed off, not really wanting to get into this. I shook my head slightly and smiled at her. 'I'm alright. Thanks.'

She didn't believe me, I could see it on her face as I looked away and down towards my phantom wound that throbbed under my tight grip.

'You know where I am if you want to talk - any time Tilley.' She squeezed my shoulder trying to looking into my lowered eyes.

She smiled; I met her gaze and smiled back.

'Get some sleep. Goodnight.' She squeezed my shoulder again, before she stood and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her, leaving me in blackness again.

My free hand reached for the lamp at the side of my bed. Flicking on the dark yellow light I dragged up my baggy top to look at my throbbing side. I didn't really expecting a dagger inflicted wound, but was still a little surprised when nothing was there accept shallow half crescent impressions where my nails had been digging into my skin, despite the t-shirt I was wearing.

I settled back into the bed, the dreams images flickering through my mind. I pressed my head deeper into the pillow, tapping my fingers on my temples. It must have been a reaction to what had happened tonight, I thought. I suppose all the emotion had to come out one way or another, and I had the most creative of brains - to put it nicely - so it was hardly surprising my mind could conger up such things. I put my hands back under the duvet and turned onto my side, the throb quickly diminishing now that my nails where no longer sticking in my skin. Sleep found me again quickly. This time the sleep was peaceful and deep.

The door bell rang, a murmur of voices, and a few moments later the front door banged. A thundering of foot steps sounded as someone ran loudly up the stairs. I pulled the duvet further over my head groaning at the interruption to my sleep. My door burst open and the bed shook as the duvet was quickly rentched from my head.

'Come on sleepy head, how can you still be in bed? It's nearly one o'clock.' Anna amused voice rang out in the room.

'I'm exhausted.' I said sleepily dragging the duvet back towards my head.

'No come on, I'm serious. Get up. I've got so much to tell you.' She almost shrieked with excitement.

As I looked at her from my sleepy eyes she was griming so hard I was surprised her face didn't crack. I groaned, rolling my eyes closed again.

'I'm so tied.' I exclaimed.

'Oh come on, I'll go make you a coffee.' She jumped of the bed sending another ripple along the length of the mattress and ran down the stairs, thudding again as she went.

I lead there in the silence willing myself to move, but I could barely lift my head. My body felt so heavy, like I was just going to bed, not just waking up form an extra long sleep. The thundering up the stairs started again. With a lot of effort I managed to drag myself into a half sitting-half lying position as Anna burst through the door for the second time, a steaming mug of coffee in each hand.

She handed me one, and though it was too hot to drink really, the small sips I took seemed to invigorate me slowly, but surely.

'So I couldn't believe it when Robert showed up last night. I did mention it when we had coffee, but I never imagined he would come.' She was talking so fast each sentence ran into the other like it was one long garble. 'Oh, I take it you were Ok? You got home Ok? I rang Maggie; she said you'd gone to bed.' She added like she'd forgotten all about me being at the fair ground until this point. 'And that thing, with that guy, you Ok now?'

'Yes. Fine, well…I had a drama of my own, but that can wait.' I slurred, still in the process of waking up fully. I didn't really know what I thought of last nights events. So relaying it was going to be difficult and I was in no hurry to try and figure it out.

'He was a real gentle man, he paid for everything. We went on loads of rides, ate candy floss, talked for ages, it was all so amazing. He's so funny and smart, and he's got the most beautiful eyes. He held my hand and when he kisses me goodnight, WOW! He is such a good kisser!'

Her face glowed with her thoughts and her hands flew out like she was trying to steady herself on an imaginary table in front of her, but in a dramatic kind of way.

'He got me a taxi home, and said he would ring me tonight. Oh Tills, it was all so romantic. I can't believe it!'

She hesitated for a moment, her blissful expression turned to one of worry.

'It is OK that I'm dating him isn't it. I mean he is a lecturer. He won't get into trouble will he?'

I shook my head and drew up my lower lips, 'I don't think so. You're both over 18 and he's not really employed by the college, so I don't see a problem. Besides he won't start anything if it wasn't allowed.'

Robert was a nice guy, and I couldn't see him leading her on without the fullest intention of reciprocating her feelings. Plus he was older; he should know the rules better than I would.

'Yeah, you're right.' She smiled eager to believe anything true or not.

I finished my coffee whilst Anna talked some more and then I went for a shower. Anna followed, even continuing to talk whilst I was showering. I didn't mind, her excitement was contagious, it made me feel good to hear her happy voice, and it took my mind off my own thoughts of last night. She went over every little detail, more than once through the course of the afternoon. I would add small insights, fueling her excitement, until eventually about 6ish she decided it was time to leave.

'He said he's going to phone this evening. Did I tell you that already?' She told me as we talked at the open front door.

I smiled and gave a little laugh, 'Um yeah.' I answered sarcastically.

She laughed a little too. 'Sorry. I don't want him to call while I'm out. Don't want _that_ conversation with my dad just yet, so I'd better go sit next to the phone.' She beamed at the prospect. 'I'll see you in the morning. Usual time?'

'Yeah, that'll be great. I'll try to be ready.' I laughed; she knew my time keeping well.

'Good luck with that.' She said as she wafted out of the door.

'Oh!', she turned as she made the first step. 'What was your drama last night?' Her lip twitching with embarrassment.

'Oh, nothing. Don't worry we'll talk about it tomorrow.' I shrugged, the relief washing over me.

'Sorry. I have gone on haven't I?'

'And on and on…' I laughed a little smug.

'Are you sure? I can stay.' she offered apologetically.

'No, go. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'If you're sure.'

'I am, now go!' I feigned exasperation.

Something moves behind Anna head from where she was standing on the top porch step, just to her left. It took my attention.

There he was, leaning against his glistening bike, all in black, jeans and a sweater, and the sun glasses from the night before, his arms folded across his chest. As he caught my gaze he moved, resting his hands behind him on the bike. He smiled warmly.

Anna saw my momentary distraction, my chest heaving as the sight. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to where my gaze had settled, then turned back to me, a satisfied smile on her face.

'Oh I see. That was your drama!'

I just smiled and gave a little shrug in response, looking down at the floor then straight back to where he stood.

'I'll let you go. You can tell me everything tomorrow.' She winked and galloped down the steps, along the short garden path, and over the pavement to her car. I waved her goodbye before grabbing my jacket that hung on the pegs next to the front door. I called to Maggie who was washing up in the kitchen.

'I'm going out, don't wait up.', and ran down the steps to the street.

As I reached the road, my heart started to beat loudly in my chest, and the day that was much cooler than that of resent days, suddenly felt very warm against the thin layer of my denim jacket. I stepped across the road to where he silently stood.

'Hi', I said, shallow breathing making it impossible to say any more. My head felt a little light, from the sudden thrill and from lack of oxygen.

'Hello.' He said a smile pulling at his lips, and removing the shields from his eyes. 'Shall we take a ride?' He offered the same black helmet that I had used the night before.

I bit my lip, looking back at the house. A curtain twitched in the living room, now I was defiantly being watched!

'Yes, that would be good.' I said turning back in his direction. 'Where are we going?' Curiosity tingeing my voice.

'Not too far, just some where to talk, where we won't be interrupted.' His eyes flicked to where mine had just been. Last nights dream flashed through my mind but his voice was velvet, nothing sinister there.

'No daggers.' I murmured to myself

'What?'

'Nothing, let's just go.' I swung my leg over the tall bike, smiling to myself to be doing this again. It felt reckless, dangerous, all the things I'd never been. I held onto his jacket and the engine started. Again he pulled my arms around his chest, a smug grin on his face as he turned to me, before pulling on his helmet and flipping the visor down.

The cool air cut into my hands. The speed we were going made it feel like the mid of winter, not just a few weeks into autumn. My long hair billowed freely at my shoulders as we sped through the streets, then out into the countryside towards the coast, taking the little known back roads, except to the locals. I knew these roads from our weekly visits to Gran. We'd come this way on the way home sometimes when Maggie had gotten fed up with driving down the motorway. This way was much more scenic. Fields of animals, farm land, forest and a deep blue lake that had been the site of an old quarry, Maggie had informed me, as well as the high cliffs that fell down to the beach a few miles away from town.

We pulled off the main snaking country road, to a narrow side lane that twisted and turned first upwards then steadily downwards towards the quarry lake I'd seen before. But now in the failing light the usually deep blue was black, and the usually beautiful site looked at little foreboding. I started to worry as we drove on past. Maybe I was too trusting of this stranger. I was hardly ever trusting of anyone, and I picked this person to trust despite my earlier worries? Just as I was building myself into a panic I saw a small building nestled behind a group of trees. Golden light glowing out of the two small front windows. As we drove through the wall of trees I could make out a small cottage. The type that should have had roses around the door, but I couldn't tell if it did in this light, the doorway darkened by the light pouring out of the windows either side. I could see what looked like a small garden to the front, and, but I couldn't be sure because it was growly quickly dark, a large garden to the rear.

The bike slowed and we pulled up in front of the cottage. A low gate and fence wrapped around the front of the building and off into the distance down each side.

The bike draw to a stop, the engine cut out. Removing his helmet his eyes glowed towards me through the dark.

'This is where I'm staying. I hope it's alright, but I didn't know where else to go. It's quiet here and no one knows, or at least apart from the owner, no-one knows it's here.' He said as he got of the bike.

The night was cool, but the air was fragrant with a heady sent of flowers. I breathed it in deeply, closing my eyes as I removed the helmet.

'It's fine. How did you find this place?' My worries where gone again. A piece washed over me. This place was so tranquil. A bird sung in the trees just over head. The distant sound of crickets throbbed in a low harmony, back through the trees as the breeze rustled though something in the field beyond. Another lung full of the sweet aroma swept towards me, swept up by the night air. How could anything bad happen here?

He took my hand gently. My eyes swiftly stared in shock, waiting for the burn, but nothing happened. His hands was warm but in the usual way, not the burning kind! My cold fingers curled around his as I adjusted my face quickly. His eyes caught mine, and the edge of his mouth turned up. He was obviously thinking the same thing as me. But as he was in control of the strange heat before, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

He led me through the low wooded gate. It seemed odd to have a gate when there was no other houses about, just open fields and wood land. As he guided me through the small front garden the smells caressing my nostrils again, but it was too dark to see the medley of flowers that threw their sent in my direction. We walked around the side of the small house, along a narrow path that lead to the back of the cottage. The golden glow of light increased as we came around the side to the rear. The back door was swung wide casting its light over a small paved seating area, as well as through a wide kitchen widow. A black painted metal table and four chairs scattered around it stood at the entrances to what looked like a formal garden, but I could only see so far down, and I guessed the garden went quite a way back. The aroma that was thick at the front of the cottage had now lessened. I could make out the sent of one of the plants - lavender. I knew it from Maggie's garden. He dropped my hand and offered a seat as he pulled it out from under the table. I remained where I stood, a little uncomfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings. He dropped his offering hand, and pulled out the chair next to it, lifting it around to face me, and sat down.

He sighed deeply, sitting forward in his seat, clasping his hands in front of him as his arms rested on his knees.

I swallowed sharply unsure what to do next. This all seemed a little strange, though Anna had seemed to manage quite well from her stories this afternoon.

He looked up, his face anxious, as if he where a witness about to give his testimony.

His silhouetted form looked mysterious in the glowing light from the house.

'Where should I start?' He said brushing his fingers through his still perfect hair, despite the fact it had been weighed down by the helmet whilst on the bike.

'Your name would be a start.' I answered trying to sound confident.

He smiled a little too darkly for my liking.

'My name.' He looked uncomfortable. 'That's kind of a difficult one.'

My eye brows pulled together, confusion on my face.

'How is a name difficult? Everyone gets one when their born.' I was bemused by his remark.

He smiled weekly. 'Can we come back to that one?'

Confused, I mouthing the word. 'What?' And shook my head from side to side.

'Ok you want to start there, we can.' He straightened tension on his face.

'I don't have a name.' his eyes flickered to my face as the confusion grew on mine. He looked away swiftly, standing to walk around the back of his chair. His hands took hold of the back of the seat as he leaned against it, his finger spread out as he momentarily swung back and for on his heels.

My confusion slowly changed to disbelief. 'If you're not going to answer my questions, why did you bring me here?' Anger boiled in my chest. I turned, my hands balled into fists and stormed back around the side of the cottage. What a fool I was. See what it gets you when you trust someone!

'Wait!' his voice complained as he came running behind me catching my shoulder with his hand, swinging be back around to face him.

I felt livid. I felt stupid. Was he just playing games with me? If he hadn't brought me here to talk, then what? Had my dream last night not been so far from the mark?

'Wait, please.' He sounded sincere. But it was dark at the side of the house; I couldn't see his face, even though he was right in front of me. He was just an outline, hallowed by the cottage's golden light that filtered around the corner.

His voice pleaded again, with just the slightest hint of frustration. 'Please.'

But it wasn't enough to ease my temper. I launched at him. 'For what? For lies? For some perverse kick? For the stalker in you ….'? I trailed off too mad to go on.

'What?' It was his turn to be confused. 'Come on, I can't talk to you when I can't see your face.' He held on to the top of my arm, pulling me back into the light. I followed, the anger waning slightly.

He didn't let go of my arm, but put this other hand on my opposite arm, mirroring the first. 'You might want to sit down for this.' Pulling me down to the seat he had taken for himself and pulling the other over to sit next to me, not releasing his original grip. I didn't say anything, what ever I said at this moment would come out of anger, and that wasn't going to help the situation, or get my questions answered.

'I don't have a name.' He said each word slowly as if to make a point, staring straight into my defiant eyes. 'I wasn't born in the sense you know it. The closest I came to a name was an I.D. number that's imprinted into my brain at birth.' He paused and inhaled deeply ducking his head to look into my sceptical eyes as he continued, my eyes fallen a moment before. '25030655.'

I raised my eye brows, not believing a word, and exhaled shaking my head, trying to stand. He pulled me back down.

'I am telling you the truth. Man your stubborn!'

I wriggled in his hand; he released my arms, but raised his hand signaling me to stay.

'I wasn't born on this plant. I've only been hear for around six months. I'm hear as a favor too my grandfather.' He spoke quickly, trying to convince me, before I could flee from his explanation. But I didn't move, though I didn't believe a word of it either.

'Are you sick?' I asked a little concerned for my safely, but also a little irritated.

'Is there something mentally wrong with you?' My face echoed the sarcasm that was thick in my tone.

He sat back, defeated in his explanation. 'I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. I was sent hear to find you. I wasn't supposed to make contact, but you made that impossible when you decided to jump in front of that car the other day.'

I felt insulted. 'I didn't jump, I was upset. I didn't look where I was going. It was an accident.' I protested, folded my arms over my chest, Anna accusation rang in my ears. Why did everyone think I was suicidal?

We both fell silent, looking away from each other.

I broke the silence first, looking back at him.

'Thanks for that by the way. It was very…heroic of you.' I smiled quickly at him, the smile sliding from my face. I didn't want to feel kindly about him just now, he had annoyed me and I wanted to stay that way.

He looked up into my eyes and smiled too. 'Your welcome.' His eyes where hard to resist. My resolve started to dwindle.

Silence again, as we stared at each other for a long moment. My heart beat noticeably faster. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'An alien.' I said calmly now, but a sinking feeling hit at the pit of my stomach.

'Yes.' He replied not moving his gaze. His voice was somber, sober, and truthful. When he looked at me that way, I would come to learn, it was hard to dispute what he said. Something inside me wanted to believe anything he said, even this.

I shook my head. 'I don't believe you, but if that's your story…! The oddest things have been happening lately, and this is just the icing on the cake. So at this point what have I got to loose? Not my sanity, that went some time ago.' I relaxed, laughing as I spoke. 'But, as unbelievable as it is, that doesn't explain everything else.'

He smiled but looked confused. 'It's a lot to take in I know, but I'm telling you the truth. I thought…..' he stopped mid sentence shaking his head. 'You need to accept that because it all kind of stems from that.'

The night air had turned quite chilling now. I rubbed my arms as the cold raced down my body. His eyes watching as my arm slid up and down.

'Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?'

'No.'

'Can I get you something then? A coffee, a sweater?' His hand rubbed at my opposite arm.

'Yes, to both.' I nodded and laughed lightly.

He disappeared into the cottage, the dark garden suddenly feeling very scary as I sat alone. I looked down its length trying to see anything. The green of the plants closest to me faded into the black abyss that stretched off into distant shadows. Something warm was draped around my shoulders. My body instantly relaxing as the warmth clung to me. I looked around as he disappeared back inside again. He was so quitet, silent when he moved. It was a thick cream loosely knitted blanket, the type that Gran used to knit when I was a small child, very fashionable now in a home interior way. I pulled it around me, clasping it with my hand at my quivering chest.

The lavender sent wafted again as he reapeared, two mugs in one hand, steam rising from each. The lavender sent disappeared as coffee filled the air. I drank it down quickly, wrapping my hands around the mug drawing in all the warmth I could.

'We can go inside if you're too cold.' He offered again noticing my shivers, his mug still full of the steaming drink. I watched his lips as he spoke, the hypnotic rhythm making it impossible to look away.

'I'm alright. How's the earth coffee.' I blinked up and nodded to his mug,

'Great actually.' He smiled. 'Just don't know how you can drink it hot.'

'That's how you're supposed to drink it.' I said a little perplexed.

'I know, but it tastes so much better when it's cold.'

'Uh. Are you serious? Cold. That's disgusting.' My face grimaced at the thought.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 'I, just like it that way!'

We smiled at each other, then silence fell again as the smiles lasted a little too long. We both looked away, uncomfortable in the moment.

'So what's your 'odd things' that have happened to you lately?' He asked using my words.

Oh great, he had to ask. The one thing that would make _me_ sound crazy. Embarrassment seeped through me. My smiled wavered nervously.

'I don't know. Just little things I guess.' Was I really going to tell him this? Mind you I couldn't sound as crazy as he did, mister 2506123, or what ever it was.

I continued, 'Seeing things that aren't there. Seeing things that are there and then disappearing too quickly. Cars chasing me, people saving me!' I blew out a sharp laugh from between my teeth as I looked down at the mug I was tumberling with in my fingers.

He was silent again. I looked across at him, he was sitting, hunched over in the same position that I was now in, staring at his chilling coffee that he held in his hands.

'You have to be careful.' He warned, his voice low. His jovial expressing changed to a tense face 'This world, your town.' He looked up. 'It isn't safe.' He shifted in his seat to face me, touching my arm. 'You have to be careful.'

'OK,' I nodded 'ok I will.' I was as serious as he was. He looked thoughtfully at me. I wondered what those deep eyes where seeing as they looked into my face. Could he see how I was feeling? I wanted to reach out and touch along the check bone that cast a shadow along his face. The intensity of the moment washed over my body, my lightheadedness returning. Some how I trusted him despite his mad story. I wanted to believe him, to tell him everything was alright, that nothing could hurt me. That I wouldn't let _anyone_ close enough to do that to me, but that was a lie. Looking into his eyes I knew it was a lie, and anyway he didn't mean that kind of hurt. He meant it in an entirely different way. A way that should have scared me, but being with him I felt completely safe, nothing could hurt me here.

'I'd better get you home.' He murmured his eyes still lingering on mine.

I blinked and the connection was lost.

I shrugged out of the blanket and followed him back around the cottage, to where the shadowy bike stood. The light from the small front windows casting long shadow across the ground.

I held on tightly to his body on the ride back. Something had change in the few hours we'd spent talking. I still didn't really have any answers that could make sense of the last week or so. But I didn't mind. I was happy just to be with him. The answers could come later, slowly if needs be. I didn't bother me. The longer I was in his company the less it seemed to matter.

That night my sleep was deep, no hellish nightmares to disturb my tied mind. I woke refreshed and was even ready when Anna knocked on the door. Our conversation was brief, just the outlines of her telephone conversation with Robert the night before, and my lame explanation about _Mr. Numbers_. I didn't have much to tell, and I didn't feel ready to talk in detail, because I didn't have many details myself.

The morning in the studio passed swiftly. The good start I had made last week on my painting continued. All my previous cares seemed to fade away. Even my anxiety about being in the same room as Rachel and her minions seemed to fade into non existence. My mood was so good; my high was so high it seemed impossible I could be brought down.

Lunch time arrived, my stomach told me as much as I walked the short distance to meet Anna. But as I walked through the familiar glass connecting corridor I felt it again, the feeling of being watched, a pair of eyes on me. There was no one in the corridor I recognized, I scanned the outside seating area, maybe Anna had finished early and was waiting for me. But no, no familiar blond there. I changed my gaze to look out of the opposite glass wall, towards the student car park. It was busy with kids coming and going, cars leaving and just parking. As my eyes swept across the scene I saw a darkened silhouette parked under the trees at the furthest end of the car park. The sun just breaking through from behind a cloud, making the polished black paintwork of the bike gleam in the glow. The day had been cooler again today, and this was the first time I'd seen the sun all day.

Then from out of the shadows he emerged.

It was like the weather had been ordered, just in time to make him look more magnificent that he already was. I quietly gasped, as my chest tightened, and my knees became a little week. I put my hand again the glass to steady myself, as a smile curled my lips. Through he was on the other side of the car park I thought I saw an amused smirk drift cross his face. I smiled back, wider this time as I realized the joke was on me. Heat flashed in my face as my eyes lowered with girlish embarrassment.

One minute, I gestured raising my finger and mouthing the words. He nodded to answer that he understood.

Rushing through the short corridor, I found Anna just leaving her room. She was talking with a few of her classmates, obviously still caught up in the subject of her lecture as I approached from behind her.

'Hi.' I said eager to get back to him. My hands twitched with excitement.

'Oh hi Tilley.' She smiled as I got closer, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

I felt awkward, I didn't like ditching her, but there was no way I could stop myself. 'Would you mind if we take a rain check on lunch.' I said wincing at my words, and biting at my lip nervously.

'Of cause. Everything alright!' Her face questioning my posture.

'Yeah, it fine. Great actually, that's why…'

'Hello again.' A voice came from behind me, cutting me off before I could finish.

Anna's face looked up in the direction of the voice, her mouth instantly breaking into a wide grin.

I turned to see Robert striding down the corridor. A wide smile on his face, the tilt of his head telling me his eyes were fixed on Anna, as they were covered by his shades as usual.

'Are you two lovely ladies going for lunch?' He looked at us both now as he stood between us. 'I thought I would accompany you both if that is not too much of an intrusion.' A devilish smile drew up over his mouth, teasing us both.

'Yes. That would be…' Anna started.

I interrupted still wanting to get outside as quickly as possible. 'Actually, I was just saying I need to go.' My eyes coming back to Anna.

'Oh. Well would it be alright if I keep you company then Anna.' His face not showing any disappointment, quite the opposite actually.

Anna grinned, her eyes flashing between Robert and me. 'That would be great, thanks.'

I'll see you later then?' She said hiding an excited expression from Robert.

'Yes, that's great.' Relief in my voice, at least she wouldn't be alone now, and it would have been embarrassing to play gooseberry. She gazed back up at Robert as I turned to go back the way I'd come.

An exit stood just the other side of the glass corridor, and I hurried to get to it, glancing back to the spot I had just seen him a few minutes before. Though the pounding in my chest had slowed the slightest bit when I had spoken to Anna, it now regained momentum. It made me giddy with anticipation as I scrambled to make it though the exit, pushing my way through what seemed to be the entire campus body coming in the opposite direction. I made it through yanking my bag that had not made it out the door the same time as me. Pulling my bag back across my chest I looked up to the space he occupied just moments earlier. He was still there, but now astride the polished glare of the gleaming bike. A crisp sea blue shirt beneath his leather jacket made the intensity of his eyes seem to sparkle like diamond, as his arms rested on the helmet in front of him. His face relaxed, beautiful and intoxicating as I paced towards him. A group of girls staring at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

'Hi.' I said the tightness in my chest restricting my breath again. My fingers seemed to tingle with delight.

He just smiled widely.

'What are you doing here?' I asked my smile widening as the words came out.

He pursed his lip as though he was contemplating his answer, then his lips parted, I had to catch my breath again, reminding myself to fill my lungs.

'I thought we could go for a ride,' His eyes glistened as he spoke, falling down to look at the saddle bag hanging above the rear wheel.

'Oh. I haven't finished for the day yet.' I cringed as I said it. What a square!

'So you don't want to?' he sarcastically raised his eyebrow.

'Now, I didn't say that!' I quickly regained myself.

'Shall we go them?' He held out the black helmet, his eyebrow raised again as his head slid to the side.

I looked back at the college, like Mr. Bram would be watching my every move. No-one was looking, let alone Mr. Bram.

I caught sight of the group of girls again as my gaze swept back around, each one looking at me. Probably wondering why this beautiful creature was even giving me the time of day.

I smugly smiled, took the helmet and hurried onto the bike.

'Let's get out of here.' I exclaimed as the bike burst into life and a second later we where speeding through the exit gates.

We stormed through the surrounding street, until we came to the motorway, speed obviously no obstacle to his powerful machine. We sped past the cars already moving on the road, like they were standing still. The freedom was exhilarating. It was good to be reckless for once. Though I wasn't the model student, I always tried my best to meet deadlines, comply with rules, well, the ones that made sense, and not disappoint the people that where close to me. But sometimes, especially when the person I depended on, namely Gran, was no longer dependable, I felt I just wanted to break free. To let loose and do something crazy, something that I wouldn't have even expected of myself. This must be the time to do it. To speed away with more or less a total stranger, to who knows where, for who knows how long or for what reason? _I_t felt good. Actually it felt great. Felt wonderful not to be me, or at least the regular me that everyone knew. I stretched back on the bike; gripping my knees a little tighter to the sides of the seat, as I let my head fall backwards and the harsh breeze fill my face. I felt liberated. I felt free, but I felt safe!

We pulled off the motorway and quickly found a thin ribbon of winding road that turned into a country lane. I didn't know this part of the country side. I'd never been here before. The warm sun was streaming through the cloudy sky now. The helmets tinted visor blocked out most of the glare, making the day look dull and wintery, the heat on the back of my neck told me differently. We slowed and pulled up into a small lay by to the left of the lane. High bushes lined each side of the lane making it feel closed in and secluded . Small wild flowers littering the bottom of the bushes, like some one had splatter painted along the edge of the lane. We both got off the bike, leaving our helmets on the seat. He grabbed the saddle bag, and held out this hand. I tentertively took it as we moved forward towards a small break in the high bush where an old, well used turn stile stood, nestled almost invisible by the over grown green wall. He jumped over first with the ease of an authlet, and then held out his hand to help me as I stepped down. His hand was warm and seemed to hide mine in the size of it. But it was soft and gentle, and most definitely not burning!

On the other side the style opened up into a large planted field. We walked along the edge, on the part-worn path that lead its way around the field full of tall, large blue globe shaped flower heads. The flowers heads swayed rhythmically in the freeze like a crowd at a train station antisepating the arrival of the next train. A strong sense of well being filled me. I paused for half a second to take in the view. He waited. His face puzzling over my expression. Turning to him I smiled, and we continued our stroll. At the bottom corner of the field we turned and continued up the other side, moving further from the road. Bird song filled the air with a faint sound of trickling water somewhere close by. Halfway up the side of the field the same green wall opened out into a small grassy clearing with a cluster of tall trees running up to a grey stone built bridge that looked like it had been there since the dawn of time, with its highlights of mossy green plants sticking out of the many crags in the weathered stone. It straddling from one low embankment to the other, light filtering down from the canopy above and onto the surrounding short grass. Wild flowers colored the area, butterflies drifted around the flowers in playful flight. The bridge itself was bathed in golden sun light. It was beautiful, like a chocolate box picture, and beyond the beginnings of a thick wooded area, the tree's becoming darker as they stretched off into the distance. He turned to watch my gaze, stepping in front of me and turning to lightly pull me as he walked backwards towards the scene, our hands loosening so only the edge of our fingers linked. He looked relaxed and happy and even more beautifu,l if that was even possible.

We stepped onto the bridge. The sun, out of the breeze, was hot, making my skin tingle with the warmth.

'It's beautiful here.' I gasped swinging my head around to take it all in.

'Humm, it is.' He murmured as he looked only at me.

I caught his meaning and smiled, the warmth of embarrassment coloured my face. My hand slipped down as I looked away and walked to the edge of the bridge to look over the side. The slow moving water trickled along the river bed, the sun dancing over it as it moved, gradually running under the bridge and away into the distance.

He pulled out a blanket from the saddle bag, and flung it wide over the middle of the bridge behind me.

Silently his finger ran down my arm and over my hand, that hung to my side, as he began to sit down on the make shift seating area behind me.

I swallowed deeply, my pounding heart increasing just a little more, my gaze still on the twinkling water. The familiar electric hum tingled at my fingers after his touch had gone. I said nothing.

I turned, pressing my back to the stone wall, my hands cupped together in front of me.

My breath came long and deep, trying to focus. 'How do you know about this place?' sounding casual, trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

'A friend told me about it.' He smiled a secret smile that concealed the true meaning to the answer. 'Are you hungry?' he asked reaching into his bag, pulling out a container I recognised and handing it to me.

'Chicken salad?' I questioned as I pulled back the lid.

'You had it at the diner that day; I thought it was a safe bet.' He smirked, a satisfied expression on his face.

I frowned, my eyes suspicious, kneeling to sit next to him. 'You were watching me?'

He laughed one quite soft sound, and smiled weekly. 'You _could_ say that. I was in the diner. Two seats down from you actually. I didn't stay too long after you came in. I needed to leave. I didn't want you to see me.' He paused. 'Seems a bit pointless now.' He laughed to himself again, the sun dancing of his perfect skin.

I smiled in response. 'Why didn't you want me to see you?' I tried to keep my expression even and the question light.

He looked down at his salad, uneasy with the direction of the conversation.

'I didn't want to complicate your life. You seemed already…unhappy.' It was as if the words where hard for him to say.

How could knowing an alien make my life any more complicated?' I sniggered dryly. But it was true at the moment he just make it better, I though to myself. And as for unhappy….

His mouth pulled into a long line, he didn't find it funny.

We ate our food in uncomfortable silence from that point. I pushed my back against the wall when I'd finished. The sun was so warm. Angling my head up towards the heat, I closed my eyes, only seeing the bright red on the inside of my eyelids, but still feeling uncomfortable. It felt like he was watching me, but I didn't want to open my eyes to see.

I heard a shift on the blanket beneath us, then his fingers where touching my face. Just under my ear, gently tracing the curve of my jaw line, down to my chin. I didn't move, my eyes still closed though my heart trembling at his soft, silky touch, as I held my breath. It felt as though, if I tried to breathe my heart would explode with the effort, so I held it.

His fingers lingered on my chin, his thumb lightly touching my lower lip. My lip seemed to vibrate to each feather light touch.

'Why are you so sad?' His soft velevt voice strained with concern.

My eyes flashed open. I'd not been expecting that! The vibrating lingered as his hand fell away. My eyes being open changed the situation, or maybe it was my expression.

Trying to understand the question, I hesitated then echoed, 'Sad?' in a whispered voice. Frowning and swallowed deeply.

'Every time I encounter you, you've seemed so unhappy, almost distracted by it, even when you're smiling?' He wasn't accusing, just stating a fact as he saw it.

How did he see that? I tried to hide it. I searched his eyes, but there where no answers there. I suppose my new family may know how I feel. I thought the term, 'family' loosely. But this almost stranger, someone that doesn't know me at all, could also see it. It didn't make sense. Maybe I didn't conceal it as well as I thought.

'I'm observant.' He shrugged. 'I'm good at it.' He paused, than asked. 'Is it your parents?'

Shocked ripped through my body, making me stiffen. My parents? Why would he ask about them?' Did he know my history, and if so how? Or was he thinking of my new family? It seemed a big leap. A strange equation to work out, and be right. He interrupted my thoughts.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He was still looking straight into my eyes. His face serious, tension spreading across his face.

My head tried to pull away, but it was backed up against the wall, so I looked down at the ground instead.

'I'm fine, nothing I can't handle.' My voice was sharp, but it was really embarrassment. No one had ever seen it, or may be if they had they'd not mentioned it, and certainly not wanted to talk about it.

He sighted, and looked away just as I looked up at the sound. 'I've over stepped the line, have I?' he was apologetic. 'I just want to know you, to understand you. You seem so strong, but vulnerable all at the same time.' He trailed off as he stood, his hand offered out for me to do the same. I didn't take it, but rose and followed as he started off into the trees.

'This world is so beautiful.' He murmured in front of me as he walked, looking back over his shoulder as he said it. Obviously changing the subject. The conversation had got a little frosty.

'Yes it can be.' I replied puzzling over the way he phrased it 'especially on a day like today.' Small talk, great!

He turned to smile at me as I caught up, walking parallel, weaving in and out of the thick old tree trucks that started to get more frequent the deep we walked. It started to get colder as we made our way deeper into the darkening shade of the leafy canopy; a shiver ran down my back.

'Cold?.'

'Yes, but it's nice to be a little cold. The last few weeks have been unbearably hot.' I smiled rubbing my crossed arms lightly.

He frowned and pulled his lips down. 'Really, it's seemed slightly wintery to me for the past few weeks.' He looked a bit confused.

'Oh', I huffed. 'Just me then.'

We walked a while without saying a word. It was nice to be away from normality, and though I still didn't really know this person the silence wasn't comfortable now.

'Maybe we should be getting back soon, your friend is probably wondering where you are.'

Anna. I'd forgotten about her. What time was it? I looked at my wrist, but of cause no watch - again. 'I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on.' That's what Gran used to say. My brain caught up, suspicion layered my voice. 'How do you know Anna will be waiting for me?'

He looked guilty, like he had been caught out, but didn't say a word.

'It _was_ you. You've been watching me!' My voice suddenly hard and angry.

'It _was_ you, in the library and… '

'Yes.' He interrupted quickly, the embarrassment coming from him this time. His voice quiet at first, then rising with each word. 'But I can explain. It's not what it might appear. I was …'

'Watching me!' shouting I interrupted and turned, storming back in the opposite direction. I felt instantly angree, I could fly into a rage like the best of them, but this was weided even for me.

'Please wait!'

I heard his pace quicken after me. but I didn't care. I broke into a run, my fury and possible fear all mixed in a need to get away.

His pace grew in response. 'Tilley please, I'm not the enemy. Please.'

Tears welled as I ran, but my anger fort them back. Just when I thought I could trust someone. Was nothing simple? Could I not have anything normal? Did everything have to be so hard?

I reached the bridge, stumbling over the blanket as I reached down for my jacket, my left hand shooting out behind me to stop myself from over balancing.

He caught my it, as the sudden shock whirled me around to a standing position in front of him, the furry and fear evident on my face. We stood gasping for air, eyes staring unsure at one another. I wanted to believe him that it was inocent, but I wasn't sure I had it in me. Then it began. The low hum at first, vibrating at the edge of my trembling fingers, steadily rising in power, warming my chilled skin. We stood motionless, eyes fixed on one another not able, or not wanting to look away.

The hum steadied, the tingling not increasing as our breath continued to labor. He raised our hands higher, fingers entwining, so they could be seen to the side of our gaze. My eyes flicking from him, to our hands, and back again.

'Do you feel that?' I said nervously, almost fearful of his confirmation.

'Yes.' his voice just as unsure.

'What is it?' My breathing becoming shallow, making my plunging chest work twice as hard.

'You!' He seemed surprised at the question, though his response was quiet.

My breathing quickened even more, as his answer melted though my now depleting fury, making no sense.

'Me?' I whispered, the word wavering as it left me lips. My fingers still tingling.

Fearfully I snapped my hand away, turning, rubbing at the fading heat and stepping away to get a little distance.

'Didn't you feel it, that day at the dinner? At the fair ground?' his voice came from just behind me.

'Yes, but….' I stopped, and turned back to look at him, collecting my thoughts. A frown filling my face.

'But what?' He paused as his eyes tightened. 'You thought it was me?' He huffed out a gust of air.

'It's not funny. It hurts. What's happening to me?' My anxiety overtook me; I was rambling as I wildly searched his face for any clues, but saw nothing but confusions.

'I'm not totally sure.' He replied placing a hand tightly on the top of my covered arm, and looked deep into my horrified eyes.

I stared back; his beautiful tanzanite eyes now filled my vision, reminding me of our first encounter. My fear and anger all but gone, and now lost in his eyes my world changed again. It felt strangely safe. As if he made it all make sense, but in no way I knew of. He calmed me, his tight grip also reassuring, as if his arms would protect me from any disaster my small world could throw at me. I sighed, the air coming out in staggered waves, as my body regained control of my lungs.

'You're special Tilley. Unique. You don't know how special you are.'

I tried to smile, a little embarrassed by his words. No-one had ever said that to me before, except maybe for Gran that last time we where in the house, before we both went our separate ways, but she wasn't exactly sane at the time, so that didn't count.

A buzz came from my jacket pocket, breaking our silent stare, and cutting through the tension. Text music, but I let it ring, dropping my head to smile to myself. The bizarre music coming from the phone in no way fitted the tense moment we were trapped in. We both laughed quickly, the same conclusion to the music occurring to him as I peeked back up through my eyelashes.

'Come on, let's get you back, your in demand. ' He smiled, releasing my arms and gathering the few items he'd brought, shoving them quickly back into the small black saddle bag.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

Awakening by Dubchick

**Revelations**

Chapter 5

I didn't touch him on the walk back to the bike. I didn't want the hum to return. It scared me and what it might mean. But I eagerly wrapped my arms around his waist as the bike pulled off, pulling tightly into his back. My arms were covered by the thin cotton layer of my jacket now, and none of his skin was exposed where I held, so I figured we were safe. The thundering engine raced on the journey back into town, but I barely noticed it, lost in thought, dissecting every part of our conversation. My new questions whirled around my head, as I realized that none of the old ones had been answered yet. The new ones just kept mounting. The town clock chimed five o'clock as we sped past, down the main street. The large red brick tower looming above us, momentarily blocking out the fading sun.

The music that had rudely interrupted us on the bridge was a message from Anna asking if I needed a ride home, when I hadn't been waiting in my usual place. I'd speed text her back on the short work through the blue haze of the farmer field, telling her to 'go on home.' She instantly text back asking where I was, but I chose to ignore it. I'd phone her later to explain.

The bike slowed, pulling to the side of the road, just ahead of the parked cars opposite the town hall.

He turned, steadying the bike with his strong muscular legs, stretching them wide to hold us securely. 'Where shall I take you?' he asked sounding pensive, his eyes down cast.

'Home. They'll be wondering where I am.' My heart sank. I didn't want to be apart from him, but I knew it was inevitable.

He nodded with a solemn smile. 'Sure.'

He turned back taking the handle bars, and we sped away.

We pulled into my leafy avenue all too quickly. I watched as leaves slowly glided down from various trees either side of the kerbs. Small scattering littered the base of each tree and the grass verge, as another gently tumbled downwards towards the ground, then was quickly swept up by the passing breeze, until we blasted past kicking up the whole pile. Disappointment welled again, as I hugged his back, wishing the helmet wasn't covering my head, using the bike as an excuse to pull myself even tighter. Though he was a virtual stranger, I didn't want to leave him now. He made me forget my worries, blurred my anxieties until they felt like a distance memory that you couldn't quite recall with clarity.

Each house in the avenue stood quietly, a uniformed brown brick with white paintwork. Each garden manicured, whilst a gleaming new car stood in every drive way. Well, all accept our driveway. Maggie's old, racing green Volk's Wagon stood almost visibly falling apart with rust, but she loved it, said it had 'character.' More like she couldn't afford another car. She was a social worker, working for the local council, and with Bill's delivery job not paying well, I was surprised they could afford to live in this neighborhood at all.

The loud bike pulled up right in front of my house. He must be feeling more confident than the first time he brought me home! The house looked quiet, no curtains twitching this time. I slowly stepped off the bike, gripping his arm a lingering moment longer than I really needed to, then handed over the helmet.

Maggie's head popped up from behind the long topiary hedge that ran the length of the small pretty front garden. She smiled as Bill stepped through the opening front door holding a pair of gardening shears.

'Tilley.' Maggie's voice rang out. 'I was starting to wonder where you were.' She eyed the boy still sat aboard the motionless purring bike.

'Sorry Maggie.' My eyes flashed from her to Bill, 'forgot my watch.' I said holding my arm up revealing my naked wrist.

'That's OK, you're here now.' She smiled and looked up towards Bill who was now walking slowly down the porch steps, his eyes trained on the figure that sat behind me.

'Who's your friend?' Bills voice sounded a little hostile, as he nodded behind me, gesturing with his head.

'Um.' I turned quickly to look at him then back round to face the two sets of eager eyes. 'This is um', I toyed with Paolo for a fraction of a second quickly deciding it didn't quite fit – 'Gabriel.' I pulled out of the air. He fit the name, a truly celestial being, and his eyes sure where heavenly. All he lacked were the fluffy white wings, and with a bike as fast as his, who needed to fly!

'It's nice to meet you Gabriel.' Maggie said walking around the bush to come stand just in front of me. 'Do you go to Tilley's college?'

He swung his leg over the bike, removing his helmet as he stood beside me. My hands trembled lightly, the situation feeling very awkward. I felt my temperature rise as embarrassment seemed to irradiate heat from my head down to my toes. My face must have been as red as a cherry.

Bill came to stand next to Maggie. His face smooth until 'Gabriel' looked towards him, with his hand extended.

'Its good to meet you Sir.' Gabiel greated him warmly, eagerly even.

Bill gasped, as his eyes meet the vivid blue in front of him that shone out from their sockets. Bills face suddenly looking very wary and pale, but extended his own hand trying to cover up his obvious but alarming distress. Each hand met the others grasp. They shook once, their eyes staring at each other with intensity. There hands still grasped tightly, Bills knuckles seemed to turn white as the boys spoke.

'I _go_ to the college, yes. And we eat at the same diner.' He smiled at Bill's still uneasy face releasing his hand, then paused. 'It was nice to meet you both.' He pulled his gaze from Bills to look at Maggie. 'But if you'll excuse me I need to get going.' He glanced at me as he turned, replacing his helmet as he went.

'I'll see you soon.' he said as he fired up the engine.

I turned too, 'Yeah, soon... _Gabriel_.' A hint of sarcasm in my voice, raising an eye brow to emphasize my meaning. But the name sounded good, right as it left me lips.

Maggie and Bill stood behind me as our secret exchange took place.

His eyes creased, the helmet disguising his smirked as he pulled off, riding quite sensibly in comparison to his usual style. That made me smirk too. Who was he trying to impress!

Later that evening I dialed Anna's number, a mixture of excitement and worry streamed through my veins. I didn't really know what I should tell her. That I could burn at will, that my new friend though he was a little green man, or I trusted him now because he was beautiful! Anna was very accepting of my less than usual life, but what was her limit? This had to be very close, or worse, completely over the line. Her voice came booming into my ear. 'Hello.'

'Hi Anna, it's me, Tilley.' My voice sounding enthusiastic, but I was feeling far from it.

'Hay Till's, where did you get to this afternoon?' She demanded, sounded more curious than angry.

'Um,' I quickly decided on my story, keep to the truth as much as possible, then I wouldn't have to remember too many false details. 'Remember that guy, the one from the diner, well and from the fair ground?'

'Yeah, the one that was sat outside your house last night.' Recognition filling her voice.

'That's the one. I was, I mean we were,' I stumbled with my words trying to think of the best way to say it. 'He took me on a picnic.' That would do, that's what happened minus the drama.

'Really? Oh that's so sweet. So tell me all the juicy stuff, don't leave out any details.'

I looked around the living room where I stood, Emily watching television, some lame show full of per-pubescent kids all laughing at some chubby kid running around without his shirt on. Emily seemed to be enjoying it. Maggie was reading a magazine, and Bill so obviously eaves dropping on my conversation, though his head was down facing reading the sports page.

'Not right now, not the best time.' I said quietly, my hand cupping the mouth piece, trying to get some privacy.

'Oh, I see. Got company? Friend or family?' Anna understanding the change in my tone.

'The second one.' I replied trying not to give too much away, slyly taking a furtive look towards Bill again.

'Ok, no worries. We can talk tomorrow if it's easier. So if you can't talk, you can listen.' She went on to tell me about her lunch date with Robert. She could tell a very good story, you would have thought they were in Paris, not in the college canteen. Afterwards he'd walked her to her next class, holding her hand all the way, and promised to phone her that evening. I hung up the phone feeling a little envious. Would I ever have a life that was easy, no strains, no trauma? I could hope!

The next day at college I looked out for him at every opportunity. Eagerly awaiting the sound of his powerful bike or the glint of his eyes from across the car park. Morning coffee break, lunch time, afternoon break, even popping out a few times in the guise of visiting the college shop for supplies. My painting was really moving at a pace, it seemed to be flowing through me. All the good feelings I was having lately obviously paying off as the two figures entwined in the scene seemed to flow into each other, evoking the exact feelings I intended to evoke. But it didn't seem as important as seeing him again. I even went outside once, into the car park, despite the autumn showers we where having today, to see if he was there. But of cause he wasn't. Why would he be after my out bursts every time he was around me? Why would he want that again? He'd probably seen me for what I was and decided I wasn't worth the hassle. By the end of the day, though I kept a little hope alive, it was to no avail. He didn't come, and I rode home with Anna, feeling hopelessly empty. I kept telling myself we hadn't made any plans, and I barely knew him, so to feel this down was absurd, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to see his beautiful face, drive into the ocean behind his sparkling eyes. I felt instantly fearful that I'd never see him again.

Dinner was just the three of us; Bill was working the night shift again and had left as I was getting in. After pushing my food around the plate, all signs of my appetite disappearing with my fading hope, I made my excuses and went straight up to my room. I had a little work to do, but nothing that was eminently needed. I peered out the window as shiny car rumbled down the road, hoping to see him astride his waiting motor bike on the other side of the street, but no matter how often I looked, the street remained empty. Accepting the reality, and pulling the bed covers over my head a tear rolled down my cheek as I sobbed lightly, unable to hold it back any longer. Now I felt truly alone. I didn't sleep well. He filled my dreams, not my usual nightmare, so at least that was something. I dreamt of his eyes, his face and the sound of his voice calling after me through the dense white fog that was all around me. The fallen leaves whirling in the invisible swirling wind. Eventually I couldn't see through it, I couldn't see him any more. I felt abandoned, powerless. I tried to call his name, but I had no voice. I tried to move, but my feet felt like they were stuck in treacle and the more I struggled the more I sank. It didn't matter how many time I woke and tried to shake the thoughts from my head, the dream drifted back into my mind each time I fell back to asleep again.

I woke for the last time, a little before 5 a.m. and decided I couldn't take anymore. I dragged my weary body out of bed and went to take a shower. The hot soothing water pounded my shoulders, but even its rhythmical beat on the shower tray at my feet couldn't dispel the restless feeling that swelled in my stomach. Once I'd wasted all the time I could in the bathroom, I returned to my room and tried to finish the assignment I'd toyed with the night before. I didn't do well and gave up deciding it would be better to try again when I had a brain that wasn't full of fuzz.

When there was nothing else to do I tidied my room - so I must have been desperate to keep my mind occupied. I was more than ready when Anna arrived. As I pulled open the door she stood there with the silliest grin on her face. Love must be making her brain mushy, I though to myself. But then she spoke and I think I probably ended up with the same expression on my face.

'You've got someone waiting for you.' She whispered conspiratorialy, beckoning over her right shoulder, cocking her head in the same direction.

I peered around her, bemused by her unusual greeting. Then I saw him, sat astride his shiny black bike, the way I'd imagined him last night, though it was light now and the week sun was rising in the sky. A small smile lit his face, it wavered as he looked away, down to his hands. That's when my face mirrored hers, but just for a second, my chest tightened and a gasp escaped my lips. I instantly felt it. A pull, a need to be near him. It wasn't that I wanted it, I felt compelled. I needed to be where he was.

'I guess you won't be needing me or my car today.' She looked just as amused as she had been earlier. 'I'll see _you _later - maybe!' She smiled and turned, smirking as she turned back to me at the bottom of the steps almost skipping in a tight circle, then skipped over to her car. But I only caught her out of the corner of my eye, my trance like state drawing my attention only to him.

He waited silently, his eyes watching me as I closed the short distance towards him.

'Hi.' He was quiet, nervous.

'Hello.' I said breathlessly, it came out as a whisper.

He reached his right hand towards me, his deep, tanzanite eyes only looking for my hand to follow. It did – slowly. My extended left hand quivering just a little. First our fingers touched, as I then slide the rest of my hand into his warm, secure, but tender palm. His jeweled eyes disappeared behind his lids as he exhaled, as if he needed the touch as much as I did.

The hum started, but instantly faded into more of a tingle. It didn't increase just lingered silently between our skin. A long moment passed in silence, no words needed to be said, enjoying the strange sensation.

'Could you miss college today?' he was still quite, his head hung, but didn't opening his eyes.

'Yes.' I paused. Anything for him. I'd felt his absence even more than I'd realized, I knew that now. How could I be parted from him so soon? My studies didn't feel important at that moment. 'Where are we going?'

He opened his eyes but kept them low. I could just see the blaze of blue bursting threw his black lashes. 'I'd like to take you to see someone.'

I should have been curious, but honestly I didn't care, as long as I was with him.

Still not looking up he continued. 'Someone who can give you the answers you're looking for.'

That caught my attention, and cleared my head. Answers were good. I had a lot of questions to be answered.

Without challenging any further, I slide into position at the back of the bike. He held onto my hand as I kicked my leg over, raising my arm over his head, reluctant to let go. Then when I was seated, he pressed my still held palm tightly to his chest, his head bowed again, as he took a long deep breath in.

'Is everything alright.' Now it seemed more that a case of missing me. His heart thumped under his jacket as if overwhelmed by sorrow.

'It is now.' He answered reassuringly.

Leaning over, he un-clipped the now familiar helmet, swinging it up in my direction, offering it to me. I pulled it on, fastening the strap that secures it in place, and wrapped my arms back around his chest. He wasted no time now. We curled around in the road going back in the direction he'd come. Then sped away, our speed increasing the further we got from the house.

Swiftly we made it to the motorway, going south, away from town. The morning rush hour traffic was busy, but he weaved in and out of the cars. He barely slowed; sometime I had to close my eyes for fear of a crash. But it meant I held tighter around his chest, and pulled my body into his back, resting my head between his shoulders, so it wasn't all bad.

We drove for some time, the route familiar from my visits to Gran. Turning off from the motorway, the road again was a well-travelled path by myself and my new family. We kept going, every turning the same, every bend in the road known. The green walls either side skidding past quicker than I remembered then with Maggie in the driver's seat.

'Where are we going?' I shouted though the barrier in front of my mouth, pricked by curiosity. But either because of the helmet reducing my voice, or the noise of the bike, or because he didn't want to answer me, he didn't respond.

I tried again, the same question. But again no answer to my shouting or showing any acknowledgement of it.

I decided he couldn't hear me and I thought it best to wait, it couldn't possibly be too much further. We'd been riding for a long time, my arms were starting to get tied and heavy.

Then, as we rose over the steep climb in the road, there it was in front of us, Grans nursing home.

He flicked his right indicator on, to signal our final destination, as we rounded the large grand house.

I was astonished, my mouth falling open, as much as the helmet would allow. It didn't seem right. I was so confused. Why were we here? Surely it couldn't be a coincidence that this was Gran's new home. Was it her we'd come to see? But what answers could she possibly give me as to what had been happening lately. How could she have known, she'd never left this place? Not even for a short visit, her doctors had said it wasn't possible until her medication was finalized.

We rolled into the car park, through the high black metal gates, the gardens not looking as colorful as it once had. Varying shades of green covering the ground, with autumn reds and oranges adorning the tall trees, other almost depleted of leaves altogether. The whole appearance was dulled by the thick dark grey rain clouds that hung in the sky now, threatening to overflow at any moment.

As soon as the bike stopped I pulled off the barrier, talking before it was totally removed.

'What are we doing here?' I pulled at his arm. 'Who have we come to see?'

He calmly removed his helmet, obviously in no hurry to have this conversation.

'I think you know.' His face was tense, whilst his voice was gentle, the words coming slowly and carefully. We both climbed off the bike, as the stand went down.

'Gran', I mouthed the name to myself, no sound coming from my lips, confusion still uppermost in my mind. 'But why? How do you know my Gran?' He didn't answer.

That irritated me a little.

'What's this got to do with her?' I demanded. He still didn't answer, that irritated me even more. I could feel all my insecurities rise to the surface, questioning how I felt for this stranger. Had he been watching more than just me? And why watch, why not be direct? The questions just kept coming.

He took my hand, his still gloved and said calmly. 'Let her explain.' His face was still tense, his brow creasing slightly. He sighed deeply, his eyes now pleading with mine as I paused to consider his words.

I nodded once. He nervously smiled as we turned and make our way silently over to the main entrance, and through the heavy front door. My chest tightened, a dread welling up from within. What ever truths there waited for me inside, what ever answers to the insurmountable question stacking up in my head, I was now sure I wasn't ready for the answers.

The entrance hall was vast. Its white marble floor highly polished, reflecting light up onto the sage green walls. A vase of white frothy flowers, hydrangea's I think, stood on top of a large circular mahogany table in the center of the room. Beyond the table stood a sweeping mahogany staircase, with a strip of carpet running up the center, and gold coloured stair rods holding it in place. I imagined the scene would not have looked that different a hundred years before.

His hand led me past the table and through the large white painted doors towards the reception area. The smell of the room wafted up my nostril, instantly musty as we walked through, not dirty or dusty, just an aged smell that you didn't get anywhere else. This room, though very big, wasn't as striking as the entrance hall, more of a normal scene. It was used as a recreational area. Residents could come and play cards, games, and watch television. The piano just to one side of the large ingle nook fire-place gave a suggestion of the opulence that once would have been. A few ladies sat at the far side of the room, watching a morning chat show on the flickering screen. Then something was said that obviously offended one of the frail looking ladies very much, as she ranted back at the presenter as he sauntered around the stage, the guests behind him separated by two huge bouncers dressed all in black. The shouting not disturbing an old gentleman snored lightly in the opposite corner, stretched out on the reclining chair.

The dark skinned nurse Maggie had spoken to the last time I'd visited, sat behind another large, this time, rectangle mahogany desk, placed a little way into the room. She was busily writing into a diary, times and dates for the residents I presumed. As we approached she stopped writing to look up.

'Back so soon Gabriel.' Her voice was light, her expression friendly.

I looked at him, even more confused now. When did he come here before? And she called him Gabriel? The name I had recently christened him with, just two days earlier.

He smiled at her, then looked side ways at me, his expression changing to one of guilt maybe, I wasn't sure, but he was definitely changed by her comment.

'Here, use my pen.' She held out the slender, silver ball point she had been writing with.

He removed the glove from his right hand taking the pen and signed the visitor's book. Gabriel - 10.15am.

'Thanks. Is she in her room?' He asked flashing a dazzling smile at the nurse as he did.

Her eyes lashes fluttered and her dark cheeks tinged gently to a dusky pink.

'Yes, she wanted to stay there today. Wanted to have you all to herself I expect.'

Her checks tinged just a little more, as she laughed lightly, almost embarrassed. Was she flirting?

'Thank you Molly.' He smiled once more before turning us both and making back for the entrance hall. My eyes wide with surprise after there veiled exchange.

I waited until we were a few paces away before I started.

'You've been here before?' My voice sounded accusing even in its hushed tone.

'Yes. A few times, yesterday being the most recent.' His voice was hushed too, pulling me a little faster as we spoke. His hands locked around my back, gripping at my elbow, like one of the bouncers on the show just now.

'And you've decided on a name?' my earlier confusion changing to one of suspicion as the volume in my voice rose.

'Yes, I liked the name you gave me, and I like that you gave it to me!' He pulled me closer; concern on his face as his eyes darted around, making sure we weren't being watched; though I was sure the nurse watched every step.

'Calm down Tilley, we don't want to make a scene.'

I drew in a quiet gust of air, calming me enough to compose my frustration.

We made it to the entrance hall, and started up the stair case to the first floor. Gran's room was the second door on the right, along the right hand corridor that led away from the stairs. I knew the way to go, and obviously, so did he.

'But.' I started.

He cut me off, calmly but firmly, 'Let her explain.'

When we reached her door, his hands released my elbow. I knocked once and let myself in, even before the familiar voice of Gran instructed us to. I'd only been into Grans room once before. The first time I had come to visit. It was bright and airy, not at all what I had been expecting that day. Familiar photos and pictures from our old house hung on the magnolia walls. The good-sized room consisted of a single bed pushed against the right hand wall, behind the door as you walked in, safety bars lowered on each side of the bed, not needed like they once where. A large bay window on the opposite wall, flowered curtains that matched the bed spread hung either side of the white, painted frame. A wardrobe on the left hand wall, next to the door , and a table and a chair in font of the window, over looking the large garden that stretched outwards, and down to the farm land in the distance, and the lanes we'd traveled though beyound. The room smelt like a garden too, on a warm spring day when the grass has just been cut, Grans familiar perfume. I came into the room not knowing what to expect.

Today the room was much the same as that first visit, but instead of Gran being in bed, confused and disoriented, , she was sitting at the table, her back to the window, as the heavy black clouds started to tip their too full load.

As I peeked around the door, her face pulled into a wide smile, her eyes glistened with delight.

'Matilda, what a lovely surprise.' She rose from her seat, crossing the room to greet me. Another improvement I noted.

As she did, her attention was taken by the figure that followed. Her expression changed, her hands grasped me, not with pleasure but with fear. Grabbing my wrist, and dragged me behind her. I gasped at her strength.

'Get away from her!' She shouted, dragging out a short, but sharp knife from the pocket of her dress. It glinted in her hand as she thrust it towards Gabriel. Her breath labored, her strength rapidly failing her as she lunged forward, her legs starting to give way, as the knife fell to the carpet. My reflexes kicked in as I dove to stop her fall, and so did he, reaching her first – he was fast. Bringing her quickly to the chair that he'd also grabbed and placed behind her knees, Gabriel simultaneously kicked the knife under the bed.

'Julia, I told you yesterday. I'm not here to harm her.' He spat out, bent on one knee in front of Grans chair, looking straight into her eyes.

'You said it, but I don't believe it.' Her voice was cold and hard. It surprised me, and then shocked me, but it was glimpses of the old Gran in better days, and that was good to hear.

'Gran, are you alright?' I asked concerned and more than a little shocked with what had just happened.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' Her breathe returning slowly. She tapped at my hand that touched her lightly on her shoulder, as I leaned over her trying to see her face.

'Gran, what's going on? ' I demanded, leaning closer, trying to understand her angry expression as her eyes lingered harshly on Gabriel.

'Has he hurt you?' She growled coldly looking directly into his face.

'No?' I interjecked quickly, not having to think about it, but confused by the accusation.

'What has he told you?' She was till staring at him; her eyes hadn't moved an inch.

'Nothing really. Nothing that makes sense.'

There was a pause, as if Gran was trying to make up her mind what she should say next, or maybe just regaining her strength.

'You! Over there.' She ordered Gabriel over to where the wardrobe stood at the other side of the room. 'I want you where I can see you. And keep your distance from my grand daughter.'

I came to take his place, kneeling at her feet, as he turned to comply with her demand.

'I've wanted to tell you this for so long.' She paused kindness in her face, but concern in her eyes. 'I did try to tell you once before, but my actions ended up putting me in here.' She looked around the room, and sighed.

'Your mother.' She paused again, almost as if she couldn't go on, like it was too painful to recount. She cleared her throat and started again, her voice now with more conviction and back to its former strength. 'Your mother, wasn't from here Matilda.'

'England?' I questioned frowning.

Gran shook her head; her face troubled 'No, not England - Earth.'

Her milky hazel eyes starring into mine, waiting for my reaction.

'Earth?' It took a moment to sink in, for the pieces to fit together. I gasped, my head turning quickly, finding Gabriel face just as grave as Grans.

'You were telling me the truth?' I panted, my eyes widening at the realization.

'Yes.' He nodded stiffly.

Looking back to Gran, my eye brows lowered. I took two, slow deep breaths before I hesitantly asked the next question. 'Where was she from?'

'Antaria.'

'Where is that?' I said coldly. I couldn't bring myself to use the name.

'Your scientists haven't discovered it yet, it's too far away.' Gabriell's voice came from behind me, across the room.

My head snapped around, irrational anger building at his interruption. I was blaming him, but I wasn't sure what for yet, I glared at him. I wanted to shout at him, to scream so hard. But this wasn't his doing.

His eyes dropped to the floor. I span back around the intense pain I was feeling balling in my throat, making it impossible to speak.

'I'm not entirely sure my darling.' Gran touched my cheek. 'Like he said, it's too far away.'

I turned my head, considering this for a moment. The rain beating hard against the glass of the window, deafening now, though no-one else seemed to notice.

'And my father.' I whispered, my eyes still watching the water falling down the outside of the pain but not really seeing it anymore.

'Your father was human.' She encouraged stroking my turned face trying to offer comfort, but it didn't work. 'He and your mother met because of his work. He was an astronomer, looking for life on other planets, but one day it found him.' Gran laughed lightly and shook her head.

I couldn't see the joke; I was still processing the information.

'The car accident, where they died. Was that real?' I demanded glaring at her this time.

Gran took a quick, worried look at Gabriel, then brought her gaze back to me. The corners of her mouth curled, but only a little. It was an apologetic look that a child might have given for being found out.

'You have to understand…..' she started before I interrupted. I didn't need explanation right now just the bones of truth were enough.

'Please Gran, just the facts.'

She nodded, 'No. They were taken.' She said coldly. 'Taken back to Antaria.'

I gasped, 'Taken? Taken by whom?' Now for the explanation.

'The Guardians.' She said grimly.

The Guardians, I remembered that name. That was when Gran was at her worse. When she forbid me to leave the house and things got very strange and scary. I instantly became skeptical, was this the old Gran talking or a drug induced version? Maybe she wasn't as well as she seemed.

'Gran.' I paused the skepticism on my face as I winced at her.

'She's telling you the truth. They're not a creation of her mind. They are real, and they forced your parents to go back to Antaria. I'm sorry.' Gabriel's voice was serious, with no humor on his face - he was speaking the truth.

He slowly walked across the room towards us, holding up his hand as Gran started to object. He came to kneel next to me, his compelling gaze impossible to resist, and my irrational anger gone.

'Your mother was a scientist. Her time here was supposed to be anonymous. Do the research without too much interference with the indigenous population. She was supposed to observe only, no friendships, not even a passing hello was allowed. So a relationship with a human was unthinkable - forbidden, and then to have a child…' He trailed off.

Gran added her side, my head turned to watch her as she spoke. 'I worked with your father. I was the other researcher with him that night. We worked in a small lab in the middle of nowhere, when our readings went off the chart. We tracked your mother's arrival. We were so excited. We didn't know what to do at first, we knew the protocol for this, not that it had ever happen before, and not in the thirty years the research facility had been started. She arrived three miles away from the lab. In a reckless moment of idiocy we decided to go and investigate ourselves. We used your fathers Jeep and went cross country as fast as we could. When we got to the site, there was no trace of anything. We expected a crater at least. But there was nothing, no disturbance, nothing at all.' She frowned as if the time had not diminished the puzzle.

She started again, the puzzled face vanishing as the story continued. 'We made it back to the lab, double checked our findings, but they were all correct. Our superiors blamed the equipment, it hadn't been replaced since the lab opened, and we got state of the art equipment to replace what we already had after that. I was more than happy, but your father still could not reconcile the facts with what happened. He kept digging and arguing with the management, but they weren't interested. They'd closed the case and that was it as far as they were concerned. He got branded a nuisance, and a few months later he was laid off with cuts to the budget, but we knew that wasn't the real reason.'

'So if you dodn't find her that night, how did they meet?' Her story seemed to be taking too long. I wanted to know it all, but it was hard to wait.

Gabriel hovered at the side of me, staring at me mostly, watching my response as the story went on. The tension in the room grew with each word.

'About six month after your father left he contacted me. Said he wanted to meet up. I just presumed it was to talk about old times; we had gotten on very well when we worked together. I didn't have children, and he felt like a son to me.'

It seemed like slow motion. Certain pieces fitting into the disjoined puzzle at once. I gasped, rising from my knees and stumbling backwards away from the gathering and towards the bed, my eyes wide. Their hands went out to help me, to steady me as I stumbled backwards. Gabriel rose slowly, concern on his face, and on hers. My hand raising as I shook my head. I didn't want any help. That wasn't what I needed right now. It had just hit me. Stupid it had taken so long, everything else about my life was messed up apparently, and this was just the icing on top. The edge of the bed hit my legs first, buckling them from underneath me. I collapsed backwards onto the bed my eyes locked on the only other faces in the room. Their expresions were tense, but they were oblivious to the true meaning of my shock.

They waited, allowing me to collect myself.

'She. She.' I gasped, the air not coming easily, my gaze drifting to the rain.

The tension in the room grew with each incoherent word.

'Breath Tilley.' Gabriell's voice sounded calm, but he couldn't conceal the anxiety that pulled at the edges.

I looked over to his face, concentrating on his beautiful eyes. They steadied me, calmed me, allowing my breathing to come more easily.

'She's not my grandmother.' My eyes flashed from him, to _her_, and back again.

'No, no I'm not. Not biologically, but I love you as if you were my own.' Grans voice was broken, full of sorrow and pleading. I didn't want to hear it. She rose and took two steps towards me.

Again my hand rose to halt her progress.

'You lied to me, all this time. Why?' I spoke the last word through gritted teeth, anger, hurt and betrayal all mixed together.

'To protect you. You must know that.' She stopped where she stood, her voice still pleading.

'But you can't protect her.' Gabriel was standing fully now, his voice flat. 'Their already here. I got to her first, but if I can find her, they'll find her just as easily.'

There was silence as wary glances where exchanged between all of us.

Quietly I spoke, breaking the silence. 'Who wants me? Why do they want me?'

Gabriel came to sit on the bed next to me; his finger gently touching my out spread hand. 'The Guardian. They want to take you back to Antaria. You've started a bit of a revolution on my world.'

I frowned, I didn't understand, I needed more information. This was all too surreal.

'It's never been known - a human and Anteria child. It's never been allowed. The established government wants you…' he paused trying to find a kind word for it. '…silenced.'

A shiver ran down my spin.

'But there is a large opposition to it. A lot of Antarians think our government is turning into a dictatorship - worse! The people are turning into slaves. All liberty's and freedoms are being taken away. Of cause it was subtle at first, but it's escalating. People are being restricted, their movements, their liberty's, even what they should think. My grandfather is one of the resistance most powerful members. He works for the government, but is working from the inside to change the regime, even over throw it.' Gabriel paused, his gaze falling to the floor. As his tone dropped. 'He was the one who sent me here, to watch over you.' His eye rose to look directly into my worried face. 'To protect you if you needed it.' He smiled and sighed silently, the rest of his fingers sliding over the surface of my hand until he held it tightly, raising a chill over my arm.

You could hear from Grans gasp she wasn't happy about that.

'But why come after me?' Maybe I was a bit slow, but where did I fit into the picture?

'If they can _silence_ you…..' He winced at the word, it looked painful. He started again, 'If you're alive, you'll give people hope. The ability to stand for their beliefs, their rights, their future.'

'And their freedom.' Gran finished his sentence. She'd obviously already hear this story.

I jumped of the bed, releasing my hand from his and grabbing up to my hair. 'But this is crazy.' Hysteria tingeing my voice. 'I'm one person. I didn't even know that any of this existed. If they had just left me alone…' I trailed off, trying to control the onset of full out attack.

Gran hastily got to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.

'I'm so sorry my love. I never wanted you to have to be part of this.'

I hugged her back, relief came from her touch. She made me feel five again, when she could make everything better with a single hug.

We stayed that way, my eyes tightly closed; Gran stroked my hair, as a few moments passed. I pulled away, smiling at her. She was my real family despite biology. She had taken me in, given me a home, looked after me, loved me. Biology had nothing on that. I hugged her tightly again. 'I love you Gran. I'm sorry.'

I could feel her smile, as her chest swelled, and she pulled me tighter too. Gabriel smiled at us as he watched from the bed, just behind Gran. I watched him back. His gaze redirected, as if he were intruding on a private moment. He rose and slowly moved back across the room.

There was a knock at the door, it slid open, a face peered in around the corner dispelling the tenston that filled the space.

'Sorry to disturb you Julia, but I need to give you your med's.' It was Gabriell's flirty nurse again. A small plastic cup pinched in her fingers. She rattled the contents as she said the words.

Gran and I broke our embrace. Grans arm still hung around my shoulders as we both tuned to look in her direction.

'Yes, that's fine Molly. Do come in.' Gran beckoned to her with her free hand.

I broke away and went to sit on the bed. Gabriel lingered beside the wardrobe.

Molly handed over the cup and went to pour a glass of water from the clear glass jug that stood on the table in front of the rain darkened window. Molly handed the glass to Gran then made her way back to the door, turning as she got there, 'Lunch in five minutes.' She said as she briefly studied each of our faces, curiosity filling her expression, adding a smile for Gabriel.

Gran nodded, threw back the tablets and took a big gulp of water, as the door slid closed.

Time had passed quickly in our small gathering, but then it always did when I visited Gran. 'We'd best be going.' I said standing from the bed. I was sure there couldn't possibly be anymore revelations today, and I needed time to process all the information I'd been given. So much for wanting my questions answered, it might have been better to have stayed the way I was this morning. What is it they say? Ignorance is bliss!

I hugged her again, lightly kissing her on the cheek, and started for the door. Gabriel left the room first, as Gran called me back.

'Matilda. Do you trust him?' Her eyes pointed in the direction Gabriel had just left in.

I took a deep breath, my face turning coldly serious, I nodded. 'With my life.'

We smiled to each before I turned to leave.

'Matilda.' She sang out again behind me. 'Don't come to visit again for a while.'

I frowned unsure at her reason. 'It might not be safe for you. If they're searching for you, they'll probably come here.'

Concern poured over my face as my terrified eye grew.

'We need to get you out of here then.' I urged reaching for her hands.

She smiled sympathetic at my worry. 'I'll be quite safe. Don't you worry about me. I'm not exactly alone in a place like this.' She smiled. 'Go.' she sounded confident, but I wasn't.

I could feel the low hum begin in my trembling hands. We both looked down to where our joined hands where tingling, the hum passing from me and over her fingers too. I instantly let go. The last thing I wanted was for Gran to have to go through that. She instantly grabbed my hands back, holding tightly as she looked into my worried eyes, then glancing to my hands before bringing her eyes back up to my face. She smiled, one side of her face rising higher than the other. It wasn't a smile; it was a smirk, with a little bit of mocking in it.

'You'll be fine.' Her eyes dipped to my hands again. 'And so will I.'

She released me; the hum had vanished, and threw her arms around me, embracing me once more before gently pushing me away, and out the door.

Gabriel and I made it down the staircase and out into the car park without encountering anyone. The rain had changed to a light mist, fogging the gardens into a white haze. Molly saw us leaving through the window that looked over the large car park; as she readying residents for lunch. I thought I saw disappointment on her face, but I couldn't be sure. We got aboard the bike and headed out of the wide gates that stood either side of the homes entrance. As we swept through the emerald sided lanes, our speed remained steady, more appropriate for country lane driving than it did on the way in. I considered all I had heard. Each new segment of information seemed to swim around and around in my head, like a big pot being stirred faster and faster. It became unbearable, my stomach flipping over, joining in the fun! My head spun, as my grip around Gabriel chest faltered. I dipped to one side, nearly slipping from my seat. His hand came up to grasp both of mine, steadying me, keeping me in place as our speed dropped and we stopped at the side of the grassy verge. Quickly, I jumped from the bike, wrenching of the helmet and running back down the verge, my churning stomach now, getting the better of my body. I bent over as the convulsions took over, holding my dangling hair up out of the way. A hand touched my back.

'No, go away.' I gasped. My shoulder shaking off his hand to make my intention's plain.

'It's Ok.'

'No! Go!' I managing before another wave attacked.

His foot steps moved behind me and got steadily quieter.

The stirring in my head echoed in my week stomach, but the force of each convulsion lessened with each time they came. I stayed there until it was over, wiping my mouth with a handful of rain soaked grass from the side of where I stood. I wished I had a drink and a tooth brush, but I didn't know I'd need them when I went out this morning!

I trudged back to where Gabriel stood waiting, his face fierce with concern.

'Better now?' he enquired dipping his knees to see my lowered eyes.

'Much - thanks.' I looked up quickly, slightly embarrassed by my weak constitusion.

'Do you want to sit for a while, regain your strength? It's all been quite a shock hadn't it?' His concern was flattering, but all I wanted to do was get away from here, get back to what I knew, what was familiar. I shook my head looking up to his sympathetic eyes. 'No. I'll be fine. Let's go.'

'Where do you want to go?' He uttered.

'I don't know.' I replied shrugging my shoulders and nervously smirked, but I did really. I just didn't want to say it.

'Home?'

'No! Not mine anyway.' I replied sheepishly.

'Mine then. Well the one on Earth!' He smirked, his smoldering eyes glinting with his alien humor.

I blew out a laugh and nodded in response. 'Yeah. Yours.'

Some how I'd managed to get my way without even suggesting it.

It didn't take too long to reach his cottage; it was on out route back, a few miles from where we were. I was glad it hadn't taken too long, I felt wasted. The bad nights sleep, the early start, and the stressful visit had all taken its toll. I walked sluggishly, like a zombie to the cottage, tripping over my own feet as we reached the low front door. He led the way, catching me as I stumbled down the small step that was just inside the threshold.

'You look exhausted.' He said, his words only telling what I already knew. I stumbled again; his already tight grasp around my middle saving me mid fall, then led me to the large looking sofa. He sat me down, swinging my legs across the other seats. I tried to protest, but he pushed me down, and placed a large knitted blanket over my legs, the one I'd warn as a shawl the first time I was here. It felt warm and cozy. My heavy head sank into the cushion that Gabriel slid under it, feeling the satisfaction for about thirty seconds, until my eye closed, as I struggled against them, felling into a deep, dark sleep.

The light was low as my heavy eyes pushed against my lids that tried to refuse to move. A small glow cast shadows, but I couldn't see where it came from, as I became aware again. It was quiet and warm, but not familiar. My unaccustomed eyes strained against the dim light, trying to find something I knew, something that would tell me where I was. Then from directly in front of me, a creak, then a flash of blue, like cats eyes struck by a sudden shot of light, slowly coming towards me. I gasped, bracing myself, digging my body into the back of the obstacle I was pushed up against. A hand touched my shaking leg, like a cornered animal I froze in place. My breath drew in so hard, it was impossible to exhale. A light switched on some where near, and Gabriel crouched in front of me, his blue eyes sparkling, like the ocean at dusk.

'Woe! It's me! Your safe!' He exclaimed, leaving me shaking into the seat.

I stayed that way for a moment, relief coming in waves as reality sank in, the memories of my day returning like pictures in a book.

'Sorry.' I muttered, a lump in my throat making it hard to talk.

'For what?' he smiled, 'scaring yourself half to death?'

I laughed a little. 'No', I paused looking away 'for not believing you when you tried to be honest.'

His lips tightened as he lightly shook his head. 'I'd have done the same, if the circumstances had been reversed. It does seem a little fantastical to a lesser species.'

He smiled widened, rising one eye brow, mocking my ignorance.

I chose to ignore it, rolling my eyes before bringing them back to look at him again, and changing the subject. 'How long have I been out?'

'Nearly six hours.' He said rubbing my leg where is hand still lay.

'Six hours!' my expressing changing to shock. 'Maggie will be going out of her mind. I'd better phone her.' I said pushing my way up from the sofa, aiming to find my mobile phone. My half asleep legs buckled and I slumped backwards onto the sofa.

'Let me.' Gabriel stood handing me the jacket he must have removed whilst I was asleep. 'I'll give you some privacy.' And he strode out of the door that was behind the sofa, and where the shaft of light has originated.

As the conversation drew to a close, Gabriel emerged back through the doorway from the brightly lit kitchen, a mug of coffee in each hand, one with stem rising, the other - not. He came to sit next to me, placing the mugs on the low table to my side, which housed the modern glass topped table lamp that he had turned on the few minutes before.

'Everything sorted?' He asked staring at the floor, his palms pressed together.

'Yes, she was a little irritated I hadn't called earlier, but it's just worry for my safety, I'm usually home by now. I can't be angry at that.' I shrugged.

'No, it's good to have people that care.' He nodded to agree.

'Yeah.' I spoke quietly, staring at the floor too. Maggie did care, in a different way to the way Gran had. I knew Gran loved me, but it was often overshadowed by something I didn't understand at the time. Where as Maggie seemed the eternal mother, a mother earth figure, who just extruded love weather you wanted it or not.

Gabriel turned, moving his body, angling himself so he was facing me. His eyes followed.

'How are you?' He asked in a somber velvet tone. 'It was alot to take in today.'

'Yes it was. But it's good to get some answers, even if they have changed everything.'

I swallowed deeply, intending to get another question answered.

I spoke guardedly fearing the response. 'You spoke about the Guardians.'

His eyes seemed to change to a steely blue, his earlier piece vanishing. 'You said they were already here. How long do I have - until they find me I mean?'

He exhaled, looking away as he began to speak. 'I don't know. As I said earlier, they could find you faster than I could, and I found you fast enough.' His expression changed as he looked back at me, he looked defiant. 'But I'm here now, and I know their tricks. I won't let them take to you.' He stopped and looked hesitant before he pushed himself to continue. 'My Grandfather was a Guardian. A very successful one, and that's how he rose through the ranks and ending up in the powerful position he's in now. Not many people get the chance to change there profession on Antaria, but he was so loved by the right people that he was given the opportunity to go into politics.'

My expression fell, his story falling into place, or rather the words he hadn't spoken.

'Your grandfather.' I spoke the words painfully, though my sorrow wasn't directed at him. 'Was he was the one that abducted my parents?'

He inhaled deeply and exhaled just as hard. 'Yes.'

'He got his position because of it, didn't he?'

'Yes.' He paused for a long moment. 'He was sent here after two other guardians failed to report in. He was the only one to return. He was hailed a hero.'

I flinched at the word, rocking slowly in my seat. I'd used the same word to describe him, only days before.

'It was the biggest story on my planet for a long time. He was seen as saving our bloodline from contamination.'

I stared at the floor, fitting the pieces together.

'So if it wasn't for him, I would have had a mother - a father - and a normal life?' The sorrow welled inside me. It wasn't anger, but longing for a past that could have been. The tears silently spilled over and flowed down streaking my face.

He instantly reached for my hand that rested in my lap. His eyes were heavy with the concern I'd seen earlier that day.

'I'm so sorry.' He paused a moment, then went on. 'I know it's no consolation, but your mother is why he began to question the establishment, as many other people did at that time, and since. If it wasn't for her the people of Antaria may have gone into servitude without questioning it.'

I looked up at him through the tears that still fell to my face. He raised his free hand, carefully brushing away the tears with the back of his soft fingers.

My head rose. Our eyes stared into each other as the back of his finger brushed down over each cheek. His skin was like satin, soft and silky. Then his hand glided over my tear soaked skin again, first to the left, then to the right. As his soft hand brushed over my wet skin this time, it swept to the side of my face, opening so his palm was against my skin, holding the side of my face. It slowly swept downwards towards my jaw, then back up, his fingers lightly gliding over my skin as they moved. His warm hand softly took hold of the side of my face. My head tilted, pushing deeper into his hand into the warmth that radiated from it. His other hand drifting up to mirror his touch on the opposite side of my now drying face. He gently pulled me closer. I stared into his deep velvet blue eyes, which seemed to fluoresce in the low light. His hands pulling me closer still. I reached as eager as his steady hand seemed to be. Our faces paused, just a breath away from each other. My eyes studied every inch of his lovely face: his dazzling eyes, his chiseled cheek bones, his brow, the strands of black satin hair that touched at his eyes. My breath quickening, and my heart raced in my chest. Slowly one smooth hand slid towards the back of my head, his fingers sliding through my hair, an excited tingle running around my scalp where his fingers traced, like a hot fire on ice cold skin. He came closer, closing the tiny gap that still separated us. His warm soft lips touched my upper lip, tenderly, moving slowly at first, until our pace increase, my lips echoing each movement he made. Our body's moved, quickly pressing together as the motion of our mouths intensified. As the pace grew the hum started, but tingling in my lips rather than my fingers. It gaining momentum, pulsing slowly, seeming to add to the toxication I felt. Until it seemed to vibrate with each movement. We drew away from each other, stunned, the shock breaking the intensity. But it didn't last long. Our excited eyes widened as our body's slammed together again. The hum starting again, ferociously increased, and rose to a curious vibration. It increased the already powerful sensation as our lips moved in time together. The pulsating rose as my fingers found his face, my other hand grasping at the back of his silken hair, tightening my fist, trying to get closer than our crushing body's already where. The sensation increased further, and slowly began to over take the kiss, as the pulsing changed, pounding, a deep throb that began to hurt. Suddenly, like 1000 volts raging through our bodies, we wrenched apart, collapsing at either end of the sofa, like an explosion had thrown us in opposite direction as we panted for air, our chests heaving with each hard, struggling breath. Our eyes never left each other though, whilst the pounding sensation lingered on my lips. It felt like it should be visible, electric sparks dancing across my panting mouth. He sat up first, pushing upon his elbows, and offering his hand. His strong fingers pulled me towards him. His arms encircled me, crushing me tight into the indigo shirt that covered his heaving chest. My heart nosily thumped as the burning subsided on my quivering lips. I closed my eyes letting the whole world fall away.


	6. Chapter 6 Friend or Foe

Paste your document here...

Awakening by Dubchick

**Friend or Foe**

Chapter 6

My life returned to normal. Well, a new normal, but one that stayed, that turned to a repeating cycle of familiarity. My time was spent in the small, cramped, stuffy work space of the studio, working on my own version of the doomed lovers in their tragic eternal embrace. Paolo and Francesca's adulterous passion for one another ends in the eternal torment of hell. Pity and terror consumed Dante and Virgil as they observed the torment from the shadows of the painting. But the lovers in my piece didn't depict such a wretched pair. It was a completely different feel - the hidden romantic in me exposed on canvas. It was slowly turning into an image of pureness, unspoken bonds, and complete surrender. The deepest kind of love, that is destined and always has a happy ending. I was cynical about a lot of things, but in a creation of my own I could make it about what ever I chose, and I chose love. I bathed their naked bodies in a heavenly ora, the billowing fabric of the old masterpiece replaced by silvery-white whirling clouds, giving them a soft vapor trailing quality. The swirling couple tenderly holding one another, as their celestial bodies entwined gracefully, their hungry lips a breath away - more heaven than hell! It was coming more easily than my first attempt. My original project, 'The Kiss' put on the back burners for another time, maybe. But even in my adrenaline filled excitement in my progress, there was something missing. Something I couldn't put my finger on. It was irritating, but I didn't know what it was. Yet!

My previous edginess about being in this room, feeling the pink shadowed eyes boring into the back of my head, faded into insignificance. The 'Barbie girl's conspiracy' had afforded me an opportunity for stretching my talents, one I was actually grateful for. Whilst I tried to forget my new anxieties, to push them to the back of my mind, I began to feel safe again in my cocooned environment because I knew Gabriel wasn't too far away. He mostly stayed on the perimeter of the collage campus, but always armed with the mobile phone I'd given him. He understood its necessity, but laughed when I gave it to him, commenting of its lack of imagination. Antaria obviously had more sophisticated forms of communication. Though if they could send a person light years through space in a matter of moments, I suppose a mobile phone would look at little antiquated.

My free time however _had_ changed. I mainly spent the time at Gabriell's little cottage and the surrounding area, and as much time there as I could on the weekend. We walked a lot, exploring the fields and woods that lay beyond the cottage and its pretty gardens. The cottage was secluded, remote - safe. We never saw anyone else. It was a good place to hide. As long as I was with Gabriel, it didn't matter where we hid. He was compelling, my need to be near him never waned, it grew stronger with each second we spent together. But he hadn't tried to kiss me since that night. I wasn't sure if it was my safety, he worried for, or his own. Didn't mean I didn't want it to happen again, but I would try and be patient!

The only time I truly felt afraid was when he was gone, at night. When, back up in my room, the house was quiet, and every creak and movement seemed to pose an immediate threat. I slept, but not well. I'd wake exhausted, night after night having bad dreams that filled me mind, and disturbed my sleep. It was always the same, the woman trying to allude the shadowy figures that so obviously meant her harm. But now in the dreams the darkened figure wasn't alone, there were three of them now, each more terrifying that the last. All approaching from different direction. All strong, fast and deadly. All with the fluorescent blue eyes, like the flash that had terrified me in Gabriell's cottage. These new developments worried me in a way that didn't seem rational. They'd obviously been triggered by the recent influx of shocking revaluations about my past - and possible future, but they were just dream. Dreams couldn't hurt you once you were awake, but still some how they seemed more threatening and more dangerous than anything I could imagine in the real world.

I decided not to go into details about my life threatening situation where my family and Anna were concerned. The less they knew the better, it was easier just to let them think I was infatuated with Gabriel, and I was spending so much time with him because of this fact, and it wasn't too far from the truth. Without the threat of impending doom I would have wanted to spend each waking minute with him anyway. Anna understood only too well, her relationship with Robert developing at a pace. When we spent time together it was her only topic of conversation. Her eyes would sparkle as she recounted every word that he spoke to her, every kiss, every smile. Although I could identify, I kept most of my details to myself, my old life still holding me back.

Today, once I'd finished my compulsory time at college, I found Gabriel waited at his usual spot in the campus car park, just next to the disabled parking, where the majority of students with bikes left them for the day. We thought it the obvious place to meet. Where he would blend into the crowd. Though the thought of him 'blending in' seemed impossible. Like looking at a diamond among pebbles, it just wasn't possible, not to mention his striking gaze catching the focus of everyone he happened to glance at. Including every girl in college that seemed to flash a smile back, though he didn't seem to notice. He waited today, helmet on, visor down. Even like this, with his strong shoulders and long legs covered in black leather, it made him look magnificent. He could have been on a fashion shoot, he couldn't have looked any better.

After a brief stop at the cottage to change and refuel my groaning stomach, we were out again; exploring the countryside to the south. Gabriell's fascination with the planet seemed endless. Like a kid with a new toy, he wanted to see more his thirst never satisfied. After walking for a while, a strained silence hushed our conversation as we found ourselves at the man-made lake, dug out of the side of a large hill, a few miles from the cottage. It was the one I'd seen blackened by the night's sky the first time I'd been brought to the cottage, though in the bright sun shine it had no sinister overtones now. A high wall of creamy white chalk stood towering over the calm, unmoving, deep sapphire water, the vivid green grass just visible at the top of the high ledge, peeking over, twinkling like long jade jewels against the white powdery cliff. The long since converted quarry site was vast, and in the warm autumn sun light it was breath taking. The dark royal blue of the water matching exactly the colour of Gabriell's brooding eyes.

I peeked up from under my straining lashes to study his face secretly, his steps bringing him a little forward of me. I felt quite uneasy, like I was supposed to feel bad about something, but I didn't know what. I longed to touch him, to make everything alright, as our eyes met briefly catching my spying, before he turned them away. He looked crushed, like the burden he was carrying in his mind was too heavy to sustain. The same way he had looked the other morning in front of my house. The morning he clutched my hand to his chest, before the true reasons for his torment was revealed. That day he'd been worried of my reaction to him when I found out the real circumstances surrounding my parent's death. But I'd recovered from that with great resilience, or so I thought. Now this new sadness had me feeling guilty, like I was to blame. And I suspected it had something to do with his unspoken decision he'd made not to touch me for more than a moment, not even to hold my hand.

But I had to respect his feelings – didn't I? If he'd thought it best for us not to be _that way_ together, though he'd not come out and said it, but his action had spoken load enough as if he'd shouted it at me. Though the urge inside me grew stronger with each step I would resist it, even though it almost felt painful to do so. I didn't want my impatient nature to make him feel uncomfortable around me. And if by not resisting it causes him to spend less time with me, to stay away from me, well that would be more than painful, it would be unbearable. His pace gradually slowed to a stop, looking out over the calm water. I walked on, leaving him were he stood. My urge trying to break its way through, so I thought it best put some space between us.

The long sword like waves of grass glided over my bare legs, tickling over my skin, as I walked on and then stopped at the edge of the bank a little further on. I lazily stooped down, collecting loose stones to throw into the perfectly still, shining water, watching the ripples as one by one I tossed the stones as hard as I could, feeling just a little hurt by his mood. I sat down, peering into the shallow edge, seeing through to the lake bed. It could have been polished tanzanite its hue was so rich. I inhaled deeply allowing the calming affect of the scene to wash over me, relaxing my thoughts. I pushed back, my body reclined, my weight taken by my arms that sloped away. How could I be upset in such a wonderful place? I silently thought to myself, I wouldn't allow it. The heat of the autumn afternoon warmed my long straight dark hair as it fell around my shoulders making my scalp tingle in its warm. My lids slid closed, my neck streaking backwards allowing the rays to warm my face.

'It is a beautiful place.' He murmured, now sitting just to my side, so quietly I didn't realize he was there until he spoke, he startled me. Then I could hear his satisfied inhale. I kept my eyes hidden behind the sun flooded red shield that covered them.

'I don't think there's anywhere on my planet that could compare to this' He sounded contemplative, the way it made me feel too. It was like this place had a magic, a way of washing away any troubles just by its proximity.

I sat forward, curiosity getting the better of me. 'I'm sure your home has it charms.' I frowned not considering it before, and trying to keep the conversation light.

'Oh yes. Antaria is beautiful. But not in these colours.' He glanced around at the vivid tones that surrounded us, and the golden sun high in the brilliant kingfisher blue sky.

I frowned echoing his words. 'These colours, what do you mean?'

'The natural colours of your Earth are rich and harmonious, though they seem strange and wrongly placed. On my world, they are just a beautiful but they're so different.'

'Different. How?'

'Close your eyes.' He replied quietly in a pensive voice.

I did as I was instructed, drawing in deep breath and waited for his voice. Suddenly the red that filled the inside of my lids swirled to a haze of smoky white fog. A shock wave coursed its way down my body and a gasp escaping my lips. A cooling chill swept over the exposed skin of my arms and legs like there was a dramatic drop in the warm day's temperature. My eyes fluttered open for a moment, confirming it wasn't an earthly force that was controlling my senses now. Then composing myself again the haze shifted into a bright kaleidoscope of hues streaking across the inside of my eyes, making me gasp again. The colorful hues twisted and moved into shaped and forms of recognisable fetures, like grass and flower, the sky full of birds that I could not identify. They swiftly glided across the three coloured sky as the hues mingled, reminding me of a well used oil colour palete, making the scene look suddenly dark than it did at first. The long tailed snowy birds sang out against the sky as they swooped down through the layers of vivid colour to the strangest looking trees, with its enormous globe shaped leaves and highly polished bark. But all of the colours were in the wrong place. The tall swaying tree-like structures crimson leaves covered the scaffolding of the canopy, the deep red murged into the orange of the silken looking bark as the hues moved towards the ground. The glossy bark seeming to drip and bleed into the electric purple-pink of the feather like grass below. Then other sences caught up with the visual. I could smell a jumble of fragrances, taste them in my mouth as the cool evening air of this strange world swept across my face, sending the bouquet of scents from the bell shaped flowers, which hugged the ground as far as the eye could see: saffron and pineapple and another scent I didn't recognize, lingered on my tounge. Moving my head I could look around in my mind, through my eyes where still firmly shut. The hills stretched on for miles in colours I did not know, the valleys dipped and bled into lighter hues as it moved away. The sound of water rushing in the distance, the rustling of the leaves on the silent breeze, and the call of the birds still gliding through the distant sky - playing in the evening light, reached my ears, like I was there. The scene was breath taking, strange in its colouring but beyond anything that I could paint, beyond anything I could have imagined to paint!

Then his voice entered the picture, like a distant song, beautiful and hypnotic.

'My world is like yours in so many ways, but the colours don't behave in the same manner. Lavender, turquoise and framing orange, tarkil and offerne. It's beautiful, but in a completely different arrangement of shades.'

So those where the hues I didn't recognize, his world was so different that they even had colours that we didn't on Earth.

As the image retreated my eyes slowly opened as excitement and wonder swept over my face. I wanted to ask so many questions but his dark and heavy eyes stopped me. He stared straight ahead, off into the water, not really seeing it. The sad expression on his face stayed for a moment, until it changed into a melancholy smile as he glanced over at my now sympathetic face. Sadness filled me instantly. He wasn't angry at me, he was sad, homesick. Seeing him miss his home tore inside me. I hadn't thought of how this must be for him. Being away from the people and place he care for, loved, missed.

I touched the arm of his thin shirt, unable to help myself, but not wanting to start the hum by touching his skin.

'You don't have to do this you know.' I started, my voice holding a soft tone.

'Do what.' He looked at me confused.

'This. Protect me. You don't owe me anything. I'm not your responsibility.'

His face turning pained again, as he winced at my words.

'You are.' He said quietly.

'Why?' I demand, I didn't want him to feel this way, so sad, so tense, constantly on his guard, obligated to finish a task he hadn't started, but it came out sounding like an accusation. 'Because your Grandfather feels responsible?'

Gabriels jaw tightened, my words wounding him, instead of easing him. 'I gave my word. I told him I would stay till the job was done.' His tone was instantly sharp.

It shocked me, catching me of guard. The words hurt, or maybe I was hurting already, but I panicked, and his phrasing causing layers of questions to run through my mind. Would he leave when this waking nightmare was over? If we survived, would he return home? I hadn't considered it before either. Too wrapped up in my own troubled situation to even think he might be missing one of his own.

I sprang to my feet, fear, sadness and anxiety all mixing together at once making me react.

'So I'm just a _job._' I shouted, my hands in fists as my emotions spilt over. A tightening began in my chest, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to escape. 'It's nice to know what I am to you!' I raged on as I turned and marched off towards the foot of the craggy cliff, ignoring his distance calls for me to return, and continued up the side of the large steep cliff face. Ididn't knowing if he was following or still where I'd left him.

I instantly knew I was being unreasonable as I heaved myself up the steep slope, the gravely path making it difficult to climb without using my hands for support. My conviction waning as I reached the top of the slop. I quickly searched, my eyes flying from his last definite position, sweeping across and up the side of the white cliff. He was reaching the half way point up the steep path, grabbing a large rock that stuck up out of the ground, not looking up, watching his hands as he climbed. I wished I was next to him, my silly tantrum seemed ridicules now. I wanted to apologize, throw my arms around his beautiful frame and never let go. My feet wanted to move, my body willing me to climb back down, but something else caught my eye gluing my feet to the spot. I peered over the edge of the cliff into the deep blue sparkling water so far below. The cliff top had looked high from the edge of the lake, but now from my lofty vantage point it seemed three times higher. The view seemed to plunge and swing back up to slap me full in the face. My stomach churning, heights never being my thing. I forced my feet backwards, just a few steps, before the onset of giddiness could begin, glancing back over to Gabriel earlier position. He was moving faster now, a determined look of his face, not too far from the top. He was a quick climber I mused some where in my agoraphobic mind.

Then from behind me someone cleared their throat, breaking my train of thought. It startled me for just a moment, as I looked to either side before turning around to see a tall, slender man. His hair a dirty brown with an outfit to match. His heavy boots and a long black coat splattered with mud, looked out of place, too heavy for the temperature of the day. He stood rigid, his arms to his sides, barely ten foot away, his weight balanced between his spread legs. A cruel, harsh half smile drew up over his lips and remained unchanged as he removed the dark shades that covered his eyes, revealing, with a sudden shock that pierced my body the instance I saw them. As his hard stare drew up, his eyes raged with a bright light, a blaze of icy blue from my nightmares. He didn't move, a sneer rising from the corners of his mouth, until it encompassed his whole grim, grey face, nearly touching the chilling shade of his eyes. Suddenly he was in motion, storming towards me; each step looked like it should have shaken the ground were it hit, despite his lank frame. Horror gripped me, for a second I was rooted to the stop. Fear making me forget where my feet where, and how my legs worked. Then, all of a sudden my brain kicked into action and I was stumbling backwards, the edge of the cliff looming up fast. There was nowhere to go. I gasped realising my options. Stay or jump!

Then, like a sudden gust of wind, Gabriel was racing towards the dark striding figure. His jaw clenched, his face a hard stone expression as it smashed against the side of the stranger, like an American football player, but without the padding. Both men flew through the air sideways. The shock making me stumble and fall to the hard ground. I stayed there harnessed by my fear as the two men hit the ground with a bone shattering thud. Gabriel regaining his footing first, springing up like a panther to circle the stranger, his arms spread wide, stretched out like wings – he was an awesome sight, a deadly angel. The stranger still smirked as he slowly rose to his full, lank height. He was taller, several inches above Gabriel, but skinny. His wiry frame exposed as his dark coat opened, as he whirling into his stance. The stranger stood, his arms falling to his sides, no readiness in his posture, just the self assured smear that had filled my sleep not too long ago. I felt a fearful chill trace down my ridgid spine. In my nightmares the man had not wavered, confident in his murderous success. Now all I knew was that Gabriel stood in the way of that success, and that Gabriel would have to be disposed of to get to me.

They circled each other now, carefully stepping around the edge of an unseen circle, never taking their eyes away for a second, until they were both side on to me.

'So we have a traitor do we?' The dark figure voice was husky and menacing.

Gabriel mirrored the strangers sneer, contempt showing on his face.

'You don't have to do this.' he retorted through gritted teeth, a tone so dark and chilling, I didn't recognize it to be Gabriel at first.

The stranger's lopsided sneer widened, his eyes seeming to shine from inside their sockets, as Gabriell's words only fuel his determination. 'Oh, but we do. Especially now, considering who you are.'

With that he lunged for Gabriel, knocking him off his feet. They rolled backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Gabriel landing on the bottom, with the stranger on top, sitting astride his chest The mans fist rose to land a hard powerful punch. Gabriell's face swerving just in time, and the fist crashed into the dirt, a cloud of dust rising from the parched, hard ground, an indentation left after the dust settled. Gabriels leg kicked up knocking the stranger off balance. Gabriel rolled until he stood back on his feet. He waited as the dark figure pushed at the ground trying to regain his feet, but sliding as he did before he made it back up onto a sure footing. Again they circled each other, Gabriel in his angel like pose, coming dangerously close to the edge, and the stranger as unprepared as he looked last time. This time it was Gabriel who lunged, crashing into the stranger, grasping him around the waist, pushing then both backwards from the edge. Fists flew, each landing hard bloody punches to the others face and body, before their arms locked, as their bodies pushed back and forth. Someone pushed away leaving Gabriel clutching at his leg and breathing heavily, he was obviously hurt. I gasped as blood seeped through the leg of his pale trousers, spreading outwards as the flow increased. Scrambling to my feet I took a step towards him. Gabriels free hand shot out as I moved.

'Stay there!' He shouted, not taking his dark eyes off the still smirking figure.

'Yes, it won't be long little girl. You're next.' The stranger straightened, panting for air and pointing his skinny finger towards me, his voice cold and threatening.

Gabriell's face hardened, his eyes burning deeply blue again, as they flickered towards me momentarily. That's all the stranger needed. He ran at Gabriel, sending both men sliding 20 feet across the ground, a huff sound coming from both of them as the impact of the collision hit. It took them, again, too close to the edge, too close for my comfort that was. Punches flew, one to Gabriel face, another to the stranger gut, another to the ribs, and another to the face. Gabriel stumbled as a crashing blow can down on his head leaving him momentarily dazed. Seizing the top of Gabriel's arm the stranger swinging him to the edge of the chalky cliff. Gabriel's feet fort to keep him upright as the ground started to crumble under his weight, the toes of his shoes clinging to the edge so his feet where half on the ground, half in the air. He pushed with all his weight against the slim wirey figure, shouting out with the force it took to regain a foot hold, and pushing the other man back. They tumbled again, rolling to the side; the edge came up again as the stranger managed to get back onto Gabriel chest. Another array of punches, as Gabriel twisted to avoid them, twisting his body towards the edge, and rolled. Both men plummeted over the edge.

'Gabriell.' I screamed, as a hand caught the short grass at the edge of the cliff.

My legs pushed me forward, scrambling along the ground to the spot were the hand was starting to slip. I threw myself forward, clasped the wrist in both of my trembling hands, tugging at the same time, hoping I was saving the right man. A small splash sound reached my ears, but I was too occupied to divert my attention, my stomach sank not knowing if Gabriel was with me, dangling over the cliff or fallen to a watery ending. I heaved, the muscles in my arms screaming with the instant heat of pain that was exerted upon then. Another hand grasped higher over the top of the cliff, as Gabriel's raven hair peeked up fover the edge. He dragged himself back up, collapsed exhausted and panting on the safety of the jade grass. I scrambled to Gabriel, tightly gripped him around the neck, relief coursing through my vains. He pushed up, managing to sit as my arms still locked around him, my tears falling onto his hair. His arms pulled at me, until I loosened my vice grip and he stared me in the face, gripping both my arms, his expression tense for a moment, then hugged me tightly. 'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' gabriel's voice was hard, expecting the worst, until I shock my head to answer his question. His face washed with relief, as if my welfare was more important than his own. He didn't even seem to acknowledge what nearly just happened - nearly plunging to his death. It seemed inconsequential, a mere side effect of the 'job'. His arm held me tightly, before he swung forward, still holding around my shoulder to peer over the edge of the cliff. The smell of blood from his sodden trousers wafted as he moved,

'Your leg.' I shrieked. The blood now reached the hem of his cream cotton trousers.

But his eyes continued to search the rippling blue water below. 'I'll be fine, it's just a graze.'

'A graze! '

He hugged me tighter smiling at me quickly. 'Really, it's nothing.' He acured me as he turned his attention back down to the dark water below.

My eyes followed, the point of impact still obvious as the rippled disturbed the glass like surface, expecting to see the dark figure rise from beneath the blue. But nothing surfaced.

'It was one of them wasn't it?' my whisper trembled, unable to use the word I'd thought in my head.

'A Guardian - yes.' His voice was low, but I could hear the hatred in it.

So that's who they were, the men from my dreams. But I didn't understand how I could have dreamed of a Guardian before I'd even known of their existence, or seen his cold hard face.

Gabriel continued to stare at the water until it turned glassy calm again. I could feel him seething at my side. But the figure didn't surface, there was no sign that he had even existed. My eyes swept the edges, thinking he could have swum under the water, but again nothing. We stayed there what seemed ages, no sign of the thin man - dead, or alive.

Eventually the light began to dim; I shivered in the cold night air despite Gabriel's warm arms still tight around my shoulders.

'There's nothing more we can do now.' He said shaking his head, 'He was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen.'

I frowned, still resting against his warm chest. 'I know that. You were protecting me. It was him or us. There's nothing to feel guilty for.' I sat up to look into his averted sorrow filled eyes.

'I know.' He said quietly, pausing as his chest heaved. 'I'll do what ever it takes. If that means…' he stopped, completing the sentence in his head then continued. 'I'll do it. I'll do anything to protect you. I gave me word.' His jaw flexed as he looked back to me. He smiled but his eyes remained sad, his burden heavy again as his hand smoothed over the top of mine, surprising me when it lingered and his fingers curled around my hand as he rose to his feet, 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

We made our way through the dark, back to the cottage, sticking closely to the cover of the tree line, hiding out of watchful eyes, just in case. Our argument forgotten over the new, more serious danger we had faced today. He was on high alert all the way back, he moved quickly and silently through the undergrowth, with me stumbling, clumsily announcing our presents to anything that might have been within two hundred yards of us. Gabriel toed me behind, his strong hand saving me from a graze or two, luckily the hum never started. I found that curious, but the thought faded quickly, fear being the only thing that filled my head right now.

We made it back to the cottage, slamming and locking the door behind us. The familiar interior of the cottage felt too ordinary after the life threatening afternoon we had just had. Gabriel moved swiftly around the small house securing every room, checking through each window before closing the curtains and leaving the room, closing each door behind him, and then moving onto the next. I wrapped my legs underneath me as I trembled into the sofa, but feeling better now we were safe inside. Not as vulnerable as being out in the open at least. The room was dark and warm, the day light how long pasted, the moon high in the frosty raven clear sky. Only the modern lamp, that stood on the small wooden table next to the sofa, throwing its light into the room. The warm amber glow seeming to cast a haze over the small patch of room it lit. The low dark ceiling beams lost in the subdued light.

'Everything's secure.' Gabriel quickly breathed as he thundered into the silence of the room.

My body flinched at the unexpected sound of his voice.

'We weren't followed, and there's no-one out there. It looks like he was alone, Guardians usually work that way.' Gabriel's voice was calm, but a little grave.

He came to sit next to me, drawing me closer as his warm arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me to him.

I buried my face in his chest. The shivers that had plagued me all the way back continued to tremor through my body. They were obviously not from the cold, but from the fear that still knotted my stomach. The smell of the now dried blood wafting up from the large crimson patch on his trousers. I stretched my hand out towards the darkened mark that covered from the side of his knee down to the hem, but pulled it back concerned I might hurt him more if I tried to help. My stomach flipped at the thought of the blood, my nausea wouldn't be any help to him either.

'How's your leg.' I asked, my head buried back into his comfortable chest.

'It'll be fine. I'll sort it out in a moment.' He said, kind of off hand, then his tone changed. 'We were lucky today. That 'Guardian', he said the word in quite a derogatory manner, 'was obviously not trained; he didn't know what he was doing. His approach was sloppy, careless, his fighting was -' I felt his shoulders shrug, 'amateur at best.'

I pulled away again, sitting up to look him in the face. 'He could have killed you.' The thought made a violent shiver run over my shoulders where his arm had been.

He smiled; my comment amused him, then shook his head. 'He caught me off guard at first, that's true. But his fighting style was erratic, out of control. He had no method - technique. I hoped he would change his mind and run at one point. But he left me no choice. I couldn't let him take you.'

'I thought he was going to kill you!' I gushed.

His face turned calm as a gentle laugh passed his lips. His hand swept down the side of my face. 'He only had a financial reward for motivation; I have you to motivate me.' I welcomed the touch.

Our eyes locked, as his fingers flexing against my skin holding my gaze there for a long moment. Then I knew this was it, as absurd as it sounded in my head, after what had happened today, but I pushed forward. My lips crushing again his, as my hand reached for the back of his head into his silky hair. He didn't resist. Hesitating briefly before wrapped his arm tighter around my waist as my body jerked up, so my lips were now pushing down on his. At first the kiss was was long, hard, and breathless, but then slowly turned soft, lingering touches as our warm lips pressing together, slowly parting and slightly moving away, then gentle, small touches. Our eyes drifting open again, both looking at the other. My heart hammering against the constraint of my chest, until our hungry lips touched again, moving slowly over each others. His satin hand swept up moving over my cheek, pushing my hair back, revealing my glowing skin. He pulled back the tiniest bit, his eyes opening once more, breathlessly he murmured, 'I thought you didn't want this?' His eyes searching my face, they looked as deep as the tanzanite water this afternoon.

'Of cause I do.' My head shaking in the smallest motion, answering just as quietly a he.

'But the last time - the pain?' his brow creased as he pulled back a little further.

I sat back on my legs, confusion creasing my brow. 'It's not something I can control. I through it was you doing it, until a few weeks ago. It's something that's only just started to happen.I dont know what it is and I can't explain it.' My hand stroking his face, the need to touch him overwhelming me, and now that I could - I was allowed - I was going to make the most of it.

He gazed in surprise. 'Really? He sighed deeply, distracted by my touch, his hand coming up to take it from his face, then held it to his chest. His heart bound through his shirt, trying to escape as fervently as my own.

'Only just? Since when?'

'That time at the diner, when you saved me. You held my hand to help me up.' I smiled remembering the scene. 'I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know it came from me!'

He looked perplexed. 'That's strange. Most Antarian girls start gaining their gifts at five or six years of age.'

'Gifts!' My eyes widened at the word. Aren't gifts supposed to be nice, pleasant treats? This was hardly what I'd call a treat, more like a torture.

'Yes. It's a defensive trait, with only works with female DNA. It's kind of standard Antarian women, the basic package if you will.' He laughed lightly at the insider joke. 'I told you I wasn't _born_ in the same sense you where. On Antaria nothings left to chance - for a select few at least. If you want to have a child you, first of all have to have the money to afford one. It's not a cheap process, so only the wealthy can usually afford to reprouse with safety. Then, a child is kind of _made_ for you out of the parents DNA in a lab. You specify what you want, girl or boy, blond, brunette, colour of eyes, talents, traits, gifts. Then that's what you get back. Made to order, if you can afford it and you have the right paperwork.'

'Wow', I put my other hand up to stop him. 'You have designer babies on Antaria?'

'Yes, you could call them that.' He smiled finding the term amusing. 'But it's more than that; it's a way of controlling the population, and designing the right people for the government to use.'

'What about regular people, don't they get to have children.' I said, concern for people I didn't even know existed not too long ago.

'They do have children, but without government approval, and if your child is not government approved, once their found, the family and the child is taken to the 'community camps._' _His eye-brow rose, 'Or slave camp to you and me!'

I gasped, what a horrible way to live. The rich getting the best, and the poor getting trodden under foot.

'So which were you, as if I need to ask?' I smiled mocking him.

He smiled back, 'I think you know.' He looked shamed by the answer.

I smiled a little trying to easy his tension, pretending not to notice.

'And your 'special gifts' I sounded mocking, but it was mixed with curiosity.

His face hardened, just a little as his eyes move swiftly from my face before he spoke, his shame increasing. 'I have a few, chosen by my Grandfather.' His lips pulled into a hard line, an attempt at a smile but his anxiety still too heavy, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

'My Grandfather was a very 'gifted' man.' He mused aloud trying to divert the conversation away from him.

'So it's a family thing?' I questioned still trying to understand.

'Yes, though I never really wanted any part of it, but when these things are as natural as breathing its hard not to use then.' I thought of his almost soilder like stealth on the ways back from the lake, and it panther-like gracful fighting style. Gabriel went on. 'I rebelled though, getting into trouble, being around people that where really dangerous for my survival, pulling stunts against the government, trying to force a public reaction from them, to expose there intent. That was when my Grandfather stepped in. He told me of his involvement in the resistance, and I joined him willingly, I didn't want to become a government puppet like my father before me.'

I just stared, totally shocked. I couldn't imagine him in the life he described.

'My Grandfather has friends – allies in the other branches of the government. They got me here, secretly.' His face turned grave. 'If any of them were found out…..'

He didn't finish, but I could guess what their fate would be.

'So what's the deal with my burning hands?' I held them out, staring at them, trying to change the uneasy conversation.

'Well, it's not just your hands, as you found out the other night when I kissed you.' I rolled my eyes at that comment and smirked a little embarrassed. He went on. 'It's a defensive trait as I said. Antaria went through a very dark phase some century's back, when women where going missing without a trace. That's when the scientists developed the gift, discovering it could only be attached to the females. If would be unthinkable of it not being added.'

'Standard model, huh! You make then sound like cars!' I rasped out.

'I suppose, but it's to keep you safe. It covers your whole body. When Antarian children become aware of it, they are still young enough for it to become second nature for them to control it. Within a few years they use it at will, usually to ward off undesirables, for instance.' He smirked widely. 'When you used it the other night I though you were warning me to take it easy. That's why I've been wary around you every since. Your father would be so proud!'

It made sense now. Gabriel had hugged me since then but only quickly and never for more than a moment. Though I winced at the father comment. It didn't seem to fit.

'It only seems to happen when I'm excited or fearful?' I questioned not sure what to make of that.

He nodded brushing down my face with his open hand, lingering as he spoke. 'We'll have to see what we can do about that. You can use it to help yourself. To keep people from touching you, regardless of your emotions. It's a powerful weapon, one you're going to need.'

I knew he didn't mean against him, the reality of our situation coming back to hit me again. But the threat seamed far away now that the quite and serenity of the cottage surrounded us, protected us.

Moving in closer, staring at his glinting eyes, the reality drifting to the back of my mind. 'I'll need to practice then, won't I?' I smirked a muschievious smile, as I angled my head and kissed him again.

We stayed together that night, our passionate lips eventually giving in to tiredness -well mine did - Gabriel never seemed to get tied, ever. We stayed wrapped in each others arms, not moving from the sofa, our recent history making it impossible for either of us to feel safe away from the other. I wished this is how it could always be. But now that stories were no longer just words and the Guardians were as real as my dreams, I knew that there were more terrors to come!

The dawn broke too soon. The new days light hit my eyes lids, making me wince at the bright glare that streamed into the small room. I woke alone, the room still and peaceful. A low 'clinking and clanking' came from the other room. The kitchen doorway stood feet away, just behind the long console table that stood touching the length of the back the sofa. I turned hearing the quiet noise, my back pressing into the comfortable make shift bed. Gabriel's face came into view, upside down, standing behind my head as it rested on the padded arm.

'Good morning.' He cooed, his beautiful tanzanite eyes pausing on my face, before bending to press his warm lip to my forehead.

I inhaled deeply, feeling peaceful and refreshed. This, my relationship with Gabriel felt easy - comfortable. Like I always imagined it could be, just as it always seemed to be in movies. At least the ones I liked to watch, like Emma and Mr Knightly, at least after all the drama. The way Francesca felt for Paolo. She risked every thing to be with him, regardless of the cost. I knew I would do the same.

'It really is.' I purred in response, my hand touching up at his face, my smile widening into a happy grin.

'You've had a text.' He whispered into my hair, then inhales silently, as his hand slipped my phone onto my chest.

I didn't move. His hand smoothing over my hair, the phones urgency not able to compete with my current state. Gabriel inhaled once more, close to my ear before slowly standing, and making his way back into the kitchen, his hand gliding over my hair whilst he moved slowly away.

Reluctantly I slid open the handset, fearing it might break the spell of this wonderful morning. Its light flashing on as the screen came into life. The message screen showing two incoming messages. The first from Anna, inquiring on my plans for the weekend. She wanted to meet up for a chat. I laughed a little. I knew what that meant – Robert! It would be good to see her. Our friendship had changed recently, as our individual relationships had developed. The second was from Maggie. I had text her to let her know I wouldn't be home last night. Though I hadn't told her were I was staying. But I thought it wouldn't be hard for her to guess. Her reply read –

Emily and I r going to Mum's.

Will b gone 4 a few days. Bill

staying home for work.

C U when I get back. Stay safe.

Luv Maggie.'

My fingers flew over the buttons as I sat up, texting her back. I didn't really know Maggie's mother, Gran's sister in-law, but I knew they were close. Bill had been encouraging Maggie to go and see her for a while. They didn't get to see each other as much as Maggie would have liked. Her mother lived in Manchester. It took a long time to get there, especially in Maggie's decrepit car. So a visit was always a major event from what I could establish. If Bill was working too, it meant it would be like having the house to myself. That was a good thing. No awkward questions from Maggie and no awkward silences from Bill. Gabriel came back into view, the smell of toast wafting through the air ahead of him. A glass of cold orange juice waited patiently just in front of my phone as I finished the message. I took it from his fingers as he curled his body round, sitting next to me holding the china plate, stacked with the delicious smelling breakfast.

'I should take you home once you've had this.' Gabriel said gesturing with a piece of toast he already had in his hand.

I nodded, eying his changed cloths. 'Yeah, would be good to get some clean clothes on.' I pulled at yesterdays creased T-shirt that I'd also slept in.

He swallowed down his breakfast, and smiled, 'You look beautiful.' Raising one eye brow slightly and shrugging his shoulders. He seemed to actually mean it. Wow, his 'gifts' can't be in sight, I though to myself. My hair must look like a bird's nest and my breath; well I didn't even want to think of that. Just another time I wished I had a handy tooth brush with me!

We arrived back in my quiet suburb, the trees canopys nearly depleted now, revealing it's naked skeleton, a carpet of red, yellow and brown littering the pavements on either side of the tarmac road. The chilly wind throwing them up tossing then around; making the day feel colder than the radiant blue sky looked. The house stood silently, the windows blackened, no signed of life from within. I stood on the pavement next to the bike as it purred idly.

'Would you like to come in?' I reached my hand out as I asked the question.

He looked wary for a moment. 'Do you think that's allowed?'

'Yes, why wouldn't it be?' His response took me back a little. Maggie and Bill had not been hostile the one time they'd met him. Besides they weren't home - oh, I hadn't told him.

'No ones home. Maggie and Emily have gone away for a few days, and Bill will be at work.'

Gabriel's face didn't relax as he considered something, not speaking it, then he said. 'OK, as long as you're sure they won't mind.'

The purring stopped as he took my still out stretched hand, and we walked up the path towards the steps that lead the way to the front door.

Reaching into my pocket for the key, the door swung wide, as Bill stood in the open doorway. His face was serious, hard and tense. I stopped abruptly, my mouth hanging open at the shock of his presents.

I immediately felt uneasy, like I'd been caught with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar! 'I, um. We um.' Stumbling over my words.

Bill glared at Gabriel, the way he had th first time they'de met, and Gabriel stared back, but his face betrayed not emotion. Did he knew what was coming?

'Bill?' was all I could manage, as I looked between then, stunned by the exchange. 'I thought you'd be in work. What's going on?' I pushed out of my mouth despite my tightening chest. I suddenly felt very suspicious. Something was going on, and I was outside the loop. Something serious. My thoughts quickly turned to Maggie and Emily. I gasped jumping to my conclusion, 'Maggie, Emily, are they alright!' My head swinging back to Bill, but it was Gabriel that responded to my question, squeezing my already held hand tighter. 'There fine Tilley. I don't think this is about them.'

My head turned to stare at him now, my curious eyes searching for the information that would clear this up, but his heavenly face held no clues.

'You'd both better come in.' Bill said in more of a demand than an invitation.

Gabriel's strong hand pulled me through the wide doorway, my thoughts still drawing no conclusions.

Bill led the way into the living room, sitting in the red chair, leaving the sofa clear for us. For a second you could have heard a pin drop. Bill sat motionless in the velvet chair, his head hung and his fingers pressed together. Gabriel stood to my side choosing not to sit, the tension on his face as visible as the tension that flowed from Bills posture.

We waited another moment until I spoke needing to break the silence.

'Aren't you working today?' I tried to make it sound as light as possible. But it made no difference to the frosty atmosphere in the room. Bill didn't move. I waited another long moment before Gabriel now spoke.

'Do you want to start Sir, or shall I?' He stared directly at Bill, his voice calm, but his eyes deeply blue once more. They seemed to change their hue with his mood, I mused, but that was probably just my imagination. Bill moved in his seat. My eyes whirling from Gabriel tense face to Bill as his face rose, his shoulders squaring, and his face looking quite pail. What could have happened, if not Maggie and Emily - who?

I jumped to another shocking conclusion. 'Gran.' I said breathlessly, a heavy pressure bearing down on my chest. If he didn't tell me soon I was going to scream!

'No, Tilley.' Gabriel sat down next to me, his hand covering mine that were clasped together into my lap. His tone was soft, pleading a little. 'Let him speak. Sir.'

The relief washed over me like a calming breeze. But how did he know what was going on? Was he psychic, was that one of his 'gifts?'

Bill stood, taking my attention, his hands ringing in front of him, turning over each other as his uneasy stance turned and walked to the large bay window at the front of the room over looking the now monochrome garden. He drew in a large breath as he stood with his back to us, as if clearing this throat to beginning a well rehearsed speech.

'Oh no you're not trying to ground me for not coming home are you?' I moaned my head falling into my hands.

Gabriel chuckled quietly. 'No, Tilley, he's not.'

'I need to tell you something Tilley.' Bill paused as I slowly dropped my hands but left me gaze looking towards my feet. 'I've been speaking to your Gran.' He paused again finding his rehearsed speak difficult. He took in a lrge breath, 'I knew your mother Tilley.'

My head snapped up to the words, my eyes as wide as they could go. My heart instantly changing pace.

'You knew my mother? When? How?' My voice sounding my shock, almost stuttering, the words barely making sense. Why hadn'y he told me this before? Gabriell's hand gripped mine again, squeezing tightly.

Bill turned, his face silhouetted by the light shining in through the window. 'I met her…,' he paused to consider the rest of the sentence, choosing his words carefully. '…before you were born.'

I examined that for a moment. my brow creasing. 'Did you know her through Gran?'

He walked the few steps it took to bring him in front of me, bending onto one knee to look straight at my curious face. His nostrils flaring. 'No, your Gran knew her through me.'

I felt the warmth of my body drain down to my feet. The room started to sway, my hands trembled, but no heat came from them. Pure adrenalin, no burn. Gabriels hand grasping at my side, keeping my upright, as my body tried to recoil from the words. As I fort for breath, the words echoed in my head. I fort back, dragging in slow, lung full's of air.

'Tilley, are you alright? Can you go on?' Gabriel's voice was full of concern, but it sounded like it was on the other side of the room, not right next to me.

My head nodded stiffly, but quickly.

Bill came back into focused again. His cautious face waited for me to gain control of myself. I knew what it meant, the words he'd spoken. I looked for a way around them, that I had got it wrong. I'd jumped to too many conclusions this morning, and this one was a 'biggy'. Impossible. But I couldn't see another explanation. I must be…, what else could it be? I must be right. My Dad!

A tear trickled down my face without warning. I could feel the now familiar heat that usually started in my hand, but not this time. It was in my head, throbbing low and steady, gradually increasing, the throb turning into a pulse, the pulse rising too.

I breathed in deeply, purposefully, trying to push it away. I closed my eyes concentrating on each breath. Each breath cooling the sensation as it grew weaker, less and less until it steadied, not disappearing but not growing to overtake me either. I couldn't handle it right now; I had bigger things to deal with.

My body straightened, another deep breath restoring my composure. Bill was motionless, frozen to the spot. His eyes trained on mine.

'Matilda, I'm your father.' Bill said it in the sweetest voice, his own breathe a little staggered. Now I understood why he hid behind his newspaper each morning!

Another tear escaped, this time from Bill. I blinked furiously against the tears that over whelmed my vision. A rush of emotion I'd never expected to have about this unassuming man. He reached a hand onto mine, as Gabriel pulled his away, standing to drift a small distance from the sofa. Obviously feeling the need to give us some privacy in this wonderful, confusing moment.

My gaze fell upon this new hand, with his lines and ruff spots of skin. His tears raining down, gently landing on his warm fingers, mingling with my own. My thumb moved to whip over where they fell. I found his tear stained face again, the truth sinking deeper into my brain, as the throb silently pounded in the back of my head. So many questions to ask. So many things to be said. But they could wait. This wonderful, shocking, life changing moment shouldn't be rushed.

His opposite arm tentatively lifted, extending towards me as his weight shifted from the balls of his feet, pushing forwards to his knees. My body slide forward in response, my knees hitting the carpet where my feet had just been. Our hands broke their tight grasp, as his armed folded around me. My head came to a rest on his shoulder, and our tears were joined by loud sobs that neither of us could control


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

Awakening by Dubchick

**Secrets**

Chapter 7

After all this time, after years of regret thinking he was dead. Here he was in front of me, hugging me like I'd always wished he could. After living with him for months. I thought he hated me, put up with me at best. I never thought giving someone good news could be so hard for anyone. Could this be real? Could I really have this much luck? Gran said I could, and apparently she should know. Though I was crying they were tears of joy - of complete shock too - but joy never the less.

His arms wrapped tightly around my shaking body. Our sobs came in heavy, uncontrollable waves, as his vice like grip clamped me against his quivering chest. My sobbing continued as the relief came at me like that car outside the dinner – fast! All these years of wondering what it would be like to have a father. A strong unmovable figure, that could be as hard as rock, and as warm hearted as only a father could be. The times I'd watched school mates with envious eyes, their full lives taken for granted, owning the things I converted the most. With a burst of reality, suddenly other thoughts, things that had previously made no sense, came into crystal clarity and the answers where plainly obvious. Bills hesitance to create any kind of relationship, our conversation about being with the one you loved: his undeniable anxiety when his eyes first found Gabriel's. Of couse he knew what he was.

My fingers clung to Bills back, gripping so hard they turning white at the tips. I could imagine them piecing his skin. My head slowly sinking under his chin as I settled into his chest. We stayed like that, crying, quietening for a time as we calmed, only for another volley to erupt from one of us, and the cycle to start again. Eventual it felt like there where no tears left inside me. I'd cried them all out, as I began to feel drained by the emotions, it leaving an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. But we stayed huddled on the floor, Bills rhythmical breathing slowly rising and falling, my head moving with the motion as his check nestled on top of my hair. I closed my eyes just enjoying the sensation – being held by my '_Dad_'. After a long while I raised my head, the little I could against Bill still ferocious hold. He instantly loosened, and moved, releasing me in response. Both of us sat back the slightest of distances, our hands falling back to the same hold as a little time before. His fingers glided over the top of my balled hand, my drying eyes watching every movement his fingers made. We could have been the only two people on the plant at that moment, we wouldn't have noticed. Then a sound from the other side of the room reminded me that there was a third person alive. My focus retrained on Gabriel's hesitant face, it changed into a smile as his glistening eyes focused on mine. My eyes lingered there for a moment, as I inhaled deeply before moving it back to my new found alley.

Bill was still. His fingers resting on our stacked hands.

He spoke softly, fighting back the tears that tried to steel his words. 'I'll so sorry I left you alone all this time. I tried to find you - for years. It was like you disappeared from the face of the earth too.' The tears won, as he drew a hand away to sob into it. The room remained motionless, while we waited for his recovery; then he continued inhaling deeply to push away the lingering sob.

'What do you already know?' His other hand withdrew to help dry his face.

'Gran's given her side of the story.' I mumbled looking across to Gabriel. Bill nodding thoughtful at my brief, but adequate reply, then followed my gaze.

'And you.' Bill asked pulling himself into a more comfortable position, but not moving far from me. He looked back over towards the bay window. 'What's your part in this? Why are you here?' the suspicion coming thick and fast. Bill made a disgusting sound in his throat. 'You some kind of bounty hunter?' Bill sneered, not his usual reserved self, but then I was finding out a lot of new truths recently, so it shouldn't have surprised me. 'I didn't know Antarians could have that '_gift_' build into their DNA!'

'Bill!' My voice whispering my disapproval. He was as bad as Gran. Give the guy a brake!

Gabriel's response was calm, polite, but his body stiffened as he said it. 'I was sent sir. To watch over her, to _protect_ her.'

I could tell from Bills face he didn't believe a word of it. I jumped to his defence,

'He really was. He's telling you the truth. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here anymore. He's saved my life - more than once.' I said my eyes desperate now, for him to believe us.

Bill's wild glare turned from mine to Gabriel and back again. 'What do you mean?'

I sucked in a long hard breath. This one was a little embarrassing to remember.

'He saved me from a nasty road accident the first time we met. I wasn't looking and walked out in front of a car. Actually that was _how_ we met!' I smiled at Gabriel remembering the moment. 'Also...' I looked down, the frightened feelings from the second instance that Gabriel had saved my life surging through me again, just as terrifying as the first time I'd felt it, the words not coming easily.

'… Guardians have been dispatched,' Gabriel finished my sentence for me, sensing I couldn't.

Bill's head spun around, as he quickly stood, striding over to stand in front of Gabriel's still calm exterior. 'How long do we have?'

'We don't have any time at all Bill. We've already dealt with one.' Gabriel winced at his own words, 'and I suspect a second has already found us.'

Like a bolt through my body, the shock snapping my head up.

What did he mean? Already. When? Gabriel answered my question before I could ask it.

'Do you remember?' He turned to face me now; his tanzanite eyes dulled as he remembered it clearly in his head, though his composed face did not reflect it. 'That night, after the fair. Your walk home?'

How could I forget that night? It was the first night I'd seen his face properly. I'd never forget that part of it. The waves of his midnight black hair, the curve of his soft lips, his eyes that twinkled like bright sapphires, and the strong perfect set of his jaw. The memory of it made my body sigh. But he wasn't smiling back this time. He was waiting for something. Something I was missing, something I was forgetting. Then it hit me, as I sat still crumpled next to the sofa. The memory slowly growing in my head until it was all I could see. The reason he'd pulled me into the dark ally, the reason we'd fled from that place as soon as it was safe.

'The car!' I exclaimed. I had to stop for a moment, the anxiety taking my breath. 'The car that was following me. You think that was one of them?' My voice turned flat, as the grip on my chest tightened, the fear of that night coming rushing back. I felt pure - despair.

'It could have been the same Guardian that confronted us at the lake.' I pleaded.

'No. The one that was in the car. I saw his face. He was different.'

My head began to throb again. I felt my body sag downwards, but there was nothing I could do to stop it, paralyzed by fear.

Then Gabriel was next to me, gliding through the space with unnautral speed. His hand touching my lifeless arm, as he effectlessly dragged me up, and into his arms. The reality rendering my incapable of voluntary movement.

Then something else took hold of me. The heat that I'd fort earlier, now beating in my head like a war drum, pounding beep behind my ears.

Its rhythm rose, steadily at first, gradually finding its firry way down to my shoulders and to the top of my heavy arms. Gathering momentum, the heated rhythm accelerated as it burst its way through my gasping torso. My chest seemed to explode, as I silently combusted from the inside. The burning consuming as its path roared through each vain and cell, as its spreed intensified. The flames licked ferociously as it coursed onwards, deeper, down through my failing legs, quickening towards its crescendo. The fire slid through my ankles and over my dangling feet, as Gabriel held me up, my lifeless toes only brushing the floor.

But it never left me. Encased within my quivering shell it pulsed and crackled now. The thunderous sound echoing in my ears as it incapacitated every inch of my body. Seeing only Gabriel's tortured face as he screamed words straight into my face, I could not hear, the roar making it impossible for any other sound to penetrate through the barrier of defining sound. The fire's once rhythmical pounding had now turned into a terrifying roaring scream. Arms of led hanging to my sides, my body began violently trembling in Gabriel's arm, my legs offering no support. The roar continued, but then the scream began to fade, as my conscious panic drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

Then silence.

My view turn like a blacking night, as the stars fled from the sky, their spec of light extinguished one by one. Then a flash of tanzanite, raging, moving like a comet across my vision, turning quickly into the nothingness of the blackness again.

Suddenly a burst of brilliant red and yellow colours entwined, spiraling, licking around each other, spitting and sparking as each combust into the brilliant glare of snow white nothing…

Then her face, like a ghost wafting into view. Her beauty face filled my perspective, as voiles of brunet waves danced like they where whirling and swaying underwater. Her blue tanzanite eyes glistening as if they were deep ocean pools.

A comforting whisper, low and sweet wafted towards me like a summer breeze, warm and welcoming. 'I love you Matilda.'

A swell of well-being flooded my one anxious mind. Now I knew who she was, the same women from my nightmares. but this was no mightmare. This was havenly.

The words drifted into the distance, and her image followed after, until the inky blackest night found me again. Leaving me alone.

Until another sound slowly drifted towards me…

'Tilley'. The words seemed to come in swells of rhythm, lapping into my sub consciousness over and over, their force quickly dwindling as the sound was lost.

'Tilley'.

'Matilda.' The voice was different, but just as musical.

'Tilley, can you hear me? The soft familiar song again. My heart beat this time loud in my ears. My slow lazy breathing trying to responding to the song.

'She's coming around.' The first voice again echoing through to my darkness.

'Tilley, can you open your eyes?'

My breathing kept its peaceful pace.

'Please Tilley open your eyes!' The song changed, not so musical, a command now instead.

So this dark black place wasn't reality? I was just hidden behind it?

But I could hide here. My eyes tightened unwilling to leave. Sadness drifted through my mind, knowing she wasn't coming back.

Defeated my eyes pushed open. The new blindingly bright colour too strong for my darkened eyes, as the sun light streamed towards my face. I winced at it once, until something blocked it out - a face shrouded in darkness allowing my eyes to slowly adjust'. A loud gust of air came from behind me as another figure threw out a noisy breath. I tried to raise my weary head, but it felt too heavy. Dragging it instead, I could see the anxious face of the other figure, turning to one of relief. Bill smiled; he was resting on the arm of the sofa just above my head. He placing his large hand on the top of my head, my face stretching against the crimson pillow it rested on to look up at him.

'You had us worried for a moment.' Bill's face frond, turning his gaze to rest on the shrouded figure that hadn't moved, 'What happened to her?'

'It's a gift.' Gabriel's said hesitantly. His solemn expressing came into view as my eyes adjusted against the strong light.

I was now led on the sofa, a brown chenille blanket covering my heavy, shivering body. I felt like I'd been making snow angels minus any clothes. The others seemed oblivious to my icy state, the shivers I felt not doing justice to the almost pain like freeze at the core of my chest.

'What do you mean?' Bills voice accused, whilst I shuddered, caught up in my vibrating frozen slab of a body, under the inadequate blanket.

Gabriel's hand slid over mind, the heat almost knocking me breathless. He squeezed, the warmth burning harder into my fingers, the furnace like heat it offered making be shudder even more.

'Some how her mothers gifts as been passed on _genetically_. It's all happening too quickly.' He said, his worried eyes searching for answers as he delved into mine. 'It should have been developing in her since she was a young child, but it's only started in the last few weeks. Now it looks like it's making up for lost time, and happening all at once.' Another warm hand came up to rub at my quivering shoulder. 'It's her bodys reaction to the changes; the onset is coming too quickly. That's why she passed out. It's the only way her brain knows how to cope, the human and alien parts of her brain both trying to win the fight.'

'How?' Bill started to say, them he regained his thought. 'You said gifts. Will she have more than one?'

'Did her mother have more?' Gabriel enquired.

'Yes.' Was all Bill said, he sounded wary. 'Will this hurt her? Is she in danger?' Bill asked, his hand feeling heavy on my head, the warmth penetrating my scalp, like he had put his hand inside my head. It felt good.

Gabriel shock it head, small movements as he considered the question. 'I don't know. This was the first time she's passed out with it. There's no way to tell. I've never seen it happen this way before.'

A violent quake rocked my body, escaping the confines of my chest.

'Are you cold?' Gabriel's asked as the eruption took hold.

'I'm f-f-freezing.' I stammered, as another violent frozen shock wave burst its way down my spin this time, as if to emphasize my answers.

'I'll get another blanket.' Bill said over my shoulders, standing to leave the room, the warmth of his hand leaving with him.

Gabriel shifted his weight and slid in next to me on the sofa, pulling my heavy icy body up to wrap his seemingly lava hot arms around my shoulders, his legs pushing against mine, forcing them apart, as his heat penetrated over my skin.

I imagined an iceberg in the desert, but this iceberg was gonna take some thawing!

My head resting again his shirt covered chest. It quivered as the shock of my frozen cheek hit his system.

'I didn't just p-p-pass out straight away.' My words sounded shaky, the cold affecting my jaw, but I was also weakened, the attack taking my strength.

'At first my whole body was p-p- paralysed, and I thought I was going to explode with the

s-s-sheer f-f-force of the heat that took a hold all over my b-b-body.'

His arms seemed to go rigid as he heard my words, the true extent of the attack unknown until now. Gabriel's hand relaxed, coming up to touch my face, as if to try to take some of the pain, but his chest moving abruptly as his breathing responded in staggers.

'T-t-t-then it stopped, that's probably when I p-p-passed out. But my mind didn't stop; it c-carried on but in a different way.' The warmth started to make a little difference to my control.

Bills footsteps interrupted my words, as he came back into the room, throwing the apple duvet cover, from my bed, over the top of both of us. His eyes momentarily falling on Gabriel's new position, pursing his lips - very un-approvingly.

'I saw my mother, when I was unc-c-onscious.' I said, my jaw wobbling just a bit.

Bills attention was refocused over to me. A sad smile rose from his lips as he moved his eyes from mine, remembering her in his own mind.

'She told me that she loved me.' I cracked my frozen lips to smile at the thought.

'She's never s-spoken before, only screamed.'

'You've seen her before.' Bills asked instantly glassy eyed. 'When? How did you know it was _her_?' his voice broke on the last word.

'I've been d-dreaming about her since I can r-remember.' My jaw quivered with another shot of ice down my back, but this iceberg was thawing – slowly.

'Gran would describe her to me, and my dreams fit her description exactly. But I'v-ve been dreaming about her a lot in the last few m-months, not the nice smiley, happy dreams I used to have. Now there more like nightmares.' Bill's expression changed the same time Gabriel's did.

'You didn't tell me about this.' Gabriel's face was concerned as I twisted upwards to see him better.

'I prefer to forget them, there not p-pleasant, and as she was being chased by people with the exact same eye colour as yours …' I abruptly stopped not finishing my train of thought, shrugging my warming shoulders.

Gabriel's arm pulled me tighter into his chest. 'Don't be afraid to tell me anything.' He whispered into my hair, kissing my forehead lightly when he'd finished.

'OK.' My voice just as low as I snuggled back into his chest, a stiff smile peeling over my lips.

'So you've seen images of Guardians before you even knew they existed?' Gabriel sounded confused.

'Yes.' I said quietly into his chest.

His hand swept down my face as he kissed the same spot again.

My body was now almost thawed, and the tiredness was taking over, the attack obviously taking away my strength. But every time this happen I'd slept heavily that night, I mused now. Every time, even at the slightest rise in heat within me, it had left me exhausted, an exhaustion I'd never felt before, it was mental as well a physical. A huge yawn escaped my tight mouth, my eyes felling heavy. I snuggled down, draping over Gabriel's warm chest, our legs entwining tighter, as his arms pulled me closer. If reminded me of my painting for a second. My body drifting downwards towards a deep, deep sleep, without dreams, the way I always did after any attack of my co-called 'gift,' I realised as I slipped into unconsciousness

A distant thud woke me with a jump. My eyes struggled against my brains reluctance to make them work. The lids pushing their way upwards fighting to win the battle. Now that they where open it hadn't made a lot of difference. Everything was black, silent, still. My arms felt like they weren't mine when I pushed, trying to sit up, forcing my way up until I realised were I was. No longer in the living room, I was in my bed, the apple green patterned duvet over the top of my still tied frame. My weary eyes scanned the room as my reluctant brain started to work. My gaze drifted to the black square where my window used to be. Then I realised it was my window, the sky outside was starless and black. I'd slept the rest of the day. Wow, I must have really been tied, I thought as a yawn trembled over my lips, and my limp arms tried to stretching my body into life. The door slid open, a shaft of yellow light creeping in through the opening door. I expecting to see Maggie, this was her usually entrance style, but was surprised to see Gabriel. He smiled sweetly, his lovely face hallowed by the glow behind him.

'You're awake then? How do you feel?' He murmured slowly coming to sit next to me on the bed, his hand sliding over the top of mine. 'You're warm again, that's a good sign.'

I sighed with the thrill of his touch, 'Still a little tied, but I'm fine.' My voice was groggy as the sleepiness lingered. 'How long have I been out?'

'About eight hours.'

I nodded in response, I'd guessed as much. 'Where's Bill?'

'He had to go to work. He said he'd see you in the morning. He didn't want to go, but we've talked a lot since you've been asleep.' He shrugged his shoulders 'I think he believed me, but whether he fully trusts me…?' He shrugged again.

'He left you hear with me didn't he? So that's a start.' I smiled. 'It's understandable through, his reluctance. They took the person he loved, and as far as he's concerned your one of them.' My face was smooth, hoping he understood my intention wasn't to offend.

Gabriel smiled sadly, the edges of his black hair shining in the back light.

'He loved her very much. He still does, and he loves you.' His hand resting under my chin as his thumb lingered along my mouth, lightly moving along the edges of my lips. 'I can only imagine what it was like for him to loose her.' A moment passed as his finger retraced their steps, Gabriel looked lost in thought.

He smiles. 'Time to get up sleeping beauty.' He murmured and pulled me up and towards the yellow light that shone on the other side of the door.

Down stairs something smelt good as he led the way into the small kitchen, the table set in a most unfamiliar way. The small square table was clad in a smoky violet linen tablecloth, the place set for two with a single white rose, in a tall glass bud vase - snagged from Maggie's dwindling garden no doubt. A tear of wax from the glowing candle rolled down to the clear, crystal holder. I gasped at the sight as a chair was slid away from the table, Gabriel's expectant face waited for me to sit.

'Shall we.' His eye brows rose leaving a soft crease under the hair that fell over his forehead.

'Really, you did all this?'

He shrugged his shoulders, as an amused smile spread across his lips.

'Bill was telling me about first dates. We never did get an official one, so I thought…'

I bit my lip and inhaled slowly, it was beautiful, perfect, and so was he. I glided over to him, touching his lingering hand on the back of the chair before sitting, as he placed the chair under the back of my knees. He kissed the top of my head before turning back towards the oven. It momentarily made me wish I'd had the time to get ready for a first date, or maybe just pull a comb through my bed hair.

Then the smell grew as the plate was placed in front of me. My stomach groaned, the hunger unknown until this moment. He sat opposite with an expectant look on his face. I began to eat, a little too eagerly, I realised. My embarrassed eyes looking up to watched Gabriels face across from me; he smiled as if the joke was on me.

'No-ones going to take it away from you, you know.' He kidded. I was probably ruining the romantic moment, but my appetite seemed more impatient than usually. Yet this was starting to become familiar too, the ravenous hunger after the exhaustive sleep. I smiled widely, sitting back from my hunched position over the plate, and began to eat at a more appropriate pace.

'Where did you learn to cook like this?'

The sweet meaty sauce coated the pale cream fluffy pasta, the smell of mozzarella and rocket swirling upwards with each delicious mouthful.

His lips rose, a little embarrassment tingeing the edges, 'Bill gave me a few pointers. Well a lot actually.'

I wasn't going to criticize, I had zero culinary skills, and for his first attempt it was fabulous.

I smiled inwardly – 'Our first date'.

Once the food was devoured, at least mine was, and the candle blown out, we walked hand in hand to the living room. His hand felt warm and familiar next to my skin, but the setting made me feel uncomfortable but strangely satisfied. The discarded blanket I used earlier was strewn over the back of the sofa, as we walked through to the softly lit living room. I idly wondered if Bill had given him pointers on a romantic setting too, but dismissed it immediately. No father would give his daughters boyfriend guiding notes on seduction techniques.

We sat, his arm pulling me tightly into his body, as it hung around my shoulders, my palm pressed against his chest, the thud of his heart beating into my hand.

He exhaled, a restful sound, heaving his chest as my hand moved with it.

'When will Bill be back?' I asked my voice casual.

'Around midnight I think, he wasn't very specific.'

Silence spanned a few moments, but the silence was not uncomfortable. I spent the time going over the conversation with Bill this morning. How our situation had changed so dramatically since this time yesterday, or at least it had for me. He had known all along that he was my father, only the unimaginable course of events of his past keeping it from me. I wished he'd told me sooner, but would I have believed him, accepted him if I hadn't had first hand experience of the Antarian and Guardian madness?

'You said you'd talked with Bill whilst I was asleep.' I recounted from earlier.

'Yes.' His tone suspicious, as he dragged the word out.

'Did he tell you anymore?' I probed deeper.

'Yes.' Gabriel shifted his weight so he could see my face as I sat up straighter next to him. 'Were you thinking of anything in particular?'

'My mother. Why didn't she go back straight away when she knew the Guardians would come for her?' I replied.

He pursed his lips, 'Your mothers expedition time was up, she should have returned two year before the Guardian were sent.'

'Two years.' My eyes grew wide.

'Yes, she kept sending back reports saying she needed more time. Then when she didn't send any further reports, for about five months, it was presumed there was a connection problem this end and the first dispatch team was sent to help. When it was discovered that she was living with someone and had a child, the alarm was sounded and two separate Guardians were sent, one after the other.'

I frowned not understanding the need for a second team. 'So if they weren't Guardians, who was the first group to be dispatched?'

'Scientists – a repair team if you like.'

'So it was people she worked with, people that knew her.' I sounded in despair, and to be honest I couldn't understand how anybody could rat out someone they knew.

'Your mother and Bill took you and ran knowing what would be coming next. They ran for three weeks, constantly on the move, never stopping, not trusting anyone. They managed to escape twice, both guardians never returning home.' Gabriel shifted in his seat, uncomfortable in the way the conversation was going. His eyes lowering in a moments silence before he started again.

'How did they manage that?' I said. After seeing a guardian in action, regardless of how much training that one guardian did or didn't have, I couldn't imagine anyone, let alone a couple with a baby being able to stop a Guardian.

He shook his head, as his eyes fell upon our touching hands, his voice merely a whisper. 'I don't know.'

'But you managed it.' I gasped, my voice intense.

His head lifted looking deep into my curious eyes. 'I've had training, and my gifts…' then he stopped abruptly like he'd said too much already. His jaw flexed as his expression darkened into a sorrowful pained look as his eyes flickered away towards the window.

My hand swept along his tortured jaw, his face pushing deeper into it as his eyelids drew closed, a huff of air pushed from between his lips, and a moment of quiet hailed the start of the next chapter, his eyes stayed closed as he started.

'That was when my Grandfather was called upon. He was the most experienced in this type of retrieval, the most affective in his methods. He was cruel – calculating - ruthless. He had no feelings, no fear, so confident in his self that failure never crossed his mind. He'd always completed the 'job', that's why he was sent, to return them dead or alive.' His voice darkened as his eyes opened to look anywhere but at me, as his head lifted from my hand.

'So you're Grandfather.' I said quietly, the sorrow building in my chest. 'He took them both, but not me?'

He looked at me now, the colour in his eyes sparking against the low light, 'They hid you, with your Gran, and then made it easy for him to find them. They wanted you to be safe, even if it cost them their lives.'

The tears welled in my eyes; it burnt as they spilt over. 'They did it…,' I choked back the lump that stuck deep in my throat making it nearly impossible to continue, '…for me? To protect me!'

'Yes.' His hand moved, wiping away my tears as they fell. 'They loved you so much, they wanted you to live even if they couldn't.' He looked as sad as I felt. 'They were taken back, stood trial, and of course where found guilty and sentenced…,' He stopped, but I knew what he was going to say; the look on his face said it all.

'…to death.' I said in a bleak voice.

He nodded his head stiffly as he gripped my hand again. 'Yes. But your mother did have allies in the government. She and yours father attempted an escape, the both of them together. They got to the transfer portal where two scientists where waiting to help them, true friends of your mother. Then your mother helped enter the mathematical calculation that would send them back to earth. Your father made it through, pushed by your mother, as the Guardians broke through the electrically barricaded doors. They handed down your mothers the sentence there and then.'

I went cold, the finality of his words rendering me motionless and emotionless, I couldn't think, or feel.

'When I returned' a voice came from the doorway. Our heads turning to see Bill stood there, his expression blank, unattached to the words he was saying. 'I stayed in the woods, the point where I was taken and returned; I waited for a long time. I didn't want to believe what had happened. I don't know how long I was out there. I was found eventually by a farmer who contacted the police. I was sent to an institution for the insane. I lost seven years of my life. They said I was catatonic when I was found, I don't remember any of it.' He walked slowly into the living room, pressing his back into the single chair. His expression was now painful.

'Once I regained myself I began to build my life again. I knew I had to find you. But I didn't no were to start. I'd been to Julia's house. No-one had seen her for years. I hit a dead end on my own and I knew I would need specialist help to find you both. For that I needed money, and I needed to earn enough money to get started. It took a long time; no-one wanted an astronomer who had a disruptive past. I worked as a mail clerk, a janitor, and a cleaner, and many other jobs too. Eventually the search started. Julia knew what she was doing, leaving false paper trails, moving from town to town regularly, changing both hers and your surnames. It took along time and all my money and you were nowhere to be found.' He shook his head, running his fingers through the mass of silver hair that stuck up once his fingers had left it, as his eyes fell to the floor.

'By then I'd lost my nerve, the years taking their toll on my confidence. I began to believe maybe you where better off without me. I couldn't keep your mother safe, so how could I do any better with you?'

I leapt from the sofa, falling to my knees in front of him, the tears that had been falling for sometime rolling down my cheeks, falling to the floor.

'It wasn't your fault. She sacrificed her life to save yours. It was what she wanted. She needed to know you would survive.' My head tilted downwards so I could see his eyes, his head came up to look at me too.

'You think so? 'his glassy eyes fort back the tears.

'Yes, I do.' I smiled weakly, but it wavered as he continued.

'I gave up. I drank to forget, so I didn't feel anything. Time went on; I sank deeper and deeper, until I got in trouble with the police for petty theft, and ended up in court. I got a two year suspended sentence, and Maggie…' His face lifted a smile briefly touching his lips, '…she ended up with my case. She helped me straighten out, gain some self respect. We became friends. After my probation was up I spent time here, as a general Mr. Fix it. Then one day she asked if I would drive her and Emily to visit her Aunt a few miles away. Her car had broken down again, and I was more than happy to help. I helped Maggie with some things to the front door of her Aunt's house, that's when I saw you, out in the garden. You were all grown up. But it was unmistakably you.' He paused reflecting. 'You look just like your mother.'

He smiled at me now, his eyes penetrating through my own, as if he could see into my soul – her soul. 'You're so alike, you're the image of her, of course you have my eyes, but apart from that.' He inhaled deeply as he clutched my hand.

'Of course Julia recognised me immediately, but she didn't say a word. I went back to see her again that night, you were in bed and Maggie knew nothing about it. She still doesn't.' His face grew cold. 'You mustn't tell her or Emily, please promise. She's been very good to me. She welcomed me into her home, and in my way I do love her. I wouldn't want her or Emily to get hurt.' Bill glanced at Gabriel still on the sofa, now sitting on the edge of the seat, his body leaning towards us, then back to me.

'No, of course not.' We both muttered in unison.

'Good.' He nodded and went on. 'We decided it would be best if you stayed with you're Gran.' Bill momentarily looked uncomfortable as he said the last word – Gran. I understood immediately his discomfort.

'I know she's not my real Gran.' I said quickly, trying to sound reassuring. 'It's Ok. I'm over it. She's still Gran regardless of blood. Its ok you don't have to worry.'

Bill gave an understanding nod, and continued with his story.

'I got to see you from time to time, as you know, I was content just to know you where safe, Julia had done a good job with that. But then no-one had come looking for you yet.' He trailed off, and picked up the story a few steps on.

'Then Julia got sick, not that I thinks there's anything wrong with the old girl.' His tone was affectionate. 'So you came to live with us. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to tell you. You should have had better, but I never stopped loving you.' He smiled; his hand squeezing tighter as his other hand came to pat on top of you joined hands.

Gabriel stood, his eyes drifted over the two of use sat together. 'Maybe I should go. You've got a lot of catching up to do.'

'Thank you Gabriel, but I would prefer if you stayed.' Bill stood letting my hand fall free.

'I would feel much better if you were here to protect her too.' His voice was friendly, as he asked for his enemies help. He obviously didn't feel that way anymore.

Gabriel nodded, but walked off towards the kitchen leaving Bill and I alone for the first time. Bill seemed to waver, not sure what to do next. I felt the same, a little uncomfortable in how to proceed. I began to stand as Bill sat back down into the velvet chair. As he did, he caught my hand and gently pulled me so I sat on his lap. I didn't fight it. I didn't want to fight. He was my dad, and I had always imagined how it could be. He pulled me closer, as I brought up my legs, my face falling onto this shoulder and he held me tight around my now fetal position on his lap.

I breathed deeply, a satisfied feeling filling my body, as we held each other there, warm, safe - a family.

We stayed that way for a long while. Though everything was all mixed up at least some good had come out of this crazy situation, I thought to myself. First Gabriel then Bill. I smiled, forgetting the bad parts for a while. As time went on Bills strong grip around my legs weakened. His hand slipped as he began to snore lightly. I moved slowly, gently, trying not to wake him and tiptoed out of the room, placing the chenille blanket over his sleeping body before I left.

The low click-clank of plates came from the kitchen, where Gabriel stood, his back to me, washing them in the sink. I pulled my armed around his waist, spreading my fingers as they moved up over his chest, squeezing slightly before sliding them to there final position against his shirt. The warmth of his body radiated into my hands as I rested my head again his back. A wet hand took hold of one of my hands lifting it to his lips to kiss it lightly, down to my wrist, before he turned within my arms to face me. His head bowed slightly to look down at my adoring face.

'Big day, huh.' He crooned sweeping a lock of hair from my face.

'Yes' I murmured back.

The room was bright; the reminance of our delicious dinner all but cleared away, only the rose stood in the crystal vase to his side, next to the sink. The house was quiet, just Bills occasional snuffle in the back ground.

'How do you feel now?' Gabriel started, 'Stronger now?'

I couldn't see where he was going, his face showing something other than just concern.

'Yes.' I dragged out the words, a puzzled but amused expression on my face. 'Why?'

He smirked obviously realising I knew something was up.

'Well.' He smiled wider, his eyes hipnotice blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 'I wanted to know if it was safe to kiss you. You know without you sending a thousand volts through my body, well the ones that kill that is!' He smiled so perfectly it took my breath. Then Gabriel gestured, flashing his eyes towards the living room where Bill still slept. 'Bill told me first dates usually end with a kiss.' One side of his smile twitched in a teasing way.

I smiled widely back. 'I can do my best, no promises mind.'

He smiled again, as his hand curled out to run along my jaw, his thumb resting on my suddenly trembling chin. My breath drew in, and staggered on its way to my lungs.

His beautiful angle face became soft, his smile disappearing as the blue of his bright eyes focused on my waiting lips that quivered with the anticipation. His lips came closer, the silk of his hand smoothing its way to my ear, touching it lightly, sending shock waves down my spin. I wasn't the only one with a shocking touch! His arm was at my waist, his finger spread on my back. He pulling me closer just as our lips touched, and another tremor peeled down my back. I looked up to his eyes that were open too; he pulled me in again, closer, if that were even possible. His lips finding mine once more, as our eyes closed slowly, and our mouths started to move in harmony, slowly but with each taste the motion becoming more urgent, his hands still pulling tighter. I fought to gain enough air, the light headedness either coming from the lack of oxygen or the way he kissed me. My weak kness gave way momentarily. Gabriel caught me at my waist, as my body dipped slightly. I looked up into his sparkling eyes, gasping for air, as he drew me back to him.

I bit my lip, embarrassment replacing my desire.

'You must be more tired than you thought.' He murmured.

'It's got nothing to do with tiredness.' I whispered back, blushing as I dipped my eyes.

Then from behind us a sound as Bill sluggishly wandered through the hall towards the kitchen. I turned in Gabriel's strong hold; Bills sleepy face emerged through the doorway.

'I think it's time I went to bed. I'll see you in the morning.' He raised his arm slightly towards me, but hesitated, unsure of my reaction, but I went to him and hugged him lightly around the neck. It just seemed the right thing to do, plus I wanted to.

'Good night._ – Dad_.' I smiled on the word as I pulled away. Bills eyes looked glassy again, my words stirring his emotions.

'Good night _Matilda_. I love you more than you could know.' He kissed my forehead reminding me of Maggie, then held my face for a moment before turning towards the stairs.

I reached back to Gabriel, hugging him tightly, the slight awkwardness of my previous embrace disappearing as my head pushing against his chest, and my eyes closed. Sorrow flooded through my body.

'I can't loose all of this.' I said in a shaky whisper. 'I won't let them destroy my happiness now that I've found it. I won't. I can't.' A tear escaped my down turned eyes.

Gabriel pulled me away, looking deep into my welling eyes, his face soft but determined.

'Neither will I, they won't get a chance.' He bowed his head closer, his expression even more earnest. 'I won't let then. I'll keep you safe. I promise.' He pulled me tight again, crushing me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. He whispered as he breathed into my hair, as if to strengthen his resolve. 'I promise.'


	8. Chapter 8 Trust

Awakening by Dubchick

**Trust**

Chapter 8

The rest of the weekend flew by, the three of us, Gabriel, Bill and myself in varying degree's of intense dictions, speculations, strategic planning and light but insightful conversation. Some times all three of us together rowdy and loud, other times just in quiet contemplative two's. In these times the house felt empty and soulless, Maggie and Emily's presence throughly missed, though well timed due to the turn of events this weekend. It made me realise what this place was feeling like home, completely different to the ones shared with Gran, this home felt real, permanent, full. Maggie did call a few times, and I welcomed each small conversation with her. I missed her and even Emily's various version of a human alarm clock every morning didn't seem so annoying anymore. One of Maggie's calls home cut through a rather heated, and wearing, debate that I was glad it escape. The delightful cheeriness of her voice was a welcome break to the furious discussion that continued in the living room despite my absence. I had to put my finger in my ear to hear her on the other end of the phone.

'Hi Sunshine. What's all the noise?' Maggie enquired loudly as the debate deteriorated resulting in shouts coming from the room the other side of the house.

'The TV' I lied.

'Oh, ok! How are you?'

'I'm fine.' I lied again. 'Are you having a nice time away? And how's Emily holding up without the Xbox?'

'She's managing - just. She's got her little handheld thingy, so she's not lacking in computer power.' She said laughing. I smiled too, Maggie was so out of touch with anything close to modern technology, she didn't even know what DSi stood for let alone how to play one. She continued. 'Were having a nice time, so nice in fact we're going to stay an extra day, that's why I'm calling I need to tell Bill. Is he around?'

'Yes. I'll just get him – Bill!' I shouted, yanking the phone from my mouth so not to yell into Maggie ear.

Though we didn't speak for a long time her excitement to hear me was contagious and seemed to breathe new life into my withering brain. Bill had come to the phone then, pausing to painfully smile at me before taking the cordless receiver. His conversation lasted for a while, giving me chance, for the first time that day, to be alone with Gabriel.

As I skipped back into the living room Gabriel's lingering stony expression, the remnants of the most resent discussion about my safety wained on his face as his impossibly beautiful eyes flashed like a blue flame and his bright perfect smile welcomed me his arms around my shoulders I leaned back into his chest, his back resting against the sofa. Silently we waited basking in the presence of one other, the thud of Gabriel's heart quieting as he relaxed after his argument with Bill. We'd been talking so much about every possible scenario conceived by the two men, that laying here in the stillness of the autumn sun filled room it seemed impossible that any of this could be real, only the slowing of Gabriel's heart rate bore the signs of the argument as his chest slowed to a more normal thump. The suburban setting, so mundane, so bereft of excitement seemed a world away from the things we where discussing, that I could imaging this being a run of the mill Sunday afternoon. Just whiling the time away with family. But it wasn't just another Sunday. This was definitely an odd Sunday. A lot of things had changed to make this anything other than a normal Sunday, with a normal family and a normal suburban setting.

Bill strolled back into the orange haze of the living, the light was starting to fail and the cold sun glowed as it fell from the sky outside. I pulled myself up taller, Gabriel's followed, his hand sliding down my arm to my hand, lacing his fingers into mine. A low murmur purred from my lips. 'Mmmm.' His need to be close to me as strong as my need for him.

It felt like a new chapter was about to begin. Maybe Maggie's enthusiasm had rubbed off on Bill too! But Bill sunk back into the red chair, the small balding patched on the top of his head glinting off the light as he doubled over settling into the seat. He straightened and continued where the conversation had felt off when I'd left to answer the phone from the kitchen.

We'd been debating about me quitting college, leaving and going far away, locking myself up until the threat was over. Bill really liked that idea, but I wanted to quashed it before it got out of hand, saying it would be better to carry on as normal, trying to sound optimistic to strengthen my case. They'd find me anyway at some point and at least this way it could be dealt with now, rather than living in fear and isolation for the rest of my life. To my relief Gabriel agreed. That's when the conversation turned from a discussion into a shouting match, with me trying to referee in the middle. But this time Bills was quite in his final words on the subject.

'I just want you safe. That's all I'm saying. I'll do what ever it takes to keep you in my life now that I've finally got you back.' He played with his fingers nervously as he stared into the middle ground.

'I know.' Was all I said. There was silence for a few moments as we nodded and smiled, then Bill changed the subject.

The political situation on Gabriel's home world after Bill escape, was the next topic of conversation and what had happened to my mother. I had chosen to leave the room at this point. The facts about the woman who I'd never had the chance to get to know in person, but felt like I knew implicitly were too hard to hear right now. I wanted to know everything about her, but one thing at a time. I didn't want to find out this way. I wanted to know all about her, but I wanted it to be a happy experience, not one laced with the fear I was feeling right now, and the bad bit about the story, well to be honest I didn't feel I had the strength to hear them right now anyway. I knew that she had loved me. Of cause she had, no one would give up their freedom, their life for someone they had little regard for. This would be enough for now, enough to be going on with until we could talk about this at a later date, that is if I survived this! And if I didn't she could tell me herself when I got to heaven. I smiled to myself. She had to be in heaven. The last time I'd seen her, in my gift induced blackout, was so vivid she had to be in heaven. That was the only way I could describe it.

All too soon it was Monday morning, and I was heading out the door for my normal life as a student. With my bodyguard in tow - much to Bills relief - I headed out to begin a stomach churning, bile producing day in the open. It was my choice, I reminded myself as Gabriel accompanied me at the studio door.

'Can I see what you're working on?' Gabriel's said cranking his neck around the door frame, scoping over the bright first studio room. It was a dull and rainy today, but the silver grey light didn't seem to reduce the luminescence of the large space.

My shoulders instantly cringed as my head pulled back, and the churning in my stomach got slightly worse. 'No!' I gasped, shaking my head furiously, embarrassment now filling the hole of my posture. Bring on the Guardians, they couldn't be as frightening as Gabriel seeing my work!

'Why?' An amused smirk gliding across his lip, as he started to walk in through the door way, teasing me.

I pulled back on his arm, almost dropping the small pile of books I was clutching in my hands, and not really seeming to make such of a difference to where he stood.

'When it's finished.' I blurted out quickly. Anything than him seeing my painting right now.

It was still personal, intimate, and just not finished! I wasn't a perfectionist, but I didn't want a half finished piece of work to taint the final out come. Besides there was that small irritation that it was missing something. Something I hadn't figured out yet, and that needed to be worked out before _anyone_ could see it, let alone the single most important person in my life.

He took a step back into the corridor, as my hand guided him to the wall. Not that my strength pulled him there, but the amused look on his face told me he was enjoying my squirming.

'Ok, Ok.' He held his hands up in a mock surrender, a coy laugh low in his throat. 'When it's finished.' He smiled again wider at the relief that must have been obvious on my face. Drawing his head down to bring his hypnotic smouldering eyes in line with mine, he smiled. 'You promise?'

I exhaled, feeling I had been backed into a corner, though he was the one with his back against the wall. 'I promise.' Giving him the faintest of smiles.

His arm drew up and pulled me in. His breath filled my hairline. 'Be careful today.' His amusement gone, he was being deadly serious. 'I'm not far. I'll see you soon.' With that he kissed my hair softly, his lips lingering as he exhaled. Then he turned and disappeared back up the corridor. For a moment I watched as he retreated, he was even mouth watering from this angle!

The day dragged. Though I was pleased with the progress I made on my work. Though it didn't fill my mind enough to wipe away the constant welling in my stomach, my nerves where shot. I jumped at every noise , which was so many since a lot of the students in the other room where still making headway with sculptures of stone, chiseling away large amounts that fell crashing to the floor. At last the lunch bell sounded, and I packed up hastily wanting to get to Anna's class before she managed to escape. I hadn't returned her texts or phone calls recently. The drama that was unfolding in my life seemed to fill my every waking thought, and quite frankly she didn't, and for that I felt so guilty. She'd been such as good friend since I moved here, and I didn't want to take that for granted. I didn't want her feeling under appreciated. As I almost ran towards her class I barged past other kids, knocking books and phones from the bystander's hands, shouting a sorry as my stride continued, only a slight turn of my head in their general direction to show my words were directed at them.

As I reached the harsh light of the florescent lit corridor I could see that the lecture room orange door was still closed. I peered in through the narrow wired glass window. The light in the darkened room flicked every few moments. The class was still in session. The rows of students sat at individual desks collectively staring straight ahead to the front of the room where a tall slender woman was talking. Her grey/silver hair matching the colour of the clouds that still hung heavy in the sky, as I watched the weather out of the window on the opposite side of the room. She was flicking away at a remove control that was operating a slid projector, as she whipped through the images, as quickly as she could get the words out. I scanned the faces looking for Anna's. Her soft blond curls gave her away as she sat in the very back corner, impatiently tapping her pencil against the open note book on her desk, and lifting her arm to look at her watch every few seconds. The class had obviously run over, and she was feeling every second of it. Then the yellow lights flicked on as my view was interrupted by the back of the tutor who was now standing just the other side of the door, pulling it towards her. The door swept open wide as the released captors filtered into the corridor. I stumbled backwards to clear the path, and tripped over my own uncoordinated feet. A hand from behind me caught my flailing arm as I stumbled uncontrollably backwards, an embarrassing trip avoided. I turned to see Robert smiling as he helped me to a more natural stance.

'Hi, Tilley.' He half smiled. 'That's what you get for snooping.' He gestured with his head towards the now open door, his black shades glinting in the hard light.

'Yeah!' I scoffed, my embarrassment instantly rising, but at least it was only for him, rather than the entire class. 'Thanks.'

Then my attention was taken, by the choke hold of Anna's armed tight around my neck.

'Where have you been stranger?' She squealed radiant even in this light.

I smiled wide. With a greeting like that I didn't think I could be in trouble with her.

'I'm sorry...' I started to say but Anna cut me off as she stood back to see my face.

'I've been so worried about you. You've not answered my call or my texts. I even came over to see you last week, but Maggie told me you hadn't come home. Where have you been hiding?'

Robert seemed to shuffle at the side of me.

'Well.' I started, smiling at her. 'If you let me get a word in edge ways, I can tell you.'

She smiled, and motioned to zip her lip, tucking the imaginary key into the top pocket of Roberts's crisp pink shirt.

I managed to get the apology out this time. 'I'm sorry about that. Things have been a little crazy lately.' It wasn't a lie; I just neglected to tell her what about them where crazy. 'I've been staying at a friends place for a bit.' Anna knew who I meant. She gave me a look that made the previous embarrassment pale in comparison to the way I felt now. Her eyes brows flickered as her cheeks rounded in the most suggestive smile she could manage.

'Stop it.' I laughed, pushing her lightly on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry too.' She laughed back. 'We…' She drew to Robert's side, putting her hand out to hold his, their arms twisting behind his back. 'I've been a bit more preoccupied lately too.' She smiled upwards to Robert's face that was gazing down the corridor intently. I quickly glanced to see what he was so intent on, but all I saw were a few kids talking in a huddle, and another guy with shaggy mousey hair walking in the opposite direction. Robert quickly regained his part in the conversation and smiled towards Anna; their intimacies making me look away, like I was intruding on a private moment. We paused as I instantly felt like the third wheel, then looked back briskly as Anna's eyes fell back to me.

'Look, I can see you two needs some girl time.' Robert said, quickly glancing back down the corridor. 'I've got some work to do so I'll see you later.' His opposite arm caught the tip off Anna's shoulder as he kissed her quickly on the lips. 'I'll see you later, yeah?'

'Ok, thanks.' Anna cooed back to him looking a little confused.

Anna and I walked towards the cafeteria arm in arm. It felt good to have a bit of time away from the madness that my life was becoming. Though I knew Gabriel would only be about a minutes walk away, and to stay away from him made every nerve ending in my body ach, it was important that I take this time for Anna. We found a half full long table, trays of food in hand, and sat, the room buzzing with the lunch time rush. Anna was still talking wildly about what had happened between her and Robert since we'd last spoken. Her face glowed as her expression became more and more animated.

'He took me for a really romantic meal. We went to a restaurant over looking the sea. I didn't even know it excited. He was wonderful, seating me in my chair, ordering for me, gave me a dusky pink rose, just like I love, red is too passé for me.' She wafted her hand in a dismissive way. 'He listened to me all night go on about my stuff too. What guy does that?' My thoughts wandered back to Gabriel's beautiful face for a moment, then I reeled myself back in. If I allowed myself to be distracted she'd never get me back!

'It sounds great.' I murmured, before she went on feeling genuinely happy for her.

'He told me I was special Tilley. Me! That dreamy guy thinks I'm special. Can you believe it! ' Her expression all doughy and dreamy as her eyes gazed off into the distance letting out a single high pitched laugh that bordered on hysteria.

'Oh, that's so…..' I started.

'Romantic.' Anna finished my reply before I had a chance to, as she sank down to the table, her head resting lightly on her hand. Then after a moment she quickly turned to me, waving her hand again as if she could shoo away her own thoughts.

'So enough about me.' Her expression all business now, leaning in she asked. 'What's going on with you?'

I felt instantly defensive, my body tightened. 'Nothing.' I said too quickly for it to be a joke.

She drew back as her beautiful green eyes widened. 'Ok, I was just concerned. I hadn't heard from you, or even seen you around campus.' She said looking a little upset.

'No I didn't – I'm sorry.' I exhaled trying to quickly smooth over my unfriendly tone.

'It's just life's been more manic than usual. You know,' I shrugged trying to keep it light, 'college work, the new family, Gran and of cause Gabriel.'

'Ah, that's the mystery guys name is it? 'She looked please to have the new information. 'So what's he like.' She leaned in again, impatient for the 'good stuff'.

I instantly relaxed. The grin on my lips grew as my head hung down, my face suddenly feeling very hot. It was from embarrassment, not my strange 'gift' I'd been given, but still hard to control. I gazed up meeting her expectant expression.

'He's...' I paused picturing him in my head, all his heroic acts, his raven hair, the set of his jaw, the way his deep eyes found mine with such intensity, boring inside my thoughts, through to my very soul. The way his ruby lips felt against my own '…amazing.' I breathed almost a whisper, my gaze now looking off into Anna's previous nothingness.

'Wow.' Anna crooned back, letting the word roll for a while, like it was a song, then cut off suddenly. 'And?'

I caught my breath again, the words coming a little more ordered now. 'He makes me feel alive and... safe.'

Anna's eyes creased. 'And why would you feel scared?'

I laughed a low sound, then smiled, hiding the truth in my eyes.

'He makes me feel new. Like everything else is just a blur, that it was another life. Like none of that matters.' I turned in my chair crumbling my baguette between my fingers idly. 'Like I can't breathe until he's with me, and when he is…. I don't need to.'

I'd never put my feelings into words before. They shocked and excited me. My nerve endings changed from the uncomfortable ach to an enthusiastic tingle, along the entire length of my body more intensely that they had before. The hum began to vibrate at the tips of my fingers, but it didn't hurt me this time, it just made me feel – alive. Something, now I considered it, I'd never felt before. I fort to control my breathing as the sensation brought on an instant shortness of breathe.

Anna stared straight at me, her mouth handing open. She realised and snapped it shut.

'I thought I had it bad Til, but wow, do you have it bad. Like in love bad!' She stressed the word love, gazing at me with searching eyes.

I instantly forgot about my breathing and stared at her with sheer fascination.

The sound of the words warmed my skin, as the vibrating grew stronger, rising up through my fingers and tingled in my wrists. I remembered to inhaled, my mind a single thought of clarity.

Then without as so much as a word I sprang to my feet. Excitement welling in my stomach, totally obliterating the sickness that filled it of late. My head giddy, looking down towards Anna as her eyes grew even wider in their sockets.

'I've got to go.' My voice sounded almost confused, but I knew where I was going and what I had to do.

Anna smiled widely, an amused slant to her expression and shrugged her still hunched arms, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. 'When you've got to go…'

I bent to hug her and kissed her smiling cheek. 'Thanks, for understanding.'

'Any time.' She nodded once still with the cheesy grin on her face.

I turned and flew out of the door.

My legs couldn't take me fast enough. The excitement grew as I ran down the long bright corridor towards the glass walled section, pushing open the large heavy doors. As I pushed through into the grey light of the glass tunnel, I tapped wildly on the keys of my mobile as I pulled it from my pocket. I stood impatiently, my nailed drumming the glass as the ringing kicked in. Only one ring,

'Where are you?' I spluttered out almost too excited to get the words out legibly, my head whipping around, searching for his face among the crowds of faces toing and frowing in the rain outside the glass.

'Under the shelter, by the bike parking. Is everything alri…..' but I slammed the phone shut before he could finish. Looking through the rain soaked glass in the direction of the shelter; I thrust the phone back into my pocket and starting up my jog again, all at the same time.

The exit door was crowded with people trying to get out of the lashing rain that was getting harder by the second outside. I pushed through and ran out into the cold driving rain, the sky still just as grey if not darker than before. My hands were now visibly shaking, as the hot vibrating hum slowly rose up my arms towards my shoulder, but I wasn't fearful of it this time, my brain not totally registering the full extent of the increasing heat that battered my hands and arms. The other thoughts that where taking centre stage at the moment took most of my concentration. I did notice the sensation of burning as I moved my arms back and forth in a bid to make my legs go faster, but I didn't care I just needed to get to him. To be with him. To touch his warm, full, welcoming lips with my own. To feel his strong, muscular armed wrapping around my body, holding me against is bulging chest. To feel his breath against my skin. I didn't want it, I needed it. Running, I could see the shelter, and even his black bike as the rain fell into beads running down the fuel tank, but I couldn't see him. I stopped just for a moment my eyes searching frantically for the glow of his pure tanzanite eyes. Then I saw them, shinning against the rain, as he stood in the darkness of the shadowed shelter. He turned slowly, finding me through the crowd. My smile widened as I started to run again, my lungs almost bursting with the effort. But as I got closer and the darkened figure became clearer through the heavy rain, I pushed my feet hard into the soaked tarmac to stop myself, and gasped.

The eyes where the same, but not the face.

The deep glow narrowed as they watched my face turn from exuberance to dread. Then the figure moved slowly at first towards me, his long coat swaying as he moved, his eyes assessing, waiting for my next move.

I knew instantly who it was. A Guardian. Not the same one as before. This was a different face altogether, despite the similar attire. His face was rounder, his wavy dark blond hair slowly flattening as the rain pelted against it. Though not as tall as the other guardian this one was wider. Bigger arms, thicker chest. Altogether stronger, more formidable. I understood what Gabriel had meant about the first guardian, about being sloppy and untrained. This guy would have been terrifying from the back, but his face scarred me just as much as his body. He was handsome, but in a sinister macabre way. Like the bad guy in the movie that you couldn't help but swoon over. But I didn't see it then, all I saw where the eyes narrowing as he watched me slowly clamber my retreat. I took a step backwards but turned on my heals for the next step and started my move away, my slow steps turning into a race as the terror penetrated my stunned brain. Looking in the opposite direction to the one I was moving - looking back over my shoulder - my eyes struck with fears, the figure broke into a quick walk after me. His strides seemed to cover more ground than my legs could have taken me in several strides. He surged towards me with the same vigour that I tried to move away. I ran back down the route, that only moments before I'd taken in a completely different frame of mind.

Pushing my way back through the glass doorway, I looked back to see him now thundering towards me. I took a right and ran, barging passed more people as they milled about in the corridors. No apologies this time as they shouted after me, their words not filtering through. Peering back I saw him knocking into the same students without a second thought, punching one guy in the gut as the boy grabbed him and started to protest. He didn't seem to falter his pace, he was like a machine, pushing forward, moving faster than I could imagine. I tried to run harder, but the muscles in my legs where burning too now, and the hum that had reached my shoulders was now seeping through to my chest, and my hand and arms burnt like an inferno. The intense heat only now manifesting with any urgency in my brain. The heat weighed me down in a way I'd never known in my previous incarnations. Even the last time, in Bills living room wasn't as suffocating as this. It seemed to be building, escalating out of control. My body felt ridged where the fire raged, as it pounded through out my body. It felt like my heart beat was dragging the sensation back and forth, like the sea reacts to the moon, but much faster, making it almost impossible to run. Ideally I mused 'This is no gift, its gonna get me killed!'

Reaching for the next set of double doors and painfully dragged one open, I stopping to force it closed on the other side, heaving against the heavy door with my back. The crowds of students had disappeared now and I realise I'd run in the wrong direction as I stood in the silent lemon and sage corridor that seemed to instantly run off into the distance, elongating, looking five times longer that it usually did. Cold sweat ran down my brow and into my eyes, my heart pounding in my ears. I was alone and only the inevitable approach of the Guardian would break the silence now. My heavy legs buckled as I slid down the face of the door. My will power taking no notice of the silent screams coming from inside my head, pleading with my legs to get up and run! My heavy panting abruptly quieted as I heard pounding, earth shaking foot step slow to a walking pace behind me and through the door. The thump in my chest hit hard with every beat, mixing with the fire that now engulfed my upper torso, and spread over my weak stomach, all trace of my previous excitement replaced. The opposite door open slowly to where I crouched slid open a jar. A highly polished man's dress shoe peeked through the gap, holding the door in place where it stood. I held my breath pulling my legs into my body and holding my breath, willing my heart to stop heating so loudly. Then the heavy door moved a little more. I held my body tight, but as I did the still wet rubber soled of my red converse slipped on the shiny tiled floor making a loud 'squeak' sound. Instantly the door swung wide, as his dripping dark blond hair curved around the door edge revealing the familiar sparking eyes, looking down at me where I hid. I bolted upwards, my body now listening to my brain. I got a few strides away before his cold, tight grip caught me around the wrist. A fresh, sharp bolt of panic surged through my fiery body as I gazed back in horror. In terror I froze, my heart missing its beat, waiting for him to strike. But it didn't come. For a brief moment he stood like a statue, the vibrant blue of his eyes paling until he looked as frightened as I felt. Then slowly he droop, dropping to his knees. His handsome face greyed as his body stiffen, landing on his knees on the cold tiled floor. violently he shook as if he's grabbed a hold of a live 100,000 volt cable. His ocean blue eyes drew back into his skull, only the whites remained. A loud high pitched scream was all around us. It came in heavy waves as it hit my ears and my body, like the air from a base speaker at a gig but thousands of times stronger. Like the horizon on a hot summers day, the walls and floor shimmering as the noise screamed on.

In the confusion I twisted my arm frantically, trying to release his grip whilst he still shook with the velocity of his convulsion. His fingers slipped and my arm jolted upwards, out of his grasp. My feet hesitated for one second, watching the Guardians quivering body with my frozen eyes, not really believing or understanding anything that was happening around me. Then my survival instinct snapped back into reality and I ran, chasing down the deserted corridor, rounding the corner and found myself in the first studio. Slamming the door shut, I grabbed a chair that stood just inside the room and rammed it under the handle, barricaded myself in and the Guardian out. Gasping for air with my rain soaked hair running down my back I moved slowly backwards towards the second studio, my fingers gliding over the mixture of sculpting tools lying about from the morning work. They found a heavy lump hammer as I went, raising it in the air, ready for what came next. My eyes on the door handle, waiting for it to turn, to shake, to something!

Then there was a sound behind me. I spun around on my toes, my heart beating so loud in my chest I didn't know if the sound was real. I pulled back the hammer to strike, and…

'Ahhhh!' A loud scream came from Rachel Tanners gaping mouth. Her hands raised around her head in a defensive manner, her knees bent ready for the blow.

I stopped, the shock making me gasp, as my eyes widened, and I joined in the scream.

Then there was silence for a moment before Rachel began.

'What the hell are you doing? Are you mad, you could have killed me?' She yelled straightening, shouting into my face.

I just stood there, gasping for air, breathing heavily and my body shaking with the relief to see another human face.

'I'm sorry.' I blurted. 'Someone was following me, and I panicked. I don't know if there still out there. I think they were going to kill me.' I rambled, most of it probably incoherent.

'What?' She grimaced at me. 'You're not making sense. No ones trying to kill you.' She walked slowly towards the main door, eying the chair I'd butted under the handle. She reached out to the chair.

'Don't.' I yelled raising my hammer free hand.

She jumped 'Why.' she yelled back at me as if I was crazy.

I paused trying to find something that would stop her from removing the chair, something that would sound plausible as obviously the truth wasn't going to.

Then a loud banging on the door made us both jump, and stare to where the noise came from. We gapped at each other, each not sure of the other next move.

The thumping continued.

Rachel slowly moved towards the door, her hand cautiously lifting out towards the barricade.

'Please.' I begged.

'Tilley!' Came from the other side of the door. 'Tilley, you in there? Tilley.' Then another few pounds on the door.

A surge of adrenaline rushed through my body instantly as I ran to the door, throwing the chair across the studio, and yanked the door open.

Gabriel's worried face greeted me. The relief saturated my body, as a cold shuddered followed consumed the fire within me. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He crushed me in tight as he stumbled backwards into the notice board on the wall opposite.

'Get a room!' Rachel's snidly remarked as she pushed passed us. 'Freak!'

We both ignored it, too caught up in the relief.

He carried me back inside the room, closing the door as I slid down from my perch. As soon as his arms where gone I realising the consuming heat had evaporated and left me feeling cold and sluggish. But my body still fought against the wild adrenaline inside me to breathe, leaving my light headed and dizzy.

'What happen? Where were you?' He questioned concerned saturating his voice. 'You phoned and then it went dead! I could find you.'

I continued to gasp for air, the adrenaline still fresh in my veins. 'I was coming to find you.' I inhaled hard, trying to control my staggered breathing. 'But when I got to the shelter, you weren't there.' I swallowed involuntarily. 'But one of _them_ was.'

'One of them?' He spoke quickly as his eye brows furrowed into a long hard line.

'A Guardian.' I clarified it just as quickly. 'He came after me. He caught me.' My breathing rose again on each sentence.

'He caught you, but how…? He looked puzzled and quickly examined my body, fear building in his eyes.

'I'm alright, he didn't hurt me.' I replied quickly, as Gabriel pulled me back in for a bone crushing hug, one arm around my back and the other hand holding my head, pulling it against him, as if breathing wasn't already a problem. I pulled away so I could see into his darkening eyes, they seemed almost black now, his face tense.

'He grabbed my arm. I thought that was it, but something happened, a fit or something. He fell to his knees and I managed to get away. You didn't see him as you came down the corridor?' I was puzzled now.

Gabriel shook his head, his eye brows still lined. 'There was no-one there when I came past. You sure it was a Guardian?'

'Yes, positive. Humans don't have eyes like Antarian eyes if you haven't noticed.' I felt a little irritated by his words, but not enough to let go of him, as I pulled back under his arm that rested around my rain wet neck.

'And he had a fit?'

'Yes.'

Gabriel straightened, his hands slid down my arms. 'Was there anything else? '

'Like what?'

'Like what happened to you at Bill's when he told you who he was?'

'What are you saying?' I started to feel a little afraid.

'I don't know exactly.' He inhaled. 'But I think it was your defences some how.' He looked confused. This didn't make sense to him either.

'Defences. You mean that burning thing in my body that felt like it was flaying me alive last time.' I said sardonically.

He nodded his head. 'Yes.'

I inhaled as my mind pondered the possibility. Could I have been the cause of the fit? Could the heat that filled my body have been transferred to defend myself? It was possible. Gabriel and I had felt the force of it the first time we kissed, and I felt so cold now, just like I did at Bills. But Gabriel hadn't explained that the gift would be so violent. He'd described it was a low hum, like sticking your finger into a socket that was turned on, not like a small power station surging though my body and immobilizing anyone I touched. It was supposed to be a quick jolt not a major explosion.

I spoke slowly, trying to give him every detail, trying to make him understand what I was only just realising myself.

'It wasn't like it was in Bills. I was in control of myself the entire time. But the same heat filled my body. It felt like I was on fire, starting from the inside. It got hotter and hotter each moment it was in me, but it didn't hurt. It just felt uncomfortable.' I said it quietly. 'After he grabbed me, something changed. The heat started to cool and a high pitch squealing noise started, and the corridor seemed to shimmer.' I bit my lip, not sure if this would help or just confirm Rachel's accusation that I was indeed a 'freak.'

He pursed his lips deep in thought, his eyes down to the floor as they darted from side to side, weighting up what he had heard. Then he looked up, a new thought entering his head. He clutched me again, holding me against his pounding chest, his heart racing to match my own.

'I think we need to get you somewhere safe.'

I didn't argue this time. The thought of leaving this room, going out into the open, back to the same place where I'd encountered the Guardian the first time was in no way appealing, but the thought of staying in this room, in that building one more minute terrified me even more.

We hurried back down the corridor, the site of the attack making my breathing stagger again until we got the other side of the double doors. Gabriel eyes searched the scene as the amount of body's got thicker the closer we got to the exit. He pushed through the throng of students battling their way back through the car park door, all dripping, trying to escape the rain that was still persisting. Then a cry from behind me made me stop without thinking, just outside the door.

Anna came running through the glass corridor, waving her free hand as she dashed towards us. Gabriel's hand tugged on mine, he'd not responded to the familiar call. He stopped and turned, looking back at me, his expression hard and urgent, his mouth pulled into a line across his face.

'One minute, please.' I whispered my gaze just as frantic.

The rain hammered against our faces but he didn't move.

Anna stopped in front of me, panting slightly. She held up my sketch pad that I thought was safely tucked away inside the bag that was still slung across my chest.

'I was just coming to find you.' She breathed heavily, swallowing deeply. 'You dropped your book from your bag as you left the cafeteria. You didn't notice you where in such a hurry.'

The memory made me blush slightly, though the fear that filled my head made it short lived. 'Thanks.' I said as I tried to smile back, my lip wobbled nervously.

'Were you going somewhere? Class starts again in five minutes?' She sounded confused, shouting back over the noise of the rain. Her eyes noticed then my outstretched hand that was drawn behind me, Gabriel waiting on the other end of it. 'Oh.' She suddenly said, leaning in, a wide smile creasing along her lips. 'I see.' She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

When my face didn't respond in the same way she looked worried.

'Is everything alright?' Her hand caught hold of my shoulder, as the other students jostled around us.

I frowned giving the game away. 'Not really. I can't explain now. I'll call you, OK.' I said shaking my head, a lump forming in my throat.

'Tilley, what is it?' She looked scared now too, her hand gripping tighter.

Gabriel squeezed my fingers, a sign that we needed to go. My head turned, but only a little, my gaze dropping to the floor. 'I'll call you. Don't worry; everything's going to be alright.' I turned back to her, the worry deep in her eyes.

'Til!' now she sounded frantic.

'I promise.' I said biting my lip as I finished. I hoped I could keep that promise.

Gabriel tugged a little now forcing me to move, I walked backwards unable to take my gaze from her troubled face, until I couldn't she her through the crowds any more.

We sped down the motorway, the rain slamming into my knees, as we wound in and out of the cars that looked almost stationary as we glided past. For once I was glad to be wearing the heavy black helmet, its visor cutting out the wet cold rain from my head, protecting my face. The rest of me already cold wet body was starting to shiver from the outdoor shower I was getting and the freezing cold air as it ripped past me, chilling me to the bone, frightened I might slip I help on tighter.

Soon we were outside the quaint little cottage, the down pour not diminishing its beauty. Now it looked like a water colour rather than on oil painting. We hurried inside. Gabriel turning to scope the outside area before closing and bolting the thick old wooden door. I scurried to the foot of the sofa and wrapped my dripping arms around my sodden legs, hugging them to my chest. The images of the Gardians contorted face still filled my head. I didn't notice where Gabriel went, I was too court up in my own private terror show, the pictures playing a loop behind my eyelids as my head shivered against my knees. I paced my breathing aware that it would not be prudent to pass out now. Then a door slammed somewhere off in the house. My body and mind jumping in terror, my head snapping towards the noise. Gabriel came rushing back through the open door, tugging on a dry, arctic white t-shirt. His muscular chest exposed for a fraction of a second. I gasped, unable to stop myself. I'd felt the contours of chest before, felt them under this shirt, but this was the first time I'd seem the defined line of his very sculptured torso. I liked what I saw, the images disappearing for the time his skin was exposed, until the dread swelled back in.

He strode straight over to me, the large fluffy white bath sheet in his fist, and slung it around my quivering shoulders, his armed followed its motion. We sat in silence, his strong hand rubbing up and down my back quelling the tremors. The torrential rain out side offering only a dim grey light as it beat against the window pane, making the room feel oppressive. It felt like the only trace of light came from Gabriel's eyes and that seemed to darken the longer we sat there. He began to rock me lightly. The warmth from his body trickled through the layers between us, not warming my chill, but calming me with the motion. He kissed my hair every now and again. It was soothing, comforting, weakening the images in my mind. I didn't need to focus my breathing now; it came more naturally, and slowed towards a sleep like state. But I couldn't sleep this time. This time it was different. This time, if Gabriel was right, my gift - my defence - my ability - had been for the correct purpose. To protect me. To save me from attack, though it was much stronger than in anyones on his planet. And some how, though I'd didn't know how, I'd managed to direct it to its ends. I'd released the fire within me to immobilize my enemy, enough to get away. To defend myself when I needed it and I consoled my self in that thought. I'd not killed the Guardian because he'd disappeared, and dead men can't walk! I didn't want these intergalactic assassins after me, but at least I wasn't a murderer, even though it would have been self-defence. I couldn't live with taking anyone life on my conscience. It wasn't who I was. This wave of thinking brought the fears and the pictures rushing back, and questions. I managed to control it this time, but my ability was growing stronger with each attack. What if next time I couldn't control its strength? What if I got mad and it happened? What if that person was a regular person like Anna, or Bill and like today all it took was a touch? Could I kill someone, even if I didn't mean too? Now I didn't want to sleep. If my overactive imagination got ahold of these pictures it would have a field day with what ever nightmares it conjured up.

The light turned slowly from light grey - to dark grey - to black as the time passed, the silence unbroken. Slowly Gabriel uncoiled his arms and rose to stand over me, his expression soft and composed. He offered his hand as he spoke softly. 'You need dry cloths. Let's see what we can find.'

I took his hand and rose, presuming he meant to find some clothes from his own. They'd drown me of cause but at least they'd be dry.

'The _person,_' he said the word carefully, then hesitated, like he'd absent mindedly betrayed a secret, but he'd committed him self now. So he drew in a breath and started again. 'The person, who owns the cottage, has a few things left here. She's got a box of clothes in the wardrobe and some other things about your size.'

I frown surprised that personal belongings would be left, but followed him anyway.

We arrived at his bedroom door. I'd never been in this room before; I'd always used the guest room the times I'd stayed - if we didn't fall asleep on the sofa.

The room was a good size considering the overall dimensions of the cottage. The walls and carpet where a warm rich cream, I noticed as the light switch flicked on. There where accents of aqua blue in the bedding that jutted out from the wall as you went in. An aqua vase stood on top of a long chest of draws that was sited under the darkened window to my right, on the other side of the bed. A modern art painting hung on the wall just beyond the foot of the bed and the wardrobes stood side on to me as I entered the room.

He slid the modern looking glass fronted wardrobe door to one side and reached up to the top shelf, the muscles in his fluid arms tightening as he pulled a large wicker box down from the shelf, and placed it on the bed.

'Take what ever you need.' He said turning to me. 'I know she won't mind.'

I pulled at the lid and slung it backwards onto to the double bed. Instantly a waft that came from the basket was one I recognised from my previous life. The smell of cut grass on a sunny day. It filled my nostrils and my mind. It seemed impossible to deny.

'Who'd cottage is this.' My face screwing into a confused expression.

His expression changed to. He was suddenly anxious, guarded. 'A friend.' He replied giving nothing away, and I guessed that was the point.

'What friend?' I began to get a little agitated, suspecting there was something he wasn't telling me.

He exhaled sitting on the bed, his head looking down to watch his hands that where held together. 'Julia's, I mean your Gran's.' He didn't look up.

I was momentarily stunned, only my eyes moving from side to side as the information made its way through my multi layers of confusion, shock, denial, and back to confusion.

'Why didn't you tell me before? I didn't know she even owned another house. She never said.' My gaze lifted now, to meet his anxious eyes.

'I didn't want to tell you.' He sounded cautious, like he didn't really want to tell me now. 'Not long after I got here, a month or so, I traced your Grandmother. I went to see her not knowing you were still living with her. As I found her so easily I just presumed you'd moved on. I shocked her naturally. She'd seen your mother's eyes and recognized mine as being the same impossibly human colour. I tried to explain, to reassure her I wasn't her enemy. She said she believed me but I knew it was a lie.' He smiled to himself as he shifted his body to face me. His hand rose taking mine, pulling me gently to sit at his side.

'Don't take it personally, Gran never trusted anyone.' I said dryly, not hint of emotion in my voice.

He laughed silently, 'I don't. I told her I was here to help and that there would be Guardians that followed me, and soon. She offered me this place to stay. She said it like she was being helpful, but I knew it was so she knew where I was. She's not a stupid women, she knew exactly how to handle me - an enemy. What is it they say on earth – 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer?' He said in a way that I could tell he respected her, despite how it might have seemed the last time we'd seen her, which was too long ago.

'So why didn't you tell me this was her place. It wouldn't have bothered me. Gran kept secrets from me, I knew that then, but this is hardly a life altering secret like the other big one she kept from me for the whole of my life?' I puzzled it out load because it didn't make sense.

'I didn't want you to react,' he stopped looking into my eyes and holding my hand a little tighter, his thumb rubbing over the back of my cold hand, 'badly.'

It hit me them, it wasn't that it was a big secret, he was afraid to tell me. That I might reject him because of it somehow.

I started slowly working it through as the words left me mouth 'You're the reason why Gran started acting so crazy. You're the one who started it off, the separation from our normal life. Why she stopped me going out. You're why she cut us off from her family. Why the house was turned into a fortress. With windows shuttered off, doors barricaded. Why she would stay up all night to guard over me.' A single tear ran down my cheek as the pictures of the memories ran through my head. My voice choked only allowing a whisper. 'You're the reason I'm not with her anymore.'

It wasn't an accusation, it wasn't a rebuke, it was simply a fact.

'I think so.' His replied solemnly.

We sat in quietly for a long moment. The sorrow filling my entire body as happier times with Gran filled my mind. I broke the silence.

'I think I'll have a shower if that's alright?' My voice low, my eyes never looking up from the floor, but it was a good excuse to be alone because he was right to be worried. This could change things and I needed some time to think this through and come to terms with my sadness. To decide what to do next.

'Tilley' he pleaded as I stood.

'I just need to think.' I replied my voice cool and even.

He let me go. I drifted from the room, the tension in his body seeming to ripple of him in waves towards me as I left.

I stood under the almost burning spray of water, the steam rising up in clouds around me. My hand outstretched on the white tiles as my head hung down, the sorrow weighing heavy on my heart. The questions started in my head. Was I upset because he was the trigger that started events? Was I upset because I felt guilty that I couldn't do anything to help Gran when she needed me the most? After all she'd done so much for me couldn't I do one thing for her? Was she better off where she was, more protected away from me? Would I ever have known my secret, or even suspected I had one, if none of this had happened? If she hadn't reacted that way would I ever have met Gabriel? Would my 'gift' have been kick started if he'd never touched me? Would I still be alive right now if we'd never met? Could I ever live without him now? I knew the answer to that before I though the question! It was impossible to be parted from him now, he had become part of me, a part I needed more than I needed air or food. Was I angry with the deception, or hurt that he didn't trust my feelings for him enough to be totally honest with me? Could I trust now? Was he still keeping things from me? And after all that had happened today could I trust my emotions?

As I stood beneath the warmth of the pounding water, the questions all seemed to gel into one, into the most important one, and I knew I had the answer. But this was something I had to handle, and handle it straight away.

Hurrying to dry and dress, I rubbed the moisture from my dripping hair, the heat still clinging, warming my face, until the towel slipped to the floor. A small pile of clothes had been placed just inside the bathroom door. An oatmeal pair of casual linen trousers that smelt of Gran's sweet airy fragrance, and a sea blue shirt, the one I loved to see Gabriel in folded on top. It made his already jewel like eyes sparkle with even more lustre. As I slipped then on I shuddered, from the cooling air of the room or from my coming task, I wasn't sure.

I moved apprehensively towards the dim orange light of the living room, knotting the shirt at my waist as I went. The pop and crackle of the newly light fire reaching my ears before the warmth, as I hesitantly walked to the centre of the dark room. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as my heart seemed to stumble with anxious anticipation. Gabriel was no where to been seen. The space feeling hopelessly empty without the warmth of his eyes to greet me. Then from behind me a low intake of breath. I turned. Gabriel was sitting on the polished wooden floor, just to the one side of the door way I'd come through. His armed lightly resting on top of his knees, the light from the fire dancing off his darkened form. His half shadowed face looked tense. He rose slowly, his dark twinkling eyes never leaving mine. He approached cautiously, his arms and shoulders tight, hands handing to his sides. My heart welled at the sight of his hopelessness. My breath staggered anticipating the coming conversation. He opened his mouth to speak, but my warm finger stopped him, pressed lightly to his exquisite lips, shaking my head slowly.

Straining into the dark shadows my eyes searched where his eyes should be. A sudden flash of light lit the shadow for the briefest time, as his eyes reacted in the way that was becoming familiar. I exhaled, my heart faltering for a beat. We stood in the silence for a moment before I started. 'I trust you.' Was all I said. It was the only thing that really mattered.

Gabriel's darkened brow pinched, the shadow changing shape, and his breathing grew heavy. His hand glides around the ball of my shoulder, then ran down my arm, searching for my hand, and took it softly. His eyes flashed again as they smouldered until they where so dark they withdrew into the black shadow again. He didn't say a word, just pulled me carefully into his warm enveloping arms; my still wet hair seeping through his t-shirt where it touched, his forehead pressed to mine. Then a cold drip fell to my cheek. I wasn't sure if it came from my hair, or if it came from his eyes. Was he crying? I didn't try to look. I pulled closer, my head resting on his shoulder, closing my eyes and exhaling silently.


	9. Chapter 9 Neon Lights

Awakening by Dubchick

**Neon Lights**

Chapter 9

The morning came brighter and sooner than I expected it too. Of cause I'd eaten and slept well as was becoming the norm after these things. The previous day's drama taking its toll on my human body as it always did, and now I expected the post symptoms. But I'd woken alert and restless, almost euphoric. The dreams that had filled my sound sleep not diminishing its value. The women in my dream's, I now knew to be my mother, though still full of fear and dread, seemed to glide through the dense tall trees, like a ghost toying with the dark figures with the bright eyes. She seemed to know the end was inevitable, but she was going to make them work for it. Like the outcome wasn't the point any more, the game was more important. She would stop, motionless, still like a living statue, until a dark figure was almost upon her. Then she would ghost away, her solid form changing to a whisper of smoke as she evaded his grasp. A dark smile all too apparent on her wistful lips and a similarly dark, delicious laugh echoed in the thunderous night's sky. As the Guardian searched for her again, so would I, scouring the leafy tree tops, searching up into the dark starry night, until the sparkle of tanzanite gave her momentarily away. But slowly her smoky form eventually gave way to her flesh self and the three figures all reaching for her simultaneously. A tremendous blinding flash of brilliant white light lit the seen, disorienting my sub-conscious mind for a second, and then I was sat bold right up in bed, the morning light pierced my already widely stretched eyes.

It had felt like I'd just set my head down a moment before, the previous nights nauseous feeling in my stomach brought on by my sheer lack of energy and the need to sleep. Gabriel had guided me to the lemon and white guest room, with its comfortable single bed, pushing away the decorative mosquito net as I quickly removed my trousers and untied the blue shirt, allowing the length of it to fall over my legs. I crawled under the covers, sleep taking me almost instantly. The last thing I remembered was Gabriel's sweet breath on my ear, and his words, 'Sleep well.'

Now I was most definitely awake, throwing back the clovers as I jumped up from the bed. I crept silently to the bathroom not wanting to encounter Gabriel before I'd had a chance to clean my teeth and sort the bird's nest that had probably settled on my head during the night. Behind me I could hear the faint beat of the radio as I pushed open the bathroom door. Gabriel was awake too.

The east facing white bathroom was blinding in the morning light. The mirror opposite the window glinted with the dazzling rays that streaked across the room, the filling basin bouncing them back up again towards my face. Squinting I quickly rubbed at my face with the cool water, only momentarily catching sight of myself before screwing my eyes up again and reaching for the cloud like towel that hung next the basin. Then my teeth in the same fashion and next the birds nest, pulling the brush through, trying to see any part of myself in the blindingly bright reflection - without success. But then I remembered the blind that hung inside the windows frame, feeling for the cord at the window and pulled it. Sharply the vertical slats rushing into place, bringing instant relief to my aching cheeks as they relaxed into a normal position on my face. The sharpness of the light subdued, leaving the room dulled by comparison, but still bright enough. Like a cheap pair of sun glasses, only blocking out the glare. I turned back to the mirror eager to make sure any trace of birds nest had been dealt with. But it wasn't exactly my face that greeted me in the reflection. Something had changed. I stared not totally sure what I was looking for, but something was different. Like when someone had their hair cut in a slightly different style, you know there's a difference, but you can't put your finger on it straight away. Then, there it was, quite literally staring me in the face. I winced away at first, sure it was a trick of the previous sparkling light, but when I blinked once, then again, it didn't change. A shrill gasp fell from my lips as my face flew closer to the mirror, my finger dragging down on my lower lid. My hazel eyes, weren't exactly hazel anymore. There was a subtle change. Any body else might have missed it, but I'd been looking into these eyes for eighteen years, and they where most definitely - wrong. The black pupil in the centre was as dark as ever with the hazel fading out towards the edges. But at the edge, where usually the dark honey line rimmed around the outside of my iris, before changing to the white of my eyes, there was a vivid aquamarine blue rim instead, that had never been there before. It could have been shock, or the fact that I'd stopped breathing, but my head started to spin as I stared closer at the unfamiliar rim. The giddiness made the room seemed to dip then sway. I clung to the basin to stop myself from going with it, remembering previous fainting spell from my school days when the school nurse used it as a mantra, 'breath: in through the nose and out through the mouth'. I concentrated; my giddiness persisted, as I slowly guided myself to the door. I carefully inched my way down the short corridor towards the living room, holding onto the wall and door frames for support. A steady beat from the radio came from the other door way on the opposite side of the living room. My hand grasped at the door frame, the giddiness still whirling despite my best efforts.

I called weekly. 'Gabriel!'

All signs of my former euphoria weas gone, but I was still alert, the beat from my unsteady heart sounded noisily in my ears.

I breathed again, more deeply, determined to rid myself of the condition that my too shakeable body seemed happy to hold me in.

But then he was there, instantly by my side, like he'd been there all along, not fifty feet away in the kitchen. His steadying hand rounded my waist, as he pulled my grasping hand around the back of his neck, steadying my stance.

'What is it?' He said hastily, concern in his voice.

My fallen gaze drew up to hold his eyes for a moment, until in the bright room, he saw it too. He looked deeply before pulling me over to the sofa, sitting me so a shaft of light hit my face making my instantly squint again. He effortlessly repositioned me like I was a cushion on the seat, not seeming to notice my weight at all, and stared in the same disbelief that I had moments before.

'What's happening?' I implored, though it came out as a whisper.

'Fascinating.' He seemed to marvel, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. My hand gripped his, where his finger was gently widening my eyes, pulling the lids in opposite directions.

'Gabriel!' It seemed to bring him back.

'It's got to be the way your body is coping with what happened yesterday.' He shook his head. 'But nothing about it is normal. First you don't have any signs of a gift, what I would call normal signs of it at a young age. Then when it does come it seems to come in torrents, and now your eyes…' He shook his head again, his gaze not really looking at me now, he was lost in thought.

'But what's going to happen, are my eyes going to stay this way? Are they going to be like yours? Why is any of this happening?' I demanded a little louder than before, the nausea feeling returning to my stomach as it seemed to most days lately, and hysteria building with each sentence.

He looked at me now, his beautiful face confused, apologetic, 'I'm sorry.' He held my hand tight. 'I don't know. Your DNA hasn't changed since I met you. You're still the same.'

'Pardon?'

'I could sense any changes.' He said as his eye brows pinned.

'Pardon?' I said again, feeling like I'd joined the conversation half way through, or was the giddiness affecting my hearing and I'd missed a vital part?

'I can read DNA.' He said like I should already know. 'It's one of my….. gifts.'

I didn't respond just stared at him through my new eyes.

His eyes narrowed reminding me of the handsome Guardian. 'It's how I knew you were related to Bill. I just presumed he was your uncle as you said your parents had died. I didn't know who he really was until he told you himself.'

I took his hand, lifting it; examine it, turning it over, look at his palm then back again when I found nothing out of the ordinary.

'How?'

'That day outside your house, when he shook my hand. I can tell by touch. That's all it takes.' He shrugged his shoulder. 'It's how I knew for sure you where the person I was looking for. But I can't explain this change, or any of your changes. It's very… annoying.' His nostrils flares as he looked away, puzzling the questions in his head. Then his expression changed. He looked pained with a little bit of guilt; it froze me to the spot.

'I think maybe I started your transformation.' He said quietly, his eyes studying his hands. 'Something about coming into contact we me. I think my DNA might have triggered your gift into awakening.'

Now even my breathings stopped. My mind seemed to sway not helping my stomachs already fragile state. He didn't speak, just watched me as I slowly came to terms with his theory. I drew in a sharp breath and looked him in his forlorn eyes that bored into mine. 'If it wasn't you it would have been one of the Guardians when they came to get me.' I smiled weakly. 'I'm glad it was you.'

He tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. He shook his head solemnly, 'But I don't know how this is going to develop long term.'

It was frightening to see him like this, to hear the words. He was always so sure, so absolute. For him to be unsure about anything frightened me more that a hundred Guardian.

'Is it that my gift is second hand?' I murmured, not sure that it was the right term.

His eyes seemed to brighten. 'Second hand?' he considered it for a moment before continuing. 'You might be right. I'd not even considered that before. You didn't get your gift in the usual way. You weren't given it, you had it passed genetically. It doesn't work like that on my planet. You need it added to the genetic make up, it can't be passed on.'

'At all, no one ever?'

'No, never.' He sounded confused.

His hand glided across my worried face, trying to sooth my expression.

'It really isn't anything to worry about right now.' His reassurance didn't do anything for my expression or how I felt inside.

'But everything's so mixed up. This gift,' I used the term loosely, 'it's so unpredictable, so…shocking.'

He smiled at my phrase, but I hadn't meant it as a joke, it was just a poor chose of words.

'I don't know how to control it. It comes and goes of its own accord. Is it like that for everyone on your planet?'

'No.' he looked a little wary. 'Children have a long time to learn to control and manipulate their gifts, not just the one you know of, but many other talents as well.'

'What other talents?' I questioned, surprised by the concept.

He meaningful gazed into my changed eyes, examining then again before he started. 'All sorts of things, as I said I can read genetic make up, but there's other things. Strength, speed, agility, mental awareness.' My brow lifted in curiosity waiting for more. He smiled. 'Things like, problem solving, you know the speed the brain works at, mind reading, projection, suggestion.'

'Wow, like making people think things that aren't real and do things against their will?'

'Yes.' He laughed lightly, my expression obviously amused him.

His hand glided around my jaw line and brush gently along my lips, making me forget momentarily what we where taking about, but I refocused and continued.

'What else?' I was eager to learn more, this was the first time he'd spoken at any length about the genetic manipulation on Antaria and despite how bizarre I found it, I found it fascinating at the same time.

'Well, there's other gifts, like yours for instance. Defensive gifts as well as offensive gifts, like the Guardian.' His previously warm tone cooled on the last word. His eyes flickered away as if he was remembering something.

'Their gifts are in warfare. In beating their opponent regardless of how well, or poorly their opponent might be defended. Their also given training, so heightening their natural abilities. But their brutal, kill first and ask questions later kind of people, not that they would ask the questions anyway. It's their purpose, what they were built to do. They enjoy it, they live for it. It's like a nagging need inside that's never satisfied. They go from one to the next, to the next, to next. No compassion, no guilt, but the feeling of fulfilment only lasts a short time and their ready to start again.' The amusement had vanished from his face and his eyes where dark and brooding as they flickered back to my own, repulsion in his tone.

'Their lethal.' I swallowed as I spoke.

'Yes.' He nodded, and then his expression lightened. 'Well usually. We got lucky with that first one by the lake. I think he was probably a 'wonna-be' rather than a gifted Guardian. He was sent presuming you where a soft target.' I cringed at the thought. 'And the second yesterday, he wasn't expecting you to be gifted. You're human after all.' He smirked as he spoke about the last bit. 'Nobody on Antaria knows you have a gift, your Mother probably never knew. I didn't know until that day at the diner.'

It made me cringe again. 'Neither did I! And you found out before I did.'

He smirked at that too.

'Your gift seems to be connected with your emotions. When you're scared or excited it works best.' I smirked at that, remembering our first kiss, my face warmed but I don't think he noticed. 'Maybe I should try to help you to control it, or at least focus it so it's there again when you need it instantly.'

He shifted slightly now curious for my reply before he'd even asked the question.

'It's much stronger than it should be. How did it feel in your body? Did it take long for the force to fill you or was it instantaneous?'

I bit my lip, 'It took a short while, not long really.' I felt a little embarrassed, like I was a crazy person talking to a shrink. But he was no psychiatrist and I didn't think I was entirely crazy.

'It started in the cafeteria when I was with Anna.' I continued.

He looked confused. 'With cafeteria, but you said you saw him outside.'

I smirked, embarrassment barging it's way back in again. 'I did, but before that Anna and I were talking about… you.'

He raised an eyebrow, pulling his head backwards to size me up.

'I'd just realised something, or should I say Anna pointed it out.' My gaze dropped as my face grew hotter. I diverted the conversation, 'It started in my fingers…'

But Gabriel cut me off, his face searching mine. 'Hang on a moment. Pointed out what?' a smile clung to his bemused face.

'It's not important right now. Let me finish and we can talk about that later.' I shook my head, grinning, he didn't miss a thing!

'Later.' he said meaningfully, his expression amused.

I started again quickly before he changed his mind. 'As I said it started in my fingers, tingling, a subtle vibration. Then it rose up through my wrists, warming as it went, up my arms to my shoulders. Then it sunk down wards through my chest the heat increasing the more scare I got, down to my legs and feet. As it travels the heat contimued to mount, becoming hard to handle, but not as uncontrollable as it did that day at Bills house.' I mused to myself. 'That's when he touched me.'

'Where?'

'My wrist.' I pointed to the spot.

'Then.' he pressed whilst examining my wrist, all serious now.

'He crumpled to the floor, and he shook like I was a live wire or something. Then we seemed to be surrounded by the most high pitched screaming, or whistling sound. It was weird'

'Hhmmm.' Was all he said.

'What?'

'It's so much more powerful than anything on Antaria. It's like it's been amplified some how.' He was puzzling out loud.

'Mutated?' I threw in.

'Maybe, something like that. It's probably because Bill is human, but I can't be sure. No research has ever been done on it. As I said before relationships with 'aliens' are forbidden, and offspring…..'He trailed off as both his eyes brows rose.

I spoke in an almost whisper as I suddenly realised the obvious, 'Would they hurt you too, because of me, because of _us_?'

His eyes looked away, his answer not needing to be said out loud. I lifted his hand, pressing it to my lips then holding it against my face.

The silence pressed on, staring into each others eyes, until something else occurred to me.

'Aliens.' I made the word last longer than it should have, braking the painful silence. 'You mean humans right?'

'No.' he said quietly, shaking his head. 'You're not the only other intelligent planet in the entire universe' He sounded mocking now.

'What!' I exclaimed

'Tilley there's a lot of life out there. Some friendly, some not. That's why the Guardians are used. They're like an inter-world army.' He smirked at his words. 'They defend us, or at least that's how it started, but they are also used to control us now.'

'Oh.' I gulped.

'Anyway.' Gabriel said staring at my new eyes and bringing the conversation back on point. 'We need to try and find a way to control and harness your gift before it gets dangerous.'

'Dangerous?' My voice rose.

'It keeps getting stronger. You need to control it before…'

'Before what.' I demanded urgently.

He hesitated for just a moment, '….before it controls you, or worse, kills you.'

I sat like stone, stunned. I'd not considered its effect on me, on my body. I imagined a sterile white room, me in a straight jacket, convulsing violently, only the white of my eyes visible whist my eyes, what ever colour they where, had sunken into the back of my head, just like the Guardians yesterday. I pushed it away again focusing on Gabriel's full lips to dispel the image.

I spoke coldly and quickly. 'When do we start?'

Time passed in the little cottage, the dreary grey sky sending down torrents of endless icy rain for what seemed like days on end. The weather had change dalong with my mood. The rains drumming never seemed to end, despite Gabriel's, sometimes foolhardy attempt to distract me. Days turned into weeks as he did his best to evoke any emotion that might summon up the raging torment, which I now considered it, from inside my body. At first he tried the straightforward approach, getting me to concentrate on how I felt that last time the heat had erupted from me. When that didn't work after exhaustive attempts he pushed harder as if he were trying to make me angry enough to call it up a fresh. Then came the endless horror movies, the adrenalin pumping action movies. All they did was to make me even more nauseous and nervous than I already was. I started imagining every creek was a werewolf baying for my blood, every bang was a gun pointed at my head, and with my vivid imagination I didn't need any help. I grew more terrifying and anxious, but still no raging inferno. He even tried underhanded tactics, not that I minded, trying to raise another emotion all together different. One that I welcomed as his warm hand glided up my arm raising goose bumps where they had traced. His lips urgent pressed against mine, but too often we just forgot about the training and lost ourselves in the moment.

I concluded, despite Gabriel's continuing attempts, that I wasn't trainable. It wasn't that I didn't want all the help I could get; I just thought it didn't work that way in me - for a human. I wasn't Antarian and if my personal inward volcano differed from the original, then maybe my ability to control it was different too. Frankly I'd given up on my ability to summon it at will, not that I was defeatist, but I didn't see the need to torture innocent house plants in the hope they'd end up a pile of frazzled ash, if it was never going to work. That didn't stop Gabriel from trying, but by this time I was so board with it I started considering going back to college just to have a chance to get away from all of it, and if a Guardian turned up I'd just practise on him, or he'd end my misery! Either way was better that the constant fear that filled my thoughts. Though I knew my inner self-preservation instinct would stop me before I even made it to the front door.

I sat now, head balanced on top of my hand, peering through the high living room window, propped up on the thick stone window ledge. The rain drops trickle down the pain in front of me. The greenish blue colours held within each rain drop bowing around the tear drop shape as it gathered momentum and lightly exploded as it hit the bottom of the frame. It had been nearly a month without leaving the, fast becoming, claustrophobic cottage. My hopeless boredom magnified when Gabriel wasn't here. He would leave for varying lengths of time every few days, leaving Bill to babysit. This had been happening for about two weeks now. It wasn't uncomfortable to have Bill here, though it did take a bit of getting used to, but it meant I was starting to get to know the person behind the man, despite the long silences. This was one of those times, when conversation had ended, nothing left to say.

Breaking the silence Bill exclaimed as the thought came to him. 'You have some post.' He hurried to his back backpack that lay a short distance from me, propped up against the thick stone wall, next to the front door. He pulled out a small pile of envelopes, and a post card. Then handed then to me an apologetic crease to his forehead. 'Sorry I meant to bring them with me for a while, I just kept forgetting them. Maggie reminds me, but I've got a brain like a sieve these days.'

'It's Ok.' I said shaking my head; it was just nice to have something from the outside world. 'Is she ok. Maggie? I've spoken to her on the phone but it's not the same as seeing her. I miss her.' It was strange, but I'd become accustomed to her fussing.

Bill smiled sympathetically. 'She misses you too.' I hadn't seen her in nearly two months. First Bill had just made it look like I'd been about at his house. Moving things about in my room, putting clothes in the hamper, saying I was so busy that I was more or less living at the college, then at Gabriel's on the weekends. But that couldn't last for ever, so after a while I phoned to tell Maggie I was going on a tour of Italy with some other student from college for a month or two, a kind of sabbatical. Maggie had always said my art degree was more like a hippie commune that an education so she wasn't surprised by my lengthy trip. Gran, in on the deception, had called Maggie and said she was paying for the flights and I'd get a job over there. Everyone deciding that it would be best if I lay low for a while, I had to agree. My house being the first place the Guardians would look, and Gabriel's the last, if ever. It was getting close to the time when I would need to make an appearance, but Gabriel insisted it was, 'not yet time to go out into the open.' So we were playing it by ear for now.

I smiled back at Bill, then he turned and made his way back across the room.

My gaze returned to the small pile of letters in my hand.

The small rectangle postcard with a night view of a harbour, the silver moon high in the navy night's sky was from Anna. She'd phoned to tell me that Robert was whisking her away for a long weekend to the coast. She'd hinted that we could go as a foursome, 'Robert keeps saying he's not had chance to get to know my friends', she hopefully added when she'd phoned the day after our conversation in the rainy car park of the campus. But obviously the timing was seriously bad. We'd kept in touch by phone ever since. She'd asked many times about that day, but I'd either evaded the question or made up a story about not being well, and then about being disillusioned with my course, but she didn't buy any of my excuses.

'You can tell me when you're ready.' She said sounding like a parent that wanted to be her kids 'friend.' She was a good person though, and I was pleased that at least I could shield her from my troubles, but wished I could confide in her all the same. I turned over the postcard to read the reverse. She was having a good time, everything was perfectly romantic, and she felt like she was on another planet. How ironic! But of cause that was over two weeks ago now, and this was all old news to me. I stared back at the picture on the front and toyed in my mind what it would be like to have a normal life, a normal relationship, and a human boyfriend. But that was something I wouldn't change even if I could. Gabriel was who he was. His situation made him who he was, it had shaped his character. I wouldn't want that to change, not even for safety.

The other letters where a load of junk mail, pre-approved loan application, credit card application, and a hot tube brochure! Where did these people get their mailing lists from? But the last one was a long thin white envelope with the college crest in the top left corner. I ripped it open and pulled out the white A4 piece of paper that was neatly folded inside. My eyes flew over the polite but firm words that had been printed on the page and signed by Mr. Bram.

'What is it?' Bill face looked concerned from across the room, so I suppose my face must have given away something from the letter.

'It's from the college.' I started, the disbelief sounding in my voice, as my eyes drew up from the page, 'they say as I've had so much time off, if I don't produce my finished painting to a high enough standard for the show that I'm off the course, and they want it in one weeks time.'

I felt a trickle of a tear run down my face, the salt water ran over my lip and into my gaping mouth, considering my current situation it should have bothered me, but it did. 'Can they do that?'

Bill shook his head, shrugging at the same time. 'I don't know, but if they've sent you a letter I suppose they can.'

'That's not fair.' I knew I sounded like a child but I couldn't believe they, or should I say he, was going to try to take away the only thing I was good at. 'I've phoned everyday to make my apologies, doesn't that count?'

'I guess not sweetheart.' Bill said sympathetically. Then his face lightened. 'Can't you do something, get the painting done?'

'How, it's at the studio and Gabriel will never let me go there, not at the moment.'

'How about Anna, couldn't she sort out what you need, and then I can go and get your stuff and bring it here?'

He waited as I mulled it over.

I smiled, the plan taking hold of me. 'That's a great idea, as long as Gabriel doesn't mind me turning his home into a studio. Thanks Bill.' It felt like the best bit of news I'd received in a lone time. A lump formed in my throat as I smiled back at him.

'No problem kid!' He smiled widely back, and the word he used made the lump feel even bigger. It was a recent phenomenon, the introduction of affectionate nick names. It had developed natural, and I liked it, though each time he used one it affected me in this way, bringing a rush of emotion that I tried not to show, thought my fingers tingled in delight. It made us sound like a proper father and daughter. The way I'd always imagined it could be. How it had been for all my class mates when I'd been in school. I wished they could see me now.

Just then the front door swung open as Gabriel pushed his way through.

'Hey Bill' he said as he padded the short distance to where I sat, the rain water running from his inadequate jacket. His lips touched my fore head for a brief moment, droplets falling over my cheeks. It made me blush just a bit. Though Gabriel's feelings where not hidden in front of Bill, the whole situation still made me feel a little self-conscious.

Gabriel seemed energised, excitable. But was it just the time stuck inside that zapping all my energy? It might just have been a normal energy level for a person, I couldn't tell anymore. The outside world seemed a distant memory. The thought of walking down the street alone seemed impossible at the moment. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to do it again. I felt irritable, irrational, like I couldn't judge anything accurately anymore. Maybe I was going crazy, or just more crazy than I was before! Ah, I just needed to get out.

'Hi Gabriel. Everything went well.' Bill enquired as if he had known Gabriel's plans.

'Yeah, no signs, everything's quite.' Gabriel seemed just as at ease as Bill.

'What's going on?' I asked feeling like I was being felt out of the loop.

His fingers traced the line of my furrowed brow as Bill turned, and walked back into the kitchen.

'It's nothing, just a little reconnaissance.' He said idly, watched the movement of his finger with his head cocked to one side. 'I've made a perimeter, to keep you safe. Just a precision.' He sounded wistful, but the through that we might need a precision started my stomach off again. He saw it in my eyes and changed the subject, quickly snapping his finger away and raising his head, the energy instantly returning to his face.

'You've had a letter from your college?' he said eying the piece of paper still in my hand.

'Yeah, they want to get rid of me.' I said glumly, his distraction working.

'What? Why?' he reached for the letter and read quickly over the lines, much faster than I could read, faster that most humans I guessed.

'Well, we'll just have to make room for you to work here.' He said happily hugging me around the shoulders and squeezing me in for a moment.

'Really. Are you sure?' I pulled back enough to scrutinise his face, my energy levels peeking for the first time today.

He was calm, beautiful as ever; his face seemed to glow from the biting wind outside, his hair jewelled with the diamond like droplets of rain on the otherwise perfect waves of hair.

'Of cause, you have a talent that should be fostered. Plus you promised I could see it when it's done and you can't break your promise.' He smirked sarcastically before crushing his lips to my forehead again.

I squeezed him back, smuggling into his chest, the fresh rainy scent clinging to his black biker jacket.

'Thanks.' I said muffled against his chest, though the thought of him seeing my work did worry me a little, even my heart sped a bit at the thought. I'd have to take precautions of my own. Produce my own perimeter!

'So what should we do,' he questioned still holding me to his chest. 'How do we get your things here? I don't think they'd fit on my bike.'

'Already covered.' I replied burying my face deeper into his chest.' He smelt so good I couldn't tare myself away, only the thought of Bill in the next room made me focus.

'Bills going to help me.' I said brightly.

'Then it's agreed.' Gabriel pulled my chin upwards to lightly touch my lips before turning to join Bill in the kitchen.

So we were set. I called Anna to ask her to organise my sketches, paints, brushed, pallet, easel and of course my canvas for Bill to collect. Anna had roped in the ever dependable Robert to help Bill load everything into the back of his delivery van at the campus that afternoon. Robert had even offering to help unload at the other end. Robert's assurance him it wasn't an inconvenience –'he was quit insistent,' Bill told me later, though Bill had declined. This was all done without Maggie's knowledge - of cause. She also didn't know I was missing college without permission, and that I was lying to her about which country I was in, so Bill thought it best she didn't know about this either, the questions would have come thick and fast if she'd have caught wind of this. It didn't seem right being so deceptive, but it was a condition of Bills. He wanted to keep her and Emily out of the madness, and that I could respect.

Once Bill has transferred everything into his trunk he brought it over that night.

So there it all stood. In the buttermilk light of the table lamp in the guest room. My things arranged around the small window, to make full use of the natural light, when it showed up again in the morning. A sheet covering the almost finished painting. I'd said it was to stop any dust sticking, and to a certain extent I was telling the truth, but it was mainly because I couldn't bare Gabriel seeing it yet. It seemed irrational. Soon, as long as the facility deemed it good enough, it would be hung on the wall of Launcesters art gallery for anyone and everyone to see. Plus there was a gala evening, put on by the college, to show case the event. But those people would be strangers, their opinions didn't count, though I had once worried they did. The painting wasn't about them. It was about my feelings more that just colours on a canvas. It was about personal things like desire, and love and fear. So to have it laid out for him to see before it was even finished, before the full story could be seen, presented me with more anxiety than I thought I could handle. After my conversation with Anna the last time I was in the college cafeteria, I knew what the painting needed to finish it. To give it that something it was lacking right now.

The recollection made my breathing shorten; it came in sharp waves, as I stood in front of the painting alone. My head spun just a little, like sitting up too fast. It could have been lack of oxygen, but it also could have been from the sudden fear and realisation that all too soon I would finish my first serious, professional piece of work I had done as a 'real' artist. I pulled the cover abruptly, it falling back over the swirling figures, reaching the floor, covering any sight of what was underneath. As I contemplated this thought a silent hum began to vibrate my right balled up hand, like the after effects of using a jack hammer for too long. The heat started to circle and penetrate my fingers. I lifted my hand and brought it up to my faces. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable, but as I saw it I gasped in shock. My fingers were splayed in my open hand and a little streak of ice coloured lightning jumped from one finger to the next and encircled along their length. It crackled and spat as it moved and touched. In a mesmerized daze I moved my fingers back and forth playing with the blue sparks that danced now all over my fingers and palm, turning my hand as the sparks moved, tickling over the back of my hand. The lights crisscrossing without injuries, tingling as it went. I swallowed hard, catching my breath as a horrified excitement washed over me from head to toe. Then, moving my fingers with less caution and balling my hand into a fist, the hum moved along warming where the light touched. The neon sparks tracked up slowly over my wrist and towards the length of my forearm, moving up towards my elbow as I pushed my arm away. The smile that had wavering over my lips now vanished quickly. My eyes widened, and fear set in. It was growing, quickening up towards my shoulder. I pulled my neck backwards trying to put as much distance between my arm and my face. It wasn't stopping.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door made my lengthening neck snap sideways. My saucer like eyes stared at Gabriel's changing face as he peered in to the room. His expression turned from cool and calm to anxious fear as he saw the crackling electrical charge crisscrossing my arm, the sparking lights, like a single coloured firework filling the room.

His jaw tightened, the distress momentarily surging through his stance, then he steadied his composure. 'OK…' He spoke carefully not moving from the door. 'Breath.' He cautioned.

I took a second to comply, not realising I'd stopped. I managed shallow and quick movements causing the giddiness to return.

'Breath deep and slow.' His voice just as calm, but commanding.

I fort to maintain my already weakening grip on my hysterical emotions, and deliberately focused on my breath, still holding my arm aloft, my eyes wildly watching the crackling accent.

'Concentrate.'

'What?'

'Concentrate. Focus on the edge of the light.'

'What's that going to do?' I snapped back, out of my mind with fear.

'Trust me.' His voice was hard.

I obeyed.

Now the lights was half way up my upper arm, skipping over my skin, tingling like when your foot falls asleep. It drifted higher. The warmth beneath the tingle not concerning me anymore, it was the sparks that had my attention.

'Just concentrate on that point, let it fill your mind'.

I pushed out a loud gust of air, as my fearful eyes pin pointed the exact point as it slowly moving towards my face.

'Concentrate.' He said again urgently.

'I'm trying.' I responded through gritted teeth, the words sounding frantic and slightly irritated.

'Imagine it now, your mind pushing it back down towards your hand. Visualise it, don't allow for any doubt. Visualise!' His voice rose on the last word, as he remained motionless, gripping the door frame with one hand.

I concentrated hard, the sweat building on my brow as the temperate in my arm rose, the exhaustion almost overwhelming. I grit my teeth again. Nothing seemed to be happening. Then for one moment it moved, back down my arm, towards my elbow, the ice blue sparks dancing back down the path they taken.

'That's it.' Gabriel encouraged. The relief nearly choked his voice.

Excitement filled me, an over confident smile bursting over my lips as I looked across at his wide eyes that where now calming, the sweat on his brow matching my own. But that was the wrong thing to do. The sparks shot back up getting closers to my shoulder again, along my outstretched arm.

His momentarily exuberant face fell as he shouted again, 'Concentrate!'

My eyes shot back to see what Gabriel had already seen.

I did – again - hard. My eyes narrowing under the strain. The now burning hum increasing in intensity making my arm feel too heavy to hold up. I strained under the pressure, but it didn't move. I pushed again. The effort draining me as the sparks and heat went with it. The lights slowly slid back over the crease of my elbow, along the centre of my shaking arm, cooling as it receded back along my forearm. With more effort that I thought I had left in me the spitting firework quickly retreating into my sweaty palm and along each finger until it was a slowing pulsating beat that filled only the ends of my fingers. Instantly my finger tips became painfully freezing cold, as if they'd been plunged into a bucket of ice water. Then the sub-zero temperature shot up to the highest point where the sparks had ended. As the cold thud shot through my arm I reached for it with my left arm as the cold became too painful to withstand and I shouted as the pain swept upwards.

'AHHH!'Gabriel caught me around the waist as my knees buckled and my body dipping before he glided me instantly back up again, into his body.

'Is it burning?' he screamed frantically.

'No, it's f-f-freezing.' I stammered, the cold reaching my shoulder and a sudden tremor shot down my back. The icy wave seemed to lessen the pain in my cradled arm. Goose bumped rose over the rest of my rigid body, chilling where they rose, erupting cold rippling over my entire body like waves. My body slumping against Gabriel, as he read on my face that it was over.

'Whow!' He exclaimed. His expression was full of relief mixed with wonder, his eyes sparkled with it. 'That was amazing. Are you alright?'

'I don't know'. The shock of the experience not allowing me to think, let alone make an informed decision.

He guided me to the bed where he carefully sat me down, and quickly tugged the lemon duvet as the shudders continued throughout my body. He sank to one knee in front of me, gazing up into my face.

'Did something happen in here?' His face glancing at the window in confusion, 'Did you see something outside?'

I shook my lowered head, unable to speak, my chin violently shaking from the slowly subsiding tremors in every corner of my throwing body.

'Then why…?' He looked fearful, though I knew it wasn't for his own sake.

My good hand flew up to my face covering my eyes, massaging my temples, trying to sort out my rattled brain, as my breathing laboured under the intense shivers.

I stayed there for a moment until his finger swept over my raised hand, gently pulling it back to my lap, his hand felt like a furnace next to mine. His mesmerizing tanzinite eyes glistened with questions I wasn't capable of answering yet. Then he looked at me closer, his eyes boring deeply into my own, as he stopped, then focused in hard. He flew to the light switch that was on the wall next to the open door for the overhead light, and returned just as quickly. His strong hand carefully taking hold of my face as he stood over me, and tilting it upward, so the light fell over my astonished expression. His eyes narrowed as his lips parted, a sharp low gasp falling from his mouth.

'What?' my voice was bleak; a sacred edge filled its sound. 'What is it?'

He inhaled hard as his gaze released mine, than flicked back again, his hands falling from my face.

He looked wary, 'It's your eyes.' He hesitated. 'They've changed!'

A cold shiver ran down my spin again. They'd not recovered from the last change, through the colour had started to reseed in intensity.

'What?…..How?…What?' Confused I scrambled for the words I needed, but they wouldn't come.

He glazed around frantically, then ran from the room, a few thumps and bangs, then reappeared in the doorways holding the large mirror from the bathroom, and held it under my lowered face.

Too fearful I instantly closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. What I couldn't see couldn't be real! I told myself. But knowing the inevitable I slowly unscrewed my face. Straightening, and pulling in a long breath before looking down to stare at the reflection staring back at me.

It was weird, and considering I was becoming accustomed to weird, this really was strange. It was nothing like the last time, nothing subtle about it at all. The eyes that looked back at me now where ghostly. The white that filled the outer space of my eye was still there, and the icy aquamarine blue rim in its faded form was still there, along with the black pupil in the centre, but what filled the space in between looked unreal. Looked synthetic, like the coloured contacted lenses you get for parties, but this wasn't a bright yellow smiling face or cat's eyes, but a total lack of colour. The colour in-between was the same colour as the outside of my iris, totally crystal clear white, no marks, no blemishes, no tiny veins. Just snowy white with an icy blue rim where my iris used to be.

The head spinning started again as my breathing became shallow and I hyperventilateed into the duvet that draped around me, nearly dropping the mirror to the floor. I rocked back and forth, mulling the extraordinary image over. I looked back into the mirror again, staring into my own eyes. The more I looked the more my breathing stabilising. I turned it over in my head, considering the reasons, considering the consequences. Considering it against the bigger picture. I straightened my demeanour, tightened my jaw, and resolved myself to be brave. Pulling the mirror closer, though my mind was still in turmoil, I somehoe decided it wouldn't scare me. I would see fine. I'd not lost my vision; I wasn't blind, just different. Maybe I was being rational or maybe my brain was just protecting itself, but it wasn't the end of the world, quite the contrary. Why did it matter? It didn't. Something else pushed the panic from my mind. Filling its place.

I looked up to meet Gabriel's still anxious expression, and though my brow was creased, a smile flooded my face.

'I controlled it.' I exclaimed.

His face softened, and a matching smile drew up over his mouth, though his eyes still looked confused. 'You did. I knew you could, you just needed motivation, and an electric bracelet of light sure was motivation enough!' He said as he held onto my hand, squeezing it lightly. 'And your eyes, it doesn't bother you?' Gabriel asked now sounding confused.

I shook my head, and bit my lip. 'No, it doesn't. I don't know why, it should, but it doesn't.' I laughed a little sound, it sounded at little of hysteria though I felt confident in my statement. 'Weird isn't it?'

He nodded his head, a low laugh coming from his mouth, 'Yes, it is.' He laughed now openly, though confusion still laced the edges.

That was the last thing I heard. My vision simultaneously blackened, and I felt the motion of my body collapsing backwards onto the bed, but I never felt the impact.

I woke with a start, still in the little yellow bedroom. Pulled back up onto the pillow with the matching duvet pulled up around me chin. My mind reeled with confusion. Hadn't I just been talking, sitting at the edge of the bed gazing at Gabriel's quivering, confused face? Then a shift of weight drew my attention across the room to a figure sitting in the small cream leather armchair, haloed by the sun light that streamed in through the thin curtains behind them. Gabriel quickly slid out from his seat, kneeling in front of where my head still lay. His face washed with relief as his arms reached out to stroke my face gliding up over my hair.

'How are you feeling?' His scared eyes searching into mine.

'Confused. What happened?'

He frowned. 'Tilley, you blacked out. You've been out for over two days!'

My body froze, suddenly stunned by his words. 'Two days?' the sound coming out as a gasp.

He shook his head. 'One moment we were talking, you showed no ill effects from the light show you had going on. Then you passed out. At first I just put it down to the effort of you controlling your gift. But then you didn't wake.' He dragged his hand through his glossy raven black hair before continuing. 'I've been going out of my mind.'

I sprung up to face him, swinging my legs up underneath me feeling no dizziness, no nausea, only the grumble from my demanding stomach, but that was usual in the mornings, especially two mornings following an attack.

'I feel fine. More than fine actually, I feel great.' I laughed quickly shrugging my shoulders. I felt like I'd had a good sleep, but certainly not for two and some odd days!

'How are my eyes?' I asked grabbing for the large mirror that stood propped up against the bed side cupboard. His strong hand got there first and glided it up onto the bed with ease.

Tilting it up towards my face I could see clearly and the glaring sunlight streaming in made it unmistakable. 'They're back to normal!' Astonishment in my joyful voice. 'Even the blue ring has gone from the edges!' I flashed a smile at him, but his face was still serious.

Pushing the mirror to the side I jumped out of bed too excited and too full of energy to keep still. I felt not just great, I felt restless, like if I stayed still for one minute longer I'd go crazy. Like I had two mornings ago. My feet felt like they needed to be on the move. I danced round the bed, Gabriel rising as l bounced towards him.

'Take me out.' I demanded still bouncing in front of him.

His hand garbed my forearms in an attempt to slow me down. 'Are you sure you're up to going out?' He said smiling at my dance, 'Calm down your making me nervous.'

'Yes, come on I need to get out of here. I've been cooped up here for too long.' My face coyly pouting as my feet still danced around, lightly hopping from one foot to the other.

'It might not be safe.' Gabriel tried to dissuade me.

I pouted again, pulling the sides on my lips into a frown, slowing my dance.

'What about breakfast?' He said wavering, and then I knew I was in with a chance.

'Pleasssse!' The pout slowly turned into a smile as I stood perfectly still, only my fingers wriggling, tilting my head to look up into his big blue gorgeous eyes, with my newly ordinary brown ones.

He blew the air out of his mouth slowly, looking up into the ceiling above him in defeat. A huge smile grew on his face as he swiftly looked back down to me.

'Alright. But not for long, just a couple of hours.' He cautioned.

I jumped around clapping my hands. I must have looked like a triumphant five year old, but I didn't care. I couldn't be stuck in this house for another day, and I knew the only place I wanted to go.

He shook his head, the smile still lingering on his lips. 'You're impossible.' He crooned.

I skipped to the door, wanting to get ready before he could change his mind. Then I turned, a gleeful smile on my face as I sang out, 'It's a gift!' and wafted out the door, the low rumble of his laughter following me down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10 Three-to-One

Awakening by Dubchick

**Three-to-One**

Chapter 10

Long thin ribbons of sun light fell from the small bank of windows high up at the top of the galleries cavernous entrance hall, as if God himself and placed them there for his delight alone. The ceilings snowy square plaster relief almost obscured by the haze in which is was drenched, the rays bathing the walls and collums of stone and marble in its brilliant pale golden glow. Sharp points of light glistened from the hanging chandeliers suspended in the center of the room with their faceted crystals, casting a rainbow spectrum of coloured over every pallid wall and surface they touched. Whilst all the while fragments in the air sparkled like diamonds, swirled and danced, floating down to the polished entrance floor far below.

Though I hadn't been here for more weeks than I could remember, nothing had changed. This was still the most magical place I knew. I breathed in the familiar waxy polished aroma that reached my nose even before the heavy wooden door thunder hollowly closed behind me. Its thud resonating loudly in the empty expanse, but I'd grown accustomed to it. I knew to expect it. It didn't make me jump like it once had, the thud locking in the sent before it could be diluted. The bouquet of coffee and pastries momentarily intermingling with the polish in a pleasing way, as my empty stomach groaned in hunger as the door to the coffee shop across the foya silently swung open, then back to its resting place.

The click, click, click of high heels on the gleaming monochrome tiled floor filled the space as a young and slender women crossed the floor from one end to the other, along with faint murmurs of art lovers and staff alike. Bronze sculptures of mythical Greek gods sat in their usual lofty positions either end of the long rectangular room. Each one as motionless as the other, striking against their shining white backdrops as they waited on the landing of the identical stair case either end of the entrance, black on white, their moments in time captured for eternity.

Gabriel stood silently at my side. His silken finger glided over my hand, as if to give me the courage to go further. But courage was not needed. I stood still not from apprehension or dread, but from awe, anticipation, and the piece I felt in this time less place. My chest heaved with the satisfaction my body seemed to gain from just being here. Taking in the scene, like being away from home for a long time, I wanting to just drink it all in on my return. This place was a sanctuary and an inspiration. A place where I could be me, or at least the 'me' I aspired to be. The place I didn't have to pretend. A place I could forget about anything other than what I wanted to remember. This was a place I fitted in, no surprises; no shocks - well not usually. Though the last time I was here Gabriel had changed that part, watching over me in secret, keeping me safe – scaring me to death! But I was over that now. It had become another thread that bound me to him.

Now it felt the same as it always had and I mused, if I didn't visit again for five years, twenty years after today, would this place be the same then too?

But I was the one that had changed. My life was so different now I hardly recognised myself. I no longer felt like the child I'd once been, the helpless, hapless victim of circumstance. I was less frightened, at least of the things that used to worry me. They seemed insignificant now. I was starting to trust, and that was a minor miracle in itself. I allowed myself to feel, to care, to be…. happy. Though standing here it was almost hard to believe I could have ever been that person. I'd been lost, alone, scared, and uptight.

I breathed in the sent one more time, just as a voice came from the opposite side of my view.

'Hello.' The voice began. 'It's nice to see you back again.' Even the voice was familiar. 'How are you now?' The man smiled as I met his gaze, as I peered around Gabriel's chest. Gabriel's hand tightened defensively around mind, his body angled in front of me ready for attack. The man stood next to a small desk that was arranged to the side of the three sets of double entrance doors. His peeked hat pulled low over his eyes, flecks of grey hair sticking out from underneath. His arms pulled behind his back, making the black fitted blazer pull tight around his bulging stomach, his trousers skimming the floor where his shining black shoes peeped out from underneath. This was no Guardian, as if they'd be so polite! It was the security guard that had helped me the last time I was here. Picking me up off the floor, after I'd stumbled perusing my 'stalker'. I'd felt ridiculously pathetic when he came running over, but he was kind, and genuinely concerned. Gabriel had not seen, he had been out the door before I got anywhere near him that day.

I smiled back weekly, momentarily reliving my embarrassment of that day, warming my face slightly as I replied.

'Hello.' I nodded. 'It's nice to be back.' I smiled adding. 'Thanks again.'

I felt very uncomfortable, and smiled nervously as Gabriel lead me away; guiding me towards the same marble stair case I'd fallen down months before.

'A friend of yours?' Gabriel's voice was low as we reached the steps, talking into my ear, his eye brow raised inquisitively as he pulled back to look in my face.

I just smiled a one sided smile as we started up the staircase.

The first gallery hall was quite, as gallery's usually are, the dividing wall concealing us from the lower floor. Half way into the silent square room I stopped and turned to Gabriel, my chest tightening in a way it never had upon entering my favourite space in the gallery before, my tranquil state quickly disappearing. This was the start of it. The beginning of my process, the point where I'd started planning my painting, and if he was to see the end result, I needed him to understand my journey, understand the development of my thinking. But this was hard. To share such feelings would have been inconceivable before moving to my new town, spending time with this boy, and I guessed everyone else I'd encountered since I'd been here. They'd all moulded me in some shape or form. Gran had taught me to be suspicious of everyone, never trusting, always on my guard. That felt like a lifetime time ago now, but those feelings where still deeply embedded within me, and I felt I needed to exercise them. Completing my transformation to a more reliant and trusting person. I wanted to share this with him, but it still made me nervous.

The heavenly white light of the room swept over Gabriel's face, he seemed to glow, a thin halo touching the very edge of his tussled hair, his expression half way between excitement and bewilderment. His eyes flick around the room, quickly running over every painting that hung on the white walls. Always guardedly coming back to each entrance and exit at either ends of the room.

I blew out a loud resolute breath, and then began. 'Ok.' I swallowed. 'I want to share this with you.' I searched his eyes for any sign of the gravity of what I was about to do. There was none, though I hadn't told him why we'd come here, so it was hardly surprising.

I went on, 'My work is a deeply personal thing…' He smiled sympathetically, instantly understanding my hesitance. My heart pounded and my breath shortened. 'I want you to understand it, and I don't want you to be shocked by it…' I laughed a short quiet nervous burst of sound.

'In the next room is a piece of work that inspired me. It's got every thing I'm trying to create in my own piece.' So no pressure! I thought to myself.

'Show me.' He nodded his head slowly, his eyes now curiously smiling, through his face looked thoughtful.

I gently took his hand and guided him through the opening in the opposite wall until we came to stand in front of the large canvas that held the images of Paolo and Francesca, in the centre of the second room. The bleached light bounced off the canvas, the painting seemed to shine out from the wall in a way it did not seem to affect the other pieces in the room. I sat slowly on the padded bench as Gabriel stood, his eyes gliding over every inch of the master piece. His chest moved slowly up and down as he studied the images with an unreadable expression, though his twinkling eyes grew wider. As I watched his calm appearance it struck me just how similar Gabriel was to Paolo, not facially, there wasn't enough of Paolo's face to make a good comparison and I didn't think Paolo could ever live up to the living master piece that stood next yo me, but physically there was a similarity. The contours of his chest, the defined shape of his muscular arms. Even Gabriel's strong neck seemed to resemble Paolo's as he gazed up studied the large canvas. Gabriel was a vision of perfect beauty, which struck me each time I looked at him. It made my heart tremble like I was seeing him again for the first time, over and over again. The full force of his angelic face seemed to beckoning me to him, an overwhelming need to touch him, to entwine in his arms, to adore him the same way as Francesca adored Paolo. I sucked in a deep breath to control myself, as his voice only partially distracted that thought.

'It's so powerful.' He murmured, his head turning towards to me, but his eyes staying focused on the image. 'The passion on their faces is so… impelling.' His eyes tightened at the words.

'Mmmm' I murmured, adding my own meaning to the word. Then sighed, my day dreaming fading back to reality.

'Do you like it?' I whispered nervous for his response.

'It's stunning!' he replied, his face brightening. He looked mesmerised, his eyes still fixed on the painting.

'It's my favourite piece.' I turned to look at it, and smile. 'They love each other so much that even through their despair; it's not enough to break their bond.'

Gabriel glided down on the bench; his movement so quite it stunned me when I turned back to look where he had been standing, and found him at my side.

'I can see why you love it so much.' his warm tanzanite eyes seeming to sparking in the bright light of the room, deepening into a more intense blue, like a flicker of a flame as he stared into my eyes.

His fingers rippled over my outstretched hand that was propping me up as I rested back on my hands, my usual posture when looking at this painting.

'Thank you for sharing this with me. It's truly beautiful.' He said as his fingers touching along my cheek.

I felt a wash of satisfaction flood over me, as I silently exhaled again, but more intense that the feeling I had felt down stairs. This building could feel like home, but what's the point in a home if there's no-one their?

'You say that like it's the first time you've seen it?' I murmured back, adsorbed in his touch.

His relaxed expression changed. He seemed confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about, his touch simultaneously stopping.

'It is. You've never brought me here before Tilley?'

'But the last time you where here? I sat right here, 'you watched me from the other room?' It was me who was confused now.

'Tilley, I've never been here before. Today is the first time I've set foot in this building.' He said staring at me intently.

My pulse quickened. The only feasible explanation springing to mind, but my mind recoiled not wanting to consider it. Gabriel took the tops of my arms, as my eyes quickened down to the bench, my breath reacting to my run away heart beat.

'What is it Tilley. What's happened?'

'The last time I was here someone was watching me. I thought it was you. I couldn't see their face. They had their hood up, but they had eyes the same colour as your.' My eyes flashed up the same sparkling eyes I remembered from that day.

He straightened, widening his eyes. His head quickly swung, searching over the room and into the next, but no-one else was even close by, complete silence except for the pounding of my heart.

'We've got to get you out of here.' He said taking a firm hold of my hand and almost dragging me towards the exit. He stopped at the edge of the first gallery before sweeping the area with his eyes and quickly marching me through, towards the stair case on the opposite side.

We almost ran down the marble steps, through I suspected he could have moved much faster if I had not been there to slow him down. We hit the ground floor at a slowing jog, not wanting to attract too much attention from the small cluster of people milling around the glass show cases against the wall at the perimeters of the entrance hall. My movements slowing further as I saw the security guards head turn to the sound of your noisy feet. I tugged on Gabriel's arm - a silent request. His eyes scoured everywhere as his grip on my hand grew tighter and tighter.

'You're hurting my hand.' I hurriedly whispered.

His eyes came back to me, wrenching them away from his search, his grip loosened. 'Sorry.' He breathed, his worried eyes boring into mine, then resumed his search. 'I've just got to get you out of here. If they know you've been here they could be watching the building or be inside.' He voice went so low then that I don't think it was his intention for me to hear. 'I can't believe I brought you here. What was I thinking?'

I didn't say a word, now was not the time to be difficult, and the worry that it wasn't Gabriel that day wouldn't allow for anything other than complete compliance as we briskly walked towards the exit.

'Going so soon?' The curious voice made me catch my breath as we reached the large doors. The security guard's eyes where now on use as we quickly made our way to where he stood, still next to the dark wood doors.

'Just a flying visit today.' Gabriel threw back, not taking his eyes away from his search. And with one last sweep he effortlessly pushed open the heavy wooded door with one hand, and guided me through with the other. We raced down the shallow, wide steps that ran down from the gallery to the street below, and onto the bike that was waiting at the bottom.

We sped down the motorway; my previous feeling on serenity fell far behind. A fresh wave of fear had hit me, dragging any hope of normality away. The energy I had felt that morning all but vanished, consumed by the dread in the pit of my aching stomach. My mind conjured up images of shadowy figures with deep sparkling eyes watching me from unseen places, behind walls, statues, doorways and bookcases.

A sudden jerk of the swiftly moving bike brought me back to the present. We swung to the right, speeding past a red streak that I presume was a car then back into the left. Gabriel's head turning quickly, glance over his shoulder, only the glint of his eyes visible through the darkened visor. They looked cold, menacing, it made me shudder, but I clung onto him tighter.

'What is it?' I screamed trying to make myself heard.

'Nothing.' He boomed back, through it was barely audible above the noise of the bike and the surrounding traffic with my ears muffled inside the helmet.

I looked back too, my eyes searching the faces in every car behind us, and every one we swiftly passed, looking for the tell tale blue.

Then as the panicked lump rose in my throat, the tears started to flow. A steady stream of warmth running down my confined face, unable to wipe them away, my head encased in the black helmet. I didn't try to stifle them, but allowed them to flow, oozing down my face and pooling around my jaw line. Then the trembles started, through my back and over my arms, the shock only now starting to show in a physical form. Gabriel gripped at my shaking hands, clasped around his waist. Our speed dropping, as our exit from the motorway came upon us.

By the time we reached the cottage I was almost hysterical. The tears now in floods and the termor seeming to rattle me through to my core, only Gabriel's strong hand keeping me upright and in my seat. He sprang from the bike and scooped me up in one swift motion. Instantly we were inside and my helmet off, so incredibly fast it dazed me for a moment. He dipped down to the floor in front of the unlit fire, holding me so tight I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. But I didn't want to.

For a while we stayed that way, my tears the only sound. The hysterics kept their grip. Gabriel allowing me to cry it out, the shaking of my body impeded by his strong hold. He didn't offer comforting words, he allowing the shock to take it course, understanding my need to work through it. Eventually it began to wane, the uncontrollable tears lessening to a deep sod.

'I'm going to die, aren't I.' the words came out broken.

'I won't allow that.' He sounded fierce, this chest heaved sharply under my hand.

'They won't stop coming.' I said thickly.

Gabriel hesitated, as my sobs continued, his hand ran down my hair as my face buried into this neck.

'We'll have to give them cause to stop then, won't we?' his voice changed a sudden recognition to some unknown thought.

I swallowed deeply and pulled away, his hold loosening as I tried to move. I didn't understand what he was getting at. He saw it in my tear-stained, confused face as the sobs quieted, abruptly coming with staggered intervals as I fought them back; only small rumbled vibrating through my chest.

'You said it.' He said studying my expression. 'When you're dead they'll stop - mission complete. They'll have no reason to come back. We let them think your dead.'

My eyes grew as the plan unfolded.

'No!' I exclaimed.

'Tilley.' He pleaded.

'No! Your planet. You said I was important to them – alive.' I said the word slowly to emphasis its importance. 'If they think I'm dead, the government will have won. What about all those people you and your Grandfather are trying to help.' The tears where gone now. Their selfishness replaced by determination.

'But it's more important that your safe!' he argued, his face hard.

'No, it isn't. I'm a small, insignificant human. If I can make a difference in the lives of so many people…..' I stopped trying to find the words that would best describe my feelings. 'I will stand and fight.' It sounded good and I hoped he would believe me.

Gabriel's face slowly softened, for a second he looked….proud. Then as the corners of his full lips moved, pursing momentarily, then spreading, pulling higher at one side into a lopsided smile.

His hand caught each side of my drying face and sighed, 'That's why I love you.' He murmured, his deep velvet eyes shimmering with a light that seemed to come from within. His words and his eyes stunned me for a moment, my breath catching at the back of my throat. I pulled at my trembling lip between my teeth. 'You love me?' I stammered out as soon as I could breathe again.

He chuckled, the smile making its way up the opposite said of his lips, then faded to seriousness. 'So much.'

I smiled in response. He loved me. He. Loved. Me! He loved me. Amongst all this craziness' it was all I could see, all I could think of – he loved me! My hand curled around the side of his face and my head tilted to one side, 'I loved you the moment I saw you.'

He pulled me closer, his warm lips slowly placing careful touches on my still trembling mouth, until the need overwhelmed us both, and with such force and power we seemed to melt into one. I was aware of the hum starting to tingle, fire at the edge of my fingers, then curling around my arms, but I pushed it away. Nothing was going to spoil this perfect moment.

The room darkened as night drew in. Gabriel and I had spent countless glorious hours curled up in each others arm on the deep, comfortable sofa. Fear, excitement, and terror all rolled into one, making the time feel precious. But it felt ominous too, like a drawing to a close of my strange and happy time with Gabriel. They were coming, the Guardians, that was certain. They wanted me dead or alive, it was irrelevant which one that was evident, and the dead part would come eventual regardless whether it happened on earth or not. They were strong, they were fast, they were gifted! How could I really compete with that? Sure I had a gift of my own but how dependable it was I couldn't be sure. I'd witnesses Gabriel's fighting abilities on the cliff, but if that had been an untrained Guardian, then could Gabriel really hold his own with a fully trained, lethal, no conscience, servant of the Anterian government? I didn't know. Gabriel had never really discussed his other gifts, well apart from one's he'd shown me, and planting pictures in my mind, that wasn't going to help us; though he'd implied he had many other and I was starting to guess at a few myself. But he loved me, he'd told me so just a few hours ago, and in normal circumstances I would have been bouncing off the walls, but this in it's self created a problem. He was emotional entangled. That would cloud his judgment to protect himself, and that I found impossible to think about. The Guardians on the other hand where detached, cold, calculated and deadly. They had no personal emotions in this, just the need to fulfil a task, to get their fix. And unlike any druggy they could think clearly, objectively. They would bide their time until it was just right, until they had the upper hand. Then they would strike.

The thought made a cold shudder run the length of my body, making me visibly shake. Gabriel's arms pulled me tighter, rubbing lightly at my arm. 'Are you cold?' He asked surmising the wrong conclusion. 'Shall I light the fire?'

'No. I'm fine.' I said straightening up, trying to cover up my discomfort. 'Acutely I think I'll go and do some work if you don't mind?'

'Sure.' His mouth twisted into a small smile. 'Not long to go, it's got to be finished soon?'

'What?' my mind flicking to another place that included the Guardians.

'Your painting?' He looked confused for a moment by my response.

I smiled back, but couldn't push the mistaken double meaning from my head. It chilled me as I walked from the room, fear attacking me yet again. But he never seemed worried, I thought. No sign of fear, apart for when it came to my safety, ever appeared on his face. He seemed unshaken by the whole situation with the Guardians, and when he did air his concerns they where only worry was for me - how it affected me. He seemed as sure of the outcome he wanted as the Guardians had seemed in my dreams. Or maybe he just hid it well!

I pushed open the door of the small lemon guest room that now felt more familiar than the room I'd left behind in the house of Maggie and Bill. The canvas stood next to the darkened window of the brightly lit room, as I reached inside and flicked on the light switch. It remained untouched, the way I'd left it two days ago, the unused easels stood opposite, the cottage ceiling too low for the painting and easel combination. It hadn't looked so large in the studio, but this room didn't have high ceiling and the vast amount of space that the college offered. Actually I was surprised they'd got it in the door as I looked at it now. After closing the curtains I pulled away the dust cover from the canvas and stood back to evaluate the work I had left to do. Any body else might have thought the painting was finished. It looked finished, but I wanted to change and add a few things, one thing in particular, then it would be finished to my satisfaction. I reached for the palate and a few specific colours and carefully started work.

A few hours passed until I gingerly replaced the cover and went to clean up. It was getting on for midnight by the time I emerged from the bathroom. The familiar scent of my honey conditioner wafted around my head as I came back into the quiet living room. The long since lit blackened wood fire popped and cracked in the open hearth, orange embers glowing in the low light of the room reminding me of Gabriel's eyes earlier that day. A mug of cold coffee stood on the small table next to the sofa under the bright table lamp. But this was no indicator to how long it had been standing there. Gabriel drank his coffee cold, preferring it that way, maybe an Antarian thing, or maybe a Gabriel thing, I'd never asked. Then, next to the mug I noticed a small piece of lined white paper, folded once, with my name written at the top. I unfolded it, recognising Gabriel's hand, and read what was written:

Tilley,

Just gone out for a perimeter sweep.

Won't be long.

Made you a coffee to keep you

warm whilst I can't.

See you soon my love

Gabriel. x

My eyes flicked to the mug, my hand cupping around it trying to gage how long ago the note had been written and the coffee made. It must have been a while because the mug was stone cold, not a trace of heat left in it, even when I poked my finger into the liquid, a brown thin skin instantly adhering to my finger. Taking the cold mug through to the kitchen I planned to replace it with a hot version. Turning on the tap something caught the corner of my eye out of the long darkened window over the sink. Something flashed, or so I thought. I peered out into the night, but nothing was there, nothing I could see anyway. I filled the jug kettle, turned off the tap and placed it back onto its pad. The kettle burst into life immediately; the elements warming through the icy water. Leaning back against the opposite counter, my absentminded gaze drifting to the digital clock, which shone out emerald green from the black low level oven.

12.06 am. Whilst hiding out here with Gabriel, I was slowly turning into a night owl. I didn't have to get up to go anywhere, so there was no need to get to bed early. So being up, with no signs of needing sleep at this time was quite normal, but Gabriel being out at this time wasn't. I looked at the clock again, 12.07am, feeling a little uneasy. I decided to distract myself, pushing away from the unit to wash out the cold coffee from the large white mug, and replaced it with new coffee granules' from the caddy next to the kettle, and grabbed the milk from the fridge. The kettle, by this time was reaching its climax. Steam poured from it, rising up towards the spots lights sunken into the ceiling, swirling into circles as it went. I poured in the boiling water, and the milk, my fingers drumming on the granite counter the whole time. Taking the steaming mug, and stirring it with the clean tea spoon left by Gabriel on the draining board, I walked back towards the living room, pausing to glance at the clock again. 12.10am.

I leaned back into the sofa, holding the hot cup between my hands. The warmth was good to feel, my shower leaving me colder than usually. The heat from the dying fire trickled around my bare feet, as they rubbed over the top of each other in a bid to warm then quicker. I sat quietly, sipping at my coffee, listening for any sound that would herald his return. I sat for a long time, finishing my drink, still gripping the mug long after it had gone cold. Slowly, as the anxiety set in and built in my mind, I changed seating positions from relaxed, lounged back into the seat, to sitting upright, my fingers drumming the mug, then moving to the edge of the seat, my head tilted forward, straining for any sound from outside. But there was nothing. I quickly stood, and went back to the kitchen to check the time again. 1.16am.

My hand gripped the counter. Something was wrong. It must be. Gabriel had never been gone for this long without having Bill stay with me, or maybe I was just being irrational. I didn't know, but I couldn't bare it any long. I galloped back to the lemon room, pulled on my converse hi tops, and made my way for the front door after grabbing my jacket that was strewn over the back of the sofa. Reaching for the door latch my breathing started to quicken, making my head spin lightly. But I controlled it, taking in several large, deep breaths. It seemed to work and I quickly lifted the latch and burst out into the silent night, before I could change mind.

The night air was frosty, but absolutely still. There was no sound at all as I hesitated on the door step. Pulling on my jacket, I fastened it up to my neck, as the warmth from the house quickly evaporated. My arms hugged my chest, in the hope of keeping a little heat in, but it didn't work, the cold seemed to steel away any remnants of warmth left within me.

I carefully tip toed towards the little gate, that was standing open - that made me nervous too, because it was always closed, Gabriel made sure if it. My hand pulled it closed behind me, like it could restore normality and everything would be alright just by shutting it as I went through. Just a silly notion!

My heart gently thumped as I stared out into the night. The silvery moon was full, high in the frosty sky hallowed oily blue. Its cold light made eerie shadows on the grass below, casting long dark silhouettes of tree's that seemed to flicker and change shape momentarily with the moving clouds. The haunting call of an owl hooted somewhere up high, making my pounding heart skip for a beat, and my eyes widen with terror. I gasped and swallowed, my trembling hand grasping the gate post behind me for purport. This little patch of countryside was usually a beautiful place, but in the black of the night, without Gabriel here, it seemed ominous. Then a 'crack' sound came from somewhere off in the distance, the sound piecing my chest like an arrow, and a chill run the length of my spin, ending in a cold sweat.

'Gabriel?' I whispered timidly. The sound almost lost before it reached my lips.

'Gabriel?' I tried again, louder this time, but still too quite to be carried any distance.

Though with my heart pounding and my feet feeling like they had weights attached I dragged my way forwards, too scared to go, but more scared to stay. In front of the cottage, through the large trees and across the track, lay a large open field. It had been full of tall green throffy corn stems that stood higher than my head, but they'd had been harvested a few weeks back. I picked my way over the uneven ground of the ploughed field, stumbling now and then when the footing became particularly uneven.

I tried again, 'Gabriel, where are you?' I loudly whispered.

The owl cried back, making me stumble with its sudden song and I fell, my foot catching on a deep turret in the hard frozen ground. I landed with a 'humph!' the frosty air making my breath cloud on impact.

But there was the sharp sudden 'crack' again, like a dry twig snapping under the weight of a foot. I froze where I lay. My body unable to move - paralyzed by fear - my ears searching for the sound again, trying to locate the direction. The owl called back towards the cottage panicking my body into life as it twisting back, facing the way I'd come, towards the shrill song, my hands fighting with the hard, cold ground. Then a 'snap' from behind me, making my body twisted back around. My now crouch was motionless as I strained my wide eyes, sweeping the moon lit empty space between me and the tree edge at the other side of the field. I knew Gabriel would sometimes come this way. I would often see him, if I was out at the front of the cottage with Bill, on the days when the weather didn't keep me inside.

Then there it was. What I'd been searching for. My frantic heart began to slow to a more regular pace, as my tort muscles relaxed, and a smile drifted over my cold, panicked face. Across the field, just where the silver moon's light was almost diminished by the darkness of the deep forest, stood a tall figure.

Gabriel!

The relief flooded over my body as I rose to my feet blowing out a thankful breath.

The moon light glinting off his glossy hair, turning it silver grey. His eyes twinkling in its luminous rays, but there was something unsettling about his face. I started to move careful, using my outstretched arms for balance over the uneven ground. But his moon light body turned and drifted into the blackness of the dense trees, like a ghost wafting out of sight.

'Gabriel.' I called, 'Wait!'

He seemed to momentarily hesitate then continue into the darkness. I tried to run after him, my fear totally forgotten and replaced with relief. My overactive imagination had got the better of me yet again, but that wasn't a bad thing at all, at least I knew he was safe.

Reaching the edge of the trees, I could just make out the outline of his retreating form. I pushed on, now a little out of puff, the frozen air chilling me through to my core, where the anxious sweat had risen just minutes before.

'Gabriel, hold up!' I choked out, the cold air taking my voice.

But he kept on moving. I walked into the thick darkness, trying to catch him up. Despite my best efforts the gap between us widened and the deeper I picked my way into the blackness the harder it became to see him. Before I knew it I was totally alone. There was no sign of him anywhere. I looked around frantically calling his name, but nothing. No sight and no sound of him, just my cold frosting breath as I panted out the freezing air that seemed to attack my lungs and throat. I scrambled quickly desperate for any sign of him, moving this way, then that way, frantically try to catch a glimpse of him, so I'd know which way to go. But I was alone, lost. I couldn't even tell which way was the way back to the cottage. I bit my lip the panic returning, fighting back the terrified tears that stirred in my eyes, threatened to blur my already light impaired vision.

Then, from somewhere in front of me another 'snap', that made my hand fly put to my chest and my breath gasp again.

'Gabriel.' I whispered, my breathing swallow and hard, my throat tightening. 'Gabriel, is that you?'

Silence.

'Ok, ok Tilley stop being so dramatic. It's probably just a fox or a badger. There more frightened of you.' I spoke the words slowly, reassuring myself, trying to sound convincing as I nervously twisted my hair that hung limp around my face.

Then another 'snap' made me whirl in the other direction as the sound echoed of the trees.

I exhaled, closing my eyes at the same time. 'Get a grip!' I warned myself, rubbing my creased forehead with the tips of my cold fingers, as my heart thumped hard against my chest.

But then, there it was again. The flash that was outside the kitchen window, the one I wasn't sure even existed when I saw it. I gasped, all my fears washing over me in one gigantic wave of realisation.

My breath hard, the cold air burning my dry throat, as my hand quickly made its way back down to my side, my whole body tightening with fear.

Then, another 'snap;, but this time as I turned to it's direction a streak of narrow icy blue light shone out of the black nothingness in the distance, moving incredibly fast, making the blue seem to trail like head lights in one of those stop motion pictures. when you write your name with a sparkler on bonfire night.

My eyes widening in terror, as a cold sweat rose over my temples.

Then before I could react, a second streaked to my left, moving just as fast in the opposite direction, then a third that abruptly stopped, disappeared for just a second, then lit up again. The twin lights hovered, shining about six foot up from the ground, so it couldn't be an animal. I shivered my mind remembering the sight. Remembering it from my nightmare. They were eyes! Some logical part of my brain was still working, somewhere in the very back.

They were here. They'd come. They'd bided their time, waiting for the just the right moment when I was alone, defenceless, unprotected. A single human against three gifted, trained, deadly Guardians. This wasn't my imagination. This was real. This was happening.

Six frozen blue circles, with silvery glints, shining out against the darkness, the moon barely making its way through the thick canopy. Three pairs: one set now to my left and two sets to my right, now all motionless, cold. All trained on me.

The hum started in my fingers. I barely had time to register it before one set to my right disappeared, then reappeared even closer I though, but it was impossible to tell - it was so dark, giving no discernible perspective.

My breath caught again in my painful throat, as the panic grew in my chest.

The heat suddenly grew, surging up over my arm…

Then another icy streak of movement, to my left, until they were about the same distance away as the last pair.

They hovered motionless, staring through the silent blackness.

Fear, terror, panic circled in my mind. My frozen body unable to move, unable to feel, numbed by dread. Only the raging fire that had how mingled with the panic in my chest registering in my chaotic head.

Something screamed in my head, 'RUN!' but I couldn't move. 'RUN OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!' That worked. Slowly moving, stumbling backwards, then as the urgency broke through to my limbs I was running through the almost invisible trees, frozen leaves and branches whipping at my body as I ran uncontrollably, in which direction I wasn't sure, just away from the eyes. My breath, my heart and my feet sounded like they where booming, thudding against the cold ground so loudly that they would give my position away. I ran as hard as I could, flying past inky black trunks, running into branches, tripping over roots sticking up out of the uneven ground, until I finally ran full force into a large dead invisible trunk that was lying on the forest floor, crashing into it, as it stood as high as my chest on its side. My heavy, exhausted legs gave way as the wind was forced out of me, my dream flashed back, one from so long ago, but as clear as if it were yesterday. This had happened before. This had happened to her, in exactly the same way. Had I seen it through her eyes or maybe it had been a premonition? This was no time for speculations though, as I heard heavy ground shaking footsteps somewhere not too far off.

My hands gripped the cold hard trunk as I swung by body around, my back pressed into the icy trunk as a throaty snarl came rumbling out from the blackness in front of me.

Clamping down on my lips, I attempted to quieten the sound of my heavy panting in a bid to stay hidden in the darkness, but it was no good, as the loud beating of my heart took over. Then, there were the eyes again. Ice blue hovering in the blackened night, like beacon foretelling my doom. I gasped, tears filling my burning eyes, and a loud sob broke through my quivering lips. This was it. I'd never see Gran, or Bill, or Maggie or Emily again...and Gabriel. I'd never see Gabriel's beautiful face again, all this time together, and I'd been right. This afternoon had been our final farewell, something I feared more that the cold, calm assassin in front of me. I pulled the tears back, down into my chest, waiting for the final moment until this Guardian finally was upon me. The dual lights hovered maybe a hundred yards away as they came into view. The tall darkened form covered by a long dark coat, small rays of moon light tangled over his snarled menacing face. He strode towards me, hands clenched at his sides, his hard and heavy foot falls seeming to boom in my ears, and shake the ground with every step, but he was moving too quick to be humanly possible, he seemed to blur and phase as his body thundered towards me. As he thundered closer a flash of recollection filled my terrified mind. I knew the face, the sneer. From my dreams?

No, from the cliff top. It was the same tall, slender, cruel looking man that had plunged into the sapphire waters of the lake. The one that Gabriel and I had never seen emerge from the dark waters. But he didn't look dead to me; he looked all too alive as his mouth twisted into the same cruel smirk. He stopped with a sudden jerk just in front of my cowering form. He dropped his head to the side as his ice blue eyes grew brighter, and a menacing crooked smile tightening on his thin pale lips.

'I told you, you where next little girl!' His deep voice rasping on every word, clouds of vapor falling from his mouth.

I tried to push backwards, my legs pushed against the cold, littered ground, but the trunk behind me made it impossible to move.

'No.' His hand rose, no glove this time, though they would have been more appropriate tonight. 'Don't do that. It'll just be harder on you. I don't want to hurt you.' His mocking smile grew wider as he shrugged, toying with me.'Well, not much any way.' He laughed, it boomed but there was not humour in it, just murderous intent.

It stopped abruptly. 'Its pay back really, for what that traitor tried to do to me. Didn't get chance before. One down…'

His face instantly changing back to the hard menacing snarl as he closed the gap between us.

My tears burst over, streaking down my warm face, which suddenly amazed me. I wasn't cold. I was hot, no; I was boiling, on fire!

The hum had silently increased without me consciously realising. It had seeped out from my chest into my other arm, through my legs, and all the way down to my feet. My heart leapt with a sudden hope, but all the while not taking my eyes of the wiry Guardian that was making his threatening way towards me. He stood in front of me, his dull black boots almost touching where the white rubber of my trainers ended, looming over the top of me like a predatory animal. He leaned over slowly, his face inches from my own. I closed my eyes, bowing my head, pulling back, his proximity sending waves of fear through my boiling, vibrating, explosive body.

'Times up.' He spat, a sickening harshness to his tone.

Then I was in the air. My eyes flew open. One of his hands grasped at the front of my jacket, lifting me without effort above his head, my feet dangling as he held me outstretched like a small child. His teeth clenched into a terrible grimace.

I instinctively grasped his hand that held me up, fighting for stability. As my hand touched his skin, his harsh expression changed first to confusion, then quickly to shock. He stiffened, his back arching under the strain of the voltage that swept from by body like a run away train, the cold air around us shimmering like it was alive. He seemed to rock slightly back and forth once as his cold icy blue eyes sunk back in their sockets and he crumpled backwards onto the hard ground, with me landing on top of him, still gasping at this hand. I froze for a moment looking down at my hands, the strange neon light still licking over the back of my skin, and dancing over each finger. The heat, though diminished, lingered where the lights still played. Then my wide eyed gaze drew up to the Guardians face beneath me. His eyes where still open, completely white, his face expressionless, through it still scared me beyond belief. I didn't know if he was alive or dead, but I knew I had to get out of there. Scrambling backwards, another thick sob escaping as I pulled myself up of the motionless body that lay on the cold, stony ground and backed away. My eyes trained on the still lifeless body. My hand searched for the obstacle that was behind me. Finding the fallen trunk I kicking my leg over and edging myself further away into the darkness, still not taking my eyes of his perfectly still body, until I turned and ran for my life.


	11. Chapter 11 Family

Awakening by Dubchich

**Family**

Chapter 11

The temperature seemed to plummet as the cold air whipped past my cheeks, the tears still flowing only making the cold even more chilling, like shards of ice slipping down my face. But I was running so frantically I realized that I was even more lost. I'd run so deep into the forest that I had no idea where I was, no idea which direction would take me to safety. I stopped, concealed behind the thick trunk of a dimly lit tree and bent over to catch my breath, my hands holding my shivering knees as each intake scrapped like broken glass over my throat. Though the last traces of heat still clung to my core, the heat not totally leaving me I now realized, I felt arctic cold where the fabric touched my skin. It made a shiver erupt along my shoulders and slide down my back in an excruciating way. My breathing that had been hard and gasping now slowed making the stabbing pain in my warm chest lesson slightly. I straightened against the dull ache in my side, looking around, trying to find anything familiar, anything that would lead me back home. But there was nothing, nothing except the blackened trunks of the trees, the oppressive darkness of the canopy above, and glimpses of the silver moonlight like pin pricks through the overlapping leaves. It felt hopeless, inevitable that sooner or later they'd be upon me. But unlike my dream I wasn't toying with them, enjoying the game. I was scared, terrified. The despair seeped through every poor until it was all I could taste. It felt like acid in my mouth as the almost real taste rose from my throat. But then, in the distance a streak of blue light momentarily hung on the blackness as it moved. Just like before. My heart beat rose again as I ducked down, quickly circling around the tree trunk at my back for cover. I hid for a few seconds, too scared to move, frozen in the crouched position I'd pulled myself into. Then I forced myself to look, to see if I'd been discovered. I froze again as the light drifted silently closer. As it moved I began to make out the outline of a thick set of high shoulders, the dark hair shining just a little as the almost hidden moons light twinkled through the canopy. My eyes widened, as my breath staggered, and my nailed dug into the frozen trunk. I waited, but nothing happened. No heat, no hum, just the warmth that was decreasing in my chest. Maybe it didn't work that way. Did I need time to recover before it would work again? I didn't know. I'd never needed it more that once before, before I had needed to rest.

Then the figure stopped, and seemed to blow out a noisy long puff of air, in a way I recognized, in the way Gabriel sounded when I did something that aggravated and amused him all at the same time. A wary smile drew up at one corner of my mouth, I started to slowly rise, to call out, but then a strong cold gloved hand grabbed me from behind, around my open mouth and dragged me back downwards to the grown. Instant panic shot through by body, welling up the heat in my chest that had started to reseed. The hand grasped me tight into its body and I felt the warm breath again at my cold ear.

'It's me. Keep quiet.' The whisper brought a wave of relief as the hand loosened and I span around first starring Gabriel straight in the face, then wrap myself around him, the fire tinged adrenaline surging throughout my shaking self.

He held me tight too, stroking my hair, but his focus soon shifted back out into the dense trees.

'Shhhhhh.' He murmured into my ear, but it was to keep me quiet not to sooth me. The icy blue lit eyes moved off slowly in the opposite direction.

'Come on.' He whispered taking my hand and silently leading me down a different path.

Gabriel moved like he knew where he was going flowing over the uneven ground without effort, though I stumbled and tripped behind him, his hand often the only thing keeping me upright. He didn't say a word. The leafy floor started to climb, though the trees where still as dense, the moonlight making its way further through the canopy as we rose.

'Where are we going?' I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head, but I didn't know what it meant.

We continued on without speaking; only the sound of my feet crunching the icy leaves as we made it out onto the top of a clearing. He stopped next to a tall tree with an enormous two toned silver-black trunk, the moons light hitting his face for the first time. He turned and placed his hands on the top of my arms, his face a wash of fierce emotions.

'Why did you leave the cottage?' his voice was a whisper but it was hard.

It stunned me a little, I wasn't expecting it. I winced and scrambled for my words.

'You where gone for so long.' My brow creased as my breathing laboured, my eyes flicking back and forth trying to read his expression. 'I got worried.'

He exhaled shaking his head. 'I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't by choice.' His breathing was just as staggered, the fear and stress obviously filling him too.

'What happened?' I asked because it was obvious something had.

'I went to check the perimeter, but when I got to the furthest point away from the cottage they were there, waiting for me - hiding. I didn't see them. I didn't expect it.'

He shook his head again looking down to the floor. 'I'd got too lax, too complacent. A stupid mistake.' He looked back up again; his eyes darken so much it scared me. 'They sent me back.' He said. His words cold and unfeeling.

'Sent you back? Where?'

'Antaria.' He said just as cold.

'Antaria?' I exclaimed a little too loudly. 'How?'

We both quickly looked around; we'd been too engaged with ourselves to be on the look out for anyone else.

'Two of then I think, which was strange. Guardians usually work alone. With their talents they don't need anyone else...' He seemed lost in though for a second, then focused back on me. 'They had a portal waiting a small distance away. I didn't have time to react. They grabbed me and through me in before I knew what was happening.' His eyes hung remembering the ordeal. 'I though I was never going to see you again.' His eyes lifted as he pulled me in to his chest. His arms too tight, my breath becoming restricted.

'So that's what he meant.' The sudden recollection came back to me.

'What?' he exhaled the word, pulling me away to look into my face.

'The Guardian.' I beckoned with my head back down the ridge. 'He said 'one down.' He meant you.'

'What Guardian? Where?' his expression grew grave.'

I paused; he didn't know what had happened. Why would he, he wasn't even been on this planet.

'The tall one. From the cliff. He cornered me, grabbed me.' Gabriel's eyes widened.

'And there's other. The one you just stopped me from calling, and one more I think.' Gabriel's face grew more serious. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. More than can be said for the tall one actually.' My eyebrow rose. A smile gliding over my smug lips. 'I think his heads going to hurt a bit, when he wakes up!'

He only half smiled back, the force of his anxiety not fully disguised.

'And there's _two_ more.' He said quickly.

'Yes. I think so. At least that's what I saw. Three sets of eyes.' I replied the smile falling from my face.

'Were they all the same colour as mine?' he anxiety spilling over into his voice.

'I don't know.'

'Think.' He nearly shouted, gripping my arms tighter.

I shrugged off from his hands and took a step backwards, his ferocious expression scared me for just a moment, until he straightened, and inhaled composing himself.

'I'm sorry.' He paused. 'It's important. The darker the eyes, the more gifted the Guardian. Please Tilley, try to remember.'

'The tall thin one, his are icy blue. I saw then up close. The other two where darker…'I closed my eyes trying to see them in my mind. But opened them shaking my head, 'but I couldn't tell you how dark they where. They all seemed bright against the dark!'

'Ok.' He bowed his head to look into my lowered eyes, his expression soft. He pulled off his gloves, and placed one warm hand each side of my cold face.

There was silence for a moment as we stared at each other, the moon making Gabriel's face shine in its light. It was the face I'd come to depend on.

Then he pulled me in again, crushing me to his chest, his sweet familiar breath filling my hair.

'How did you get back?' The question only just dawning on me.

'I had help.' His said warmly.

'From who?'

'My Grandfather.' He laughed silently and quickly. I could feel it rumble through his chest. 'He was waiting for me.'

I pulled away; looking into his still radiant face. He seemed to shine like an angel, the light hitting his hair and his shoulders giving him a celestial glow. Dispute the situation it still stunned me. 'What?' I asked a little confused.

'Things are changing quickly on Antaria, Tilley. The revolt has begun, though that's brought its own…' he paused, his face full of regret, 'problems.' Gabriel frowned looking down at the floor for just a moment, then looking back up to say, 'But these Guardians, where did you first see them?

'A little way into the woods, just off the field in front of the cottage. Well that's when I realised what was happening. I first saw one of them at the back of the cottage but I didn't realise what it was at the time.'

'Ok. So they know where we're staying. That's not good. It means we can't go back there.' He sounded tactical, like a solider in a war film.

'They've been watching us?' I asked the sickening through reacting with my already mixed up stomach.

'No. I don't think so. If they had this would have happened sooner. It was probably today. At the gallery. I was afraid this might happen. And as it appears their working together, we've got to be smarter than them.' His voice was calm, but his eyes seemed blacker than ever despite the light that made then shine like jewels. He lifted his gaze into the night's frozen sky considering something, then it fell back down onto me.

He exhaled hard, and took both of my hands in his own, looking deep into my worried eyes. 'Tonight, Grandfather will send a portal, it'll home in on this beacon' He rifled in his pocket then held up a small black box with a curious crest on it. His tone was soft with an edge he concealed until the other words followed. 'It will be the last portal that Antaria sends to Earth. He's going to scrambled the Earths co-ordinates, Earths I.P. address if you like, once all the Guardians are sent back. It will take them hundreds of Earth years to find us again. So we haven't got much time.' His face looked pained by his own words.

Then a flash of inspiration told me something I didn't want to know.

'You're a Guardian, aren't you?' I said the words carefully, slowly, so the reality of them stayed permanently fixed in my mind forcing me to believe them too.

'Yes.' He said solemnly, nodding once, you could almost taste the disdain in the word. I bit my lip and nodded back, not making eye contact, fighting the tears that threatened to burst over my lids, but they weren't from fear this time, but sadness. My heart ached, its pounding seeming to intensify the pain that grew with every beat. We stood that way for a long moment, the silence unbearable. Question pulsed in my head, question I didn't want the answer to.

His fingers glided their way through mine, he squeezed, our eyes meeting momentarily, a mournful smile wavered across his face as he turned and pulled me on again.

'Do you trust me?'

'You know I do.'

He walked silently, toeing me behind him making our way back down the ridge in an easterly direction. The cold light of the moon dwindling, the deeper we moved into the cover of the trees. But I didn't pay much attention, the growing ache in my chest reminding me, if I needed reminding – which I didn't, that he would soon be leaving. The ache I now realized was the steadily growing feeling of lose, even before he'd gone. He'd said it himself – this was to be 'the last portal' and '_all_ the Guardian would be sent back'. And he was a Guardian.

He quickly tugged at my hand, pulling me downwards, concealing us behind the safety of a blackened trunk, something moved in the distance. Then we rose again, slowly, as a badger scampered away, its white stripes only visible to my eyes as its body caught a thin shaft of light. But what was the point in hiding. It didn't matter, not to me, if I lived or died now. If I was discovered or not, why would it matter now. Without Gabriel with me there wasn't any point. I wanted to fell numb, so it wouldn't hurt so much. I wanted to turn and run. For us both to get away from this place, run for the rest of our lives if that's what it took. I'd said I would stand and fight, but a life without him was no life at all. But as my gaze fell on the outstretched arm in front of me, and up to the tousled hair that shone in the silvery light now and then, and the glimmer from his eyes as he momentarily turned to look at me. It struck me then, through my self-pity. The only thing that mattered now, the only gift I could give to him was keeping him alive. He had people waiting for him, someone who depended on him like I did. Probably a family: a mother, a father, maybe brothers and sisters. How could I deny them the same thing that I needed. Him.

What ever I did tonight it would be to ensure he made it home safely, to free his people. I would deal with what ever came as long as he survived.

The warmth from my body was long gone. The trees and undergrowth that surrounded us offered not insulation from the freezing temperatures that seeped their way through each layer, stinging my skin where they touched. The ground crunched with each new unsure foot step I took. Through Gabriel's feet never seemed to make a sound, unlike the other Guardians who seemed to thunder every time they where near me. My body shivered hard against the biting cold, trying to warm me from within. But it was no use, there was only one thing that could warm me while we were still exposed, and that hum had left me some time ago.

The only resemblance of warmth came from Gabriel's hand, and that wasn't warm exactly, just not as cold as the rest of my quivering body. He guided me deeper and deeper into the trees, almost vanished into the blackness now and again, but his hand stayed tight around mine, so I knew he was still with me. We made out way back down the ridge, and I presumed, back towards the way I'd come, heading for the open field that lay beyond the cottage, and despite my fears we where actually searching for them!

We seemed to walk for longer that it had taken to get here, the forest being much larger that I might have thought, so if we were going back to the open field we were going a longer route. At one point the frozen forest floor opened out, changing the uneven ground into a steep embankment. I stumbling downwards towards the narrow stream of trickling water meandered it's was through the forest. Gabriel scooped me up before I went too far, catching me around the waist and pulling me effortlessly into his body. His feet never faltered, never moving from where he'd planted then. My face glided up to his, nearly touching, our eyes staring for a second of anxious, uncomfortable silence before he carefully placed me back on my feet, and we started to move again. The led in my legs got heavier with each step. The onset of tiredness beginning to overwhelm my human body. The gift dragging away my energy, the consequence of being used. Then as we moved further, in the distance a familiar cry. The owl hooted announcing our presents as we gradually emerged from the trees to the edge of the ploughed field.

Gabriel stopped, scrutinizing the moon lit space that lay ahead of us, as we still stood in the darkness of the trees, just on the edge of the forest. Leaning back against a trunk his arm wrapped around my shoulders, drawing me in close. I curled my frozen arms into my chest and pulled in even closer. Who knew how much time we had left together and I wasn't going to waste it by acting like none of this was affecting me. Like I hadn't already understood that our time was short. It was selfish, I realized that, and I realized that's all I'd been since I'd met Gabriel.

'I love you so much.' I stammered out, the cold and my emotions affecting my voice and the use of my jaw.

'Hmmm.' He murmured back. 'That's the best gift ever.' His chest heaved with a satisfied peaceful breath.

His words made me smile, though the tears welled up in my stinging eyes nearly spilling over. I choked them back and tried to distract myself.

'What do we do now?' It wasn't that I needed to know the answer; I just needed to think of something, anything other than him leaving.

'We wait. They'll find us soon enough.' His voice was calm, but his arms pulled me tighter.

Then three things happened at once. The owl hooted away off at the other side of the field, a tremendous crack of a branch came echoing out of the trees somewhere just behind us, clattering as it hit it's way down through the branched and onto the darkened floor, and Gabriel and I whirled around in response to the noise.

There, shining out of the trees was a single set of piecing topaz eyes. Like a neon sign, announcing the arrival of what we were waiting for. My heart sank, though I knew it was coming, I wanted to stay forever in the moment just before this one, the moment that had just passed. The eyes hovered high above in the branches, like a jungle cat, a short way off into the darkness. Then disappeared as a light thud sounded on the forest floor, and then they shone into view again. Gabriel's strong hand slid around my waist pulled me behind his body, shielding me from what was to come.

From behind us another sound, a snarl like an angry dog. My head spun to see another face. The one I remembered from the college campus. The Guardian that had chased me through the building, my gift aiding my escape, before he vanished despite the fact that I though he was dead. He looked smaller than I'd remembered, and the revulsion in his movie star face showed he remembered me too. His dark blond hair hung to his jaw bone, though it looked almost grey under the light of the bright moon. He stood like a panther ready to strike, his wide shoulders tight, this biceps locked. Poised to attack. One arm in front, the other behind him. Knees bent, like he was at the starting line of a race, with us as the finishing line. I swallowed deeply, remembering the fear I felt that day, it now renewed as I watched his motionless stance. Then another crunch as the Guardian in the trees edged his way closers. My gaze was now divided, switching back and forth between the two menacing figures, not knowing which would strike first. Which did I need to get to first, if I had any chance of protecting Gabriel? But how could I protect against a Guardian, I was stone cold. The one time I wanted the terrifying hum to rise up and seep through my whole body, there was no sign of it. But before any of this could be decided a voice came from amongst the blackness of the trees.

'It's been a while brother.' Though the darkness concealed the man I recognized the voice. It was warm, friendly, familiar, but it had a sinister edge that made me shiver. And the word 'brother'? It didn't make sense. If Gabriel was a Guardian, did it mean colleague?

Then from the blackness and through the shadow strode the shape I'd seen earlier at the very spot where Gabriel and I stood now. The man I wrongly believed to be Gabriel. His shoulders squared, hands curled up into fists, his hood pulled up masking his face, though his eyes blazing out like blue flames against the darkness, until he stood just a few feet away. His hand rose, dragging down the shield that hid him until now.

I gasped loudly, my hand flying up to cover my gaping mouth. I knew this face. I'd spent time with this face; my friend was in love with this face.

My heart raced with this sudden realisation – Robert!

Gabriel stared at me, his dark jewel like eyes shone with confusion. 'You know him?'

I could only nod.

'Hello Tilley. Not seen you in a while either.' His voice was not so friendly this time, more of a sneer as a chilling grim cracked across his mouth. His shaggy dusty blond hair shone where the moons light touched it, as it gently gliding back into place over his one eye.

'I hear you've been giving my friends some trouble.' His eyes flicked towards the man that still stood behind us, his stance unchanged.

'What are you doing here brother?' Gabriel threw back. 'Grandfather didn't tell me he'd sent you too.' His voice as confused as his eyes.

Robert made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. 'Urk! Don't you get it? You were always so – easily led.' The loathing in his voice now changed to revolution as his words quickened. 'I wasn't sent. I can because of HER!' He pointed directly at me, 'SHE is the reason that our planet is falling apart. SHE is the reason I can't live without constant reminders that our parents died because of her. Our mother protecting her. HER! Not their own son, but HER!'

My mouth still gaped open, but my eyes where now the confused ones. What was he saying? Nothing was making sense. Gabriel looked at me from the corner of his eye, his expression unreadable.

'She's not responsible for any of it _brother_.' Gabriel retorted firmly back, the word now taking on its proper meaning.

Robert laughed sharply, 'And that's what Grandfather fed you all these years. A pack of lies and you eat it up like the good boy you are.' Contempt dripped from every word. 'But I knew. I knew it was him. He was covering up the truth.'

'And what truth would that be?' Gabriel's tone changing to one more of irritation.

'He's the guilty one. He sent our father and the other Guardian here to die. Then when he came to cover up his mess he left the child alive.' Robert jabbed a finger in my direction again, as I gasped in shock at his words.

'What? He never told you of our family history? How noble!' Robert barked at me, disgust on his face, then turned his eyes back to Gabriel to continue his irate address to him alone.

'He left her alive for what? To ease his conscience? To appease his sense of morality? And now look at us, the whole planets on the verge of war because SHE gives the half breads hope. Ha!' he laughed sharply again. His eyes grew dark as he narrowed then, his jaw tightening as his head bowed slightly, his voice as cold as the night. 'But when she's dead, there'll be no hope.'

Then without any signs of warning Robert lunged directly for me. Gabriel sprang in front, as my body quivered and crumpled to the ground.

My eyes grew wide and my breath staggered as their grappling arms swung each other off their feet, rolling and snarling like rabid dogs.

Then from behind me a sound of something gliding through the air, and a thud on the hard ground close by. I span, facing into the path of the second Guardian who landed yards away. He crouched, coiled, ready to spring again. I scrambled, trying to get my feet underneath me, then froze waiting for him to pounce. But he didn't move, his muscles taut, his expression hard, he glared at me through the night for a moment longer than a breath. Then instantly he was next to me, before I could blink, his cold hand gripped around my throat, pulling me upwards towards his face that contorted into a grimly pleasurable expression. He was enjoying this, just like the Barbie's in the diner that day, enjoying my pain. My fingers gripped where his hand tightened, making me cough and choke, his inhuman strength lifting me, my toes barely touching the floor, and my eyes tight with fear, shielding myself from the familiar blue glow that usually entranced me, but now terrified me.

'How's the painting coming?' He crooned softly into my ear as a volley of images assaulted my mind, but not in the same way that Gabriel had sown me. These images where intended to disturb and terrify. Images of me in my house: the bathroom washing my face; the living room talking to Bill; on the street under the lamp light; then at the edge of the dark ally as two bright blue lights shone out of the darkness. The gallery: sat alone on the bench in the second gallery, twirling my hair between my fingers, sketching down notes, and today gazing up at Gabriel as he studied the painting, and many more that flashed through quickly.

'You.' I accused in a whispered tone. This was the one that had been watching me, and watching me for a long time. The intent worked, terror raged through my body. The images dissolved as he spoke again, his tone changing from sarcasm to whimsy.

'Yes, but you did try to kill me. One good turn deserves another.' His hand grew even tighter making me cough again. I struggled, pushing at his shoulder with one hand and my fingers trying to make there way through his grip with my other. But his hold was like iron, there was no budging it. My eyes filled with the tears that I'd been holding back for so long, as they searched their narrow view for any signs of Gabriel. But there was none. So much for me protecting Gabriel, I couldn't even protect myself. Panic coursed through me, my end now in sight.

But then his grip loosened. His hand trembled around my neck, releasing me enough to allow me to breathe. My feet slowly come back down to the ground, as the hum exploded over my entire body. No warning, no tingling, just an eruption of electrical blue power thrusting my arms outwards and my head upwards, my shocked eyes staring into the night's sky above. It held me there. The ferocity feeling like it would ripe my instantly magma hot body limb from limb, as my feet stretched back away from the floor again, the force pulling my whole body upwards, like this time it was gravity that couldn't hold me down. The shock wave of neon crackling energy exploded out from my chest with a deafening deep boom, catapulting the now convulsing Guardian across the forest, and crashing into the nearest tree. The thick trunk shook and a loud crack sound resonated out from its dense wood, mingling with the boom, as the Guardians body hit the solid tree, slid down and landed in a heap at the base. The icy blue lightning covering his entire body and continuing to dance whilst he lay unmoving on the cold hard ground, dislodged leaves fluttering down to rest on top of him.

The shock wave continued, resonated out, from where the Guardian fell and passing over the field on one side and into the eerie silence of the forest on the other. The neon lightning traveled outwards with it, mingling, lighting the way as it rapidly moved outwards into the night, leaving the space in between full with the vain like web of spitting ice blue lightening, dancing in the air, running from my body out to where the shock waves sped off, spitting and sparking, out into the distance.

The lifeless body of the Guardian lay motionless at the base of the trunk, as the heat in my out stretched body instantly reseeded, leaving me gasping for air as my arms and head snapped back in, and my legs wobbling, fighting to keep me upright. I stared cautiously at the unmoving mass opposite me on the ground, not truly believing what I was seeing and what had just happened. The 'boom' faded into the distance as the web of lights snapped from my chest and instantly disappeared. Then a deep ominous 'thud' sound, some where off in the trees, took my attention. Despite the shock of my every increasing gift the fear for Gabriel consumed my stunned mind. Then my focus came back to the Guardian still lying in a twisted mound on the frozen floor. Slowly his hand moved. It grappled around in the dirt as if he were searching for something, or maybe just accessing his situation. Slowly his head rose from the dirt, leaves and mud stuck to the side of his face. His topaz eyes flicked open darkening the rest of his face.

'What are you?' He spat out through gritted teeth, though the sound was pained.

'I don't know.' I whimpered timidly, though the answer was truthful.

His eyes dimmed, like a failing battery, and he slumped back to the ground, his head landing in the hard, cold dirt.

I breathed hard, feeling a mixture of relief and fear all at once. I edged away, holding onto the tree trunk as I moved for support. AS my legs began to respond I moved faster and faster as the distance between us grew. My heart thumped so hard in my chest I thought it would burst through. But I had to be quiet. I had to find Gabriel. To catch Robert by surprise, if I was going to get Gabriel safely home. My run broke into a cautious walk as I heard a sound coming from just over the ledge in front of me. I crept silently up the small bank. The moon light making its way though the tree's to an open patch of ground and a steep drop over the other side, the same ridge I stumbled down earlier. But I slipped, falling hard against the earth, something sharp catching my wrist.

'Ahhh!' I breathed silently, grabbing my wrist with the other hand, the warm trickle of blood oozing over my fingers, exhaling hard to push away the pain.

I began again, pulling myself, commando style, using my legs and my good arm to make my way to the top of the frozen ridge. I peered over keeping my head low. There, over the other side was the steep slope where Gabriel had caught me. Grasses and firms covered its stony incline, and at the bottom the ribbon of water sparkled as it slowly traveled along its path. A figure in the water moved. Picking themselves up of the floor, but despite the moonlight I couldn't see who it was. The shape of the hunched shoulders could have been Gabriel, but that's what I'd thought earlier in the field. He got to his feet, his head still bowed, a hood covering the tell tale hair colour. He seemed to look around, the frozen air clouding as he moved - breath from his hidden mouth. My eyes flicked to where he looked, and then I saw it. The body laying half-way up the slop. Arms outstretched, lying on his back, motionless, feet facing me. My heart stopped, but then raced in overwhelming grief. My stomach rolled, as a sob uncontrollably fell from my mouth, my shaking hand flew up to cover it.

He heard me - the one in the ditch. His head span finding me instantly. My wet eyes widened as, faster than was humanly possible, he was at the top of the ridge standing over me. I held my breath, and quickly looked back to the body lying on the ground. My tears flooded over my eyes making it impossible to see properly. He slowly crouched, still hooded, his hand coming at me.

'Tilley. It's me.' Gabriel said softly, pulling the hood from his head.

My eyes swept over his beautiful face where the silver light exposed one side, my gaze only momentarily flashing back to Robert who still lay, without moving, on the open ground.

'I thought you were dead.' I stammered out, before the tears made it impossible to speak.

He quickly gathered me in his arms. Holding me tightly, stroking down my hair, and rocking me gently.

'It's Ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. It's Ok.' Came his soothing mantra. We stayed there for a long moment, until he kissed me on top of my bowed head, berried deep in this chest.

'I'm sorry, but we've got to go.' It sounded painful for him to say. But we both knew time was short, the portal would arrive soon, and we needed to be ready.

'How much longer?' I stuttered again the tremors of tears that were still trying to force there way through.

'Not long. Where's the other one?'

'Back over by the opening to the field.' I gestured with my head.

'Is he conscious?'

'No'

'OK. I need to get my brother. They need to be together when the portal comes.'

I got to my feet, Gabriel taking my hand to help me, and catching sight of the glinting blood still falling from my wrist.

'Did the Guardian do that to you?' a furious look filling his darkened eyes, as he said the words coldly.

I shook my head, though it felt stupid to feel embarrassed right now – but I couldn't help it.

'No, it was me. I fell!' I shrugged, as an amused smile glided over his face, setting of glints of white light in his eyes.

'What am I going to do with you?' He smiled widely, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

He jogged over to where Robert lay still motionless on the ground. Gabriel cautiously circled him before picking him up with ease, and slinging the heavy looking man over his shoulder. Then jogged back towards me, no sign of strain in his body at all. He was strong - unnaturally strong.

'So what happened over there?' he looked amused as he approached me, Robert dangling unceremoniously.

'I'm not exactly sure.' I shrugged as we made our way back down the ridge and through the trees. 'It was something different. There was no warning this time. It was like a switch, one second I was on fire, hotter than anything I've known, and then it was gone, like a shock wave as the Guardian was slamming against the tree.'

'Well, what ever it was I think being down in the ditch saved me from its blast.'

Gabriel said in a thankful tone.

Just then we reached the opening, the Guardian still lying in a heap on the ground.

Gabriel jerked Robert from his shoulder, carefully placing him next to the other lifeless body.

'I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in our families… dysfunction.' He said still crouched next to Robert, his palm touching Robert's chest. He stayed there for a moment, silence filled the space.

Then he stood turning to me, his expression changing from painful to business.

'Where the first one?' he asked his voice calm.

'Just down there, through those trees, by the fallen tree trunk.' I pointed in the direction.

Then with a streak of blue he was gone. Now I understood how the three Guardians had moved through the forest earlier that night. They were fast, very fast, and so was Gabriel. Of cause he was, he was a Guardian too! Within seconds he was emerging from the darkness, 'tall and wiry' slung over his shoulder. Still unconscious, no sound from him, even when Gabriel slung him on the ground, making no effort to be careful, unlike he had with Robert.

'A _really_ bad headache!' Gabriel said echoing my earlier words, nudging the guardians head with his boot, whilst his hands where pushed into his pockets. He chuckled lightly, but quickly stopped, pulling out a mound of mangled wires and black plastic from his pocket– the homing beckon was trashed!

Then the quietness of the night was broken as a roar sounded off in the distance, back into the forest. Quickly, the noise grew louder as it swept through the tree, shaking the canopy as it sped past. The billowing gust swept past us as it ripped through the night, and out into the silver drenched field. Leaves torn from their branches followed its path as if sucked along, my hair and clothes also caught up in the drag, waving after the wind.

'This is it.' Gabriel called over the roar, his body straightening with tension, but his face confused, looking at the broken box in his hand, then back up out onto the open field.

The gust seemed to circle, winding around on itself, the leaves and dirt that where swept up following its shape. It seemed to revolve faster and faster, kicking up more dirt from the ploughed ground, the roaring noise increased as the size of the circle grew wider and wider. As the roar increased a white haze formed, giving it a cyclone appearance as the colour solidified and rushed up the length of the gust, stretching off up into the velvet black sky. Then a white glow rushed back down the length of the noisy portal. Its light swept around and around on its decent, until it filled the vortex, exposing the opening of its mouth, as it hovered just above the ground. The portal moved fluidly as the center continued to grow wider, kicking up more and more of the littered leaves at the edge of the wood. Then lightening surged downwards from the sky dancing over the smoky tube. The neon blue light hissed and crackled as the two colours intermingling, spiraling around one another in some kind of weird, yet beautiful ballet, the same light that had skipped over my hand only minutes before.

Gabriel carefully moved towards the cyclonel, its light brightening the half of his turned body that I could see. He looked spectacular, beautiful, a halo of light shining out from the center of his body. Maybe he was an angel sent from the heavens, my guardian angle keeping me safe. I'd long suspected it, in a tongue in cheek way. But he truly was breath taking stood there, his raven black hair tousled by the noisy tempest that blew it in all directions, his face radiant with the light that drew up over him. He turned. His expression smooth and he smiled, so serenely I gasped at its sight.

But then his face changed as he turned and walked back towards the three unconscious aliens that lay in a heap on the ground in the comparable darkness.

First he picked up the tall one, effortlessly tucking him under his arm. The 'wonna-be' Guardians feet dragging along the frozen floor as Gabriel quickly moved back to the circling white smoke, stowing him in the stream of light of the vortex as 'carefully' as he had thrown him on the ground. The Guardians body momentarily suspended in the glow, then he quickly disappeared, pulled upwards, along the length of the portal, like a ride at Disneyland until he was out of sight. Gabriel turned quickly, jogging back for the second. As he lifted the still unconscious body of the second Guardian, leave and dirt dropped from his face and hair. Gabriel placed him in the cyclone the same way he had the first. My eyes following him, unable to look away, wonder now replacing the shock that had set in. My mind was only now coming to terms with the gifts that Gabriel had been hiding, or simply only just having the opportunity to display. He then turned back for Robert, but stopped, the anxiety quickly thick on his face. My eyes searched finding what Gabriel had already found. Robert was gone. Gabriel ran to the spot where he'd lay, his eyes combing the trees for any sign of his brother. Then he stopped, staring straight at me, but his eyes weren't trained on me, but behind me. A hand flew around my throat, pulling my head back, my body hitting a hard, strong wall of a chest.

Robert breath rushed over my skin, cooling further my icy cheek, the warmth of my gift gone for the second time tonight. His face almost touching mine as we both stared in the direction of Gabriel's frozen stance.

I could feel my heart thump in my chest, as Gabriel's fearful eyes stared horrified first at Robert then pleadingly at me.

'Mmmmm. I can't see it brother. What you see in this – little human girl.' He sneered loudly the words to his brother, the portal still circling noisily behind us. Roberts cold cheek rubbed against my own, 'She's the same as the rest of them, though I suppose they all have there...uses.' He spat the words out; a sarcastically sickening edge laced the final word.

Gabriel's hand flew up, taking a step forward, his mouth opening to say something, but Robert cut him off.

'Now, now. Don't spoil it brother. I'm just saying hello.' His face turned, touching his lips against my cheek, then skimmed then down to my jaw line, inhaling as he went.

I struggled, trying to break free from the handcuff hold he had on both my hands, pulled tight around my back, in only one of his hands, the other still around my throat. But it was no good, he was too strong, gifted strong.

My thoughts briefly turning to Anna, and the postcard she sent. She'd been so happy, but it had all been a lie, a rouse, an attempt to watch me and find out about me by using my friend. He'd come on strong to me that first week in college, but turned his attentions to Anna when I'd made it plain.

His hand griped around mine tighter, pulling me closer to his already close body.

'Brother.' Gabriel used the distraction to edge a step closer. 'Please – don't.' he spoke carefully, slowly, his still extended arm seeming to reach a little closer. His face a mixture of pain and pleading.

Robert straightened at his words, exhaling deeply as his face pulled away from mine.

He paused, the rage visibly building on his face, as I stared at him out of the corner of my terrified eyes.

'Don't what? Don't kill her! Is that what you're trying to say?' His furious rage causing him to shout, not the roar of the portal behind us.

'Yes. Yes, that's it.' Gabriel's voice battled with his emotions. 'She's innocent.'

'Innocent! Innocent!' He shouted sharply. 'I was innocent. I didn't have a say either. Yet because of her my mother and father are dead, my Grandfather hates me and my brother tried to kill me, to save her skin. It's me that's the victim. Me not her! Me!' He screamed out the vicious words, each one hitting me like body blows to the chest. I never knew. Gabriel had never spoken about his family and the real path that had led him to me. Some things where starting to make sense, whilst other confounded me more. Robert let out a disgusted sound as his anger consumer him. He looking down to the ground for a split second, but just enough time for Gabriel to make a circular motion with his finger and flash his eyes in the direction of the portal, the action momentarily hanging in the air.

I knew instantly what he meant.

Robert panted at my side, but I concentrated, closing my eyes, drawing in as much air as I could through my constricted wind pipe. My hand tightened into claws waiting for it to begin, and my body sank down, planting my feet firmly where I stood.

Robert continued, his tone changing, it sounded like he was now pleading.

He sighed, and shifted in his stance. 'It could be good again brother. You and me. We could take on those half breads...together.' His grip eased on my neck and hands, momentarily shaking my concentration, but the hum in my fingers had already started. I felt him take a step away, closer to the raging portal that still span out in the field, its roar seeming to get louder with each whirring rotation. My concentration focused again, the powerful heated throb in my body gathering into my chest.

'All you need to do is kill her. End her life and we can have our own again.' Robert said coldly pleading.

'We don't have a mother because you murdered her.' Gabriel screamed across the cold night air, his pain almost tangible.

'She was a traitor.' Robert threw back in a bewildered voice.

'In your sick and twisted mind! She was trying to put things right, send a mother back to her child.' Gabriel paused, collection himself, and his voice wasn't so hard when he continued. 'I love you brother, in a strange kind of way, but it's never going to be good again, it can't be.' He sounded broken, desolate. I could feel his pain from where I stood. Though it killed me to do it, I had to ignore it.

With that my closed eyes sprang uncontrollably open, the force that built inside of me almost too much to contain. Finding the tanzanite of Gabriel staring back at me, he nodded once quickly, signalling me, then turned and moved so fast his outline was a blur, as he headed into the blackness in the direction of the ridge. With that I let go, let go of all the power that had been building inside of me, steadily growing as I pulled every last bit of it into my core, this time willed by me. The explosive powder burst from my rigid chest, thrusting my arms outwards, my body upwards and head up towards the silver moon. The shock wave, a pure white ring of light, seemed to move out from me in slow motion as I dragged my head back down, mastering the force rather than it manipulating me. The unreal time bubble that I seemed to be in allowed me to watch every detail of what was unfolding around me. The leaves that where kicked up and my billowing hair all moved in a prolonged action. I watched in amazement, as the light, not crackling and spitting like it once had, now fluidly glided outwards in a perfect circle from my body, gliding out at chest height. A second later the neon lighting burst out of me at the same point, quickly catching up with the circle of pure white light that was now moving over my wrists. A small explosion erupting as the two touched, the neon light a solid layer of light filling the increasing diameter of energy ring. But this time as the light glided back towards me it drew up over my body, covering my entire length from head to foot in a shroud of glistening light, pleasantly tingling as it washed over me, an ora of neon blue. Meanwhile the ring continued its journey along my outstretched hands reaching to the tips of each finger. Then as the white band pulled away from the very tips of my fingers, a second jolt of energy, like the power from a blast, surged through me again. My whole body pushed upwards, my feel hovering just above the ground. I could feel the infinite power of the force, feel it surging through me, but this time without heat, or pain, just total control, like second nature. Gently I floated bak to the frozen ground and looked around The energy wave still surrounding me, though not touching me any longer as I watched its slow motion expanding ring traveling outwards.

Then every thing came back into real-time. The combined power of the fire, hum and heat had exploded with the force of a volcanic eruption. The pure white circle of energy struck Robert in the chest, as the shock wave knocked him off his feet, throwing him backwards towards the swirling smoky portal's mouth.

'No!' he screamed as his he lost his grip on my arms and his helpless body was flung backwards on the ring of light through the air, towards the roar of the circling portal, sending him directly into the revolving cyclone. Instantly it took hold of him, sucking him into the vortex and dragging him up it's length and out of sight, his screams mingling with the roar that seemed to echo in my ears. With that the ring of light exploded sending brilliant sparks of light shattering across the nights sky. Then he was gone.

I exhaled hard, blowing out a lung full of air, the tension making me hold my breath, I now realised. My body felt instantly heavy, a wave of exhaustion hit me as crumpled to the ground, too weak to hold myself up. A sudden deathly cold shiver ran the length of me, the portal dimmed in my sight and I fell into unconsciousness.

All I could see was thick velvet blackness.

All I could feel was the cold more intense that I would ever imagine.

I felt scared and alone.

I wanted to call out, but I didn't have a voice.

I wanted to move, but I could find my legs or my arms.

I listened but there was only silence.

Silence and a black never-ending night.

The darkness lifted, with a violent shudder of my frozen body. Slowly a bright golden light broke through my tight eye lids. The intensity grew slowly giving my brain a chance to work. The reality slowly making its way through the fog of my mind. The dream, no the nightmare was real. The Guardians, including my best friend's boy friend had gone, back to their own world. The fear that had been upon me for so many months was gone. It hardly seemed possible. I felt light, like a burden had been lifted. Then I remembered me - Gabriel!

My eyes jerked open as I simultaneously sat up. The yellow gold light shone all around me, too bright at first to stand, I brought up my hand to shield my eyes from the glare. Quickly I released I was back in the little lemon bedroom of the cottage, I could make that much out. Though I had expected to still be on the forest floor, my body was so cold, the quilt that had been placed over me giving no real warmth. A movement to the side of me took me by surprise.

'Gabriel!' I exclaimed, but the figure sitting in the chair was hallowed by the light that streamed in threw the window making it impossible to see.

'No, it's Bill.' The voice sounded husky, the way Bill voice always did. He stood and walked over to the edge of the bed, taking my hand as he sat gently down next to me, shielding my eyes from the sun that lit the room.

'How do you feel?' His face only half visible to my adjusting eyes.

I shook my head, a throb at my temples answering the question before I could. 'Woozy.' My voice was weak, but that wasn't what was important to me. I had to know. 'Where's Gabriel?'

Bills big brown eyes looked tied. 'He's gone...'

'…back to Antaria.' I whispered the words, my crippling emotions not allowing for any volume, as I finished Bill sentence.

I swallowed, fighting back the instant tears that welled up. My hearted ached; it felt heavy in my chest. But it's what I'd expected; he must have stepped into the portal after I passed out.

I nodded looking down at the crumpled duvet that covered my legs.

'Antaria?' Bill sounded confused but he didn't have time to question me, because as he said the word the white wooden door to the room burst open.

My head turned quickly to the sound; my damp eyes followed and found the hue of the eyes I never expected to see again.

Gabriel stood in the door way, arms wide holding either side of the door frame, jeweled droplets of water hanging from his raven black hair, the way they did after a shower. His face a mix of emotions; relief, happiness, concern, pain. His chest heaved under his white t-shirt as the droplets of waters burst, staining his shirt. He moved quickly, his warm strong hands finding each side of my tear-stained face. His eyes the perfect shade of tanzanite as they searched mine. He swallowed and closed his eyes, just for a moment, like he was checking reality. Then his armed crushed me in tightly into his chest breathing into my hair. I heard the sound of Bill leaving the room, pulling the door quietly closed behind him.

Gabriel's hold continued as he swept his lips over my hair, his hand coming up to hold one side of my covered face. I inhaled, the warmth from Gabriel filling my body, my tears falling onto the lemon duvet, my hands grabbing at his t-shirt, pulling him closer, if that where possible.

It seemed like a dream. One of the good kind. One that I hadn't expected.

Gabriel's hand slid down under my chin, pulling my head up as he loosened his arm and my head slowly drew up looking into his perfect beautiful face. His fingers gently brushed the tears where they still trickled down, smiling as he smouldered next to me. He breathed deeply again, before cautiously leaning forward, his eyes never leaving mine, until he closed them and carefully touched his lips to mine. The touch made my head spin. He did it again, and again, the air almost impossible to take in as my heart beat rose. His intrepid fingers slowly mapped across my hair, then drawing me in closer, as the kiss intensified, the need of it locking us in its hold as my past fears drained away.


	12. Epilogue

Awakening by Emma Buckley

**Epilogue**

The large entrance hall looked quite different in the subdued glow of the evening light. The elegant twinkling chandeliers dominated the open cavity of the high ceiling in a way I'd never noticed before in my countless visits during the day. The facets' of light swept up over the darkened windows, throwing spots of star light onto the shadowy ceiling above, whilst a piano played a soft melody somewhere through the thick meandering crowd. The people where different too, tuxedos and evening gowns replaced the usual office attire and art Bohemia, the usually uniform of the working week. But one person was familiar amongst the shifting shapes of the throng that milled around in front of me. The guard in his dark uniform stood in his usually place just inside the galleries entrance.

He smiled and nodded as I caught his eyes. No hat tonight, his silver hair slicked back into a tidy sweep across his head, a balled patch covered in its path no doubt.

I smiled back, a little embarrassed, feeling more than a bit absurd in the blood red, off the shoulder, floor length, close fitting evening gown that Anna had talked me in to.

Gabriel's hand cup around my waist and I felt reassured. Who'd be looking at me with an angel at my side? Dressed in the 'off the peg' black tux and dark shirt, he looked even more otherworldly than usual, if that were ever possible. It's said 'clothes maketh the man', but this was so wrong when it came to Gabriel, he made the cloths - off the peg or haute couture - and the cloths looked impossibly good! A Greek god against an amoeba! No contest. He looked down on me, his face smooth and calm, his eyes smouldering, with just a hint of amusement on his full lips. He knew how I felt about the dress, but the deepness of the velvet sapphire in his eyes seemed to intensify when he saw me in it, and the spark in them shone brighter, giving me a smug glow of satisfaction. But the anxious butterfly in my stomach didn't help the fact that I felt totally out of my comfort zone now. 'A land mark event in the calendar of your life' – Bill had called it. The Gala evening, though it felt less like a gala and more like a circus, with me on the high wire, without a net!

'Are you ready?' My angel murmured into my ear, over the inoffensive music and chatter of voices.

I blew out a quick breath, and shook my head, smiling back at him. He smiled widely as the amusement took over his expression. Pulling me forwards he made his way into the midst of the throng. Some faces I recognized and other I didn't. Lectures; students; their family and friends, anyone that was anyone and they'd come out of the wood work tonight in all their finery. Tonight was a big deal, or so I'd been told over, and over again. Though some how it didn't compare to exactly one week ago. The terror had been of a completely different nature then. Now at least it wasn't deadly. It was my chance to shine, or something along those lines. The Gala event was the culmination of all the hard work put in by the art departments, and its students. A chance to show the art world, and for tonight, my chance to show Gabriel how I felt about him in something more than words. In my painting, and that, more than anything now in this world, terrified me. The conflicting emotions within me churned my stomach until I didn't know weather to stay or run. I wanted him so much to see my work, but on the other hand what if he hated it. What if he laughed at it! Of cause he wouldn't do anything so awful, but my imagination being what it was….!

'Where do we go?' he spoke into my ear again as a tray of golden filled wine glasses skirted around us on top of a waiter's hand. I quickly picked up a glass, drinking it down as quickly as I could and replacing it with a fresh one.

Gabriel laughed. 'Tilley, calm down. You're meant to enjoy this.' His tone changed as his eyes hypnotized me for an instant, 'You look beautiful. You're talented, and I love you. You've nothing to fear.'

I nervously smiled and lowered my eyes.

Then from behind came a choir of voices all called my name repeatedly.

I turned to see the faces I knew so well, Bill in a tuxedo that made him look so handsome, I understood why my mother had fallen in love with him. He walked hand in hand with Maggie who stood in a floor length purple gown that puffed at the sleeves. Gran was there too, the lapel of her cream trouser suit boasting a large yellow flower. Emily, head to toe in bright pink, a scull and cross bones glittering broach the only fashion statement allowed, rained in by Maggie no doubt, and Anna, her long blond hair mounded up on top of her head, waves of curls falling gently where her single strap touched her shoulder. Her long black dress gliding over the floor as they moved towards us, each one smiling, their eyes fixed on where we stood. I braced myself. Gabriel seemed to anticipate my reaction and squeezed my hand tighter.

A volley of kissed and hugs and congratulation followed as one by one they excitedly chattered about the event, the art work, and of cause my painting. Grans distracted eyes fall on Gabriel's face. Her expression was hard for one second until it changed to, not a smile exactly, but a softer expression and her head bobbed once, a gesture of thanks to an abating enemy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel graciously do the same. Then Bills hand swept around my shoulders, squeezing me warmly and whispering into my ear, 'Your mother would have been so proud.'

A lump rose in my throat at the unexpected words and I held him there just a second longer. 'Thank you.'

'So…' Gabriel began, as everyone looked over at him. '..it would seem everyone else has seen your master piece. It must be my turn.' Then he smiled and whispered into my ear, 'You did promise.'

I smiled back, but the butterflies' beet their wings harder in my stomach.

I lead the way, Gabriel following behind me, his fingers still interlocked with mine. The others found a waiter, and the distant complaints of Emily drifted into the loud throng of voices, when a glass of orange juice was pushed into her hand.

We made our way through the guests, who casually talking on the marble stare case, the piano music faded into the back ground, and the loud chatter that had filled the entrance hall subsided into a low murmur as we reached the top of the stair case. Instead of taking my usually route I took on my visits to the gallery's, we turned left walking over the balcony, and down the corridor a little way, turning into a similarly arranged set of rooms to the ones I usually visited. The brightly lit gallery with neutral walls was strikingly familiar, but no long leather benches in the centre of the room this time, unlike my usually resting spot in front of my favourite painting. This was just one large open space, with various people scrutinising the paintings and sculptures as they where arranged around the space. I glanced over the images quickly searching for my piece, none large enough to be my work. I'd not attended the hanging of the works. Bill had delivered my painting to the gallery the day after I woke up. It had taken me a few more days of rest to feel truly recovered and the dead line for my piece to be in had arrived. Bill said he had spoken to one of the lectures when he delivered it, and there had been no question weather it was good enough. At least that's what Bill said, but I couldn't help but think he was slightly biased, and the expression of delight that Bill had mimicked had come from his imagination rather than from the face of the man he described – Mr Bram!

We continued deeper into the room, my heart rate rose with each step. I held onto Gabriel to steady myself. This was it, the moment I'd been dreading but also couldn't wait to happen. We made our way through to the opposite entrance and found a couple just emerging arm in arm. Mr Bram in his usual grey pinstriped suit and a tall, slender woman, I presumed to be his wife, in a burgundy velvet floor length dress looking very Louise Brooks with her long earrings breaking their way through her very art deco black bob. His frozen expression cracked the smallest amount, his take on a smile I guessed. He nodded to me without saying a word. I forced a small uncomfortable smile as my eyes sank down to the hand that still held mine tightly.

A few steps later we were past the couple and in the second gallery, and there it was. In the center of the middle wall to our left, so large it stood alone on the flood lit wall, in the exact same position as the painting of Paolo & Francesca, just a few gallery rooms down. My knees trembled but I kept going. The room was now empty, silent, apart from my loudly thudding heart beat pounded loudly in my head, louder than all the noise down in the entrance hall. The muted colours seemed to shine out from the wall; it was the only thing I saw. The other canvases and sculptures that stood in the room fading into the distance as my nervous eyes homed in on the highlighted canvas. A bank of spot lights in the center of the high ceiling all seeming to cast their glow in one direction. Nervously I walked towards it, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach so much that I didn't notice that Gabriel wasn't at my side anymore. I looked back. He had stopped a few paces behind me, motionless, not even appearing to breath. He stared past me, his eyes wide, taking in the ghostly figures in a passionate embrace, as they hovered in the midst of the painting. Gabriel's jaw tightened. The expression on his face was serious, but contemplative, as his intense eyes examined from afar. I instantly felt anxious. I swallowed hard, and dragged in a large breath of air to steady my nerves. But he still didn't move. Had I read him wrong, was he going to laugh, to shout, to scream?

Then his stare lifted, finding me staring at him. His expression softened, as a smile drifted over his claret lips, a smile pulling up on the sides of his mouth.

I braced myself. My hand shook as it gripped around my opposite arm. This was it.

'It's so…' He hesitated searching for the word to sum it up. '…beautiful.'

His hand stretched out towards me as he moved across the floor to where I anxiously stood. Internally I breathed a huge sight of relief, but didn't let it show.

He took my hand, kissing it gently before pulling me to stand in front of the canvas, his arms encircling my body as he held me, standing behind me, pulling my back to his chest.

'Gabriel's Kiss' by Matilda Waters.' Gabriel read the plaque aloud, that hung just to the right of the painting. 'You named it after me?' He sounded perplexed 'I don't know what to say.'

'I wish you wouldn't say anything.' I hurriedly said with a half laughed, the chagrin getting the better of me, my eyes falling to look at the hem of my floor length gown.

'You have an amazing gift Tilley.' I smiled that word didn't seem right anymore. ' I could feel it in you, your passion for this craft, but I never truly understood it. Now I see it and this is not just a painting, its beauty itself. To be able to create something so exquisite, so powerful from your imagination, this is the true gift, one that can not be given in a lab. Its one that comes from your heart, from your sole…'

A silent pause hung in the air for one uncomfortable moment.

He walked around me, standing between me and the canvas. His finger touching under my chin, rasing my eyes to look into his serious face. His dazzling tanzanite eyes sparkling with the sorrow that hung behind them.

'For a moment.' He said to quietly it was almost a breath, 'I thought I was going to loose you. My brother could so easily have…' his jaw tightened and he shook his head. The sorrow deep in his eyes.

'Robert fooled us all. You, me and poor Anna…' I stopped hardly able to think about him with Anna. 'He'd been so close to me so many times. He was one of my tutors, a friend, I liked him - I trusted him….' my head hung for just a second as a short sorrowful laughed fell from my lips. 'Now it seems so obvious why he always wore his shade, he knew I'd know instantly if I saw his eyes, and I thought he was just being cool! The hardest part was that he used her, used Anna to get information about me.' I shrugged.

'There's no way back now.' Gabriel quickly said, his hand gently holding around my neck and up onto my face. 'They can't come after you again, as long as it's all worked to my Grandfathers plan. Antaria is free; Anna's safe and so are you.' He smiled, his thumb smoothing over my jaw line.

I knew he was right, but it wasn't me I felt sorry for right at this moment, it was Anna. She'd not seen or heard from Robert for over a week, and I knew the reason why, though like a coward I'd offered sympathy instead of telling her the truth. But what would I say? How could I put it? 'Your boyfriend was an intergalactic thug who was sent to kill me, so I knocked him out and shoved him back into the cyclone of light that was his taxi ride back to his own planet!' Yeah, really believable! And if I did tell her the truth, it opened up a hole other scenario for Bill. He wanted Maggie and Emily left out of this so if I did tell Anna and she told then I'd be breaking a confidence that I swore to keep. So more secretes, from more people was the only solution.

I nodded and smiled weekly.

His eyes drifted away as if in thought.

'What?' I asked. 'What are you thinking?'

'Something was strange about that portal.' He looked up, his expression unchanged.

'What do you mean?' I didn't understand. It was the first of its kind I'd seem, and it appeared to do its job.

'The homing beacon, the black box my Grandfather gave me? It got damaged whilst I fort with my brother. The portal shouldn't have been able to find us. I don't understand why it did, but it did.' His forehand creased. 'I don't know everything about the technology, just the rudimentary details really, but there's set locations that can be calculated into the programe to determine where on the planet you land, but where we were wasn't one of them. Unless the portal has something to attract it to a specific location, it will only arrive at the per-determined site, kind of like a bus stop.' He mused. 'Points around the planet where it has been calculated to open, but when the beckon got broken the portal should have opened up at the nearest site, but it found us. It came straight to us, well, straight to you.' His expression showed this still troubled him. I guess he usually had all the answers so for this one to evade him; it must have been driving him crazy trying to figure it out.

'Any theories?' I asked, hoping to distract his thoughts.

'One.' He ventured. 'You.'

'Me? What did I do?' My eyebrow rose.

'The blue lightening that ran over your body. It's the same as in the portal. I'm not sure, but I think that you've got your own built in homing beacon.' He smiled at his words, but took my hand for reassurance as my expression changed to one of disbelief. 'If the co-ordinance weren't scrambled that might worry me.' He laughed low in his throat, his unquestionable faith in his grandfather a loyal aspect of his character.

'But you….' I tried to say, the sudden change in mood pulling me back to that moment in the forest when I had decided to keep him safe, to get him home. '…you can't ever get back either. I'm so sorry.'

His forehead creased again.

'Did you think I was going to leave?' he shook his head; the astonished look on his face told me he was stunned I'd ever conceived the idea.

'I didn't know about your parents, that it was my fault, but you're Grandfather.'

'No.' He said softly. 'Tilley, I could never leave you, and their deaths were never your fault. My father knew the risks in his position, they were risks he had come to terms with long before I was even old enough to understand them myself, and my mother, she held you know ill will. She died trying to help your parents get back to earth. Bill told you your mother had friends within the government that were trying to help her. My mother was one of those friends. It was my brother who killed her, the other scientist and your mother that day. That was the government's justice, and my brother believed in it. He was the one that carried it out. So it was never your fault. My brother had a choice, and he chose wrong.'

Gabriel paused, taking a breath to regain a softer composure. When he lifted is head he smiles at the corner of his mouth.

'My Grandfather understands that, and understands the choice I've made now. Though we only spoke briefly when I got sent back through the portal by the Guardians, he could see it in me, how you've changed me. When I left Antaria I was looking for something. My existence had become a sham. I was deluded by the political situation; the things that were happening, the way the government was changing. My brother with his insane notions and his dogged faith in our leaders pushed us further and further apart. Then my Grandfather, the only person I trusted offered me a chance to get out. I had no reason to stay and every reason to go, to do my job, the original intended job for a Guardian – to protect. Then I saw you, watched you for weeks. Saw how fragile you were, how sad you were. I couldn't think of anything else but you. Then when I felt your touch that day outside the dinner...' he hesitated again. His face earnest as his velvet eyes focused deeply into mine. 'You are the reason I can go on. You give me strength. You saved my life, and not just in the woods. You saved me from myself.' He took my hand again, playing with my fingers before he spoke again. 'You're my life, I love you so much. How could I be without you? There would be no point. You're my future in what ever way it plays out. I love you, I need you - Always.'

Tears welled in my eyes as the lump returned to my throat; this seemed to be happening a lot nowadays. My intense fears of him leaving before, now seeming so foolish. I knew how he felt about me, I felt it myself, and I knew if the situation had been revered, weather I lived with Gran or with Bill and Maggie that there would have been no question of me leaving. I'd go anywhere just to be with him, weather on Earth, Antaria or any other place that was out amongst the stars, I would leave in a heart beat.

'I need you too.' I whispered, a shy but warm feeling saturating my body, but no hum came with it so I knew I was safe. 'It's like my life has only just started. You're all that matters.'

The fire in his eyes flicked behind the blue as his arms encircled me, pulling my shoulders into his black jacket, holding me tight into his chest. I pulled tighter, all anxiety disappeared.

It felt good, it felt right, it felt safe.


End file.
